Over The Rainbow
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: There's a mysterious new scout in town claiming all the rainbow crystals, but whose side is she on? Revisions are finished for my HPSM crossover coming up! please do not flame
1. The New Girl

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these Sailor Moon characters except for Lydia. This takes place in the first season of Sailor Moon and since it was a long time ago, this probably won't make a lot of sense. It's toonami's fault that they took SM off the air in the fist place!_

_Note to Flamers: I've noticed this story has gotten a few flames lately. I know this story is a Mary Sue. I didn't plan on writing it that way it just came out like that. I've tried making small changes to it. If you don't like stories with OC's, dont' read this story and don't flame it. This story is old and the story idea came to mind in a hurry. If you want to try reading it and decide you don't like it, all you have to say is: "I didn't like this story." There is no need for insults. I know Lydia isn't the perfect Irish girl and I appologize about that. I can't please everybody._

**Over The Rainbow 1**

**The New Girl**

A short Irish girl with ginger braids lifted water from a well. She wiped the sweat from her forehead with her sleeve. "Sure is hot today."

"Lydia," said a voice.

"Yes?" Lydia turned around and her caretaker, Madam Indigo walked toward her. "What is it?"

"Lydia, I must speak to yeh." She said.

"But Madam Indigo," Lydia began, "I need to finish my chores."

"You can finish that another time," Madam Indigo told her. "This is more important. Come inside. There is something I need to show you."

"All right," Lydia said, following her inside the small house. "What is it?"

"Do yeh remember about the story of the moon kingdom?" Madam Indigo asked.

"Yes. It's quite a story."

"Well, it's more than just a story," Madam Indigo said. "It's real."

"True?" Lydia furrowed her brow. "How do you know?"

"Because a little cat just told me," Madam Indigo turned around.

"A little cat?"

"Lucky," Madam Indigo called and an orange and white cat with thick fur approached them.

"Hello, Lydia," he said. He sat down on his hind legs. He had a rainbow on his forehead.

"You can speak!" Lydia exclaimed.

"Aye," Lucky nodded. "I need to be able to so I can train you."

"Train me for what?" Lydia demanded.

"The moon kingdom Madam Indigo told you about actually existed. Now listen closely. There are five sailor scouts in Japan in battle with Queen Beryl," he explained, "and you must help them. Long ago, Queen Beryl attacked the moon kingdom and your mother, Queen Azure, a friend of Queen Serenity, created the rainbow crystals to trap Beryl's seven shadow warriors. Now she wants them back and it's up to you that she does not get the crystals.

"Is this for real?"

"Yes, Lydia," Madam Indigo told her. "I found Lucky yesterday and he told me all about it."

"How can I find the crystals?" Lydia asked.

"Like this," Lucky grinned and his rainbow birthmark began to glow. Two rainbow-colored jets streamed from it, creating a white locket with a shamrock on it. Next to the locket was a 6-inch long wand with a shamrock on the top. He pointed to the locket first. "This is your Rainbow Prism Locket. It will glow the color of whatever crystal ye are near. It can also give you to the power to change into Sailor Rainbow. Just say 'Rainbow Prism Power.'"

Lydia mouthed the words to lock it in her mind, mumbled, "Got it," and picked up the locket. "Well, what's that thing?" She nodded to the wand.

"Your Shamrock Wand," she replied. "Ye can use this to attack your enemies."

Madam Indigo handed her backpack with some clothes, pictures and other things. "You're already packed. I will come with you and I'll stay as long as you'd like."

"Thank you, Madam Indigo," Lydia said, placing her shamrock wand in the backpack and then strapping it around her shoulders. "I'd rather not stay in a strange place on my own. I'll miss Ireland too much. I already do."

"So shall I, lassie," Madam Indigo agreed, "but this is destiny."

"Oh no, I'm late again! I'm so busted!" Serena panted as she ran to school, her bag slung over her shoulder and her long streamers of hair swishing back and forth. She jumped up the stairs and hurried down the hall to her first class. "Sorry I'm late!" she exclaimed as she opened the door and slammed it behind her.

"Glad you were finally able to join us," the teacher grunted, standing with her hands placed on the shoulders of a new student.

Serena blinked as she looked at the new student. She looked right back at Serena in the same manner, as if they were buddies that have grown apart and then finally reunited.

'She looks so familiar to me,' Serena thought, staring at the new girl. 'Where have I seen her?'

The girl's reddish-orange braids came to her shoulders with green rubber bands at the end to secure them. She had a few freckles on her cheeks and arms and her eyes were indigo. She wore a uniform matching Serena's, except the skirt fell passed her knees and was hunter green and her bow was violet with a round locket with a shamrock. She had a petite and slender build.

"You may take your seat now, Serena," the teacher said loudly, to break her out of her trance. Some people laughed. Serena took her seat, the one next to Molly's.

"As I had told you, Lydia is from Ireland," the teacher went on, "I hope you will be help her feel welcome. Lydia, take the seat behind Serena."

"Ah, thank yeh," Lydia chirped and took the vacant seat behind Serena.

Serena turned around in her seat, "Hi."

"Top of the mornin' to ye," Lydia said.

"So, you are really from Ireland, huh?"

Lydia smiled and nodded. "It's beautiful over there."

"Miss it, huh?"

Lydia and nodded, "Yes, I do."

"Y'know, this might sound kinda strange but--"

"Serena, you can associate later," the teacher scowled, "let's start the lesson now, please."

"Yes, ma'am," Serena mumbled, moving her path of vision to the teacher and the board.

Throughout the class, Serena and Lydia both wondered, how and _why_ they felt they knew each other.

The bell rang, signaling for the students to go to their next class. Lydia stood up to put her math book in her backpack carefully enough that Serena didn't see her shamrock wand. "I hate math," Lydia muttered.

"Oh, me too!" Serena exclaimed, "Oops, my pencil!" Her pencil rolled off her desk and she tried to reach for it.

"Here," Lydia picked it up and handed it to her.

"Thanks," Serena said, "I'm so clumsy!" she giggled and picked up the rest of her stuff. The two girls walked out of the room together. "That's a nice brooch, Lydia. I like it."

"Why thank ye," Lydia blushed, holding her hand on it. "I like yours too. Where'd you get it?"

"It was a present," Serena said.

"Mine too," Lydia said.

Serena blushed and rubbed her forehead, "Um, this might sound a little funny but…do I know you from somewhere?"

"No, I don't think so," Lydia replied. "I lived in Ireland all my life and this is my first time from home."

"Yeah," Serena said, "thought so. Sorry. You just look so familiar to me."

"That's funny," Lydia smiled, "I was thinking the same thing."

"Really? Whew!" Serena wiped her forehead. "I thought it was just me. Maybe we just knew each other in another life or something."

"Perhaps," Lydia commented.

"Well, as far as I'm concerned," Serena stated, stopping in the hall and pulling on Lydia's shoulder to make her stop walking, "I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship!" she held out her hand for Lydia to shake.

Lydia stared at it for a while then to Serena's eyes, with a surprised and yet blank expression on her face. Then she smiled and shook Serena's hand courteously. "Aye, Serena. I think so too!"

"Hey, you want to do something after school?" Serena questioned. "I can show you all the neat places and the hot guys here!"

"I'll appreciate that," Lydia said.

"Good," Serena said, "I'll meet you at the flagpole outside, k?" Sounds great. See you then."

Lydia waited patiently at the flagpole for Serena. "Am I at the right flagpole?" she asked herself as she checked her watch. She looked up and saw Serena running down the steps.

"I'm so sorry!" Serena cried. "I had some homework to finish."

"Quite all right."

Serena walked Lydia around town and showed her the sites. They stopped at the diner and then the comic book store.

"Look, the new Sailor V comic!" Serena said, pointing at the comic at the window.

"Who's Sailor V?" Lydia asked, sipping her milk shake.

"Get out!" Serena gasped, "You don't know Sailor V?" she almost dropped her ice cream cone.

"Well, should I?"

"Yeah! I can't believe you never heard of her! Come with me, I want to show you the arcade!" She grabbed her hand and dragged her to the arcade. "Later I'll introduce you to my friends!"

"That sounds great," Lydia said, "thank ye Serena."

"Hi Serena!" Andrew said happily. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh, hey, Andrew," Serena said.

"The name's Lydia, laddie, Lydia MacGreggor!" Lydia exclaimed.

"She's an exchange student from Ireland," Serena explained.

"Yeah, I thought so," Andrew mumbled.

"Come on, Lydia," Serena said, pulling on her hand. "You have to try the Sailor V game."

"There's a Sailor V game too?" she asked.

"Movies too."

"Movies? They made movies of this person?"

"Yup."

She led her to the Sailor V game and let her use one of her own tokens to play. "Now, all you got to do is…" she began to tell Lydia how to play the game but Lydia immediately picked it up. "Oh, hey, you're doing pretty well! And you said you never played this game!"

"I haven't," Lydia said.

"Maybe you're just good at games," Serena guessed.

"No, I've never played video games," Lydia admitted. "I'm not much of a game player, you know. I just like to collect good luck charms and things like that. Hey, this is pretty fun!"

"Good luck charms, huh?" Serena said, "So that's why you're having good luck with it! Just look at your score! You're even better than Ami!" Serena exclaimed.

"Who?"

"She's my brainy friend," she replied. "Ami is studying to become a doctor."

"I'd like to meet her."

"Oh wow, it's him!" shouted a girl frantically. "Game Machine Joe!"

"He's the best game player in the universe!" commented some guy.

Lydia felt some warmth in her chest and looked down to notice her brooch blinking red rapidly. "Oh my goodness," she whispered.

"What's wrong, Lydia?" Serena asked.

Lydia didn't answer. Instead she stood up and started walking around the arcade. "Did ye hear someone say something about a guy?" Lydia questioned. "Best arcade game player?"

"You mean Game Machine Joe?"

"Yes, where is he?"

"There where the crowd of people are," Serena said, pointing to the stuffed animal machine. "Why, think you can beat him at a video game?" she closed her eyes as Lydia approached Joe, "think again, it won't even be---worth it? Lydia? Hey, where'd you go?" As she started walking around to look for her, she felt a tug on her arm.

"There you are, Meatball Head!" Raye snarled. "I had a feeling you'd be here!"

"Huh?"

"It never fails," Lita shook her head, "you're always here…hey, where's Andrew?"

"We're supposed to have a meeting today," Ami said with Luna in her arms.

"I forgot," Serena said, "and I met a new friend. You've got to meet her. She's so awesome!" Serena cupped her mouth and looked in the direction Lydia went. "Hey, Lydia!"

"We can meet her later, let's go!" Raye muttered.

"Oh fine," Serena frowned. "I'll see her tomorrow in class."

Lydia pushed herself through the crowd. The closer she got to him, the brighter red her brooch became. 'He's the carrier of the first crystal; the red crystal. I know it. I must get a look at him.'

"Oh, excuse me," Lydia said as she wiggled herself through the crowd. She looked down to the player. He had reddish brown hair, blue eyes and was wearing a blue cap backwards. He wore an orange jacket over a white shirt and blue jeans. He had black-framed glasses. As he was playing the game--he touched the glass with his hand and instead of getting just one toy--he got two.

'Extraordinary,' she thought, 'how did he get two?'

"Hallo, so ye must be Game Machine Joe!"

"That's me," Game Machine Joe said dully, his eyes fixed on the screen.

"The name's Lydia MacGreggor. It's nice to meet you. Say I was wonderin--"

"Yeah, but I got to go now." He made another win and put the toys in a bag. With a bag filled with toys, Joe left. Everyone cheered and asked him how on Earth he was able to do it.

"Sorry, I don't give out my secrets," Joe said and left with the prizes.

'I'd better follow him,' Lydia thought and she went after him slowly. 'Any moment now, someone will be after him.'

Joe jumped over the side and landed awkwardly. "Smooth move, Joey boy," he said to himself. A toy dropped from the bag and he picked it up with his telekinetic power. "Hey, thought you could get away, didn't you? I'll find you a new home." Lydia gasped when she saw what he just did.

'He has a power,' she thought as she hurried to him. "Hey there, laddie, how did ye do that?"

"Are you following me?" he demanded.

"I just want to get to know ye a little better," she said. "So tell me, how were ye pick up that toy?"

"I don't know," he said offhandedly, "I just do." He started to walk down the street and she walked next to him. "What do you want?"

"I'm new here," she said. "I'm from Ireland."

"I could tell by the accent," he muttered.

'Not polite, is he?' Lydia thought to herself. "Look, I just think it's safer to walk in pairs or groups."

"It's broad daylight!" he scoffed. "And nothing weird ever happens here."

"I wouldn't be so sure!" a voice cried. Zoicite appeared in the air about five feet away from him.

"What the?" Joe asked.

"Come on, we've got to get out of here!" Lydia grabbed Joe's hand and turned around, running as speedily as she could.

"Maybe we should split up," he said.

"No! We must stick together!" Lydia yelled.

"You can't run away!" Zoicite shouted, running after them.

"What's going on?" Joe wondered aloud.

"She's after yeh, laddie!"

"Me, why?" he inquired.

"Because you've got something she wants!"

"Right you are," said Zoicite appeared in front of them. "Now, boy, just hold still and it will be over soon."

"Go away!" Lydia hissed, standing in front of him, her arms stretched out to the sides. "Lydia, maybe you should go and get help," Joe said. "Hurry!"

"But--," Lydia protested.

"Yes, girl, go on and go," Zoicite insisted. "You can't stop me!"

"Then I'll find someone who can," Lydia hissed as she got out of sight. 'Sailor Rainbow!' She could hear Zoicite laughing as she used the black homing crystal to take the red crystal from Joe. His screaming was just too much for the petite Irish girl to take. "I can't let him see me transform. All right," she said, looking at her locket and holding her hand over her head, "it's time to see what this wee thing can do! RAINBOW PRISM POWER!"

Her fingernails were magically painted white and then she was surrounded by multi color swirls. As she twirled around, seven different colored ribbons appeared on her arms, torso and legs, creating her fuku. Her fuku was more colorful than the other scouts' with a red vest and back flap and a violet skirt. Both of her bows were indigo. Green, clover-like boots reached her mid-thighs and the three-sectioned sleeves were the primary colors, with red being on the top stripe, yellow the middle and blue the bottom. The three stripes of her glove bands were the secondary colors, orange, green and violet. A white choker appeared on her neck decorated with a shamrock. A golden tiara with a diamond as the gem appeared on her forehead with earrings to match. Her braids lifted up on the topsides of her head with white ribbons and diamond ties and the bottom to secure her braids. A rainbow formed in the background with clouds at the ends and then shamrocks surrounded her on the ground, which she stood with clenched fists.

She turned and picked up the top of a trashcan to look at her reflection. "Not bad," she said with a grin and she gasped at her high, tight and swishy pigtails. It was going to take some getting used to after wearing her hair in looser braids. "What the! Oooh, that looks too girly!" She tossed it aside, "well, I've got work to do anyway."

She walked out of the alley and approached Zoicite. "Stop!"

"You're too late, girl. The first crystal is mine!" Zoicite said as it appeared in front of his chest. "Come to me now." It started to float to her hand but an orange cat jumped out of nowhere, catching it in his mouth.

"Lucky, there ye are!" Sailor Rainbow shouted. Lucky frolicked to her and dropped the crystal in her hand.

"Give it!" Zoicite yelled.

"I don't think so, lassie!" Sailor Rainbow protested.

"Who are you and where are the other sailor scouts?" Zoicite demanded.

"I don't know where they are," Sailor Rainbow retorted, clutching the red crystal and pointing her finger at Zoicite "but I am here to make sure these crystals don't fall in dirty hands like yours! I am Sailor Rainbow and I am going to kick your bloody ahrss!"


	2. Crystal Collector

**Over The Rainbow 2**

**Crystal Collector**

**Disclaimer: Lydia/Sailor Rainbow is my character. The other sailors you see on the series are not.**

"Oh are you?" Zoicite teased.

"Yeh bet I am!" She cried, raising her shamrock wand. "RAINBOW SHAMROCK SHOWER!" A flurry of shamrocks hit Zoicite in the face.

"Arggh!"

"Maybe shamrocks aren't good luck charms for the bad, eh, lassie?"

"Whatever." Zoicite said. "Now I need to go but my friend wants a play mate for his game, or should I say, blood bath?"

"Eh?" Sailor Rainbow asked. "Just what are yous talkin' 'bout?"

"Awaken, Game Machine Man!" Zoicite pointed to Game Machine Joe, now turning to the shadow warrior. Zoicite laughed, "Let the game begin!" Zoicite disappeared, but her annoying laughter seemed to linger for a moment.

"Whoa!" Sailor Rainbow cried, "The first Shadow Warrior!"

"Terminate," Game Machine Man said. He looked like a seven-foot-tall metal robot with a dark red body and gray boots, gauntlets and a scary helmet. A red stone was in the center of his chest.

"How do I change him back?" Sailor Rainbow asked Lucky, dodging the red laser he shot at her.

"I don't know," Lucky said.

"You're no luck," she hissed. "There must be a way to stop him without hurting Joe."

"He's made out of metal," Lucky said, "He'll be fine."

"Hey!" she shouted, "That's not very nice!"

"Do something, Sailor Rainbow! Before he barbeques us!"

"Okay, okay," she said. "SHAMROCK SHOWER!"

Her attack distracted him to buy her some time.

"Now, there _must _be a way to destroy the shadow warrior without destroying Joe!" Sailor Rainbow muttered to herself, "but how? How?"

She tightened her hand around the crystal. It began to glow and shoot red beams of light.

"Of course!" Lucky said. "Sailor Rainbow, you have to the crystal."

The incantation for Sailor Rainbow to use appeared in her mind and she knew what she had to do, "yes—RED CRYSTAL ACTIVATION!"

A gold belt appeared over her violet skirt and the red crystal settled on it. Her thigh-high green clover-shaped boots evened out to a curve and they turned white. A red stripe appeared at the top of her boots and her choker changed from white to red. The white bows at the top of her braids changed to red and the diamonds in her tiara and at the ends of her braids became rubies. Her white studs became red crystals.

"Wow!" she cried and put her silver shamrock wand into the hoop of her belt, now having a red stripe underneath the shamrock. "It gave me more power!"

"Good, you can use it to destroy the shadow warrior!" Lucky cried. "It's getting up!"

"Right," she said. "RAINBOW RED STREAK!" She picked up the red crystal off her belt and it shot a red laser into the red stone on the shadow warrior's chest. She put it back on her belt. Her attack broke the stone and it made the shadow warrior leave Joe's body in a red fog.

"He's back!" Sailor Rainbow cried, "he's okay!" she ran to him and knelt down at his side. "Are ye all right, laddie?"

"My head," he groaned. "What happened? Something attacked me and…."

She giggled. "You'd better get home now," she said.

"Where's that girl…Lydia? Is she all right?"

"Yes, she got help," she informed him.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the help!" she replied with a laugh.

"A sailor scout? Like Sailor V?"

"Yes, I am Sailor Rainbow." She said, pulling him up. "Now run along before something else happens."

"Can you tell Lydia to meet me at the arcade so I can thank her?"

She nodded.

He smiled thankfully and walked away.

Sailor Rainbow grinned and looked at her hands. She laughed, as she looked herself over.

"What's so funny?" Lucky inquired.

"How I took care of that," she answered. "Remarkable. You know, Lucky, I have a feeling I'm going to like this!"

"Me too," Lucky nodded, "but don't get ahead of yourself. We still have the other crystals to find."

"Of course," Sailor Rainbow said. "This is going to be fun!"

She turned and looked at a fallen trashcan and it came back up with the trash falling in it.

"Sailor Rainbow," Lucky asked, "how?"

Sailor Rainbow gasped, also shocked. "I-I I am not sure, Lucky. I just looked at the garbage and it picked up itself. It's almost as if I--I have Joe's powers now! It must be the power of the crystal! Hurry, we have to let Madame Indigo know about this!"

"Why did Lydia run off like that?" Serena asked herself as she brushed her hair. "Was it something I said?"

"Serena, something has come to my attention," said Luna.

"Oh, what is it now?" Serena groaned.

"Queen Beryl is working to bring back her shadow warriors."

"The shadow warriors?" Serena gasped. "Oh no, not the shadow warriors!" Serena balled her hands into fists and she hopped from foot to foot. "Not the shadow warriors, Luna, anything but the shadow warriors…whaaa!" She sobbed and rubbed her eyes then quickly paused, "um, Luna, who are the shadow warriors anyway?"

"Queen Beryl's finest soldiers," Luna explained, "long ago the Moon Kingdom was attacked but Queen Serenity used the power of the Silver Imperial Crystal to conceal the shadow warriors and send them to earth. But the crystal broke before it reached Earth and now there are seven rainbow crystals inside seven people. You must find them before the Negaverse!"

"But how?" Serena asked.

"How to find them, I'm afraid I cannot say," the cat said sadly, "but if the Negaverse does get a hold of a victim and extracts a rainbow crystal, they change into a monster. Should that happen, you must use this to change them back."

Luna made a back flip and a small crescent moon wand appeared.

"The Crescent Moon Wand. Just say Moon Healing Activation and the victim shall change back to normal."

"But how can I heal them if I can't find them?" Serena questioned. "Shouldn't this thing have a tracer on it?"

'Yes, it did once," said Luna with a nod. "But the tracer has been removed and placed somewhere else."

"The Negaverse does not have it, do they?" Serena asked nervously. "If they do, we are doomed!"

"No," Luna shook her head. "Only a sailor scout has the power to use the tracer."

"So then maybe one of the other sailor scouts has it?"

"Perhaps."

Serena gazed at the wand. Where could the tracer be?

"Lydia!" Joe shouted from the stuffed animal machine.

"Sailor Rainbow gave your message," she said.

"I just want to thank you for helping me back there." He said. "How did you know how to find Sailor Rainbow?"

"Ah, don't mention it laddie," she said, waving her hand casually, "it was nuthin'. I guess I just have good luck."

"You know, I use my gift to take the toys from this machine," he whispered to her.

"Ye cheat?" she gasped, "I knew it had to be more than just luck!"

"But I give them to poor little kids," he added quickly.

"How nice."

"I just want to give you a stuffed animal," he said, putting a coin in the machine, "which one do you want?"

"I like that rabbit," she said.

"A rabbit?" he asked, "I know a rabbit's foot can give you good luck but why would you need a whole rabbit with all the luck you've already got?"

She laughed. "I like to collect good luck charms. Bunnies are really cute."

"I'll get you two prizes," he said, moving the machine. He stared at the rabbit, trying to use his telekinesis to move it to the claw but nothing happened. He had to do it manually and drop it into the pick up box. "That's weird," he said, reaching into the gate to get it for her.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"I tried using telekinesis to get it," he explained, "but it didn't work."

"Don't worry, Joe," she said, "maybe ya will get it back soon."

He peered closer into the glass at a stuffed tiger. "I know I can do this. I'm going to get that tiger for you."

"Don't strain yerself, laddie," Lydia said, "ye don't want the attendants to see ye, do ye?"

"You saw me use my power, Lydia," Joe told her, "why can't I do it now? Did it have anything to do with that freak that attacked us?"

"Might be," she said, "but you're fine now, Joe. That's all that matters. You take care of yourself, okay? Why don't you go and get yehself some sleep?"

He smiled, "okay. Thanks."

She smiled back and watched him leave the arcade. She looked back into the window and stared at the unicorn inside. Lydia checked to see that there were no eyes on her and made the unicorn fall in the drop box and she reached in to get it out.

'He lost his power,' she thought, 'and I got it. Was it the crystal that did it?'

Darien tossed and turned with a recurring dream. He was standing under a balcony as Tuxedo Mask and on the balcony stood the moon princess, begging for him to set her free.

"Who are you?" he asked. "Show me your face!"

But her face was still hidden from the shadows. "You must acquire the silver Imperium crystal. Please, help me to be free again."

"But how?"

"I can do it," said a voice behind Tuxedo Mask. He turned around to see a peasant girl in rags but he couldn't see her face either. She lifted her foot and she changed into a sailor scout in mid step. When she brought her other foot forward, her sailor costume changed somewhat. The green boots became white with a red stripe.

"Who are you?"

But before she could answer him, the sailor scout disappeared.

Gasping, Darien sat up in bed. "That dream again," he said. "Who's Tuxedo Mask? Am I Tuxedo Mask?" He got out of his bed and onto his balcony. "And that new girl, who is she? She wasn't in the dream before."

Lydia sat up suddenly, disturbing Lucky who was sleeping at her feet. "Lydia, what's wrong?"

"I uh, had a strange dream," she mumbled.

"A nightmare?" he asked. "Maybe it's from all the junk food you eat before go to bed."

"I didn't eat any junk food," she grunted. "And it was no nightmare, just…an odd dream." She shook her head. "Oi, strange. A masked man is talking to a princess. She asks him to set her free and I appear to them. So…odd…" She sighed and lay back down. "Oh well, dreams are always strange. Goodnight, Lucky."

When Lydia went back to school, she saw Serena staring at an empty desk where Molly should be.

"What's wrong, Serena?" Lydia asked.

"My friend Molly hasn't been in school for weeks," Serena said.

"Why, is she sick?"

"Just heartbroken," Serena explained. "Really sad. She lost someone very close to her."

"I have an idea, Serena," Lydia suggested, "Yeh ought to go and see her. Try to cheer her up."

"Good idea. I'll drop by today." Serena said. "I'll bring you with me."

"Zoicite, how dare you come back empty handed!" Queen Beryl scowled.

"I am so sorry, my queen," Zoicite said, her eyes on the cold floor.

"How hard is it to get one crystal?" she demanded, "With the homing crystal, you should have had no problems! You fool!" She began to create an ice shard.

"Your majesty, please," Malachite begged, "Allow her to explain!"

"This had better be good," Queen Beryl muttered.

"A new sailor scout took the crystal," Zoicite stated, "She was alone. Sailor Moon and the others were not with her."

"Did you get her name?" Queen Beryl demanded.

"Sailor Rainbow," Zoicite answered.

"Sailor Rainbow. How convenient she is after the rainbow crystals." Queen Beryl cupped her chin in thought.

Zoicite waited for Queen Beryl to dismiss her, punish her, or give her another chance.

"I wonder why she is after them," Queen Beryl said.

"No doubt to keep us from getting our hands on them," Zoicite said.

Queen Beryl grinned, "Zoicite, I shall let you try again. This _Sailor Rainbow_ might be of some use to us."

"You believe she can come to our side?"

"Keep a close watch on her," Queen Beryl commanded. "We might not need the crystals after all. Yes, we'll just take Sailor Rainbow. When you see Sailor Rainbow again, just let her take the crystal and watch what she does with it. She can be our new shadow warrior, our own _crystal collector!_"__

Zoicite breathed a sigh of relief, bent at the waist with her arm across her chest, "Yes, my queen."

After school, Lydia walked with Serena to Molly's house. Serena rang the doorbell and turned to Lydia.

"Poor Molly," Serena said, shaking her head. "She must be feeling horrible."

"Down on her luck?" Lydia asked.

"Yeah, you can say that," Serena replied and Molly's mother opened the door.

"Serena, hello!" she exclaimed. "It's so nice to see you!"

"This is Lydia, she's a new girl from school." Serena said. "Can we come in and see Molly?"

"Sure, of course!" She let them enter. "I'll get some goodies for you. She's just up in her room." She made a plate of cookies and brought them upstairs. "Molly, dear, Serena's here to see you!"

"Serena?" Molly asked. "Did you bring Melvin with you?"

"Why would I bring him?" Serena demanded as they came inside her room. Molly's mother placed the cookies in Serena's hands and went downstairs. "Molly, this is Lydia. She's an exchange student from Ireland."

"Hi," Molly said sadly, sitting down on the floor.

"Serena's told me you've been down on your luck lately," Lydia said.

"I have," Molly frowned.

Serena and Lydia spent the next ten minutes talking about school trying to get Molly to talk about something but Molly was still staring out the window. Lydia and Serna looked at each other skeptically.

"She must be really sad," Lydia whispered. "Poor lassie."

"It's such a lovely day," said Molly, breaking the silence. "How about we go for a walk?"

"Excellent idea!" Lydia said cheerfully. "We can go look for four leaf clovers. They always cheer me up!"

"Okay," Molly said, forcing a smile and the three girls went to the park. Molly still felt horrible about Nephlyte's death and talked to Serena about it as Lydia walked around the ground, looking for four leaf clovers.

"I miss him so much, Serena," said Molly sadly.

"I know it hurts, Molly but don't forget that I'm still here with you."

"Hey, lassies," Lydia called. "Aren't we going to find any four leaf clovers today?"

"Um, sure," Serena said, "Come on Molly." Serena went to join Lydia.

But Molly didn't join her and the two girls were on looking for four-leaf clovers when Serena just realized that Molly wasn't around.

"Where'd Molly go?" Serena asked.

"She was just here," said Lydia. "Let's split up and look for her."

"Right!"

They split up. Thinking she may have gone for ice cream, Serena went to the ice cream shop while Lydia walked to a cemetery. "Hmm," Lydia said to herself, "Serena said Molly lost someone. Maybe she went to see his tombstone."

She lucked out once again and found Molly walking through the cemetery.

"Hey, Molly, why did you leave us?" Lydia asked. "Serena and I were worried."

"I just wanted some time alone," Molly said.

"Yeh miss him, don't you?" Lydia inquired.

"How did you know?" Molly gasped.

"Serena told me that you lost someone," Lydia answered.

"I did," Molly sighed. "I miss him very much."

"There, there," Lydia said.

Suddenly, Lydia noticed her locket changing orange. 'The orange crystal is nearby,' she thought, 'where?'  
"What is it that you are searching for, my child?" said a soothing, low voice.

Lydia looked at the priest, 'he has the orange crystal!'

"We're looking for four leaf clovers, sir," said Lydia, "my friend here has been down on her luck lately so I thought a four leaf clover would help."

"But actually, Father," Molly said, "I think I just want someone to talk to."

"Of course, child."

"You don't mind, do you, Lydia?" Molly asked.

"Who me?" Lydia joked, "It's also good luck to "talk to a priest, so go right a head."

"Thanks, Lydia," Molly said and went to sent with the priest

"Just go on and talk," Lydia muttered, "I'll just stay here and look for four leaf clovers…in a cemetery." She groaned and got on her hands and knees, crawling over the cemetery to search for four leaf clover and glancing at the Priest. 'I'd better keep a good eye on them and make sure that Nega-bad-lass comes to stir some trouble.'

"Lydia!" Lucky shouted, scampering to her, "are yeh out of yeh mind? What duh ye think ye are doing?"

"Looking for four leaf clovers," she replied.

"At a time like this?"

"It's always a good time to look for four leaf clovers," Lydia said coolly. "I know the orange crystal is nearby. It's inside the priest, the one talking to Molly. I'm keeping an eye on them until that creep comes to get it."

"Just don't let her get away with it!" Lucky said.

"Blimey! I found one!" Lydia cried, picking up a four-leaf clover. She was unaware that Zoicite was on her way.

"Father, I need to confess my sins!" Zoicite said, appearing over Molly and the priest.

"You're the one who killed Nephlyte!" Molly shouted.

"You again?" Zoicite said. "How ironic that I should find you in a cemetery!"

"It's Zoicite!" Lucky cried.

"I found a four leaf clover in a cemetery!" Lydia went on, staring at the four leaf clover she just found, "Today must be me lucky day!"

"Lydia," Lucky hissed, "transform! Zoicite is here to collect the crystal!"

"What? She is?"

"You have a bigger good luck charm to collect than a four leaf clover," Lucky said. "The orange crystal!"

"Oh, that's right!" she said.

"Hurry, she's already taking it from the priest," he said, "you must collect it before she does!"

"I will, I will," she said, "here, hold this for me!" she jabbed the clover in his mouth, making the cat look quite angered. She hid behind a big tombstone of an angel to transform.

"RAINBOW PRISM POWER!"

"Oh no, you leave him alone!" Molly shouted. "Someone help!"

"Hold it right there!" Sailor Rainbow said, walking up to the gazebo. "How dare you attack a priest? Don't you know it's bad luck to attack a religious person? I see you're no saint!"

"Sailor Rainbow, we meet again," Zoicite said.

"Ah, you remembered my name!" she laughed, "I'm honored! I collect good luck charms and I'm going to collect the crystals and there's nothing yeh can do to stop me!"

"Then come get the orange crystal if you think you can," Zoicite teased.

"Don't mind if I do!" She held out her hand and used telekinesis to take it away. "I call upon the power of the orange crystal! ORANGE CRYSTAL ACTIVATION!" She held it against her chest and Zoicite watched her absorb the power. Her choker and ribbons changed from red to orange and an orange stripe appeared right under red stripe of her boots and on her shamrock wand. Her tiara and braid gems changed into orange ambers. Then the crystal floated on her belt, right next to the red one.

"It gave you more powers," Zoicite whispered, "then you will need them to stop my new friend! I hope you like birds! BO BO THE VULTURE, AWAKEN!"

"Oh no!" Molly gasped as the priest became a man-vulture monster with boxing gloves.

"Get out of here now!" Sailor Rainbow ordered Molly.

"But--" Molly protested.

"Lucky, get Molly out of here!" she ordered her cat.

"Yes," the cat meowed and scampered to Molly, "this way Molly."

"But what about--"

"Don't worry, Sailor Rainbow will take care of it." He led her away.

"Let's see you get out of this one, Sailor Rainbow." Zoicite snickered.

The vulture man creature flew toward her with his left right hand. Sailor Rainbow jumped to the side.

"Ha, I'm too fast for yeh, buzzard head!" she laughed. "I'm going to clip yer wings! RAINBOW ORANGE SLASH!" she sent a beam of orange colored energy to the orange belt buckle on his waist. It destroyed the belt buckle and broke the spell. An orange smoke lifted up away from him.

"My gracious," the priest mumbled as he rubbed his head. "What happened?"

"I win again, Zoicite!" Sailor Rainbow cried.

"Enjoy your victory while it lasts, Crystal Collector," Zoicite laughed and went back to the Negaverse.

"I wonder what she meant by that," Sailor Rainbow mumbled as she walked to the priest. "You all right?"

"An angel?"

Sailor Rainbow laughed, "I'm no angel, father--just a sailor scout. Sailor Rainbow." She smiled then ran off to de-transform.

"Molly, are yeh over here?" Lydia asked as she stepped to the sidewalk.

"Oh, Lydia, you should have seen it!" Molly cried.

"Seen what?"

"The same person who killed Nephlyte attacked the priest!"

"Who's Nephlyte?"

"The man that I lost," she explained.

"He was killed?" Lydia inquired, 'by Zoicite? I wonder…'

"Then a sailor scout came to save us!" she said excitedly.

"Wow, cool," Lydia said, "oh, I forgot," she quickly snatched up the four-leaf clover that she had given Lucky, which he dropped and handed it to Molly. "Here, I found a four leaf clover. Yeh can have it."

"You sure?" Molly asked.

"Yeah," Lydia said.

"Thanks."

"Molly!" shouted Serena. "Lydia!"

"It's all right, Serena, I found her," Lydia said. "I've got to get back home. I'll see you two later! Bye!"

"Bye, Lydia!" said Serena as Lydia left. She turned to Molly. "Molly, are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Serena," Molly replied. "It's getting late and tomorrow's a school day."

"You'll be coming back to school tomorrow?" Serena questioned.

Molly nodded. "I think it's time for me to come back."

"Great! I'll walk you home."

Serena walked with Molly to her home and began walking to hers when she met up with the other scouts.

"Hi guys, what's up?" she asked.

"Bad news, Serena," said Luna. "The second rainbow crystal has been found!"

"The Negaverse got hold of it?" Serena questioned, shocked.

"Somebody _has_ it," Raye muttered. "If the Negaverse gets all seven of those crystals they'll get the shadow warriors back!"

"Well, Raye, I can't find them with my wand!" Serena snapped. "The tracer inside my wand has been placed somewhere else."

"The Negaverse couldn't have gotten hold of the tracer, could they?" Lita asked.

"No, the tracer that was in Serena's wand can only be used by a Sailor Scout," Luna explained.

"Then maybe there's another scout out there somewhere," Mina said.

"And she's already got the first two," Ami added.

"You don't think she's working for them, do you?" Mina wondered.

"No way!" Serena yelled, shocking the others. "If there's another scout out there, she's on our side. We just haven't met her yet! Scouts can't be bad!"

"We'll need to keep our eyes open," said Artemis. "It is very important we find those rainbow crystals. They make the Imperial Crystal."

"I know, I know," Serena groaned. "We'll find them…somehow…"

"So, did you run into Sailor Rainbow again, Zoicite?" Queen Beryl asked.

"Yes," Zoicite answered.

"And what did you learn?" she demanded.

"She absorbed the orange crystal's power," she replied, "and became stronger. Should I take the two crystals away from her next time?"

"No, let her take the crystal and pretend to give up," Queen Beryl commanded.

"My Queen, I don't think that is wise--" Zoicite began, taking a step.

"Silence!" she shouted, holding her long finger-nailed hand and zapped Zoicite with a blast.

Zoicite fell down and Malachite knelt down to her.

"How dare you question my orders!" Queen Beryl scowled.

"She's only being wary, your majesty," Malachite said. "How can we know this will work?"

"All my orders work," Queen Beryl hissed.

"I apologize, Queen Beryl," said Zoicite and Malachite helped her to her feet.

"Just let Sailor Rainbow take the crystals," Queen Beryl commanded. "I know what I am doing. Any objections?"

"No, your majesty," Zoicite sighed.

"Malachite?"

"No, my queen." Malachite said.

"Good."

**Next Chapter: Inaccurate Predictions**


	3. Innacurat Predictions

**Over The Rainbow 3**

**Inaccurate Predictions**

_I do not own the characters of Sailor Moon, except for Lydia/Sailor Rainbow. She's mine, don't you dare take her without my permission! **::Talks with Irish accent::** You do and then I'll box yer ears!_

In the Negaverse, Zoicite was talking to Malachite about Queen Beryl's plan.

"Malachite, I'm worried." Zoicite admitted. "If we don't please the queen, we'll end up like Jedite, or worse."

"We won't lose," he promised. "As soon as Sailor Rainbow gets all the crystals, she'll be begging for us to let us take her to the Negaverse."

Meanwhile, on Earth, Ami was walking to a construction area. Greg, a new person in the school was behind her.

"Ami, wait!" Greg cried.

"Hey, Greg, what's your hurry?" Amy said, turning to him.

"Well, Ami, I um…" Greg was shy and wasn't sure what to say.

"Tell me," Amy insisted, "what's wrong?"

Unbeknownst to Ami, she was walking into danger. A steel girder came loose.

"Look out below!" A worker shouted

It fells right behind Ami, where she was about to step. Greg stopping her had saved her life. She looked back, shocked. Then she looks back for Greg and he's gone.

"Kid, are you all right?" The workers asked.

"Yes…I think so…" Amy said.

Kids crowded around the bulletin board at school to read their marks.

"I did better than I thought."

"At least I past."

"Oh no. Look at my mark."

"Who's that who came in second?"

"Oh, I'm toast." Serena groaned, "Mom's going to fry me!"

"Maybe we could do something radical next time," Lita suggested, "like studying maybe!"

"Ha ha," Serena laughed. "What an original idea, Lita."

"We could give it a shot," Lita said.

"Wow," Lydia said. "I ranked third! Blimey!"

"You must've studied your brains out," Lita said.

"No, actually," Lydia said.

"Then just a tad, maybe," Lita rephrased.

Lydia shook her head.

"You didn't study?" Serena asked, surprised.

"No." Lydia said, "I just got lucky!" She giggled at her luck.

"Oh, I wish I was as lucky as you!" Serena muttered. Serena's envy made Lydia chuckle a bit more and then she sighed as she tried to get her senses back.

"Sorry, I don't believe I met ye yet," Lydia said to Lita, getting over her giggle attack, "Lita, right? I'm Lydia."

"Yeah, that's right." Lita said. "Nice to meet ya, Lydia."

Ami walked by. "Hi Ami," Serena said, "This is my friend Lydia."

"Hello," Ami said.

Lydia nodded in greeting.

"Hey, Ami, you came in second," Lita said.

"I did?" Ami said, "I missed by one point. I should've studied harder."

"Does she always have to be a brainiac?" Serena wondered out loud.

"Hey, Ami, the guy who ranked a hundred in every subject," Lita said, "isn't he in your class?"

"Yes," Ami replied. "He just moved here. He's very nice." She saw him pass. "Hey Greg!"

"Huh? Uh, oh, hi, Ami." He smiled shyly and ran off.

Serena grinned, "Ah." She decided to play matchmaker.

"What?" Lydia mumbled to herself.

"Anything wrong, Lydia?" Lita asked.

"Huh, oh, nothing." She looked at her locket. It had just flashed yellow. Lydia looked in the direction Greg went. 'Can he be the holder of the yellow crystal?'

After school, Lydia tried to find Greg but she had no luck. 'Where is he? I can't let Zoicite hurt him!' But she had no idea that he was with Serena and she was trying to get them hooked up.

'I somehow wish I could tell the future or something,' she thought, looking at her locket, 'the locket blinks only when I'm nearby and he could be anywhere! Why didn't I try something when he was there?'

Instead of finding Greg, she found Ami in the library. "Hello again, Ami."

"Oh, hi," Ami said, perking her head from her book. "I'm guessing from the accent you're from Ireland?"

"Lucky guess," Lydia said and nodded. "Can I sit down?"

"Sure," Ami smiled.

Lydia took the seat across from her. "I was just wondering, have you seen Greg lately today?"

Ami blushed. "Well, no. Why you ask?"

Lydia couldn't possibly tell Ami the reason why she needed to find Greg. She wanted to but she figured Ami wouldn't understand. What chance could she have if Ami was also a sailor scout? "I um…just wanted to ask him how he scored so high," she said. "If he studied or it was luck."

"You scored 3rd, didn't you?" Ami asked.

"Yes. I came very close to beating you." Lydia said.

"You were lucky."

Lydia grinned, "I know. I didn't study. It was just sheer luck."

Ami gasped, "Luck? That's all it was? You didn't study at all?"

Lydia shook her head. "I forgot about the test."

"Are you always this lucky, Lydia?" Ami asked.

Lydia nodded, "Sure am. I collect a lot of good luck charms and I'm from lucky Ireland;" the Irish redhead shrugged, "why shouldn't I be so lucky?"

"Wish I was as lucky as you," Ami sighed.

"Is there something wrong?" Lydia asked. "Hey, you ranked 2nd and that's lucky. Serena told me you wanted to be a doctor. That's lucky."

"I know," she said. "It's a lot of work."

"Good luck," Lydia wished. "Say, how well do you know Greg?"

Ami blushed again, "well, he just moved here so I don't know him very well. But he's very nice. He's smart too. Earlier today he saved my life."

"How?" Lydia felt her heart skip a beat.

"I don't know, really," Ami said, "I was walking past a construction site and Greg called after me. I stopped and asked what was up. Then a still girder came loose and fell right behind me! If Greg hadn't stopped me…I don't even want to think about what happened. It was almost as if…he knew what was going to happen before it even happened."

'Goodness,' Lydia thought, 'he has ability to tell the future. That must be the power of the crystal!'

"That's amazing," Lydia said. "Sounds like a good lad. Ya should get together, before a girl snags him."

"Oh, I don't know," Ami mumbled.

"Yeh like the lad, don't yeh?" she questioned.

"Well, he's very nice."

"Listen carefully, Ami," Lydia leaned forward, "there might be something _special_ Greg has that someone from the _wrong_ group would probably want. Yeh wouldn't want them to take that away, would yeh?"

"Lydia, I don't understand," Ami said.

"Yeh have to make sure he doesn't get hurt," Lydia said. "He's yer friend, right?"

Ami nodded. "Of course he is."

"Friends are the best good luck charms," Lydia told her. "Yeh must hang onto him, before something bad happens."

"Like what?" Ami asked, confused. 'Does she know something I don't?' Ami thought to herself, 'Lydia's not from the Negaverse, is she?'

"If I were yeh, I wouldn't want to find out," Lydia said, "So I'd look for him right away. The lad could be in grave danger and you wouldn't even know it. We _all_ have something that others want." With that, Lydia left the blue haired girl alone.

'What in the world could Lydia be talking about?' Ami wondered.

After getting an earful from Serena, Greg walked down the street. Zoicite appeared in front of him. "You're Zoicite," he said.

"Wha? How do you know my name?" she demanded.

"I have an ability to tell the future," he explained sadly, "I know what'll I become."

"Good, then I won't have to explain anything to you," Zoicite grinned, "kneel, boy and accept your fate!"

Greg, however, decided against it. "No! Never! I'll never join you! I'd rather die! Die!" The boy charged Zoicite and she readied the black homing crystal.

"ZOI!"

Some how, Lydia's luck must've rubbed off on Ami or her words have sunk in her head because she went out looking for Greg. "He must be all right," Ami said quietly.

The crystal began to extract the yellow, third crystal.

"Help!" Greg shouted.

"Greg," Ami gasped, hearing his voice. "Oh no…" she wasted no time. She transformed into Sailor Mercury before she went to investigate.

"Hey guys, Mercury here. I think I've found our new enemy--" she heard Zoicite's, familiar evil laughter, "or it might be an old one. Hurry!" she gave her position and went to try and stop Zoicite.

"Let him go!" Mercury shouted. She noticed Greg fall down on the ground, looking quite ill. The crystal hasn't been taken away from his body yet, thank goodness.

"Oh, run off!" Zoicite sneered, "can't you see I'm busy?"

"MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!"

Zoicite disappeared and reappeared. "You've got to do better than that! ZOI!"

Sailor Mercury jumped out of the way. 'Guys, where are you? I can't take care of this by myself!'

"Back?" Madam Indigo questioned as Lydia came in. "Did you find the new crystal?"

"I think I lost the carrier," she replied. "I suppose the others should find the yellow."

"Why?" she asked.

Lydia sighed and slumped down on a couch. Lucky jumped onto her lap and she scratched him behind the ears. "I'm not sure. There's something special about this one. I think he has the ability to see in the future. I don't think he foresees me saving him."

"But you have to," Madam Indigo. "You've got to get the crystals, in the right order."

"But I lost him," she said.

"Don't give up," Lucky said. "And if the other sailors have found him, we should make an appearance. They very well might need your help."

"Oh, okay," she said. "You're right. Let's go!"

"We're here, Mercury," Sailor Moon said. "Oh no, Greg! Mercury, go take him and get him out of here!"

"Yeah, we'll handle this creep!" Sailor Jupiter told her.

"Okay," Sailor Mercury ran to him and wrapped his arm around her neck, taking him to a park.

'Where's Sailor Rainbow,' Zoicite thought, 'She's the sailor scout I need to see!'

"Give up, Zoicite!" Venus yelled.

"I'm sorry, but I've been ordered not too," Zoicite said, "see you girls around!" Zoicite disappeared.

"She's going after Mercury and Greg! After her!" Mars cried. "Come on, guys!"

'He doesn't look well,' Mercury thought.

"Thank you for taking care of me, Ami," Greg said and slipped into unconsciousness.

"Huh, how do you know who I am?" she questioned.

Lydia found Greg with Sailor Mercury. "Oh good, he's okay. She's a sailor scout. Which one?" She hid behind a shrub.

"Mercury, I believe," Lucky said.

Greg woke up again. "Grr, horrible future."

"Greg?" Mercury said.

"Ami, I can tell the future," he said, "I'll become a monster and you have to promise me, promise me you'll destroy me!"

"He knows what's going to happen to him," Lucky said.

"Ami?" Lydia mumbled, "Could that be…Ami, from school?"

"Thought you could get away from me, did you?" Zoicite demanded.

"Promise you'll destroy me!" Greg said.

"Hurry and transform, Lydia," Lucky whispered.

"No, let's see how she handles it," Lydia said.

Zoicite tried again to extract the third crystal. "ZOI!"

"No, Greg!" Sailor Mercury gasped.

"No sweat, here we are!" Venus yelled.

Zoicite extracted the yellow crystal and Greg became Bumboo.

'Come out, Sailor Rainbow,' Zoicite thought. "Attack, Bumboo!"

"Careful guys, it's Greg in there!" Sailor Mercury warned. "Don't hurt him."

"We don't want to Mercury, but we have to bring him back somehow!" Jupiter shouted.

"I'd love to see how this turns out, but I need to deliver this to Beryl!" Zoicite cackled. "Ta-ta!" And she began to fade out.

"The crystal!" Jupiter shouted, "bring it back!"

"Lydia…." Lucky mumbled. "Now!"

"No, Lucky." Lydia said, "I want to see them in action."

"Sailor Moon, the moon wand." Luna said. "Use it to break the spell!"

"Right," Sailor Moon said, "MOON HEALING ACTIVATION!"

But it didn't heal Greg yet. The monster was still strong.

"What gives?" Sailor Moon demanded.

"Oh, I was afraid of this," Mercury mumbled, taking the readings from her visor and miniature computer, "the warrior is too strong. We'll have to weaken it before we can heal him! But I--"

"Greg wouldn't want to be like this, Sailor Mercury," Mars told her, "help him come back!"

Mercury groaned, "MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!"

"MARS FIRE IGNITE!"

"Now Lydia," Lucky said, "you can meet them now!"

"No, the time's not right," Lydia said, "I'll make my appearance later."

"But the--"

"Don't worry, I'll still help them out," Lydia told the cat. "They just won't know! RAINBOW PRISM POWER!"  
"I'm so sorry, Greg!" Sailor Mercury cried.

"I'll just help them out a little," Sailor Rainbow said, keeping herself hidden, "and get that crystal from Zoicite before it's too late! SHAMROCK SHOWER!"

"What? Where did this come from?" Jupiter questioned, looking around the shamrocks. They surrounded Bumboo.

"Someone's helping us!" Sailor Venus cried.

"Where's Tuxedo Mask?" Moon mumbled.

"Doesn't matter," said Mars.

"Now he's weak!" Sailor Mercury said, "hurry, Sailor Moon!"

"MOON HEALING ACTIVIATION!"

They healed Greg and Mercury checked to see if he was all right.

"The crystal," Mars said, "where's the crystal?"

"Zoicite still has it," Jupiter said through her teeth.

"At least Greg's okay," Venus said.

"Give that here!" Sailor Rainbow commanded, running after Zoicite.

"Oh, you want the crystal, eh?" she questioned.

"Yes, you have no right to it!" Sailor Rainbow hissed. "Give it to me if you know what's good for ya!"

"Fine, I give up," she tossed it to Sailor Rainbow, "so long!" she grinned at Sailor Rainbow and disappeared.

'Hmm,' she thought, 'that was easy.' She held the crystal next to her locket and she took its power. A yellow stripe was magically painted under the orange on her boots and her wand. Her choker turned yellow and she felt a bit stronger.

"You got lucky again, Sailor Rainbow," Lucky said, "That must be why you're the sailor scout of luck."

"Yes, real lucky," she looked at the third crystal and her brow crinkled in concentration, "strange, almost _too_ lucky. We should tell Madam Indigo about this."

"Something wrong, Sailor Rainbow?" Lucky questioned, noticing the serious look on her face.

"I hope not," she said, "but I have a really bad feeling something's going to happen if I'm not careful. It's the power of the crystal. That boy could tell the future and now…I think I can, too…"

"I can't believe Zoicite got away!" Jupiter hissed, ramming her fist into her open palm. "When I see her again…"

"I'm just glad Greg's all right," Mercury said.

"He knew your name was Ami," Venus said.

"He did. That was how he scored so high. Psychic cheating."

"Where's the crystal?" Mars questioned. "How could we let her get away with it?"

"Maybe she was stopped," Moon said, "by Tuxedo Mask."

"Or that voice we heard," Mercury added. "Didn't sound like Tuxedo Mask to me." She pulled out her computer and turned on her visor, "and I got readings of something nearby when we were fighting the shadow warrior. They were familiar."

"Are you still getting them?" Jupiter asked.

"Yes, but they're very faint. Now they're gone."

"What do you mean by familiar, Mercury?" Moon asked.

"They were like ours," she replied.

"You have us on there?"

Mercury nodded. On her computer she saw the planetary and moon symbols. "Yes, but the one I saw was kind of different."

"What did it look like?" Jupiter asked.

"Well, it was a rainbow."

"A rainbow?"

"Then there really is another sailor scout out there!" Jupiter gasped. "We've got to find out who she is!"

"I bet she's on our side," said Sailor Moon. "She helped us out. I heard her."

"But why didn't she reveal herself to us?" Sailor Mars asked. "Is there something she's hiding?"

"We must find out who this mysterious scout is," said Artemis. "Maybe we could use her help."

"Meatball Head here would need all the help she can get," Mars sniggered.

"Oooh!" Sailor Moon groaned.

"Now, I think you should get home." Luna looked over at Sailor Moon. "I believe you all have some studying to do?"

Sailor Moon gasped, "oh, bummer."

"You mean that she just gave it to you?" Madam Indigo asked in surprise as she filled Lydia's glass with milk and pushed a saucer of cookies toward her.

"Yes, exactly," Lydia said, "don't you think that's strange? She went through all that trouble to get the crystal and she just threw it at me without me having to say please." She nibbled on a cookie. "They're up to something."

"As long as the rainbow crystals are out of their reach you have nothing to worry about," she said.

"That's right, Lydia," Lucky said. "Zoicite's probably just afraid of you."

"Afraid? Of me?" Lydia choked laughing. "She's a general for Queen Beryl, what reason does she have to be afraid of me?"

"I think what Lucky meant was that Zoicite must be nervous of you." Madam Indigo said. "Suspicious probably. It doesn't matter if she hands the crystals to you or you have to wrestle with her to get them, get the crystals and let no one, nobody take them. The crystals will come to the person they belong to."

"But, they really didn't come to me so then they don't belong to me." Lydia said.

"Your job is to keep them safe," Madam Indigo told her. "You will have to give them up but only to the moon princess. True, they don't belong to you but your hands are good and they will be safe with you. You need to collect them for the moon princess and she will make them come together to become the Silver Imperial Crystal."

"I still smell something fishy about this," Lydia said, "hmm, must be Lucky's breath."

The cat nearly jumped ten feet, "what?"

Before she went to school, Lydia bumped into somebody. "Oh, sorry 'bout that." She said, looking up to see a tall and quite handsome young man with dark hair and blue eyes. She gasped. She felt like she knew him but didn't know how. She looked at her locket to see if it was flashing a color. It was still the same as always.

"It's okay. You're the new girl in town, right?" he asked.

"Aye," Lydia nodded. "I feel that I know ya somewhere. Have we met by chance?"

"Don't think so," he said.

"Well, the name's Lydia," she said, putting her hand out. "Lydia MacGreggor from Ireland!"

He half-smiled, shook her hand hastily. In fact, he didn't even shake it. He just clasped his hand with hers, muttered his name, "Darien." And took off.

"The lads here aren't very friendly," Lydia muttered over her shoulder. Darien, she figured must be very unfriendly or always in a hurry.

After school, she noticed Serena and her friends saying goodbye to Greg. Lydia decided to stop and do so too.

"Hey Greg, so long chap," she said, shaking his hand. "Ya got quite a good score on the exam. Congratulations."  
"Thanks, Lydia. I guess I just got lucky."

Lydia grinned and leaned so her mouth was next to his ear, "It wasn't luck, laddie." She whispered. "I'd say you were cheating somehow. _I_ was the one who got lucky. If you're lucky and don't cheat, maybe you'll score high again."

Greg gulped. "How--?"

She patted his shoulder. "Take care, Greg. Ya have something really special inside ya," she said, "but don't go giving it to everyone. Save it for someone really special." Saying this, she kept an eye on Ami, who blushed. She winked at him and was on her way.

"She's right, you know," Ami whispered to Greg, "you really do have something special."

Serena looked after Lydia. "I wonder…"

**To Be Continued**


	4. Draw Your Weapon

**Over The Rainbow 4**

**Draw Your Weapon**

If I own any of the sailor moon characters here, it would be Lydia MacGreggor/Sailor Rainbow

The power of the yellow crystal, like the red one, gave Lydia a new ability. She got little hints of the future. She knew that she would have to keep the crystals safe from Zoicite or she knew what might happen. She knew there were connections between Sailor Moon and the other sailor scouts with Serena and her friends, but unlike the way Greg knew Ami was Sailor Mercury, Lydia didn't know their real identities. She just knew that there were connections and she tried not to think about it. The only thing she thought and hoped for that she would get lucky just as she was for finding the first three crystals, finding the four-leaf clover in the cemetery and ranking third in the exams. If anything, her luck could not wear out. Not this time.

"Hey Lydia," called Molly's voice. "Busy?"

"Eh, Molly," Lydia said, stopping to let her catch up.

"I want to show you something at the art museum," she said, grabbing her hand. "Let's go!"

"Allllllrigggght!" Lydia shrieked as her arm felt as it almost ripped off. When they got to the museum, Serena came shortly after.

"Wow, these are so good!" Lydia said.

"Serena, look here, this one looks kind of like you!" Molly said.

"Yeah, but my hair is much nicer, don't you think?" Serena bragged.

"You know, if you make a wish on these paintings then all your romantic dreams come true!" Molly told them. She and Serena got hearts in their eyes and Lydia shook her eyes as she studied the paintings.

Melvin made a statement about romance and Serena told him to go away.

"Lonni Lannai is a very talented artist," Molly said. She told them more about the painting and Lonni Lannai. A girl with glasses and a black braid walked around.

"Hopeless, I'll never mind the models I'm looking for," she whispered.

"Huh?" Lydia mumbled. She felt warmth in her chest and looked down at her locket, which was now flashing green. 'The green crystal is near!' She glanced around, trying to find whom the carrier could be.

The girl bumped into Darien outside and he picked her folder up. She asked him to model for her.

"Hey Serena, isn't that Darien?" Molly asked.

"Yes, I just can't stand him!"

"He's not exactly friendly," Lydia mumbled.

"How do you know Darien?" Serena demanded.

"Met him yesterday," she explained, "before Greg moved."

"Who's that girl he's talking to?" Molly asked.

"Dunno, but I'm gunna find out," Serena said and she went to confront him. "Just wait until Raye finds about this!"

"Um, excuse me," said the girl, tugging her sleeve, "could you model for me too, please?"

"What? Me, model?" Serena gasped.

Lydia's locket flashed green faster. 'She has the crystal! I can't let her out of me sights!' she thought and wrapped her arm around Serena's neck so fast that it almost made her fall over, "Sure, Serena'll love to! Hey, can I come over to? What's your name?"

"Peggy Jones," she replied.

"Lydia MacGreggor," Lydia said firmly.

"You can all come over tonight. Thank you, I really appreciate it."

Darien and Serena were seated together on a bench. They didn't seem to like being seated next to each other.

"Uh, Lydia, want to switch places with me?" she asked.

"No," Lydia replied, "I think you two look quite cozy together!"

"Argh!" Serena growled.

"How long have yeh been a painter, Peggy?" Lydia asked.

"A while now," she replied, starting the sketch.

'I need to keep an eye on her,' Lydia thought. 'Zoicite could appear any moment.'

"Stop moving, Meatball Head," Darien muttered.

"I'm not moving," she said, "and don't call me Meatball Head!"

Lydia looked over Peggy's shoulder, watching her paint. "You're a good artist, Peggy. I wish I could paint like that."

"Well, I guess I've always had a talent for it," she said modestly, "and I just made it stronger with practice."

"Yeah," said Lydia, "practice _does_ make perfect with a bit of luck."

In a few more minutes, Peggy was finished.

"Can we look now?" Serena asked.

"Sure," Peggy said. "I'll go make something to drink for you guys."

"Thanks." Darien said.

"Wow, what great work!" Serena cried, "Darien, come look at this!"

Darien looked at the painting. And Serena looked at the others. She noticed something familiar about them. "Hey, Peggy, are you related to Lonni Lannai?"

They heard glass breaking. Thinking that Zoicite came to claim the crystal, Lydia stormed to the kitchen, "Are yeh all right?" Lydia asked. She sighed in relief. No sign of Zoicite yet.

"Yeah, uh, what was that you said, Serena?" Peggy asked.

"This picture," she said, "It looks a lot like the one at the art gallery. Are you somehow related to Lonni Lannai?"

Peggy sighed, "She was someone I made up."

"She's not real?" Lydia asked.

"I used my real name when I started painting but I wasn't that famous," she explained, "now I'm painting with the name Lonni Lannai and I'm a big hit."

"But doesn't that make you sad that no one knows who you are?" Serena asked.

She shook her head.

"Hey, you just didn't have much luck and practice when you first started," Lydia said, "maybe if you paint with your real name you'll get lucky this time. People will recognize your work."

"Lydia's right, Peggy," Serena said. "What do you think about when you're painting, Peggy?

"I think about trying to make people happy," she began, "to bring people closer together. A lot of my ideas come to me in my dreams. Then, I just try to bring them to reality, with help of my models."

"How cool," Lydia said.

"You're so lucky to be able to paint, you know?" Serena said, "I can't even draw stick people that well, but I think it's so un-cool that people don't really know you."

"Serena's right," Lydia agreed. "Maybe you'll get lucky this time. I can give you a good luck charm if you'd like."

"Yeah, Lydia's got dozens!" Serena exclaimed.

"It's probably not that important," Peggy said, "as long as they get to see what I'm doing." She said to Serena. "But you probably wouldn't understand. You're smart and pretty. You've got everything."

"I do?" Serena asked, surprised and this made Lydia giggle lightly.

"Except coordination," said Darien dryly, "Anyway, I think Lydia's got the right idea. The more people you keep away, the less chance you'll get hurt. Really, popularity and romance are way overrated."

Lydia noticed that Darien's remark bugged Peggy. She looked at Darien with a frown on her face but Serena was the one who talked.

"Oh, what do you know, Darien?" she demanded.

"Yeah, what do ya know?" agreed Lydia.

Darien raised an eyebrow at their remarks and Serena picks up a painting. "Hey, Peg, what's this? It's lovely."

"Wow," Lydia said.

Serena brought the painting over to Darien, "Take a look, Mr. Minus Zero and tell me if this painting doesn't do something to you inside."

"Yeah," Lydia said, "it sure did something to us inside!"

Darien took one look and gasped. It was the same girl from his dream.

"Don't have a cow!" Serena cried.

"This is one of my favorites," said Peggy, "I got if from a legend my grandmother used to tell me. It's called _'Till we meet again_ 'cause she's giving him her star locket so he'll always remember what they had."

"Romantic," Lydia said. She got a closer look at the couple in the picture. 'Wait, it's the moon princess and the prince of Earth! Like in my dream.'

"A star locket!" Serena said, "Looks like it would play beautiful music, doesn't it?"

"Yeah," Darien said, "only for them."

Darien left but Lydia and Serena stayed as Peggy made them both some dinner.

"Too bad Darien's going to miss this," Serena said to Lydia.

"What's up with Darien anyway?" Lydia asked, "doesn't he like people?"

Serena sighed, "I don't' know what his problem is. He's dating one of my friends, Raye, do you know her?"

"I've seen her," Lydia said. "I wonder what she sees in him."

"Yeah, me too!" Serena laughed.

"We appreciate the dinner, Peggy," Lydia said, digging into her salad.

"No problem," Peggy said. "Eat up."

After they ate dinner and Serena and Lydia offered to do the dishes, they walked down to Serena's house.

"Wow! Dinner was fab!" Serena exclaimed, "Thanks a lot, Peggy!"

"Yeah, thanks," said Lydia. "I'm very full!"

"Oh, you really don't mind that I bottom shelved the whole apple pie?" Serena asked.

"I don't think _she_ didn't," Lydia muttered playfully, nudging Serena.

"Not at all," Peggy replied, "that's why I made it. Anyway, I really need to finish that painting so I can round out my exhibit."

"Are you kidding?" Serena asked, "Everyone's going to see me!"

"What's wrong with that, Serena?" Lydia said jokingly, "don't you want to become a famous model?"

Serena shot Lydia an angry look and this just made Lydia laugh.

The three girls passed a café where two ladies are looking at the exhibit.

"Lonni Lannai is the best," said one of them.

"I bet she's even more beautiful and amazing in person," said the other, "she's gotta be."

"They're so right," Serena said, "you are amazing, Peggy!"

"Yeah, you're a good lass," Lydia added.

"Hmm?" Peggy mumbled.

Serena walked to the poster, "There's no way you could make anything this beautiful if you weren't beautiful inside and out, you know?" Serena told her. "Don't be so harsh on yourself. People will like you."

"You think so?" Peggy asked.

"Of course, Peggy," Lydia said. "_We_ like you!"

"For sure. I know so. I gotta go. See ya!" Serena takes off to her house.

"Bye, Serena!" Lydia said, waving. Then she looked at Peggy, "would you like me to walk you back to your home, Peggy?"

"I appreciate that, Lydia," Peggy said, "but I'll be fine."

"All right, be careful," she warned. "Even though Serena and I and the other people who find you and yourself awesome, there are still some weirdos out there who will want to steal something from you."

"You mean, my work?" Peggy asked.

"Maybe," Lydia said, "but they might be after something more valuable. Be careful."

"Yeah, okay," Peggy said and as she walked back home, she remembered what Serena's been saying.

_'Believe in yourself, that's where it starts.'_

"I've got to follow her anyway," Lydia whispered to herself. She followed Peggy but kept a distance so that Peggy didn't know she was there. She climbed up the fire escape right next to her apartment window. She felt that Zoicite was going to come for the crystal any moment.

"Better transform now," she said. "RAINBOW PRISM POWER!" The petite Irish girl changed into the sailor scout of luck, Sailor Rainbow.

Sailor Rainbow pressed her back to the wall next to the window, "all right, Zoicite, I'm ready. Show yourself!"

She heard a noise inside. "Zoicite!"

"What do you want?" Peggy demanded, now wishing that she did let Lydia walk with her home, "if it's money I--"

"Don't worry," Zoicite said, "I'm after something more valuable than money, my dear."

"You're one of those…art thieves!" Peggy shouted. "You're after my paintings! Well you can't have them!"

"And you're not getting the crystal either, Zoicite!" Sailor Rainbow said, knocking through the window. "Sorry about your window, Peggy."

"You, you know my name?" Peggy asked.

"Just run for it!" Sailor Rainbow shouted.

Peggy headed for the door but Zoicite didn't give her a chance. _"ZOI!"_

"No!" Sailor Rainbow shouted. "Peggy! Ah, curses!"

Peggy changed into Veena, the fourth shadow warrior.

"Let's go, Veena!" Zoicite ordered, "catch us if you can, Sailor Rainbow!" She and Zoicite disappeared, heading for a construction site.

"Believe me," Sailor Rainbow said, tightening her hand into a fist, "Zoicite, I will!" she groaned and began for the window. She jumped out and when she landed, a rose nearly stabbed through her boot. "Hey! Who's there?" Sailor Rainbow demanded, "I don't have time for this!"

Tuxedo Mask showed himself, "I don't know whom you are but I will not let you get the crystal. The crystal's mine!"

Sailor Rainbow looked up. Tuxedo Mask looked familiar, but where has she seen him?

"And what makes you think you have right to it?" Sailor Rainbow said.

"Don't you know?" he demanded, "the rainbow crystals create the Silver Imperial Crystal."

"Yes, you caped terror!" she shouted, "I was aware of that! I'm trying to keep them out of the hands of the Negaverse."

"You know of them?" he asked, surprised. "How about the other sailor scouts?"

"No," she said. "Haven't met them yet. I fight alone."

"I thought all the scouts were found already," he said.

"Well, think again," she hissed. "There could be more out there. Are yeh a friend of the sailor scouts?"

"I only help them because I don't want the Negaverse to win," he said.

"Just who are ya anyway, laddie?" Lydia demanded.

"I am Tuxedo Mask," he replied. "Who are you?"

"I am the sailor scout of luck; Sailor Rainbow." She answered him. "Now are you going to be a good lad and let me pass or do I have to fight yeh? I'm in a hurry." She started to walk pass him but he held out his cane, preventing her from leaving.

"I'm going to get the crystal!" he cried. "I won't let you get it!"

"Well, I reckon we'll have a fight then," Sailor Rainbow said, "but I warn ya, just 'cause I'm short dun't mean I'm a good fighter! You won't get so lucky! I'll wallop yer ahrss!!" She ripped his cane out of his hand, unbalancing him and tossed it aside. He threw another rose at her but she caught it between her fingers and broke it. They began to fist fight but Sailor Rainbow was right about being a good fighter. She was a little scrapper and she showed no mercy. Every punch Tuxedo Mask threw at her, she dodged and packed him a wallop.

"Dun't ya feel bad about challenging me, Tuxedo Mask?" she demanded.

"Won't…let you get…the crystal…" he wheezed.

"It is me duty to keep the crystals away from the wrong hands," she said, "including yours!" she threw a final punch to his stomach and he keeled over, out cold. "Now why dun't ya go home and learn sum manners?"

She stepped over his knocked out body and headed toward the construction. "Ya better not have made me late, Tuxedo Mask!" she shouted. "And if yeh did, I'd come back to wallop yer ahrss more!" 'I hope I'm not too late!'

Tuxedo Mask groaned as he tried to get up. 'Why does she seem so familiar to me?' he thought. The passed few knights he was dreaming about the moon princess and her, but he didn't know that Sailor Rainbow was one of the girls from his dream. Sailor Rainbow didn't know either.

As she ran down the street, Sailor Rainbow heard Zoicite laughing. "Zoicite, let Peggy go!" she ordered, "and give me the crystal! Now!" she held out her hand and used the power of telekinesis the red crystal gave her and pulled it to her.

"What?" Zoicite gasped.

"GREEN CRYSTAL ACTIVATION!" Sailor Rainbow held the green crystal to her locket and rose in the air as a green aura surrounded her. The green shamrock on her choker broke, turning the orange choker into green. Taking place of the green clover decoration was a gold heart. A green stripe appeared right under the yellow one of her boots and her sleeves pointed out. Her violet skirt changed to white with a gold over violet stripe. The lemon citrine earrings and braid ties became emeralds. Her bows became longer, like a super sailor scout. The green crystal gave her the power to become Super Sailor Rainbow! Her tiara gem changed into an emerald.

"She transformed to the next level!" Zoicite cried, bewildered.

"And I'm gonna level ya out!" Super Sailor Rainbow shouted.

"Destroy her, Veena!" Zoicite commanded.

"As you wish," Veena said, pulling out a feather from her wings.

"What're you gonna do, tickle me to death?" Super Sailor Rainbow demanded. "It won't work on me!"

But Veena didn't use the feather to tickle her. Instead, she threw the feather and it drew a boulder. Super Sailor Rainbow held up her hand and her once small wand now looked like a small scepter with a crown on the top. "Come on now," Super Sailor Rainbow urged, "Draw your weapon!"

She growled and drew a sword with a feather. Super Sailor Rainbow flicked it away with her scepter.

"Is that the best ya can do?" Super Sailor Rainbow demanded. The crystals on her belt began to glow and she used them to attack. "RAINBOW RED ORANGE YELLOW GREEN SWRIL!" The five colors swirled together and knocked her back and changed Peggy back. "Peggy, you're back!"

"You've gotten stronger, Sailor Rainbow," Zoicite said, "but the Negaverse will still win!"

"Oh, go crawl back to your home and sulk, Zoicite!" Super Sailor Rainbow demanded, "and it's _Super _Sailor Rainbow now!"

Zoicite shook her fist and disappeared.

"Oh, what's going on?" Peggy mumbled. She saw Sailor Rainbow looking down at her. "Is she gone?"

"Yes, Peggy," Super Sailor Rainbow replied, helping her up. "Better get home now."

"Thank you, Sailor Rainbow," she said.

Serena and Lydia came to the art gallery with Darien to see what was new. Serena noticed that he looked beat up.

"Hey, Darien what happened to your eye?" Serena asked with a grin. "Did you see Raye with another guy and got in a fight with him?"

"No," he muttered.

"He wouldn't have to be worried about fights if he had more friends!" Lydia whispered in her ear.

Serena and Lydia laughed at him while Darien groaned and put his hand to his eye.

They saw Peggy, "Hey Peggy, what's up?" Serena said.

"I'm going to paint under my real name now," Peggy said.

"Good for ya!" Lydia said.

"Hey, you made two new paintings!" Serena cried, noticing the paintings. One was a self-portrait and other, Sailor Rainbow.

'Oh, my gosh, she painted me!' Lydia thought.

"Hey, who's this girl?" Serena asked.

"She saved my life last night," Peggy replied.

Serena looked at the portrait of Sailor Rainbow again, 'so there _is_ a new sailor scout out there somewhere.' She thought. Eyeing closer, she said, "Hey Lydia, she looks kind of like you!"

"Don't be silly!" Lydia scowled, "I'm not a super hero!"


	5. I Got The Blues

**Over The Rainbow 5**

**I Got The Blues**

****

**_I do now own Sailor Moon, except for my own character, Lydia._**

****

The weatherman said it was going to be a crystal-clear sunny day. Was he ever wrong! What everyone expected to be a sun shiny day, turned out to be a downpour.

"Rain, rain," sang Lydia bitterly as she looked out the window, "go away. Come again another day…"

"Don't be like that, Lydia," said Lucky, "there will be a rainbow afterwards."

"Still, I hate rainy days!" she growled, "You can't do _anything_ on a rainy day."

"You can do your homework," said Madam Indigo.

"Grr, homework," Lydia said. "Oh, all right. I hate the rain!"

"Oh great!" muttered Lita, running through the rain, holding her hands over her head. "This is just great! I'm gonna get soaked! That stupid weatherman never gets it right!"

She didn't notice where she was headed and bumped into someone.

"Aaah! DOPSTER!" she shouted, "Why don't you watch where you're going?"

But the thing was, it was Lita who hadn't been paying attention to where _she_ was going and she fell down.

"Sorry, Lita," mumbled a voice.

"Sorry isn't good enough, buddy," she hissed. Then she realized who it is. "That sounds like Andrew," she whispered. "I'm so sorry, Andrew."

"Here, let me help you," Andrew said, reaching down and helping her up. "Don't be sorry, Lita. It was my fault. I missed you, Lita. I haven't seen you at the arcade for a while. I'm on my way there right now if you'd like to come with me. I'd really like it if you would."

'What beautiful eyes he has,' Lita thought.

"I could give you free tokens too," Andrew added.

'Oh wow, he really likes me.' She began to daydream and space out.

"Earth to Lita," Andrew said. "You okay? Here, let me help you."

"Okay," she said. They start walking under Andrew's umbrella.

"You know, Serena's been telling me what a terrific cook you are," Andrew told her.

"Hmm."

"Come on," he said, "don't be so darn modest."

"Well," she admitted, "I do love to cook and someday I'll have my own restaurant."

"I can't cook toast," he mumbled.

Lita took a pen and pad out. "Here give me your address and I'll come over a-and give you a lesson."

"Oh," he wrote it down.

"Hmm."

"You sure?" he asked, "I don't want to impose or anything."

"You kidding? I think it'll be fun."

Andre handed her the notebook back. She looks at it.

"Hey, your place isn't that far from mine," she commented.

The rain slowed down and eventually ceased.

"Well, the rain's stopped," Andrew said, "Guess we can go on our way."

"Who needs sunshine anyway?" Lita asked.

"What?" Andrew asked, confused.

She laughed.

"Can I call you," he began, "you know, to set up a time for that cooking?"

"Sure you can call," she said. "Oh, but you know what? I don't have any plans later this afternoon."

"I'll come over later, okay?" she asked.

"Wait." He said but too late. She was off.

"But I've got a date tonight," he muttered.

"There you are."

"Rita!" he exclaimed, "I was just thinking about you."

"You're too good to me, you know?" she teased. "A girl could get really spoiled around you."

"Then you got the flowers I sent you?" he asked.

"They're beautiful."

"Guess what," he said. "I got us reservations at that Italian place you like."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Andrew," she muttered, "but I won't be able to go."

"Why not?" he asked, hiding his hurt. "They're not making you work overtime, are you?"

"No, I got promoted."

"You have?" he asked, "Rita, that's terrific! You're gonna go to Africa with Dr. Bennet, like you've always wanted."

"He's the best," she said, as a tear forms in her eye. "Unlucky, but its two years."

"Hey, lovebirds," Darien spoke up as he passed them. The guy seemed to have a knack with popping up just about everywhere. He had a black eye, a memento from his encounter with Sailor Rainbow.

"Darien," Rita said, "you've gotta stop sneaking up like that. Ha-ha-ha."

Her watch beeped.

"Oh, look at the time," she added hurriedly. "I gotta go. I'll call you when I get home, all right, Andrew? Bye Darien." and she ran off.

Darien and Andrew exchanged glances and go to a café to talk.

"So what you so down about, Andrew?" Darien questioned.

"Rita's gonna leave…for Africa," he replied, "that bug research progress with Dr. Bennet came through today."

"Bummer," Darien said. "I guess you two will have to break up."

But that wasn't something Andrew wanted to hear. "We can have a long-distance relationship, or maybe go to Africa and study entomology too."

"But you hate bugs," Darien muttered with a disgusted look.

Darien was against lasting relationships. However, Andrew was willing to make a change to be with Rita. Darien was trying to stop him. Just what is his problem? Obviously, Darien wasn't the person Andrew should be confiding in right now. Or was he?

"I think I can learn to like them for her," Andrew said hopefully.

"I thought you wanted to be a surgeon," Darien said.

"Well, not if it means giving up Rita," Andrew said. "I haven't known anyone like her. She's great."

"Won't work long-distance," Darien muttered coolly.

"Come on, Darien," Andrew urged, "Haven't you been totally gone on someone?"

"Me? Come on." Darien said nervously, "Get real."

"Yeah. Well, you meet this person who's just totally special and everything clicks, and you know it's forever."

"Forever?" Darien questioned. "You've got to be kidding me. I can barely stay interested for five minutes. No way."

"Yeah, well what about Serena's friend, Raye?"

"We're just pals," he insisted. "She just has some silly school-girl crush on me."

"She told me you've been going to karate together," Andrew said. "But you're right about the age thing. I just think of Serena and all her friends like sisters."

'Wait until he finds out,' Darien thought, trying to hide his amusement, 'Serena and Lita have the most humongous crushes on him.'

"Oh, Darien, I've been meaning to ask you something," Andrew said.

"What?"

Andrew smiled and leaned forward, "where'd you get that black eye?"

"Oh, what black eye?" he gasped, covering his black eye as he remembered himself as Tuxedo Mask being thrashed around by the unknown sailor scout he encountered days earlier. " I just, uh, tripped ya know and--"

"Uh-huh," Andrew said, "whatever."

Andrew heard a knock at his door. "Who is it?"

Lita took in a deep breath, "HI ANDREW! IT'S LITA! READY TO COOK UP A STORM!"

"Hold on," he answered, "I'll be right there." He opened the door a bit. "I was just on my way to the market."

"Not so fast," she said, "let's just see what you need." She swung the door wide open. She stepped inside and the door closed behind her.

"Sorry, the place is sort of a mess," he said uncomfortably.

Lita entered with her eyes closed, "People always say that when company comes over and it's never true…"

Then she opened them.

"'cept in this case."

Lita prepared to get down and dirty by putting on a headband. "Got dish soap?"

"Yeah." He replied. "I think there's some left."

"Good. You get busy cleaning that mountain of dishes."

"Huh?"

"I just can't make anything good with a mess." She explained. "Now let's go." She tided up his apartment and came across a picture of Andrew and Rita.

"Hey, Andrew, who's this?"

"That's Rita and me at a picnic."

"Oh, is she your sister?"

"No, my girlfriend."

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU TWO BEEN GOING OUT?!" she demanded with a scream.

"Oh, a year," he mumbled, taken back.

'Aaah!' she thought, 'Sometimes, reality, really stinks.'

Then at school the next day, Lita told Serena about Andrew.

"Noooo!" she wailed.

"He's been with her for a whole year," Lita said.

"Then how come he's never told us so we could stop moping over him! It's not fair! Whaaa!"

"Hey, I thought you were over him." Lita said.

"He was my first crush."

"But I thought you were madly in love with Tuxedo Mask."

"I am," she wailed, going to a higher pitch, "but he's not interested in me!"

"WOULD YOU DIAL IT DOWN, OKAY?"

"You can't blame her," said Luna, "The only guy who has the hots for her is the school dweebmeister, 'Melvin the Cerebellum.'"

"Now you, traitor?"

"Don't scare me like that."

"If there's one thing being a sailor scout taught me," Serena said, "it's that you never give up, no matter what, no matter how bad things are going. I'll get what I want. Oh yeah."

Lita looked curious. "Huh?"

"Yes I will."

"Who exactly did you have in mind?" Lita asked.

"Andrew." She replied. "I'm not really over him."

"We've still got a chance," Lita said, trying to be positive. "His girlfriend's going away so we might still be able to get him."

"Can't you worry about boys later," Luna demanded. "We have the rainbow crystals to find!"

"Hey, if that other sailor scout finds them, that's fine with me!" Serena said. "I want Andrew!"

"Yeah, she can have those crystals!" Lita added. She and Serena got hearts in their eyes as they grasped each other's hands and giggled. "Romance will be ours! We're love scouts!"

"Somebody tell me this a bad dream," Luna groaned, "I mean BAD."

They reached the arcade. "Wanna go first?" Serena asked.

"Well, I thought we could see him together."

"Okay, but don't get mad when I sweep him off his feet," she bragged.

That didn't make Lita feel confident. "Uh…I think I'll see him alone."

"Hey, Meatball Head," Darien said.

"I thought I smelled a rat," Serena scowled.

"Andrew's not working today, guys." He told them. "He's busy helping his girlfriend pack for Africa. Give it up, you two. Face it. He just isn't interested."

"Ooh, go fall in a sewer someplace, okay?" Serena demanded.

"Yeah, before I get mad," Lita added. "And give you a black eye to add to the one you already have!"

"I wonder who gave you that black eye, Darien," said Serena. "Was it from Raye?"

"I'm only trying to save you two from complete and total humiliation." Darien warned, holding his eye. "Believe me. It's not a pretty sight. And this black eye wasn't Raye's doing, okay? I was just arranging stuff in my closet and something fell down on my face."

"Yeah, nice story, Darien." Lita groaned, looking to Serena and making a circle with her finger next to her head and they both giggled.

"Meatball Head, he and Rita are pretty tight." Darien said as-it-is-fully, "So you both should leave 'em alone."

"How many times do I have to tell you?" growled Serena. "My name is Serena, not Meatball Head! Or is your brain too small to grasp that…oooh!"

"I know your name," he said, "Meatball Head."

"OOOH!" Serena grunted. She walked out of Darien's sight and inside the arcade. "Hello, Andrew."

"Whoa, Andrew's not here," said one of the workers. "He's over at his girlfriend's I think."

"Oh…I hate it when Darien's right."

"I know the blue crystal is close," Lydia said as she walked down the street, "but where is it? I have to find it before Zoicite does!" She looked at her locket. "Come on, you stupid locket, start flashing! I want to see blue!"

She passed the school of biology and saw Lita. She seemed to be in deep thought.

"Okay, Lita," she told herself, "You'd better think up a good excuse, so Andrew's girlfriend doesn't think we're out to spy on her."

"Hey Lita!" Lydia called, running up behind her.

"Aaah!" Lita cried. She turned around. "Lydia, you startled me!"

"Sorry, what're you doing out here?" Lydia asked.

"I'm here to meet someone," Lita replied.

"Who?"

"Goodnight, Dr. Bennet," said Rita as she stepped out of the school.

"Goodnight, Rita."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Rita approached them and Lita stepped forward. Lydia felt a cool-warmth in her chest. She looked down at her locket. It began to glow blue. "Yes, it's nearby!" she whispered.

"Excuse me, Rita?" Lita said.

"Oh! Goodness," Rita gasped, "you really startled me."

The three of them went to the park. They sat down on a bench.

"I really appreciate your taking the time to talk to me." Lita said. "It's very nice of you."

"Oh sure, but what made you want to become a biologist, Lita?" Rita asked.

Lydia raised her eyebrow and leaned toward Lita. "Lita, I thought you wanted to own a restaurant," she whispered.

"Be quiet!" she muttered, surprising Lydia and Rita.

"Come again?" Rita said.

Lita cleared her throat. "Oh, Andrew was telling me all about your trip to Africa," Lita said, "and it sounded neat."

"Africa?" gasped Lydia, "really?"

"Lydia," Lita grumbled.

"What?" Lydia demanded, "I'm interested. That sounds like fun! Congratulations!"

Lita looked at Lydia in anger as she went on, excited.

"You study insects, right?"

Rita nodded.

"You know that it's bad luck to kill a cricket?" Lydia questioned.

She shook her head. "No. They're good luck?"

"Absolutely! I bet they're the only bugs that bring good luck, trust me. I know these things! I collect--"

"Lydia!" Lita shouted.

"What?"

Rita sighed, "It would be neat, if I decide to go."

"What do you mean?" Lydia questioned. "Isn't this like your dream?"

"I'm not sure it's worth losing Andrew over it." Rita explained. "I know it's really a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, but…I don't want him to meet anyone else."

"You can't miss out on an opportunity like this! No way!" Lita shouted. "I'd go to Africa in a minute, especially if it meant fulfilling my greatest dream, and who knows? Maybe you and Andrew will just pick up where you left off."

"Yeah, she's right," Lydia put in. "If you two really love each other, then you're meant to be together no matter what happens. Like the old saying goes: 'absence makes the heart grow fonder.' Rita, I understand that you don't want to leave Andrew behind but he's happy for you, isn't he?"

"Well, yes," she admitted.

"Andrew just wants you to be happy," Lydia said.

"Thank you," Rita said. "I should be going now. Goodnight."

'I'm not so good at this relationship sabotage stuff,' Lita thought.

As if Lydia could see what she was thinking, Lydia said, "You didn't want to talk to her to know a bit more biology, did you?"

"Huh?" Lita gasped.

"Come on, Lita," Lydia urged, "what's the real reason you wanted to talk to Rita? And don't tell me you're interested in bugs 'cause I know you're not. You want to be a four-star-chef, not a bug collector."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Lita mumbled, getting off the bench.

"You were _only_ talking her into going to Africa so Andrew would be available for you!" Lydia blurted.

"Whoa, lucky guess!" Lita said sarcastically.

"Listen to me, Lita," Lydia commanded, "I know you have the hots for this Andrew laddie, so does Serena. Heck, I'm sure there are a lot of girls crushing on him; but his heart belongs to Rita. And her going to Africa isn't going to change that."

"She's right," Lita muttered as Lydia left her alone.

Lita and Serena went to Andrew's apartment for a cooking lesson. "This is going to be so much fun!" Serena shrieked.

"That's his place," Lita said, pointing to the apartment.

"Oh no. I'm getting really wigged out." Serena said. The reached his apartment and Andrew opened the door.

"Hey you guys," he greeted, "you're right on time. Come on in."

They walked in and it's spotless, only because Lita had cleaned it the last time she came over.

"Whoa! It's clean in here!" Serena gasped. "Lita told me it was worse than a toxic waste dump."

Lita laughed nervously as Serena noticed something. "Hey, that's the cup I gave you for Christmas!" she cried as she picked it up. In a whisper, she said to herself, "I wonder if he thinks of me when he uses it."

"Serena, put it down," Lita ordered.

"That's my favorite," Andrew said, making Serena blushed.

"Oh, I hope you don't me coming," she said, "I need to cook too."

"No, as a matter of fact," he told her, "I'm really glad you came this way. You both can meet my girlfriend."

Serena and Lita groaned.

"Let's get started," Lita said.

They began to get to work in the kitchen and already Serena was complaining.

"I'm starved. Is there anything in here to snack on?"

"We'll be eating soon," Lita told her.

"What will I do until then?" Serena asked whiningly.

"Grab a knife and start peeling potatoes," Lita answered casually.

"I can't." Serena said, "I'll feel like I'm in the army."

Lita crushed a carrot in her anger. "Fine, then chop onions."

"Okay, but they make my cry."

"Serena, you'll never make it as a cook."

"Then I'll just eat."

Andrew's phone started to ring and he goes to answer it. "'Scuze me. Hello? Rita!"

Rita and Serena frowned. Not what they wanted to hear.

"I'm not going to be able to come for dinner." Rita said. "I'm really sorry. I don't feel well."

"What is it? Have you got the flu?"

"I don't know what it is," she said, "I think it could be...heartbreak."

"Don't move," he ordered, "I'll come and pick you up." He hung up the phone and turned to Serena and Lita. "Can you hold down the fort for me?"

They pretend not to mind.

"Sure!" Serena said. "Go and get your girlfriend."

"Thanks, you guys are the greatest. Bye." He left the apartment and Serena turned to Lita.

"Let's eat without him," she said.

Time went by and still to sign of Andrew.

"I don't think he's coming back," Lita said, "what's taking him?"

Serena, however, was napping Andrew found Rita. Unfortunately, he found Zoicite too.

"Ha-Ha!" laughed Zoicite, "out of the way, wimp!" She encircled them with fire. Andrew shielded Rita.

"It's not you I'm after, boy," Zoicite said, "It's the girl."

Andrew charged Zoicite and she attacked him with bolt of energy. "Don't say I didn't warn you!"

Andrew screamed in pain as Rita shouted in fear.

"Andrew!"

"Now where were we?" demanded Zoicite.

"MONSTER!" Rita shouted. "What do you want?"

"Rita, we're on the same side," Zoicite said, "you just don't remember."

Super Sailor Rainbow showed up in the nick of time. She stood in a window.

"That's because she wasn't on your side to begin with, ya loser!" Super Sailor Rainbow shouted. "Rita, get out of here!"

"How do you know my name?" Rita questioned.

"Nevermind that, just go!" She jumped from the windowsill to face off with Zoicite.

"Not so fast!" Zoicite growled, "ZOI!" she used the black crystal to extract the blue crystal.

"Rita!" Super Sailor Rainbow cried.

The fifth shadow warrior, Techniclon came alive in Rita's body.

"Get her!" Zoicite demanded.

"Oh, this will be fun!" Techniclon jumped to Super Sailor Rainbow, throwing a bomb.

"Rainbow Red Streak!" her attack penetrated the bomb before it blew up at her and in Techiclon's face.

"Aauugh!"

"That's why you shouldn't be playing with bombs!" Super Sailor Rainbow laughed. She charged Zoicite and hit her with a quick blow to the stomach, making her drop the blue crystal. "You don't have the blue crystal, anymore, lassie! Instead you just got the blues and a bad tummy ache!"

Zoicite groaned, hunching over with her arms around her stomach. "I'll…get you yet…aaah…" Zoicite disappeared, leaving Super Sailor Rainbow to deal with the monster.

"Ready, eh?" Super Sailor Rainbow demanded. "Let's turn things up a bit. BLUE CRYSTAL ACTIVATION!"

Super Sailor Rainbow was then lifted up in the air as she is surrounded in a blue aura. Blue is added to her boots and scepter and her choker was changed to blue. Her tiara gem, earrings and braid gems changed into sapphires. The aura ranged red to blue as she was set back down. "Now, _you've_ got the blues! RAINBOW BLUE BLASTER"

Techiclon pulled out a bottle and her power went into it.

"Huh?"

"Surprise!"

The blue blaster made a U turn and headed for Super Sailor Rainbow! "Uh oh!" she jumped to dodge it. "Lucky, what do I do?"

"Throw something at her that she can't put in that bottle!" he commanded. "Target her with your new powers!"

"Oh, yes, of course! All right, bug-brain! See if you can suck this in! RAINBOW PRIMARY TARGET!" The red, yellow and blue crystals glowed on her golden belt and a red dot inside a yellow circle, which was inside a bigger blue one, appeared right in front of Techiclon's chest.

"Ha, you can't get me!" Techiclon growled and moved away. Though she moved around, she was still targeted.

"Oh, really? RAINBOW BLUE BLASTER!"

"What? No!" The blaster went through the target and sent blue beams through her body, breaking her up. "Aaaaah!" She fell down and Rita was released from her.

"Whew," Super Sailor Rainbow sighed, looking over to Lucky, "good thing she wasn't turned to a cricket and then I'd feel really bad!"

"Super Sailor Rainbow," he said, "I don't think you can ever be unlucky."

Rita groaned as she came back to consciousness. "What happened?"

"You'll be all right," Super Sailor Rainbow said.

She focused on Andrew, who was getting up from his blow from Zoicite.

"Andrew…"

"Rita…"

She ran to his arms.

"Ah, so romantic," Super Sailor Rainbow sniffed. "I think I'm going to cry!" she rubbed her eyes on her glove.

"Let's go now," Lucky said.

"Yeah."

"Hey, wait!" Rita shouted.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for saving my life," Rita said, "both of our lives."

"Yes, thank you," Andrew said. "You have no idea how much she means to me."

Super Sailor Rainbow grinned. "Y'might be surprised. You're very lucky. Take care of each other." With that, she left the two lovebirds alone.

"This is the last call for boarding on Flight 402 to Nairobi, Africa."

"Well, I guess you'd better go." Andrew said. "It's last call."

"I know." Rita sighed. "I'll miss you so much."

"I'll miss you too."

"I'll write each day."

"Me too."

"All passengers on Flight 402 should now be at the gate." The public announcer said. "This is the final boarding call."

"You'll be in my heart, Andrew," Rita said.

"You in mine."

Serena and Lita were watching from a distance. Serena was crying.

"So romantic!" Serena fumed.

"Well, I hope you girls learned your lesson," Lydia said, sneaking up behind them.

"Aaah!" they both screamed.

"Lydia, what're you doing here?" Serena demanded.

"Just wanted to make sure you didn't attack Andrew right after Rita left," she replied. "They're really lucky."

"Your friend's right, ya know," Darien said, popping up from nowhere, just like Lydia just did.

"We know; we know," Lita grumbled.

"Hey, what happened to your eye, Darien?" Lydia demanded with a grin.

For some reason, Darien winced. He felt like he saw Lydia from somewhere and it made his black eye feel worse.

"It was an accident," he lied, covering his eye.

"I wish I was so lucky," Serena groaned as she turned her eyes from Rita and Andrew. She looked down at the ground. "I've got a bad case of the blues." She spotted a bug on the floor. "Eww! A bug!" she stomped on it.

"Serena!" Lydia cried, pushing her back. "What's the matter with you?"

"It's a bug!" Serena cried.

Lydia got down on her hands and knees and inspected the smashed insect. "You just squished a _cricket_!" she yelled.

"So?"

"It's bad luck to kill crickets!"

"Well, how was I supposed to know?" Serena demanded. "Only you know that--"

"I know it's bad luck, Serena," Lita said.

"Well, you could've told me!"

Lita and Lydia broke out laughing. "And you wonder why you have such bad luck!"

After Rita boarded the plane, Andrew walked passed them, looking very sad.

"Hey, Andrew," Lydia called out, running to his side and sliding her arm around him. "Are you all right? I know you'll miss her but don't worry. Just she's away doesn't mean she'll forget about you. You're closer than you think!"

"R-really?"

"Yeah, let's go and grab a milkshake," Lydia said, walking away with him, "and if you need a friend--"

"That traitor!" Serena shouted.

"Lydia, I'd wish you'd practice what you preach!" Lita scowled.

"Hey," Lydia said, looking over her shoulder, "Do what I say; not what I do! And besides, everyone can use a friend, right?"

Serena and Lita ran up to them. "Can we tag a long?" Serena inquired.

"Don't worry, Andrew," Lita added, "you still got us!"

Darien watched on, shaking his head. "I'd better put some ice on this eye."

--


	6. A Song For You

**Over The Rainbow 6**

**A Song For You**

_I do not own the Sailor Moon characters! Just the idea and Lydia!_

"I love it when there's a full moon. Hmm." Grandpa Hino commented as he walked around the temple. "Reminds me of when we used to go camping and roast marshmallows with my grandpa."

"Huh?" he spotted someone on the roof. Zoicite!

Zoicite laughs wickedly.

"Who are you?" he demanded, "What are you doing up there?"

"Grr," he growled. "I feel evil."

"Queen Beryl will happy once I get the next crystal from this old crystal," Zoicite said. She used the crystal on Grandpa Hino, but he uses his strength to keep the crystal from controlling him.

"No!" she hissed. "It's not working!" she sent a powerful wind at the old man, making him fall off the roof. His yells were carried to Raye's ears.

"Huh?" Raye gasped. Her crows flew away and to Zoicite, harassing her.

"Huh? Crows. Yuck! I hate crows!" The crows made her leave, for the moment.

"Grandpa!" Raye shouted. She found him on the ground. "He must've fallen off the roof. Grandpa, what happened? Did you lose your balance?"

The noise stirred a young man who was sleeping on the steps.

"Gee," he yawned, "I thought temple life was supposed to be peaceful."

"Who are you?" Raye demanded, "The temple is closed."

One look at Raye and he fell head over heals for her. "WHOOAAAH! My name's Chad! I'm a struggling musician. I've heard lots of good things about this place. Please let me stay! Please, I'll do anything! Please!"

--

The next day, Raye told the other sailor scouts about what happened.

"Maybe he should go to a doctor," Serena suggested.

"He refuses to go," Raye explained.

"He fell from the roof," Mina said. "He really should go."

"I know," Raye said, "but I wonder how he fell down in the first place."

"So who's the cute guy?" Lita questioned, pointing to the guy with her grandpa.

"What cute guy?" Mina and Serena shouted, looking around. When they spot Chad with Grandpa, they get hearts in their eyes and squeal over his good looks.

"Oh, him," Raye groaned, "His name is Chad. We found him here last night. He's a musician."

"A musician?" Serena asked, "Oh wow!"

Ami however, changed the subject. "So, have you found out what happened with the last crystal?"

"Huh?" the others gasped.

"Luna told me that the blue crystal was found," Ami explained.

"Who was the carrier?" Mina asked.

"It was Rita," she answered.

"Rita?" Lita gasped, "as in, Andrew's Rita?"

"The Rita who is now studying bugs in Africa Rita?" Serena added.

"Yes, you dorks, it is that Rita," Raye grumbled. "And that mysterious sailor scout is the one who found it."

"At least it's not in the hands of the Negaverse," Ami said. "But I just wish we knew who she was. There are 2 crystals left."

Grandpa Hino, however, was acting rather peculiar. He's somersaulting in the air with a rope and wearing a tablecloth as a cape, as if he were a super hero.

"All right, Chad, just like that." He said.

"What?" he asked, "No way! I'm a singer, not a monkey."

"Use your fear!"

He gave it a try but the rope broke and landed flat on his face.

"Hey, wisemiester," he groaned, "am I a black belt yet? Ughnn." He collapsed and the girls came as Grandpa Hino poured water over his head.

"Get up!" Grandpa Hino demanded. "We're not finished."

"Grandpa, what have you done with him?" Raye demanded.

"Look, Raye, your grandpa has turned to a super hero!" Serena ho-hoed when she noticed the tablecloth.

"It's a table cloth," she insisted.

"Move it Chad," Grandpa Hino commanded, "You can't be laying around on the job if you're going to be MY apprentice."

"He doesn't look too good," Ami said.

"I'm waiting."

Raye, however, decided go and help him. "Chad, are you going to be all right, you think?"

"Huh?" he mumbled, "I guess so. But check my face. Is anything out of place?"

"No, your face is going to be fine," she replied. Raye turned to her grandfather. "What are you trying to do? Ruin his career now?"

"He asked me to teach him the ways of the temple, so that's what I did!" her grandfather shouted back. "At least he listens to me…not like some members of my own family!" Then he came to tears and started to cry on Raye. "If I don't train him, you'll be left all alone to run the temple, but you can't do it yourself.

Raye turned to her friends. "See what I mean? Usually he's so happy, but now he's like this all the time."

Chad got up. "All right, that's it. I need to finish today's training so my master will be happy again." He reached a gong. "O great temple gong, as I ring you, please shower this place with peace and happiness."

But when he pulled the rope, he got a shower all right, a very wet one. He stood there in surprise and groaned as Grandpa laughed at him.

"Ha-ha Chad! I got you, I got you!" he cried as he danced around, "the old water in the bucket trick works every time."

"Knock it off, Grandpa!" Raye cried.

Serena however, thought it was funny and howled with laughter.

"Serena, stop it," Ami whispered.

Grandpa heard Serena's laughter. "You thought it was funny, right?"

"Of course, Grandpa," she said, "It was the best."

"Maybe I should take you to be my apprentice too, eh?" and they both start laughing.

"You must be running a fever or something to say that," Raye said.

"Excuse me, Raye," Chad said, "but don't' you think you're over reacting?"

"Just stay out of this, okay Chad?" she asked.

"It was just a joke."

"Stay out of it!" she hollered.

"Whoa!"

"Grandpa, you're going to see a doctor," Raye muttered, "Ever since you've fallen off the roof, you've been acting like a granola bar."

"Don't listen to her, Grandpa," Serena said, "a pitbull with a toothache has a better sense of humor than her. Cuter too."

"Who wants to go flying?" Grandpa Hino asked.

"I've figured it out," Raye grunted, getting angry and taking it out on Serena, "You got meatballs on the side of your head to go WITH THE MEATBALLS INSIDE!" and she knocked Serena down. "Mmph."

Serena started to cry, "did you see that, Raye hurt me!"

"Get a life, Raye," Lita said, "you shouldn't push people like that."

"Yeah, big bully," Serena sniffed.

"Lita's right, Raye," Amy said, "apologize right now and she'll stop crying."

"Hmph," Raye groaned.

"Fine, be that way, brat," Amy muttered. "I'm sick of having to break up your pre-adolescent fights."

"Can't we just have some fun or something?" Mina questioned.

"Yeah, give us a call when you're outta diapers." Lita added. The three of them walked away as Lydia walked up.

"Fine, go ahead and leave!" Raye shouted.

"Hi, lassies!" Lydia said. "Thought I'd come and visit the temple. I've always visited the Irish temples to cheer me up. Works wonders, huh?" She looked at Raye, "What's Raye so angry about?"

"Yeah, whatever," Lita groaned.

"Today might not be the day," Ami whispered.

Lydia walked to Serena. She noticed the tears that Serena was wiping away. "Serena, what's wrong?" She asked, hurrying to her best friend.

"Raye pushed me!" she shouted.

"Why'd you do that for?" Lydia demanded.

"Why would you care?" Raye growled.

"Raye, can I talk to you?" Chad asked.

"NOT NOW CHAD!" she screamed.

"Oh…" he groaned.

"Uh, maybe we should get outta here, Serena," Lydia said. "Let's go and find some four leaf clovers or something."

"Nice accent," Chad said, noticing her accent. "Austrian?"

"No, no," she laughed, "Irish. I'm from Dublin." She looked at her locket and noticing that it was flashing indigo believed that he was the carrier of the indigo crystal. She didn't notice Raye's grandfather acting peculiar behind Chad. 'Hmm, is this cute laddie the carrier of the indigo crystal?'

"Dublin, wow!" he gasped.

"What's your name, laddie?" she asked.

"C-Chad," he stammered, "y-yours?"

"Lydia, Lydia MacGreggor," she said.

Serena giggled at how fast Chad was taken by Lydia's accent. 'I wish I could get guys to notice me as fast! She's a hunk magnet! Maybe if I stick around her I might get some guys to notice me!'

"Chad, why don't you tell her about your music?" Serena asked.

Raye however, was getting steamed. She stood with a scowl on her face.

"Music?" Lydia murmured.

"I'm a musician!" Chad blurted.

"Wow, well, what are you doing here?" Lydia inquired with a grin. "Hiding from your fans?"

"S-something like that," he admitted, blushing.

"Well, you needn't hide from me, laddie," Lydia said. "I'd love to hear you play for me someday."

"You wouldn't mind?" he asked.

"Of course not." Lydia chuckled. "Why do you think I asked? Being Irish, I love music!"

"Sounds great!" he cried, "maybe if I just played for you then--"

"CHAD, GO FINISH YOUR LESSON!" Raye screamed.

"Uh, okay," Chad mumbled. "Nice to meet you, Lydia." He backed away and Lydia waved at him.

"You too, laddie," she said.

"Come on, Lydia," Serena urged, "Raye's in one of her moods. It's not safe!"

"So, what was it you wanted to talk to me about, Chad?" Raye asked.

"About your grandpa," he replied.

"He's not himself," she said, "I'd understand if you want to leave."

"No, actually," he said, "I'd like to stay and learn more about you temple."

"It's not like this everyday," she said quickly.

"And I'd like to get to know your friends too," he added. "That Irish girl, do you know her very well?"

Raye groaned but tried to be nice. "Oh, Lydia? She's a foreign exchange student. Only got here a few weeks ago. I don't know her all that well. You'd have to ask Serena, they're like best friends or something."

"I envy you, Lydia," Serena said as she played the Sailor V game at the arcade.

"You envy me?" Lydia questioned.

"Yeah, you're pretty, have a cool accent and you're lucky in everything, tests, meeting guys, everything!"

"Oh, I'm not that lucky," Lydia shrugged, folding her arms. "I don't have a boyfriend."

"But you will soon, I'm surprised you don't have at least 7!" she cried. "And what about Andrew?"

"I was cheering him up," Lydia insisted.

"I wish I was as lucky as you!" she gasped when she lost the game for the tenth time. "Oh no! I'm dead! And I was so close! So close! I'm all out of tokens too! Waaah!"

"Hey, you've must've been practicing," Lydia said, noticing the score. "Getting lucky, Serena."

"How come you're so lucky?" Serena demanded, "What's your secret? I need to know!"

"I'm Irish?" Lydia guessed.

"There's gotta be more than that!"

Lydia smiled. "Okay, here, you can have my lucky rabbit's foot," she said, handing her a white rabbits foot.

"Hey, thanks Lydia!" she cried.

"No problem," Lydia said. "I've got six others at home!"

"Six?"

"Hey, if you're done, can I give the game another go?" Lydia questioned, poking Serena out of the seat. Just seconds in the game, she's doing perfect and started to draw a crowd, including Game Machine Joe and Andrew.

"I know her, you know," Andrew bragged.

"Do you?" Game Machine Joe questioned, "Well, I'm the one who taught her how to get past level 7 in the racing game."

"Liar, she figured it out on her own!" huffed another boy. "The girl's a genius! Way better than you, Game Machine Has-been!"

"She just got lucky," frowned a girl next to him, possibly his girlfriend.

"Who are you?" he demanded. "She's the queen of the games!"

"But Bobby--" she cried and ran off.

Serena looked at Lydia and then at the crowd she was drawing, "Uh, Lydia, do you know you're drawing a crowd?"

"Yeah-yeah," Lydia muttered, "quiet down, this level's a bit tricky."

Serena tried to make the best of it anyway. She turned to the other people in the back. "Step up, everyone! Come see Lydia beat this game! Who wants to bet? Don't be shy."

The guys put their hands in their pockets and pull out their money. "Ten saying she finds all the secrets."

"You're on, pal!"

"Five saying doesn't make it."

"Don't be crazy! She can win any game here in this arcade!"

Lydia however did not notice that Serena was taking bets to see how far Lydia could get on the game.

"And if Lydia wins, the highest bidder will go out with meee!" Serena cried.

They were silent and Lydia gasped, almost getting herself hurt the game but quickly continued. "Serena, what're you talking about?"

"Just keep playing!" she whispered to her. "Oh wait," Serena rephrased, "I'll give out Lydia's number and mine too if you want!"

"Yeah!"

"Lydia came all the way from Ireland to check out the cute laddies," she said, trying to copy an Irish accent, "so let's make her feel welcome okay?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh my gosh--I WON!" Lydia shouted. "I won, I won!"

"She won! She won!" Serena cried.

Lydia turned and saw the bunch of guys staring at her. "Um, hello?"

They crowded around her and gave her hugs and kisses. "Wow, can I have your number?"

"Your friend here said we can get it if you won!"

"How come you're still single? Aren't we good enough for you?"

"YOU'RE A GODDESS! I AM NOT WORHY!"

"I think I'm a bit too lucky," Lydia admitted quietly to herself, "I think I need to stop searching for so many good luck charms for a while."

"Yay! Yay!" Serena hugged on Lydia. "Your luckiness just got us dates! Way to go, Lydia! You're my new good luck charm now! You're better than a silly rabbits' foot!"

"Uh, thank yeh, I guess."

"No, thank you!!"

Evening was coming close and Chad was trying the ropes again.

"CONQUER YOUR FEAR!" Chad shouted, "I'll do it this time!"

Raye realized Chad's cuteness, 'can't sing well,' she thought. 'But he's pretty cute.' She looked up in Chad's direction. "Chad, watch out!"

He smacked into a tree and fell in some bushes. Even the crows were laughing.

"You know, I'm worried about Grandpa," Raye said to herself. "I think he's too old to stay here. I'm going to have to get some guidance from the fire for this one. I don't know what to do anymore. But I think I'll take a bath first."

But her grandfather was using the flame at the moment. "Sacred flame, help me fight the evil that threatens me." He heard laughter outside. "It's her again. Well, I'm ready for you this time, creepy witch!" he left the room and nearly knocked down Chad.

"Where's the fire, master?" Chad questioned. "Something wrong?"

"You just stay in here and take care of Raye!" he commanded. "There's something evil out there and don't let Raye outside! Keep her in here, no matter what happens."

"Anything I can do to help?" Chad asked but he went outside to face Zoicite. Chad sighed, "Why did I choose this temple?"

"Ah, you came out to meet me," Zoicite sighed, "how nice of you."

"Get out of here!" Grandpa Hino commanded.

"Never, old geezer!" Zoicite shouted.

"You really need to learn how to talk to your elders!" Super Sailor Rainbow said, hopping down from the roof and landing between Zoicite and Grandpa Hino.

"Who are you?" Grandpa Hino questioned.

"Super Sailor Rainbow. Don't worry, sir. I'm here to save one of your disciples," she replied, "a young man, named Chad."

"Chad's in trouble?" he gasped, "oh no!"

Zoicite began to laugh. "You believe this _Chad_ has the indigo crystal?"

"It's not safe, sir," Super Sailor Rainbow warned. "You'd better make a run for it."

"No, the temple is my home, I must defend it!" he growled.

"Then I will help you," Super Sailor Rainbow said.

"Thank you."

"Oh, enough of this, _ZOI!"_

"That sounds like Zoicite!" Raye shouted, sitting up in her bath. "I've got to stop her!" she wrapped a robe around herself and a towel around her head. When she opened the door, she saw Chad standing in front of her. "Chad!"

"Sorry your bath had to be cut short, your grandfather told me for you to stay here," he said. "Don't worry, I'll go see if he's okay but he's worried about you." He grabbed her hand and took her to the cellar.

"But--but! Chad!"

"Just stay here and don't move!" he ordered. "He'll be so mad at me if anything would happen to you!" he closed the cellar doors over her and secured it with a stick. "Stay here, all right!"

"Chad! Chad!" Raye growled, banging on the doors. "Let me out of here! Chad! Chad! Let me out, oh, just wait until I get out of here! What's going on out there?"

"I have to make sure my master is okay," Chad said as he reached the porch. He found Zoicite attacking him and--Super Sailor Rainbow.

"Whoaaaaa," he groaned, "what a baaaabeeee."

"Chad, be careful!" Super Sailor Rainbow cried.

"You're here to rescue me?" he asked.

"You think because you like this young man he has the indigo crystal?" Zoicite demanded.

"Crystal?" Chad and Grandpa Hino gasped.

"Wait a second," Super Sailor Rainbow double-checked her locket, "it's you!" she looked over at Grandpa Hino. "She's after you!"

"Me?" Grandpa Hino mumbled.

"That's right, old man," Zoicite said, "now give me that crystal!"

"What crystal?"

"Go away!" Chad tried to be brave and charged Zoicite.

"Oh, pathetic!" she hissed.

"Chad, no!" Super Sailor Rainbow warned, but too late, Zoicite attacked him with a blast, making him fly backward to Super Sailor Rainbow's feet. "Oh, you poor laddie," she jerked her head up at Zoicite, "ya've gone too far, Zoicite! How dare you hurt him! Attacking a inexperienced fighter like Chad--I'll make you pay for that!"

"He's stupid, but brave," Grandpa Hino admitted.

"Oooh, I'm scared," Zoicite teased and readied the black crystal as Super Sailor Rainbow guarded the old man.

"Be careful," she warned.

But as they both began their attacks, a rose hit the ground between them.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Zoicite hissed, "Get lost! This does not concern you!"

For once, Rainbow could agree with Zoicite, "yeah, beat it! Or do you want another wallopin'?"

Tuxedo Mask however didn't pay heed to either of them. "You really should get a new job, Zoicite!"

"But why? There's so much room for advancement!" she cackled.

"I don't need your help, laddie," Super Sailor Rainbow muttered to Tuxedo Mask. "I can take her on my own."

"I'm just making sure she doesn't get the crystal," he said.

"She hadn't got the others so far," she whispered back, "why would I give up now?"

"Just don't let her get that crystal, all right?"

Zoicite however, enjoyed their little spat and used their time to take the crystal from Grandpa Hino.

"ZOI!"

"Sailor Rainbow, stop her!" Lucky yelled.

"Huh, what?" Super Sailor Rainbow gaped.

The indigo crystal was extracted and Grandpa Hino changed into Pox, the 6th shadow warrior.

"Why didn't you do anything, you fool?" Tuxedo Mask demanded.

"Fool?" Super Sailor Rainbow growled, "you watch your mouth, you-you, masked, top hat, rose throwing PENGUIN!"

"Sailor Rainbow, stop her! She has the crystal!" Lucky ordered. "Transform this poor old man back!"

"Stop her, you!" Sailor Rainbow ordered Tuxedo Mask, "and don't you dare run off with that crystal!"

"Ahahahahaha!" Pox laughed, "diiiiieee!"

"Now, Mr. Hino," Super Sailor Rainbow told him, "I don't want to hurt you."

He tried to bite her hand and she backed up.

"Hey!" she gasped. "Tuxedo Mask, I need that crystal to bring him back!"

Tuxedo Mask threw a rose at Zoicite's hand, making her drop the crystal. "It's over, Zoicite!" he growled as he lunged for it.

"Fine, take the crystal if you want," she said. "Just make sure Sailor Rainbow gets it. You wouldn't want to get on her bad side." She disappeared from him and he watched in surprise.

'That was too easy,' he thought.

Zoicite however, was watching them from a tree. "I have to see how this goes," she said to herself.

"The crystal, Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Rainbow cried. "Now!"

He looked at it and then at her, "how do I know you just won't run away with it?"

"Why would I do that?" she demanded, dodging Pox's blows, "I need it to bring him back." She stunned him with her Red Streak attack. "Now!"

"Just trust her, Tuxedo Mask!" Lucky shouted.

He paused and then threw it at her, "catch!"

She caught the indigo crystal and looked at it with her indigo eyes, eyes that matched the crystal. Tuxedo Masked watched intently how she looked at it and noticed her eyes.

"Her eyes look like the crystal," he whispered to himself.

"Restrain the shadow warrior, Tuxedo Mask," Lucky ordered, "while she's coming to the next level."

"Level?" he muttered and did what Lucky said.

"INDIGO CRYSTAL ACTIVATION!" Super Sailor Rainbow exclaimed.

Tuxedo Mask watched in amazement as Super Sailor Rainbow changed again. The indigo streak formed underneath her blue one on her boots and her collar changed to indigo. Her braid gems and earrings became Lapis Lazuli's to match her tiara gem. Her weapon, sword-staff appeared a bit longer with the stripes on the blade.

"Wow," Tuxedo Mask mumbled.

"RAINBOW DAZZLING REFLECTION!" She pulled her sword back and pushed it back as red to indigo streams of color streaked from her sword and to Pox. He screamed and changed back to Grandpa Hino as Tuxedo Mask stepped to the side.

"You should thank him, Super Sailor Rainbow," Lucky said.

She ignored him and checked on Grandpa Hino and Chad as they were waking up.

"Are you two all right?" she asked.

"I have this strange feeling I should set the table," Grandpa Hino groaned.

Chad groaned and looked at Super Sailor Rainbow. "Wh-whoa. You're gorgeous! You're like a rainbow!"

Super Sailor Rainbow giggled as she threw a braid over her shoulder. "Why thank you, laddie. Be careful from now on, all right?" She winked at him and walked away.

"I have this incredible feeling I should write a song!" Chad exclaimed.

As she walked away, Super Sailor Rainbow saw Tuxedo Mask fleeing.

"Go thank him," Lucky said.

"For what?" she demanded, "I didn't need his help!"

"He's on your side, Super Sailor Rainbow," the cat reminded, "the yellow crystal showed you he was an ally of the others and he can be for you."

Tuxedo Mask approached her. "Sailor Rainbow, wait. I have to speak with you."

"Oh, here he comes," she groaned. "Look, buster, thank you for helping me out but I had her. I can take care of myself."

"How did you do that?" he questioned.

"What?"

"Change?" he asked. "With the crystal?"

"The crystals give me the power to advance to the next level," she retorted, "obvious, isn't it?"

"What will happen if you get the last one?" he questioned.

"I'll become even stronger," she said. "So?"

"Are you the moon princess?" he demanded.

"Me?" she asked.

"Are you?" he asked again, more urgently.

"No!" she shouted.

"She's on the mission to find her as well," Lucky said. "She's keeping the crystals safe until the moon princess is found."

"I see," Tuxedo Mask muttered.

Super Sailor Rainbow cocked her head, "isn't here anything else you want from me?"

He shook his head and looked quite sad. "No. You're not who I thought you were. Until we meet again, Sailor Rainbow."

"I'm a super sailor scout now," she corrected.

"_Super_ Sailor Rainbow." He nodded and fled away.

"Jerk," Super Sailor Rainbow scowled.

"Oh, come now," Lucky said. "He was kind to help you."

"He just wants the crystals," she insisted, "the lad's too cold to consider anyone else's feelings."

"Hey Meatball Head!" Darien said to Serena as he passed by her and Lydia on their way down the sidewalk.

"I'd wish you'd stop calling me that!" Serena growled.

"Yeah, you jerk," Lydia muttered. "What kind of person calls their friends names?"

"Who asked you, Licorice Head?" he demanded.

"_Licorice Head?!"_

AN: I decided to make Darien's nick-name for her 'Licorice Head' cause her hair's reddish-orange and in braided pigtails and if you think about it, it kinda looks like red licorice. Hmm, licorice.

Serena got the giggles. "Licorice Head, good one!"

"Serena!?" Lydia gasped.

"Oh, sorry, Lydia." Serena stopped laughing and gave Darien the evil eye. "That wasn't very nice!"

"Look pal," Lydia hissed, pushing her finger into his chest, "yeh should watch what you say or I'll show you how we take care of people like yeh back in Ireland!"

"Is that a threat?" Darien asked.

"You bet it is, laddie!" she snarled.

"Why don't you go back to Ireland?" he demanded.

"I wish I could!" she snapped.

"Give me your best shot." Darien muttered. "Shorty!"

"Hey, just because I'm not as tall as some people doesn't mean I'm a wimp!" she hissed, "I can wallop you any day, you troll!" She stood up on her tiptoes as he moved his neck down so they were staring at each other.

'Those eyes,' he thought, 'indigo. Like the crystal. Indigo eyes, how come I didn't notice her eyes before? Could she be Sailor Rainbow?"

'He's such a jerk,' Sailor Rainbow thought, 'and even tall dark and handsome, like Tuxedo Mask, could he be that caped laddie?'

Serena noticed Amy, Lita and Mina coming to her. "Oh, hi guys."

"Serena, over here," Amy pulled her aside. "Raye wants us at the temple, pronto."

"What's wrong?" Serena asked.

"The indigo crystal was found last night," Mina whispered, keeping her voice down so that Lydia and Darien didn't hear her. "It was her grandfather! The mysterious sailor was there."

"But do we have to do this now?" Serena frowned. "Lydia and I were going to the arcade and hang out at the mall."

"Again?" Amy questioned. "Playing games rot your brain!"

"She's better at your own game than you are, Mina!" Serena bragged.

"Hey, Lydia would understand," Lita said. "It's important, Serena."

Serena frowned and walked to Lydia, "Lydia, I'm sorry but I have something very important to take care of. I'll make it up to you, I promise."

Lita was somehow right. Lydia was still giving Darien a staring contest and didn't seem to even care.

"Sure," she muttered. "No problem."

"I'd knew you'd understand," Serena sighed. "Bye, Lydia!"

"Yeah, later," she said, still staring Darien down with her hands on her hips.

Serena left with her three friends, while she left her best friend behind. "I hope Lydia can handle being with Darien alone." Serena said.

"She's doing good so far," Lita said as she looked over her shoulder. The five girls walked away. Lydia and Darien continued their 'talk.'

"Why are you so cruel to people?" Lydia demanded, "can't you be nice for at least one day?"

"Mind your own business, Licorice Head!" he snapped.

"That does it!" Lydia shouted and she let him have it.

"So your grandpa had the indigo crystal?" Serena asked.

"Yeah," Raye said.

"He's all right now, isn't he?" Amy questioned.

"Much better," she said. "His old self."

"Did you get a look at the new sailor scout?" Mina asked.

"No," Raye frowned, "Chad locked me in the cellar."

Serena howled with laughter, "the cellar?"

"Hey, he was only trying to protect me," Raye said. "Grandpa told him to keep me inside. I was mad at him for it then, but I think it's kinda sweet."

"Aw, I wish someone would do that for me," Lita said, envious.

"Lydia's luckier than any of you put together," Serena bragged.

"Oh, whatever," Mina muttered.

"We must find out who she is," Artemis said. "There is only one rainbow crystal left."

"And I just hope she's on our side," Mina said.

"She's got to be, Mina," Serena said. "She did save us when we got the yellow crystal, remember? And we know that the Negaverse doesn't have them."

"Yes, but how to we know that she's not working for them?" Lita asked.

"A sailor work for the Negaverse?" Serena gasped, "no way! Sailors are good! All sailors! She's just shy. You'll see, we'll meet her someday and she'll be the best sailor scout ever."

"Well, she has to be better than you if she got all those crystals," Raye teased.

"Hey!" Serena cried.

They heard some rather bad singing from inside.

"Hey, what's that?" Serena said, plugging her ears, "sounds like some poor animal being tortured."

"Oh, that's Chad," Raye explained, "he came up with a song after seeing the sailor scout last night. It's about her."

"_Sheeee caaame from over the raaaaainbow,_" Chad sang, banging his hand on the floor like they were drums, _"and saaaaaveeeed my liiiiiiiffeeee. I hope I see thaaaaat pretty red-haired girrrrl again!"_

"Let's get out of here, please?" Lita questioned.

"Yeah, quickly!" Mina groaned and all five ran out there like five bats out of Hades.


	7. Here, Kitty, Kitty

**Over The Rainbow 7**

**Here, Kitty, Kitty**

_I only own Lydia, Lucky and Madam Indigo on this here story!_

A bunch of crazed alley cats were chasing Luna and Artemis.

"Artemis, what did you say to them?" she demanded.

"I didn't mean to say anything offensive," he said, huffing. "Come on, guys, can't we all just get along?"

The cats kept chasing them and they both have little runts clapped on both of their tails. They found themselves cornered and the leader of the pack looked on them, hissing.

"Well, it's been nice knowing you, Luna," Artemis said.

"Artemis," she whispered.

The leader stepped to them and then a fish bone hit the ground. They all looked up to see a big, fat grayish-violet cat with yellow eyes on top of a bus. The large cat meowed and the runts let go of Artemis' and Luna's tail, mewoing in fright. Then the others backed away and left.

"This cat had better not be one of them," Artemis said.

"No, I think he has a reputation," Luna said.

"I'm just glad they're gone," Artemis said, "My tail's killing me!"

Luna felt something and she turned to find the big fat cat licking her tail

"Thanks for saving me but you don't have to do that," she said.

"Who are you anyway?" Artemis asked.

"Hercules!" a little girl cried, "Hercules?"

Hearing the girl's voice, Hercules left Artemis and Luna.

"Oh, there you are, Hercules," the girl said, picking him up to take him home.

"Come on," Artemis said, "there's a scout meeting in the park."

"Yes, let's go."

"Oh, that's awful, Luna," Amy said. "Does your tail still hurt?"

"Mine does, oowwww," Artemis groaned.

"You'll live, Artemis," Mina teased.

"Hi guys," Serena said.

"You're punctual this time," Luna said.

"Yeah, that's a first," Mina giggled.

"Sorry I'm late guys," Lita said.

"No, you're on time," Serena said. "Hey, where's Raye? She's usually the first one here."

"Well, it's Saturday you see," Amy said, nervously, "and she wanted to go on a date with Darien."

"I wonder if Darien's up to it," Serena said with a smile and then giggled.

"What's so funny?" Mina demanded.

"I just saw him," she said, "and he's a wreck! Lydia really knocked him one! I wish I had seen it!"

At the moment, Raye was calling Darien.

"Hi Darien it's--" She got his machine.

"I'm not around right now."

"Oh…"

"So leave your message after the beep."

_Beep_

"Hi Darien, it's me Raye," Raye said, "I've heard they got this amazing chocolate sundae at Flavor Factory, and I thought you'd like to go and try it with me. Would you like to come? That is, if you haven't eaten yet. Uh, you know…."

_Click_

Darien, however, was at home and lying on his couch with ice on his head.

"Why did I call her Licorice Head? I shouldn't be so mean to her. She is kind of cute…maybe if I'll get over this headache I'll go and see her." He spoke to himself. "Lydia is Serena's friend and not quite a klutz like she is. I shouldn't be so rude…I should try to be her friend…try to be…._snore_" he talked himself to sleep and he had a dream. It was the same dream he had every night. Tuxedo Mask talking to the moon princess, the mysterious farm girl changing into a different sailor scout every step she took.

"You must find the Silver Imperium Crystal," the moon princess said.

"I can do it." Said the peasant girl. She changed to a sailor scout before she took her first step.

Lydia and Molly were talking to each other at Flavor Factory.

"Serena told me you knocked Darien out," Molly said.

"Huh?" she gasped.

Molly smiled, "I'm glad someone finally did. He's not a very nice guy. Looks aren't everything, you know."

"Oh, yeah," Lydia mumbled, stirring her straw in her soda. "I don't like how he treats Serena. Calling her Meatball Head the way he does. He called me 'Licorice Head.'"

"What a jerk!"

"Irish laddies aren't like that," she said.

"I thought Irish people just got drunk all the time," Molly admitted.

"The adults do," Lydia told her. "That's where all the Irish drinking songs come from."

Raye came inside and spotted them. "Hi Molly, Lydia."

"Hey, how's it going?" Molly said.

"You look like you could use a soda," Lydia said, "come sit and have a drink with us."

"Just don't sing an Irish drinking song, okay?" Molly asked.

"Thanks," Raye sat down. "Have either of you seen Darien?"

Lydia however broke out in song as Molly got the giggles.

"Hidey, Hidey ho, Raye here wants a sodi-oh!"

Amy pulled out her Mercury computer and began to use it.

"Amy, what're you doing?" Serena asked.

"Searching for the last crystal," she replied.

"Wow, your computer can do that?" she gasped. "How come you never tried this before?"

"We've just been trying to use it," Luna said. "Your wand should react if there's a crystal nearby but the mechanism that does it must be somewhere else."

"I bet that mysterious scout has it," Lita said, "that would explain how she found the others."

"Yeah," Mina nodded.

"I've been trying to use it earlier," Amy said, "but I've just now got the program to do it."

"Is it working?" Lita asked.

"I think so," Amy said. "It's scanning the city. I think it's found something."

"Looks like the rainbow crystal must be right there!" Luna cried.

"Hmm," Serena hummed.

They headed for the house the computer indicated.

"This must be it," Amy said.

"Then the crystal should be inside," Lita said.

Artemis and Luna noticed Hercules' silhouette. They exchanged glances and thinking the same thing, nodded.

"Uh, Luna and I will stay here," Artemis said.

"What's wrong, Artemis?" Mina asked.

"There's a cat in there," Luna explained, "and well, he's a strange cat."

"Oh come on," Serena said, "that's not nice."

"He's fat too," Artemis added.

"Artemis!" Mina gasped.

"Hey, that's all right," Amy said, "we'll go. You can wait here."

After the four girls left, Luna heard a bunch of meows, nasty meows at that.

"Artemis, do you hear that?" Luna asked.

"No," he replied.

The meows got louder.

"Now do you hear that?"

"Er, yes, it sounds like," he looks up to see the band of alley cats. "Oh no, not these guys again! Luna, let's hurry!"

Luna and Artemis ran as fast as their kitty legs could carry then.

Amy rang the doorbell and the little girl answered it, with Hercules in her arms.

"Wow, Artemis was right," Mina whispered to Serena, "that is one seriously _fat_ kitty cat!"

"Yes?" said the girl.

"Oh, uh, hey." Amy said. "Hi there. Is your mom and dad at home?"

"Yes, they are in the garden," she replied.

"Amy, maybe this little girl has the last crystal," Lita whispered.

Hercules got a feeling Artemis and Luna were in trouble and he wriggled out of his young mistresses' arms.

"Hey! Hercules! Come back here!" The girl shouted, running after him. "Hercules, bad, bad kitty!" She chased him but lost him when she reached an alley. "Hercules?"

However, she does not find Hercules, Zoicite!

The girls heard a scream.

"Hercul---AAAAH!"

"Oh no!" Amy gasped.

"It's that girl, come on!" Lita shouted.

Meanwhile, Luna and Artemis found themselves in a bad situation.

"Who owns these cats anyway?" Artemis demanded.

"I don't think anybody does, Artemis," Luna replied.

The leader of the bad cats approached the two guardian cats and as their lives flashed before their eyes, Hercules herded them away. However, the three cats landed into an open manhole.

"Oh, yuck!" Artemis groaned.

"Let's hurry," Luna said. "Oh, I'll need a bath when this is all over."

Zoicite stepped toward the girl, who was unconscious on the ground.

"Such a sweet little girl," she said, "totally unaware of the treasure inside her." She prepared the black homing crystal. "Now the seventh and last rainbow crystal shall be mine." But it wasn't reacting. "What's going on? Does she not have it?" Zoicite looked into the crystal again. And saw the girl, with her cat. _It must be her cat then!_

"There she is!" Sailor Moon shouted.

The scouts showed up, but are quite a bit cramped in the tight alley.

"I am Sailor Mercury and I order you to leave that girl alone!"

"And I am Sailor Jupiter, back off, dweezil!"

"Yeah!" Sailor Venus added. "Agh, quit pushing!"

"I'm the one you should be afraid of!" Sailor Moon snarled. They struggled to get passed each other.

"How perfectly annoying," Zoicite muttered, "ZOI!"

Sailor Mercury tried to counter attack but fell over, "MERCURY BUBBLES…"

"You are a bunch of fools!" Zoicite cackled.

"Hey!" Mercury and Venus shouted.

"Witch, how dare you!" Sailor Jupiter shouted. "I won't let you live! JUPITER…"

However, the time was not perfect for thunder.

"No, not yet!" Sailor Moon said.

"We'll all get electrocuted!" Mercury added.

"I don't want to get electrocuted!" Moon cried.

"Augh, I can't move!" Venus groaned.

Zoicite, laughing, disappeared and left them alone.

"Hey, you come back!" Venus commanded. "Ow, Jupiter, you're on my foot!"

Zoicite teleported herself to where Hercules had gone--to the sewers. "What is that awful smell? Ack! It's a sewer!" The dark crystal pointed the way to go.

"Ah, there you are cat!" She took a step into the sewage. "Oh, ick!" She cursed her situation, "this had better be worth it. That is all I have to say."

After some time of getting out the cramped alley, the four girls brought the young girl to her house.

"Where on Earth is Luna?" Lita asked.

"And she calls me irresponsible!" Serena cried. "As if!"

"Luna is never irresponsible," Amy said, "something must've happened to her."

"Huh?" Serena spotted a game cartridge. "Hey you guys, a game!" Serena got down to play. "Wow! Gotcha! I'm so good at this…"

Zoicite was still traveling the sewers in a large, round dark tunnel. "Oh it's close, so close. Come out, you fur ball." But she realized there is something strange about the wall she was touching. "Huh?" It was warm…and moving. "Ahh! Rats! Raaaats!" the bunch of rats began to chase her. "Aaaah!"

"There must be a way out of here, Luna," Artemis said.

"Let's take a little breather," Luna gasped.

"Sounds good to me."

Luna heard a commotion in the distance, Zoicite and the rats. "Oh no!"

"Oh, now what?" Artemis groaned.

"There he is!" Zoicite shouted.

"It's Zoicite!" Artemis gasped.

"This time, I'm getting the crystal!" Zoicite yelled.

"YOU'RE the one with the crystal!" Luna gasped, looking at Hercules.

"We can't let her get him!" Artemis said.

"What do we do?" Luna asked. "What do we do?"

"We've got no luck!" Artemis grunted. "Oh, we're done for!"

Artemis spoke too soon. Luck did find them.

"Hey, chaps, over here!" an orange cat poked his head out of a small tunnel.

"Artemis, that cat talked to us!" Luna cried, focusing on the rainbow mark on his forehead, "can he be a guardian cat like us?"

"Who cares," Artemis meowed, "he's found away out! Oh boy, we're in luck!" He ran to the orange cat, followed by Luna and Hercules. Both of them stop for Luna to enter.

"Lassies first," the cat said.

"Yes, ladies first, Luna," Artemis added.

"Oh, Artemis, since when did you become a gentleman?" she demanded playfully, stalling.

"Just get in!" Artemis shouted as the other cat made an impatient face.

She groaned and went in to the tunnel.

"Say, chum, help me push this guy into the tunnel," said the orange cat.

"All right," Artemis said as Hercules squeezed his head in.

"Aaagh! Push!"

"Who feeds this cat?" Artemis shouted.

They managed to get Hercules just in time. "Good, now go, go, go!" the orange cat said.

"Thanks, pal," Artemis said, running through the tunnel.

"I got you now!" Zoicite shouted, getting closer.

"Let's see if you can find an exit, Zoicite!" Lucky shouted and rushed though the tunnel.

Raye was still with Molly and Lydia, talking about what she should do with her relationship with Darien.

"I think this laddie is wrong for you," Lydia said. "He needs to learn some manners!" then she looked down at her locket. It was glowing violet. 'the last crystal is near, but where is it?' but she didn't know that Hercules was under them. Then she heard Lucky's voice.

_Lydia, go to the canal!_

_Lucky? I can hear you!_

_Go to the canal!_

_The canal?_

_The crystal is inside a fat purple cat and Zoicite is on our tail. Hurry! _

_I'm on my way_

"Sorry, lassies," Lydia said, standing up, making Raye get out for her. "I gotta get going. Bye now!" as she left Flavor Factory, the yellow crystal proved it's use. She pictured Lucky with 3 cats, two guardian cats and Hercules, in the sewers.

"What are they doing in the sewers?" she questioned. She ran as fast as she could to the canal. She could hear them talking.

"Why did you help us?" Artemis questioned. "Are you a guardian cat?"

"Yes. I am Lucky."

"We're too, to bump into you."

"How come we never heard of you?" Luna asked.

"I'll answer your questions in due time," Lucky replied. "Let's get out of here. My sailor scout is waiting for us there."

"The one who collected the rainbow crystals?" Luna asked.

"Yes."

"I see the light!" Luna shouted. "We're close!"

"Lucky!" Super Sailor Rainbow cried as she saw them come out of the tunnel, "you're all right!" she bent down and he jumped to her. She took a whiff of his fur and made a sickened face, "and _stinky!_" she dropped him. "As soon as we get home, we're giving you a bath!"

"Look Artemis, it's her!" Luna said. "She's a _super_ sailor scout!"

"Who're they?" Super Sailor Rainbow questioned.

"Guardian cats, like me," Lucky replied. "Zoicite is coming! She's right behind us with--"

"Oh no, rats!" Sailor Rainbow cried, hopping and grasping a tree branch. She spotted Zoicite with the rats, "I see you made some new friends, Zoicite!"

Zoicite grunted.

"Back away," Lucky said, "let my sailor soldier take care of Zoicite. She got lucky the times before. Trust me."

"Okay," Luna and Artemis mumbled.

"You will not get the last crystal, Zoicite," Super Sailor Rainbow shouted, "Justice will rise like a rainbow!"

"Her speeches are good," Artemis said to Luna.

"She could give Sailor Moon tips," Luna said, impressed.

"Hmph, we'll see!" Zoicite cried, hurling the black homing crystal. It emitted its extractor beam and removed the final crystal from Hercules. He meowed widely and began to change to an even bigger, but less friendly kitty.

"Awaken, Bakan!"

"Oh, poor kitty!" Sailor Rainbow cried, "as soon as I get the crystal away from yeh, I'm arresting yeh for animal abuse!"

Zoicite laughed wickedly, the crystal in her hand. "I seriously doubt that! Now say your prayers, sailor wimp!"

A rose stung her hand, making her drop the crystal. Tuxedo Mask made an appearance, not much to Sailor Rainbow's delight.

"I'll be back soon!" Zoicite yelled and faded away.

"RAINBOW PRIMARY SWIRL!" Sailor Rainbow tossed an attack to Bakan while watching Tuxedo Mask pick up the Crystal.

'Him again?' she thought. "Tuxedo Mask, what're yeh doing? Give me the crystal!" She noticed he looked somehow weak, like he was in a fight. But it was a while since she gave him a beating because he wouldn't let her go after the green crystal. And he looked a bit better when she retrieved the indigo crystal.

Tuxedo Mask looked at Sailor Rainbow with the crystal in his hand. He no longer felt that he needed to get the crystals anymore. He wanted to see what would happen when Sailor Rainbow used the crystal's power. If she really wasn't the moon princess, maybe she could find out who was. His lips curled into a smile.

"Sailor Rainbow, I have a present for you!" he shouted, hurling it to her. "Let's see what you've got! I'll handle the kitty for you, for now!"

"Thanks, what a gentleman you are!" she shouted as she caught it. As Tuxedo Mask distracted Bakan, Sailor Rainbow called upon the crystal of the violet and last rainbow crystal.

"VIOLET CRYSTAL ACTIVATION!"

"What is she doing?" Artemis questioned.

"Just watch," Lucky told them.

The last colored stripe of the rainbow appeared on her rainbow striped boots and her choker turned to violet. Her sword came a bit longer and her bows more ribbon-like. She was still however, a super sailor scout, but with more power.

"Wow," Tuxedo mask said, surprised and he forgot that he was fighting the large cat. It growled at him and knocked him away.

"Aaah!" Tuxedo Mask yelled.

"Oh no, Tuxedo Mask!" Super Sailor Rainbow cried.

"He used to be a good cat," Luna frowned. "I wish Sailor Moon was here so she could heal him."

"Sailor Rainbow can do it," Lucky said. "The new crystal gives her more powers, more attacks and she uses them to break the spell."

Bakan turned around and growled at Super Sailor Rainbow. She tried to hide her fear and held out her weapon as she sneered. "Here, kitty, kitty, kitty!"

Bakan charged her but she quickly dodged him. Then they began to move in a circle, eyes both on each other. Every time he charged her, she dodged him and whacked him with her sword or hit him with a minor attack to slow him down.

"She's a good fighter too," Artemis said.

"Time for a kitty nap!" Super Sailor Rainbow snarled. The seven crystals lifted off her belt and rotated around her as Sailor Rainbow spun around in a tight circle very quickly.

"What's she doing?" Artemis demanded. "I'm getting dizzy!"

"I assume she's preparing an attack," said Luna.

Colors of the rainbow swirled around Super Sailor Moon, creating a whirlwind.

"RAINBOW TWISTING CYCLONE!"

The colorful tornado roared toward Bakan and sucked him up in the funnel. His snarls and hisses escaped the tornado, but he was trapped inside. Sailor Rainbow kept her mouth clenched and fists ready to make another attack incase it wasn't enough to stop Bakan. Slowly, his growling subsided into meows and his enormous limbs shrank. He was turning back to Hercules. The twister disappeared and Hercules lay harmless on the ground.

Smiling at her accomplishment, Super Sailor Rainbow walked to Hercules and squatted down. He meowed at her and purred deeply.

"Awww," she sighed, lifting the cat up on her arms. "So cute…can I keep him?"

"She did it!" Luna shouted. "What a good sailor scout! She got the seven crystals and beat the seven shadow warriors all on her own!"

Hercules made a curious meow as Super Sailor Rainbow began glowing in ranged colors. He jumped out of her arms and backed up with the other cats.

"What's happening to her?" Artemis asked.

"I'm…not sure," Lucky replied.

"Oh, could she be the moon princess?" Luna whispered.

"No," Lucky said, "she is looking for the moon princess too. It's like she's advancing to another level—only she can't advance anymore. She's gotten all the crystals already."

Tuxedo Mask regained consciousness and looked at the glowing Super Sailor Rainbow. "Sailoorrr Rainbooowwww."

"Huh, what's happening to me?" Sailor Rainbow asked as she was lifted high up in the air and the ranged colors kept glowing brighter and brighter in a faster pace a new color, gold, was added to the aura. Two gold diagonal stripes connected from the sides to her boots to the middle of her shin, creating a gold star. At the wrists of her gloves, appeared thick rainbow stripes. Her skirt became red, violet and gold. The indigo back bow lengthened and was striped red to violet. Her sleeves merged together to puffy sleeves, but the bands underneath them stayed in the red, yellow and blue pattern, same as for her gloves in the secondary colored pattern. Her puffy sleeves had a golden tinge. On the bands of her gloves, were golden coins as well as covering her ginger head. The white stripes on her red vest changed to gold. The gold heart shimmered over her purple choker, turning it into gold and the new decoration became a rainbow. Her new earrings became rainbows connected to golden stars. Her new tiara gem became a golden star matching her brooch. A pair of small rainbow striped wings appeared on her back. The rainbow halo faded as she was settled back down on the ground.

"After stopping the--" Luna began

…last shadow warrior," Artemis continued

"She became," Lucky muttered.

"Eternal Sailor Rainbow," the now fully charged sailor scout finished proudly. She held out her hand and what used to be a small wand, a scepter and a sword, was now a long white staff with butterfly wings around a gold star and with a rainbow on top of it. The rainbow stripes came to nearly the middle of the staff.. "And oi, does it feel good!"

After seeing her now as an Eternal Sailor Scout, Tuxedo Mask wasn't sure how to approach her. He forgot how to move. He stared for a moment and struggled to her feet. 'She's so beautiful…for a sailor who made mince meat out of me…'

She turned to him, "Oi, Tuxedo Mask, need help there?"

"Uh," he blushed. "I--"

Eternal Sailor Rainbow stepped toward him with an outstretched hand. As he lifted his hand up, Zoicite came to spoil the fun.

"Ahh, Eternal Sailor Rainbow," Zoicite approached her with a grin. "You've collected all seven crystals. I congratulate you."

"Don't think you'll get them from me now!" Eternal Sailor Rainbow shouted. "RAINBOW VIOLET FLASH!" She held out the violet crystal to her dark homing crystal and it broke in half.

Tuxedo Mask grinned at her courage. Why hadn't Sailor Moon ever showed courage like that? And why not himself?

Zoicite however, did not fuss on the broken crystal. She didn't need it anymore. "I have a favor to ask of you, Eternal Sailor Rainbow."

"Don't do anything she says!" Lucky shouted.

"Lucky, take the other guardian cats to their masters," Eternal Sailor Rainbow commanded, "the holder too. Go now. I'll be all right."

"Eternal Sailor Rain--" Tuxedo Mask muttered.

"I thank yeh for yer help, Tuxedo Mask," she said, "but until we meet again. Go now. Go!"

He shook his head as he got to his feet. He stopped by her. "Don't let her talk to her into anything."

"You think I am a fool?" Eternal Sailor Rainbow demanded.

"N-no."

"I will handle this," she said. "Get going, or you will get another wallopin'."

That was more than he had to hear. Tuxedo Mask was on his way.

"Well, now," Eternal Sailor Rainbow said, when the coast was finally clear, "what do yeh want, Zoicite?"

Zoicite grinned, _I have her right were I want her!_

"Why did you just leave her alone with Zoicite?" Luna asked Lucky. "Zoicite is evil!"

"She can handle her," Lucky said.

"We should introduce you to our scouts," Artemis said, "and join forces."

"No, not yet," Lucky said, stalling. "Time is not right. We have come to keep the crystals safe until the Moon Princess is found. Sailor Rainbow does not want to meet the others yet and I agree with her. Don't worry; we'll all meet again. Please do not tell your soldiers about us, all right?"

"What should we tell them?" Artemis asked.

"It's all right, Artemis," Luna said, nodding to understand Lucky. "Time is not right. We will all meet when the time is ready. And Serena will buy anything, I know that for sure."

"Oh, I looost!" Serena fumed, "I wish Lydia were here!"

"Hey look, it's Artemis and Luna with that big cat!" Lita shouted.

"Uh, Hercules?" the girl sighed, waking up.

They went down to greet their cats.

"Well, your cat is back," Lita said. 'But what about the crystal?'

"Thank you," the girl nodded.

Serena bent down to pet Luna, "say Luna, where were you?"

"Let's hurry out of here," she whispered back, "important business."

"You actually thought we were going to keep the Shadow Warriors?" Zoicite asked jokingly. "We were just using them, you see, to see how strong they were. Good help is hard to find this days."

"Yes," Eternal Sailor Rainbow nodded, "and so is good luck…except for me, that is."

"Well, today is your best lucky day," Zoicite said, "because we don't really need the Shadow Warriors any longer. Oh no."

"Ah, so you're going to give up?" Eternal Sailor Rainbow questioned.

"No," Zoicite laughed, "we want you to join us."

"Join you, eh?"

"Yes, there is lots of room for advancement," Zoitice told her, trying to be as convincing as she could, "and Queen Beryl always rewards us quite generously."

"Oh, I see," Eternal Sailor Rainbow said, amazingly, sounding interested, "I can help file her nails, polish her boots, steal life energy for her and terrorize the sailor scouts?"

"Precisely!"

"Oh, you must really like me," Sailor Rainbow said, laughing.

"Yes, we do," Zoicite said, laughing a bit.

"Ya must be interested in my powers," her playful grin changed to a menacing sneer, "Or maybe—yeh must be either very desperate or stupid or both to think I'll ever join the Negaverse"

"Wha?"

She clenched her hand into a fist. "Yeh would've had better luck using the Shadow Warriors until I toasted each one of them and saved the victims!" Eternal Sailor Rainbow hissed. "How dare yeh even ask me! I won't do it!"

"Oh, we'll persuade you one way or another," Zoicite scowled. "She has great powers!"

"I will not be her puppet!" Eternal Sailor Rainbow shouted. "You've run out of ideas! Yeh tell yer queen. I will stab the file in her eye and spit on her boots before I serve the likes of her!"

"How dare you insult Queen Beryl!" Zoicite snarled, "Zoi!"

Zoicite's attack was useless against Eternal Sailor Rainbow's new powers. It swayed away with Rainbow's staff.

"Yeh should thank me for this, Zoicite, because it's better than serving Queen Beryl forever! RAINBOW STAFF FORCE!"

"Nooo!" Zoicite shielded herself, but still got an awful amount of her attack, as it pushed her far away. She disappeared just in time before the force of Rainbow's new power killed her for good.

"Try to get me to join the Negaverse, eh?" Eternal Sailor Rainbow hissed, her fingers clenching tightly around her staff, "well, now, it's personal!"

Half dead, Zoicite showed up at the dark kingdom. "My Queen Beryl!" she shouted hoarsely.

"Zoicite, what happened to you?" Malachite shouted, running to her as she crawled up the floor. He wrapped her arms around her and tried to get her stand on her feet. "Speak to me."

"Well, Zoicite, did you do as I said?" Queen Beryl demanded, as if she did not notice her own general was in a great deal of pain.

"Yes," she coughed her answer, blood falling down her lip.

"And?"

"She refused," Zoicite said. "She will not join us."

"No! This cannot be!"

"I warned you," Zoicite muttered, angry that she didn't listen to her, but also a bit scared of what she might do to her.

"Whaat?"

Malachite thought quickly before his only love was finished for good. "My queen, send me! I will talk some sense into Sailor Rainbow!"

"Don't Malachite," Zoicite croaked, "she has become too powerful. She is an Eternal Sailor Scout now."

"But I can try," he said, "and I'll bring the sailor scouts to their knees! Let me help Zoicite; she is out numbered to the sailor scouts! Send me and we'll have more of a chance."

"Very well," Queen Beryl said. "I will let you recuperate, Zoicite. Leave me be!"

"Come," Malachite said to Zoicite, pulling her away, "let's clean your wounds."

_So you think you can resist the Negaverse, do you Eternal Sailor Rainbow?_ Thought Queen Beryl. _Well, you won't be able to resist any longer._ _Soon you will serve me and obey my every command, or die!_ Then she began to laugh evilly at the top of her lungs.


	8. The New Sailor

**Over The Rainbow 8**

**The New Sailor**

_I just own Lydia, Madam Indigo, Lucky and whatever nameless characters I make up for this story!_

"Are you any better?" Malachite asked Zoicite, dabbing her face with a cloth.

"We underestimated her," Zoicite winced. "But we can't give up now. We're so close. Besides, this nothing compared to what the queen will do to me if I fail."

"Don't talk like that," he muttered.

"We've upset her enough already," Zoicite said. "I have an idea. We'll set a trap for Sailor Rainbow and the other scouts."

"You haven't got your strength back," he said.

"I'm fine," she insisted, sitting up. "Now listen carefully, Malachite. I know a way to trick the sailor scouts, including Rainbow."

"You mean, the last crystal has been found?" Amy questioned, "in the cat?"

"Explains why the girl didn't have it," Lita answered.

"Who got it?" Serena asked. "That mysterious sailor scout?"

"Yes," Luna replied, "the rainbow crystals are in good hands, for now."

"What do you mean by that?" Serena demanded, "Did you meet her?"

"Well," Luna looked over at Artemis and whispered, "Help me out!"

"We cannot tell you that now," Artemis said. "But we will all see the new sailor eventually. We just have to be patient. But the important thing is, she is on our side."

"The nerve of the Negaverse," Lydia grumbled, "asking me to serve them and just because I have the crystals. Argh! I'll make sure they're sorry for this. Why didn't the yellow crystal warn me?" She clenched her hand into a tight fist. "There is _no_ way I'll let them make me become one of them. No way."

"Lydia, what's wrong?" Lucky asked. "What did Zoicite want with you?"

"To join the Negaverse."

He gasped.

"Don't worry, I told her to forget it!" she shouted. "It's personal now, Lucky. I'm going to make them very sorry they even thought of asking me to join the likes of them."

Two window workers at the university began washing windows. They didn't notice the crystals appearing and cutting at the cables. When they disappeared, a large rip was left. The cable then broke and the two workers hung on for dear life. Serena, Lita, Darien and Lydia, with the crowd, watched in horror.

"They need help." Darien whispered and looked up at the cable, "this was no accident."

"You're right," Lydia said next to him.

Darien turned, "what?"

"I think someone cut the rope," Lydia said, "It wasn't an accident or just bad luck."

"We gotta help them," Darien said.

"Hey, wait," she said. "Look!" she pointed at rope that was laid out, followed by--no, Sailor Moon? The fake heroine swooped down to catch them.

"Don't sweat it, folks," Sailor Moon, or the fake one said anyway. "You're safe as long as I'm around."

'Something funny about that Sailor Moon,' Lydia thought.

'That's not the Sailor Moon I know,' Darien pondered, 'I'd better go see what's up.'

"What's the deal," Serena mumbled, "She can't be Sailor Moon. That's MY job! She can't. She caaaa--"

"Serena, please stop your wailing!" Lita shouted in a hushed whisper, so no one heard them, "you've got your communicator right? We should call the others!"

The fake sailor moon hopped rooftop to rooftop to the docks. There was someone there. It was Malachite, who watched the phony Sailor Moon hopping on the rooftops.

"We'll get those crystals soon enough," he said, "and Rainbow for sure."

Darien tried following the fake sailor moon's trail. "Where'd she go?" he asked himself aloud, "she's disappeared."

He wasn't the only one who went looking for her; the real scouts and Lydia were reaching the docks too.

"I think she came this way, Lucky," Lydia said. "If I'm right, that no good Sailor Moon is working for the Negaverse."

"Lydia, watch your tongue!" he snarled.

"No, not the _real_ Sailor Moon," she said. "Why would she join her worst enemy? I think the Sailor Moon I saw earlier today was one of Beryl's generals in a disguise."

"Who?"

"I dunno," she said. "But I intend to find out."

Serena and the others were talking about what happened earlier that day.

"You mean, she just came down and saved the guy?" Amy asked, surprised.

"Yeah, she's the real thing," Raye teased. "The Sailor Moon I know could barely swing a hammock."

"She'd probably get tangled up like a poor bug in a spider web," Lita added.

"Oooh, traitor!" Serena hissed.

"Is this girl our friend our enemy?" Amy asked suddenly.

"Or maybe she's just a fan," Lita shrugged.

"Could she be the scout that got all the rainbow crystals?" Mina asked.

"No way," Serena said, shaking her head. "There is only one sailor moon and that's me. The other scout is a real scout. She's on our side. I know it. Besides, I bet she is better lookin' like that fake scout! She probably has really pretty red hair and--"

"But how, Serena?" Mina asked, "We don't know her."

"Artemis said that the crystals were in good hands," Amy reminded.

"I just do," Serena said firmly, "she saved us while we tried to help Greg, remember? She didn't come out and greet us but I heard her voice and the funny thing is…" she stopped suddenly.

"What, Serena, what?" Raye asked.

They heard screaming. "Someone's in trouble!" Serena shouted, "let's move!" They ran to the noise and found the fake sailor moon being hoisted up by a crane.

"It won't be long now," Malachite said, laughing.

"The Negaverse is capturing Sailor Moon," Lita said.

"Let's get her down from there," Serena said.

"No! Wait!" Lita shouted.

"She's right," Luna said. "It could be a trick."

"I don't care," Serena said, "we've got ourselves outta jams before and I must know who that girl thinks she is, stealing my name!"

"She's right," Raye said and they all nod. They started to transform.

"MOON PRISM POWER!"

"MERCURY POWER!"

"MARS POWER!"

"JUPITER POWER!"

"VENUS POWER!"

"Very soon," Malachite sniggered, "the universe will belong to the Negaverse. Come out now, Sailor Rainbow."

"Hey, you on the roof!" Sailor Moon shouted. "Let that bogus Sailor Moon go."

"Most impressive, sailor scouts," Malachite said, "it's a pleasure to meet you finally and for the last time at that."

"Huh?" the all gasp. What exactly did Malachite mean by that? They had no idea that he was the strongest of Beryl's generals.

"DARK ENERGY ELECTRIFY!" He enclosed the five scouts in an indestructible black dome.

"Oh no!" Sailor Mercury gasped.

Everyone tried to break the dome. Mars went first.

"MARS FIRE IGNITE!"

But her Mars Fire did not work.

"Wha?"

"It's going to take more than that, Sailor Brat," Malachite said.

"Let me bust this place apart," Jupiter said.

"Give it a try," Malachite prompted.

"JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!"

Thunder didn't work on it either.

"Not even a dent," Sailor Mercury said, "we're in real trouble."

"Slow learners, aren't you?" Malachite mocked. "Your powers are no match to the Negaverse. DARK ENERGY, SHRINK TO BIT!"

The dome began to shrink. Now they were in for it.

'I sure hope Tuxedo Mask will come soon,' Sailor Moon thought, 'or if the mystery scout decides to show up, now would be a great time!'

It seemed that Sailor Moon was in luck for Tuxedo Mask and Eternal Sailor Rainbow were in her trail. Tuxedo Mask got there first.

"I've got to find Sailor Moon," Tuxedo Mask told himself, "she's in trouble, I can feel it!"

He looked up and found the fake Sailor Moon up on the crane. "Someone got her up there, but I've got to get her down."

Eternal Sailor Rainbow saw the fake sailor moon on the crane too, but didn't move to help her.

"Eternal Sailor Rainbow, why don't you help her?" Lucky questioned.

"That's the fake Sailor Moon I told you about," Eternal Sailor Rainbow replied.

"You're sure?"

"Very sure," she hissed. "Tuxedo Mask is being set up. The real scouts are around here somewhere."

"We should help him then!" Lucky said.

"Why should I?" she snapped, "He should know that's not really her! He deserves whatever he gets!" and she stood there and watched him cut the cable and bring her down just as he dove into a warehouse when lightning hit the crane. 'Tuxedo Mask,' she thought, 'you fool, get out of there!'

"It's all right now," Tuxedo Mask said, "We're safe. You'll be okay."

"Can't say the same for you," the fake sailor moon said.

"HUH?"

She laughed as she created a crystal and drove it into his shoulder. She jumped away and the crystal vanished, a huge gash in his shoulder.

"Sailor Moon? Why?" he gasped.

"Doesn't he realize that's not really her?" Eternal Sailor Rainbow said, peaking around the window. "How unlucky can you get?"

The fake revealed the truth. It was Zoicite.

"Zoicite!" Eternal Sailor Rainbow gasped, "I thought she was rainbow dust!"

"She must've survived somehow," Lucky said.

Sailor Rainbow turned away from the window and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Lucky asked.

She stood at the wall. "I'm waiting," she said.

"Aren't you going to help him?"

"No. He got his self into this."

"You're so gullible, Tuxedo Mask," Zoicite laughed, "I didn't expect you to be my hero, but let me give you my thanks anyway." She threw her cherry blossoms at him but he quickly ran and hid behind some crates. "You can run, Tuxedo Mask, but you can't hide." She produced another ice crystal, one very much like a sword. "I'm going to get you, cape boy. Ha-ha-ha!"

"How could I have been so stupid?" Tuxedo Mask asked himself. 'And who was she expecting anyway?" he thought for a moment. 'Oh no, Sailor Rainbow. She's after Sailor Rainbow and the rainbow crystals!'

The situation was getting worse for Sailor Moon and the others.

"Yo!" Sailor Moon shouted, "It's getting smaller!"

"Let's just keep trying!" Venus yelled. "VENUS CRECENT BEAM SMASH!"

It didn't work either. It was going to crush them any moment.

"I think it can only be destroyed on the outside," Sailor Mercury said. Everyone pouted how they did not want it to end like this. However, Sailor Moon got a brilliant, yet crazy idea.

"I know!" Sailor Moon shouted quickly, "let's dig our way out!"

"Idiot!" Sailor Mars growled.

"What?" she snarled, "I didn't hear you think of anything!"

"Where is your other sailor friend?" Malachite shouted.

"What are you getting at?" Mars demanded.

"Don't play dumb with me," he growled, "tell me where Sailor Rainbow is!"

"We don't know any Sailor Rainbow!" Moon shouted.

"You lie!"

"We don't!" Sailor Jupiter yelled. "And even if we did, we wouldn't tell you!"

"Rainbow," Mercury whispered, "That must be the sailor who has the crystals!"

"Exactly, Sailor Mercury," Malachite said. "Where is she?"

"Forget it!" Venus snapped. "We're not telling you anything!"

Zoicite was slicing through crates and whatever was in her path to find Tuxedo Mask. "Come out, come out, come out wherever you are!" She got close to him and he had to run to keep from being crushed by falling debris. "There you are!" She jumped at him and readied a powerful attack.

Tuxedo Mask protected himself with his cane. "Go away!"

She threw her cherry blossoms at him and the wind of the attack forced his eye mask away.

Inside her castle, Beryl saw what happened.

"I know that face!" she cried. "Now we know who Tuxedo Mask is. Hmm, maybe I do not need that Sailor Rainbow anymore after all."

"Come on," Zoicite said, as if she was getting bored of fighting Tuxedo Mask. "Just surrender."

Sailor Rainbow walked by the window and back again, as if contemplating to help him or not.

"Go ahead and help him," Lucky said.

"No! I'm here to save the others, not cape boy!"

"Then hurry up and do so," Lucky said.

"Yes but--"

"Or you can save Tuxedo Mask since he's right here," Lucky told her, "and he can really use some help."

"Oh, why should I?" she demanded. "He did nothing for me!"

"As I recall," he said, "he came through for you more than once."

"Oh, rubbish!" she hissed, "He was just after the crystals!"

"You do know what might happen if you don't help him," Lucky said, "do you?"

"Well," she groaned, "oh, why did the yellow crystal have the power to see into the future? Why couldn't it just bring good luck?"

"You're going to help him then?" Lucky asked.

"Yes, yes," she muttered, "but just this once! And I'm only doing this because I hate Zoicite! He got lucky--but it's his fault for falling for their trick in the first place."

"I'll never surrender," Tuxedo Mask muttered.

"Fine. Have it your way!" She moved to attack him and then--suddenly--

"RAINBOW VIOLET FLASH!"

"Huh?" Zoicite said. "Oh, no!"

Tuxedo Mask gasped, recognizing the 'rainbow' before the attack and her voice. 'Sailor Rainbow, get out of here!'

A violet stream of light hit Zoicite, slamming into her a wall and crates fell down on her head.

"This plan is not working!" she groaned as she passed out.

Tuxedo Mask kept his hand on his shoulder as he limped out of the building.

"Go see if he's hurt," Lucky said.

"I'm not his nursemaid!" Sailor Rainbow muttered.

He cocked his head, "Sailor Rainbow, he really is your ally."

"If the scouts become mincemeat, it's on your paws!" she growled and jumped off to find Tuxedo Mask. She found him in an ally way, his back to her. "Tuxedo Mask, are yeh damaged?"

"I'll be fine, get out of here, Sailor Rainbow," he grunted. "They're after you!"

"After me?" she flew to his side, hovering around him, "what do yeh mean?" She saw the side of his face. "Hey what happened to your--"

"Don't look at me!" he said, pulling his arm to his face. "Go quickly!"

But she didn't let him off that easy. She hovered in front of him and pulled his arm away. "Zoicite was expecting me to save her, wasn't she?"

"Yes," he replied.

"She tried to get me to join the Negaverse," she said.

"I hope you told Zoicite off."

"I did." She recognized him, "wait, Darien?"

He tried to back away but she grabbed his face. "How do you know my name?" he muttered.

"Darien, it's me. Lydia."

"Lydia?" he mumbled, looking into her familiar indigo eyes. "Licorice Head?"

"Yes, it's me," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, you know my secret," he said, trying to chuckle.

"Yeah. Well, you'd better not tell anyone or I'll wallop yeh." she slapped him on his shoulder, the bad one and he hunched forward, groaning. "Oh no, I'm sorry!" she supported him with her arms. "She hurt yeh?"

"It's nothing," he insisted.

"Nothing?" she demanded as she looked at it. She noticed the blood on her glove. "Darien, yer shoulder is bleeding! Yer lucky yer in one piece!"

"No, you are," he said.

"Ya saved me again, Tuxedo Mask," she said, blushing. "Oh, I wished one of these crystals could heal wounds."

"I'll be fine," he winced. "They're after you, Sailor Rainbow. You need to leave here before they find you. Forget the other scouts, I'll save them."

"No, Tuxedo Mask." Sailor Rainbow insisted. "You go and take care of your shoulder. I'll save them. It's time for me to show myself to them anyway."

He nearly fell on her, feeling suddenly weak. She did her best to support him and somehow, didn't seem to mind it. He didn't either. "The crystals are safe with you," he said. "They don't belong to me. If they get you they'll get the crystals."

"Don't worry," she told him firmly. "They won't."

"You can't be sure about that."

"I've been lucky so far."

"You can't just rely on your luck," he urged.

"Oh, so I should rely on you instead?" she joked.

He smiled and touched her glittery face. "Why do I have the feeling we've known each other for ages?"

"Strange, I feel that way too. Maybe we just knew each other in another life," she suggested with a shrug.

Finally, the pieces of the puzzle came into place. Tuxedo Mask stared, "Why---you're the girl from my dream!"

"Dream, what dream?" she asked.

"Each night I have the same dream. I'm talking to the moon princess and she tells me to find the rainbow crystals and a sailor scout comes up behind me, saying she'll find the crystals, but I can't see her face. She changes with each step she takes when she walks to me…now, I see you…you're that sailor scout!"

"Ironic," said Sailor Rainbow, "because I've been having the same dream."

"Now if I can just find out who the Moon Princess is," he wondered.

"You might soon."

"But now that I think about it--I don't care if the moon princess is ever found," he admitted.

"But she's the only one that can stop Beryl!" Sailor Rainbow cried.

"I don't think so. You are more powerful than the other scouts," he said, "and you can take her. You've done well handling all the shadow warriors and getting the crystals all by yourself while the other five had no luck at all."

"Maybe."

They stared into each other's eyes for a while, a strange feeling burning inside both of them. They hadn't felt this way before about each other or anyone else. And for some reason or another, all they could think about was each other.

"Darien--"

"Lydia, I--"

Their lips moved in to meet but just as they touched, a scream broke out.

"Oh no," Eternal Sailor Rainbow backed up and looked in the direction of the scream. "I have to go to them." She turned her indigo eyes to Darien's. "Darien, I'm sorry. But I must."

"I understand," he said with a nod. "Be careful and good luck."

"Thanks, but as the Sailor Scout of Luck," she said, "I might not need it. You stay here, all right? Don't move. I'll come back for you."

"Where's Sailor Rainbow?" Malachite muttered. "She should be here any moment."

"It is no use," Moon groaned, "This is it."

Zoicite appeared, "Malachite, I--"

He noticed that she looked as if she was in a fight. "Zoicite what happened to you?"

"She's here," she responded. "And not very happy…"

"Rainbow has finally come then," Malachite said, "Come on out, Sailor Rainbow!"

"Rainbow's here!" Sailor Moon gasped, "That mysterious scout is here to save us!"

Eternal Sailor Rainbow flew in the sky over the dome. "You've been waiting for me? Well here I am and I'm ready to kick some ahrss!"

"Finally you have showed yourself, coward!" Zoicite shouted.

"I'm the coward, eh?"

"Guys look, it's her!" Sailor Mercury said. "The mysterious scout."

"Wow, she looks beautiful!" Sailor Moon sighed.

"Sailor Rainbow," Mars mumbled, "so that's who they were after."

"How dare you cage my sailor friends up like animals!" Eternal Sailor Rainbow snarled. "You're the real beasts!"

"Oh, we're in luck!" Jupiter praised.

"Right you are!" Eternal Sailor Rainbow cried. "I'll get you out in a jiffy! RAINBOW FULL SPECTRUM!"

"Ooh, look a rainbow!" Sailor Moon shouted.

"Cover your eyes everyone!" Sailor Mercury warned.

But Sailor Moon kept staring at the pretty colors.

"Sailor Moon!" Mars put her hand over her eyes. "It'll blind us!"

A wave of rainbow colors swarmed down to the dome. It hit it in the top and spread down, destroying the dome. The sailors stepped out to get a better look at Eternal Sailor Rainbow.

"Why does she look different than us?" Mars asked.

"Who cares?" Moon demanded, "The point is that she saved us!"

"Now, Eternal Sailor Rainbow," Zoicite said, "we ask you again to join us!"

"Never!" Eternal Sailor Rainbow snarled.

"Then say goodbye to your new friends!" She turned to Malachite, "finish them off!"

The scouts cringed and as he threw a dark blast at them, draining their energy.

Eternal Sailor Rainbow decided to play along with his rules. She flew toward Zoicite, caught her by the collar and lifted her up in the over the ocean. "Let them go, Malachite, or yer girl here goes for a swim!"

Malachite did not let up but he did looked quite unnerved.

"Forget about me, Malachite," Zoicite whispered, as Eternal Sailor Rainbow began to let go.

He couldn't go through with it. He pulled down his hand. "Let her go."

"I guess the Negaverse is soft too, eh?" Eternal Sailor Rainbow demanded, throwing her into him.

"Aah!" Zoicite grunted when she hit the ground.

"I am not going to join you or let you get your filthy hands on the crystals," Eternal Sailor Rainbow muttered, flying toward them. "I am keeping them safe for the Moon Princess. So you tell your queen that if she wants a new slave, her own sailor scout, then she'll have to make a scout herself! Here's a name for her, she could call her 'Sailor Shadow!'"

"How dare you mock us!" Malachite growled.

"RAINBOW SECONDARY SWIRL!" she blasted him with the colors of orange, green and violet.

"Malachite!" Zoicite gasped.

"Wow, she's good!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.

"Malachite! Zoicite!" Queen Beryl shouted. "Return at once."

"But your majesty, we can win!" Zoicite argued.

"Do not question me, Zoicite," Queen Beryl ordered.

"You've gotten lucky, scouts," Malachite said, "but everyone's luck runs out sometime!" The two disappeared.

"Not for the scout of luck," Eternal Sailor Rainbow muttered. She remembered about Tuxedo Mask and turned to look for him. 'He didn't leave, did he?'

"Hey, wait, don't go!" Sailor Moon called after her. "You're one of us now! I've been waiting to finally meet you!" She and the other scouts ran after her. She grabbed her shoulder and turned her back. "Thank you for saving us! Sailor Rainbow, right?"

She nodded, "Eternal Sailor Rainbow."

"You're an eternal sailor scout?" Mercury gasped, "They're the most powerful ones!"

"It was the crystals," she explained. "They gave me more power."

"Well I'm Sailor Moon," Sailor Moon said, pointing to herself and to her scouts. "And these are my sailor scouts."

"Sailor Mercury."

"Sailor Mars."

"Sailor Jupiter."

"Sailor Venus. You've _must_ heard of me before. As Sailor V."

"Actually, no," Rainbow said.

"No?" Venus gasped.

"Hello again," Luna said to Lucky.

"She's got a guardian cat too!" Moon cried.

"You met them before?" Venus demanded Artemis. Artemis meowed and chuckled nervously.

"I'm Lucky," Lucky replied.

"Well, I'm glad that we've finally got to meet you," Jupiter said. "We could use all the help we can get against the Negaverse."

"Aye, aye," Sailor Rainbow said, nodding.

"Oh," Sailor Moon mumbled, "are you the moon princess we've been looking for?"

Sailor Rainbow smiled, nearly close to laughter. "Oh no. Absolutely not. I'm looking for her too. Maybe we'll find her together."

Sailor Moon had another question. She stepped closer, an eyebrow raised. "Have we met before?"

Sailor Rainbow didn't hesitate and shrugged. "It's possible."


	9. Clear as Crystal

**Over The Rainbow 9**

**Clear as Crystal**

_I do not own the original characters of Sailor Moon, got it._

"Thank you for saving us, Eternal Sailor Rainbow," Sailor Moon said.

"No problem."

"You're the one who got all the crystals," Mercury said, "how were you able to get them all by yourself?"

"I was just lucky, I reckon," Eternal Sailor Rainbow replied. "I'm sure we'll make a great team."

'This is so cool,' Sailor Moon thought, 'an Eternal Sailor Scout! And I feel like I know her!'

"Now lassies," Lucky said, "time to get to business. The Negaverse are going to hit us hard if we're not ready for them."

"Right," Luna said, "sailor scout meeting tomorrow at the temple."

"I'll be there," Eternal Sailor Rainbow said, picking up Lucky. "It was great meeting all of yeh. Now I must go. Until we meet again." She smiled and took off. 'Need to find Tuxedo Mask. He's damaged…he left. I told him to stay put!'

"It must be cool to fly," Sailor Moon sighed.

"Amazing she got the crystals all by herself," Mars said.

"She's in a hurry," Mercury said.

"Almost rude," Venus grunted, "I can't believe she never heard of me! Where's this chick from?"

"Well, I think she's wicked cool," Sailor Moon bragged, "and I'm glad we finally got to meet her!"

"Yeah, me too!" Jupiter added.

"We are sorry we didn't get the crystals, your majesty," Zoicite said. "Give us one more chance. We'll get Sailor Rainbow, those crystals and get rid of Tuxedo Mask too."

"No, let's not." Queen Beryl said.

"But he's after the crystals too," Malachite explained.

"Perhaps I was wrong about thinking Sailor Rainbow would side with us," Beryl admitted. Malachite and Zoicite exchanged glances. Queen Beryl was actually admitting it was a bad idea!

"The crystals have made her too strong for us to handle," she explained. "I want Tuxedo Mask instead. He's weak and it will be easier to control him. He'll get the crystals back for us. Zoicite, I want you to trick Tuxedo Mask into coming to the Starlight Tower."

"How?"

"Threaten that we know the true identity of Sailor Rainbow," she replied. "He's too soft and he will give himself up for her. I want him alive."

"Yes, my queen."

Darien dragged himself home with whatever strength he had left in him. "Can't…believe I was so stupid…If it wasn't for Sailor Rainbow I would've been in big trouble," he leaned against his door for a while. "I gotta rest and put something on my shoulder. I hope Lydia's all right. Why did she help me?"

He walked away from the door, a big blood spot left where he had been leaning. Groaning, he collapsed down on the couch. He didn't get time to relax, for the TV mysteriously came on.

"Huh?"

"Nice place, Darien," said Zoicite from the picture screen.

"How'd you find me?" he demanded.

"I told you," she hissed, "the Negaverse sees everything. You didn't think you could hide forever, did you, Tuxedo Mask?

"What do you want, Zoicite?"

"The rainbow crystals and Sailor Rainbow," she admitted.

"I know," he growled, "but you're not getting the crystals _or_ Sailor Rainbow! I know you're only after her because she has the crystals and you want to make her one of you!"

"Protective of her, aren't we?" she questioned, "My, my, my."

"You expect me to lead her to you, tell you her identity," Darien huffed, "but you forget it!"

"Oh, but we already do," Zoicite lied.

"You have her?" He grunted, shifting forward, "let her go! What--"

"Calm down," she insisted, "we don't have her…yet. But I have a challenge for you, Tuxedo Mask."

"Name it."

"We need those crystals and Queen Beryl would like some company."

"Get to the point," he growled.

"That's why we wanted Sailor Rainbow."

"Liar!" he shouted. "You wanted her to become one of you. Beryl's not lonely! She doesn't know how it feels to be lonely!"

"We're going after Sailor Rainbow," Zoicite said. "And we'll force her to join us."

"You can't make her do anything," Darien said. "She almost killed you, Zoicite, and she'll follow though for sure this time!"

"Oh, but we have ways. You can't protect her, Darien." She hissed, "we'll get her soon."

"Wait a second!" Darien shouted, "You need someone, then take me instead! You leave her alone!"

"You? As weak as you are," she said, "in exchange for Sailor Rainbow? But why? She'll prove more to us than you."

"I'm serious," Darien said. "I'll be your little hound dog. Leave the sailor scouts alone. If you want a sailor scout, you'll have to get one some other way."

"All right," Zoicite said. "Let's have a duel. If I win, the Negaverse takes both of you. If you win, we take you. Come to Starlight Tower at five, alone. Oh, and Darien, you might want a doctor to take a look at your shoulder. It must be painful. Ha-ha-ha!"

Her face disappeared and the TV shut off. Darien groaned and lied across the sofa and fell fast asleep within moments. A dream came and he was so into it that he didn't hear the knock on his door.

"Darien?" Lydia said. "Darien, it's me, Lydia. Serena told me where you lived. The yellow crystal showed me something. Now the Negaverse is after you. They're going to trick you into helping them, Darien. Don't let them fool you. Darien, are you there? Please let me in." She peered through the peephole. "Darien? If you're not here, then I hope you're at the hospital getting that shoulder taken care of. And if you are here, you'd better be resting and not ignoring me!" She waited for the door to open but it didn't. She sighed. "All right, be careful, Darien. Here, I'm leaving you a four-leaf-clover for luck." She laid it down on the mat. "I just found it. Please be careful and don't listen to anything the Negaverse says. I've got to go, 'sailor scout meeting.'" She sighed, "Take care, Darien." She turned to leave and hoped that Darien wouldn't do exactly what she warned him not to. However, she did not know that he already had a visit from Zoicite.

In his sleep, Darien was smiling. The dream he was having seemed so vivid. It was almost like recollection of something. He pictured a young boy sitting alone next to a riverbank. He had deep blue eyes and black hair. The surroundings were beautiful but the boy didn't seem to notice them, for he was crying. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and the sun shined brightly. Birds were chirping and there was a vast rainbow stretching over the sky. He looked so lonely.

"I wish I had friends," the boy mumbled, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. "Wish I wasn't alone."

"Hey, down on your luck?" chirped a cheerful voice.

The boy turned around to see a pretty red-braided pigtailed girl. Her eyes shined like dark, indigo sapphires and her smile was as bright as the sun. She was dressed in rags and had dirt on her fingers and cheeks. He pegged her as a peasant girl, but as poor as she was, she looked awfully cheerful. In one hand she held an empty water bucket and in the other, a four leaf clover.

"Who are you?" the boy asked.

"I'll be you friend if you let me," she said, stepping close. "My name is Lydia."

"Prince Darien."

"You're a prince?" she asked, dipping her bucket into the river. "So why are you so sad?"

"Lonely."

"Well, you don't have to worry about being lonely and having bad luck anymore," she told him. "I'll be your friend and here's something to give you good luck." She pressed in his hand--a four-leaf clover--smiled and walked away before he could thank her, drops of water splashing from her bucket.

"Thank you," he whispered, though she was gone. "I'll never forget you."

Amy, Raye, Mina and Lita hung around the temple waiting for Serena and the real identity of Sailor Rainbow.

"She's late again," Raye grumbled. "I thought she'd be the first person here if she really wanted to know who was really Sailor Rainbow."

"Yeah," Mina said dryly. "She really seemed to like her."

"I think we need her," Amy said. "She has the rainbow crystals."

"Yeah, Amy's right," Lita added, "I bet she's really cool if we just give her a chance."

"Hey, lassies, is this the sailor scout meeting?"

All four girls gasped and hugged each other. "Aah!"

Lydia stepped forward and giggled with Lucky at her feet. "Hey."

"Lydia, you're Sailor Rainbow?" Lita asked.

Lydia nodded. "Surprised?"

"Wow, we had no idea!"

"Serena should be here any minute," Raye said. "She'll be surprised when she finds out you're really Sailor Rainbow."

"Serena's a sailor scout?" she gasped.

"Yeah, she's Sailor Moon."

"Who woulda thought," Lydia mumbled.

"I wonder what's taking her," Amy said.

"Please, Mrs. H," Serena begged, "now is not a good time for detention. I can finish it tomorrow!"

She left the school in a hurry, wondering who the girl behind Sailor Rainbow was. 'I hope she doesn't think I'm a total snob!'

Darien's eyes shot open, "How long have I been sleeping?" He looked at his watch. It was almost time for his duel with Zoicite. The dream was still in his head as he went to his door and opened it. He nearly stepped on something.

"Huh?"

He stepped back and bent down. It was a four-leaf clover. His heart full, he bent down to pick it up. It reminded him of the boy and girl in his dream, the girl with the four-leaf clover. 'She must've been here,' he thought. He sidestepped and looked down the hall. "Lydia?"

But she was gone.

"Thanks, Lydia." He said, smiling as he pocketed the gift.

As Serena turned, she found Darien and decided to give him a hard time. "Hey, there's a bee on your back!" She whacked him on his wounded shoulder and grinned.

"Ow!"

"It's gone now," she said.

"Thank you," he winced, for once, being nice. "I hate bees. I appreciate it, Meatball Head."

"Ooh! Stop calling me that!" she hissed, "I get it enough from Raye, I don't need it from you! You're lucky Lydia's not here or she'll make you regret it and you'd better stop calling her Licorice Head too!"

"Okay, I won't say it anymore," he promised. "I'd better get going. If you see Lydia today, tell her I said hi. Bye, Serena."

He grunted as he walked away.

"Wow, he was actually nice to me," Serena muttered. "No way." Then she noticed her palm. It was red. "What's this? Oh my, looks like, BLOOD? He must be hurt. Something's not right, I'd better go follow him."

Five o'clock was approaching. Darien reached an alley, "I think I should see a doctor. I'd need all the strength I could get."

"Hey!" someone grabbed his healthy shoulder. Daren turned around and readied himself with a karate chop. "Aahh!"

He saw Serena, "Why are you following me?" he demanded.

"Cool your jets, would ya?"

"Sorry, you just surprised me."

"Well, you don't need to go ballistic, Darien." She said, "I'm just worried about you."

"What for?"

"You're bleeding. That didn't happen in Karate class, did it?"

"Why do you care?" he questioned.

"'Cause, well, your Raye's friend." She muttered.

"Just leave me alone."

"Ooh."

"It's not serious," he insisted.

"Not serious?" she questioned, "Ha! I got a C in first aid, I should know."

Darien reached Starlight Tower. Zoicite was watching. "Right on time," she muttered.

As he approached, a strange field surrounded Darien. "What's happening?"

"Darien, what's going on?" Serena cried, running after him.

"Huh?" he looked back, "Serena, you've got to get out of here!"

"Wish I could," she whispered. Then they were transported to Starlight Tower.

"I'm getting worried," Amy said, "where is she?"

Lydia started to feel more anxious than Amy. 'Darien, no, you wouldn't.' She thought. Then she got an image in her head, the Starlight Tower. 'I'm coming to stop you, Darien.' Lydia turned and started to walk away.

"Hey, where're ya going, Lydia?" Lita asked.

"Starlight Tower," she replied, "Care to join me?"

"Of course, you're one of us now," Amy said.

"Let's go!" Lydia laughed. "Something bad is going to happen."

Darien and an unconscious Serena came up on the transit.

"Hello, Darien," Zoicite said. "Who's your friend?"

"She's not Sailor Rainbow," Darien growled, "if that's what you're thinking."

"Oh?" she muttered, and then thought. 'He is too soft.'

"Let's get this over with, Zoicite," Darien muttered.

But she was stalling. She laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"You've fallen right into our trap," she cackled.

Malachite appeared.

"You double crossed me!" Darien shouted. "What is he doing here?"

"I'm the referee, of course," Malachite retorted.

"Are you backing out?" Darien demanded.

"No, we are having this duel," Zoicite said. "I've been waiting of this for a long time."

"Zoicite, remember our orders," Malachite said.

"And what were those?" Darien demanded, pulling out a rose and hurling it to Zoicite's face.

"AAAH!" Zoicite screamed, "my face!" Her screaming woke up Serena.

"Hey, that's Zoicite," Serena said, "Why is she arguing with Darien?"

"You hurt my face," Zoicite said, "and you're going to pay for it. I'll be on the roof. You have two minutes and you don't show up, we're taking Sailor Rainbow here. "

"I'm not Sailor Rainbow," Serena muttered, confused.

"Oh, don't lie," Zoicite hissed, "Malachite!"

Malachite appeared behind Serena, grabbed her and disappeared again.

"Serena!" Darien shouted. "She's not Sailor Rainbow!"

"We'll see, won't we?" Zoicite demanded as she disappeared. "Hope you're a good runner." The room shrouded in fog. Icicles formed on the ceiling and began to drop. Darien headed for the elevator.

"Serena's a big Meatball Head," Darien muttered, "but I can't let anything happen to Lydia's best friend."

"I don't see any way in, guys," Sailor Mars said.

"Mercury, can you do a computer scan?" Jupiter asked.

Sailor Mercury activated her VR visor. "Darien's trapped in an elevator."

'Darien, no!' Eternal Sailor Rainbow thought angrily, tightening her fist. 'You'd better be okay, because I want to box yer ears when this is all over!'

"Wait a minute," Sailor Mercury added, zooming in. "Oh no, Serena! Zoicite has her! On the roof!"

"I see them," Jupiter said.

"We can't get in," Mercury said, "everything's sealed."

"We've got to get in that building some how," Luna said.

"We'll need a lot of luck," Artemis said.

"Good thing we've got the sailor scout of luck with us right here," Lucky said, looking up to his partner. "Ready?"

"Aren't I always?" Eternal Sailor Rainbow asked jokingly.

"Let's give her some room," Sailor Mercury said.

"RAINBOW PRIMARY TARGET!" she targeted a door. "RAINBOW FULL SPECTRUM!" Her rainbow-ranged energy flare tore the door right off its hinges. The sailor scouts stood amazed.

"Wow, did you see what she did?" Sailor Mercury whispered.

"How about an instant replay?" Mars asked.

"_I_ could have done that," Sailor Venus bragged.

"So could I," Sailor Jupiter added, "but I want to save all my energy when we kick some Nega-butt! Way to go, Rainbow!" she said, winking at her. "Nothing like a direct approach, I say!"

"Thanks," Sailor Rainbow said, walking to the entrance and holding her hand out. "After yeh!"

Jupiter ran in first, slapping Rainbow a high-five.

Mars and Mercury went by her. "You've sure got manners." Mercury said.

"And cool attacks too," Mars added.

"Coming, Sailor Venus?" Rainbow asked.

Sailor Venus groaned and went inside.

Darien looked down at the four-leaf clover in his hand. "Lydia, I'm doing this for you. Don't worry; I'll get Serena back. I'll stop the Negaverse. I hope I just get lucky enough to do it." He looked at the roof of the elevator. "Can't this thing go any faster?"

"Are you ready?" Malachite asked Zoicite.

"Yes," she said, "I've never been so ready for anything in my whole life." She touched the scratch on her cheek. "He's going to pay for cutting my face."

"Revenge can be sweet," he told her. "Just don't get carried away."

"What do you want with Darien?" Serena demanded, wriggling in Malachite's grasp. "What's the deal?"

"You'll find out soon enough," Zoicite said. "Malachite--get ready."

Malachite looked over the city. "Soon, the Universe will be no more. Only the Negaverse will prevail. Hm-hm-hm." Dark energies began to collect around the city. He summoned dark powers. Every light in the city went out.

The elevator jiggled. It came to a stop. "We're stopping now," Darien said.

"Ha-ha-ha!" Zoicite laughed. "Who cares what Beryl wants? I'm in charge of Darien's destiny now." She juggled a fireball. "Too bad he's going to have a little accident."

She threw it down the elevator shaft.

"Oh no, fire!" Darien shouted.

"Darien!" Serena shouted from the rooftop. 'I gotta get him out of there!'

"Such a pity," Zoicite said, "I'll just tell Beryl it was an accident. She won't mind since I have Sailor Rainbow here."

"This is it then," Darien groaned.

"I'm not Sailor Rainbow," Serena shouted, "but I _am_ a sailor scout! Sailor Moon! MOON PRISM POWER!" she changed into Sailor Moon and saved Darien from the elevator shaft.

"Ironic," Zoicite muttered, "I wanted to get Sailor Rainbow but got Sailor Moon instead."

"What?" Darien said.

"Hello, Darien," Sailor Moon said.

"S-Serena?"

"I guess I'll just take you then, Darien," Zoicite said, "Or should I say, Tuxedo Mask?"

"Oh, give me a break," Sailor Moon groaned.

"I am," Darien said.

"No way. Darien?"

He showed her a rose. "Mm hmm. They're after Sailor Rainbow, Serena. And they wanted me to bring her to them. I guess they thought you were her."

"You know who she is?"

"Sailor Rainbow is your best friend," he whispered.

"Molly?"

"No, your new best friend," he corrected, "Licorice Head."

"Don't call Lydia that!" she shouted immediately then caught on, "Lydia, my best friend, Sailor Rainbow?"

"Well, now that you both know who she is," Zoicite said, "I want her!"

"Go Sailor Moon," Darien commanded, "This doesn't concern you."

"Of course it does!" Sailor Moon shouted, "they're after my best friend!"

"You want to fight to protect her," Zoicite said, "then let's do it!"

"You're on," Darien transformed to Tuxedo Mask.

'Darien my dream hunk?' And how was Lydia able to find out who he really was before me?'

Behind Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon, there was a glint. A sharp, deadly ice crystal!

"Well come on then," Zoicite commanded, "let's get this over with."

"Fine."

She threw the crystal. It flew at Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon saw it…but too late.

"WATCH OUT!"

It plunged into him.

"NOO!"

He fell to the ground.

"Do you guys hear that?" Sailor Rainbow asked the others. "It sounded like Serena! I hope we're not too late!"

Sailor Moon rushed to his side. "Tuxedo Mask--don't leave."

"It's up to you now to protect Sailor Rainbow and the crystals," he winced.

She nodded, "yes. My best friend."

"And…I want you to know…that I've always been on your…the scout's side…and I'll always will be…" his hand fell to the ground and he slipped into unconsciousness.

"Now I just need to get rid of the scouts and take Sailor Rainbow and the crystals," Zoicite said under her breath.

Sailor Rainbow and the others came, but too late. "No!" she shouted. "I'm too late! The blundering fool, I warned him!"

Sailor Moon looked up, "Rainbow, he was only trying to save you and the rainbow crystals."

"Sailor Moon," she sniffed.

"I can't let him leave on my account," Sailor Rainbow said, walking to the other side. "He's our friend. This is all my fault!"

"I wish there was something I could do for him," Sailor Moon said, "he's always been there for me when I needed him. Wish…there was something _we_ could do."

"Dear Darien," they spoke in unison, "you can't go!" A tear fell down both the two sailors' eyes. Sailor Rainbow's belt glowed.

"Sailor Rainbow," Moon whispered, "look!"

Sailor Rainbow looked down and backed up. Her body began to glow like the time she became Eternal Sailor Rainbow, but it was backwards in violet to red. She looked down at the crystals in shock, a surprised squeak escaping her throat. The violet rainbow crystal came off her belt and the violet color surrounding her disappeared and one by one, the rainbow crystals came off her belt. The other scouts, the cats and even Malachite and Zoicite watched in surprise as Sailor Rainbow changed from an eternal scout, to a super sailor scout, and to finally, the first sailor stage. Weakened without the crystals, Sailor Rainbow fell over Tuxedo Mask' chest.

"Sailor Rainbow!" Sailor Moon exclaimed, shaking her shoulder. "Not you too!"

"The—c-crystals," Sailor Rainbow gasped.

"They must've been what made her so powerful!" Mars cried, "and now…" she broke off when she noticed the crystals becoming one with Moon and Rainbow's tears.

"The Silver Imperium Crystal!" Luna shouted.

"Brilliant!" Lucky gasped.

"What happens now?" Artemis questioned.

"Not sure," Luna replied. "Maybe the moon princess will be revealed."

The crystal united with Sailor Moon's crescent wand. As if in a trance, Sailor Moon stood to grasp it. Everyone realized it.

"It's Sailor Moon!" Venus cried.

"_She's_ the moon princess!" Sailor Mercury shouted.

With a bleak smile, Sailor Rainbow forced her head up, "my dear friend from the past," she whispered, "the moon princess, Sailor Moon, Serena."

"Huh?" Sailor Mercury looked down at Rainbow. "Dear friend from the past?"

Sailor Moon became dressed in a magical, royal gown. Truly, she was the moon princess.

"We've finally found her, Artemis," Luna said.

"About time too," he commented.

"Now the three friends are finally reunited after all these years," Lucky said.

"What?" both Luna and Artemis asked.

'Hm-hm. Me Serena, a princess? Now this is way past weird.'


	10. Two Reluctlant Princesses

**Over The Rainbow 10**

**Two Reluctant Princesses**

_I only own the characters here that you wouldn't see on Sailor Moon!_

The sailor scouts and Zoicite stood around, surprised that all this time, Sailor Moon was the moon princess.

"Wow. Sailor Moon," Luna said. "You're the moon princess from so long ago. Right in front of me and I didn't know."

"Yeah, who would've thought that, Serena, of all people, would be the Moon princess," Sailor Jupiter added. "It's a total blow away."

"Tell me about it," Mars said.

"And what about Darien?" Mercury asked, "I still can't believe he's Tuxedo mask. Oh Mars, I'm sorry. You must feel terrible."

"Yes," Mars mumbled, "but I guess they were meant to be together long before Darien and I."

"Enough with your silly chatter!" Zoicite shouted, "I want that crystal and I'm going to get it!"

"No!" Rainbow tried to scream, but it came out in a ten-inch whisper. Sailor Rainbow tried to get to her feet. "You…get…away!"

"_ZOI!" _Zoicite's attack had no effect on the Moon Princess.

The Moon Princess proved that she didn't need any help as she held up the Moon Crescent Wand to protect her and her love. With a new, stronger voice, she shouted, " "COSMIC MOON POWER!"

Now with the Silver Imperium Crystal, the wand was stronger. A huge, powerful force knocked Zoicite through a column and out cold.

"Tuxedo Mask," Princess Serena said, her voice odd and ancient-like, "I feel you are growing weaker. Please do not go."

Hearing her voice, Tuxedo Mask woke up. "You're free now." He said, "and I remember. I am Prince Darien."

"Yes. Thank you."

"Please do not just thank me," Tuxedo Mask said, reaching a hand to her face, which she caressed. He smiled at her and then looked over to Sailor Rainbow, "thank our dear old friend, Princess Lydia of the Rainbow. She was the one who saved the rainbow crystals and protected them for you."

Princess Serena smiled and looked at Sailor Rainbow, "thank you, Princess of the Rainbow. I do not want to think where I would be without you."

Sailor Rainbow smiled, "just doing my duty."

"Princess Rainbow?" Luna whispered. "She's a princess too?"

"Yes," Lucky said, "she was the best friend of the moon princess. They as close as sisters."

"We didn't know there was another princess," Sailor Jupiter said. "This is getting weird."

"Sailor Rainbow," Tuxedo Mask reached his other hand to her face and she caressed it too, as did Princess Serena. This changed her sailor form into that of a princess. Her gown looked a lot like Princess Serena's, except that it was in a range of colors. The off-shoulder sleeves were red and it came down to orange and throughout the colors of the rainbow until it reached end of her torso in violet. The skirt of her dress was gold and the ribbons. Her bracelet was golden, where as the moon princess's was made out of pearls. Two golden ribbons held her braids in place.

"We are finally reunited," Princess Lydia spoke, much like the Moon Princess and Darien, "after all these years. I am a princess of the Earth, of the Rainbow. Darien was a prince of Earth and Serena, my dear friend, you were Princess Serena of the Moon Kingdom. I remember the last time we were together."

"I do too," Princess Serena said sadly, "it did not end happily. We were to marry one day--"

"And I was going to be your maid of honor--" Princess Lydia added with a sniff, "I can picture it."

"Yes, it was on the balcony. I gave Darien my star locket so that he would always remember me."

"And I gave him a solid gold coin for luck," Princess Lydia recalled, "he was leaving for battle to protect the Moon Kingdom from the Negaverse and its dark forces."

"We hoped you'd return to us," Princess Serena said.

"I should've given you more than a gold coin," Princess Lydia said regretfully, "a better good luck charm--perhaps an enchanted sword to aid you."

_Flashback_

"Oh Darien," the moon princess cried, holding her hand out, as her other one held her best friend's. "Come back to us!"

"Good luck!" added the rainbow princess. "We will be waiting for you!"

_End Flashback_

"And that was the last time we ever saw you," Princess Serena said.

"That was the first time I ever experienced such bad luck," Princess Lydia added.

_Flashback_

"_DARIEEEEN!"_ the two princesses shouted. And the memories faded away.

_End Flashback_

"But you are back now," Princess Lydia said with a smile, squeezing Darien's hand, "and that is all that matters, my dear friend."

"You did come back to us," Princess Serena said, "like you promised."

An aura surrounded the three.

"We are free," Princess Serena stated. With the memories renewed, the two princesses passed out on Tuxedo Mask's chest and turned back to their sailor scout forms.

"Sailor Moon!" Venus cried.

"Sailor Rainbow!" Jupiter shouted. The four rushed to the two collapsed sailors. "They collapsed, what happened?"

"Perhaps their memories were too much of them," Luna guessed.

"They'll be all right soon," Lucky said.

"Let me check their pulses," Sailor Mercury said, reaching her fingers to their necks. "They'll be fine. Just a fainting spell."

"How princess-like," Sailor Venus smiled.

Sailor Mars, however, was tending to Tuxedo Mask. "Darien, come on, it's me, Raye."

"We gotta get him to a doctor," Sailor Jupiter insisted, "He needs help bad."

"Nobody's going anywhere," said Zoicite in a raspy voice.

"Hmm?"

"I hope you got a good look at your princesses," Zoicite hissed, forcing herself to her feet. "'Cause they're going back to history. You're all history."

Malachite appeared and braced Zoicite for support. "Zoicite, you're trembling!" he shouted. "Worse than when Rainbow attacked you when she became an Eternal Sailor Scout!"

"Help me, Malachite," Zoicite pleaded, "Help me stop them before they leave with the crystal."

"They won't leave," he insisted, "don't you worry. We'll get the crystal."

The presence of Malachite, Beryl's strongest general, made everyone tense.

"But there's something else we need to get too," he added.

"Well, you have to deal with us first, pretty boy!" Venus hissed.

The four of them stood ready to defend Sailor Moon and Sailor Rainbow. "Careful, Sailor Scouts," Sailor Mercury warned.

"Cool your jets," Malachite ordered, "it's not you I'm interested in." He blew them away and Tuxedo Mask was lifted in the air.

"He's after Darien!" Venus shouted.

Darien was surrounded by an aura and he disappeared from the scout's sight, and aid.

"Bring him back!" Jupiter threatened. Malachite and Zoicite disappear before the scouts could reach them.

"Darien no!" Mars cried. "Darien, he's gone! What are they going to do to him?"

Back at the Negaverse, Queen Beryl was totally ticked off. "Oh excellent work. Sailor Moon now has the Silver Imperium Crystal. So what are you going to do about it, Malachite?"

"Don't worry, Queen Beryl," Malachite insisted, "we'll get it back. Sailor Rainbow is back to the first stage so she is not that strong anymore. Sailor Moon is just a young girl. There is no way she could pull off being the moon princess."

"You had better be right," Queen Beryl threatened, "I'll give you another chance." She looked over to Zoicite, "now Zoicite, explain your behavior regarding Tuxedo Mask."

"It was an accident, majesty," Zoicite said shakily.

"First the elevator and then the ice crystal," Queen Beryl said, "you'd think I wouldn't know?"

"N-no."

"You even questioned my orders concerning Sailor Rainbow--"

"But you said--"

"You've failed me for the last time, Zoicite!" Queen Beryl shouted, outraged. "You will not disobey me again!"

"No, please!"

"Don't do this, Queen Beryl!" Malachite implored, "It's my fault! I trained her!"

She didn't listen to him. Queen Beryl blasted Zoicite and hard.

"QUEEN BERYL!" Malachite yelled.

"Aaah! Malachite!" Zoicite shouted.

"No, Zoicite!"

"Let that be a warning, Malachite," Beryl told him.

"Yes."

Later, within the chamber of the Negaforce, Darien lied down in front of Queen Beryl, unmoving.

"Oh, great Negaforce," Queen Beryl said, "do we have enough energy bring Tuxedo Mask on our side?"

"Yes, but he is very weak," the Negaforce answered. "You must go slowly and erase his memories with the princesses."

"What about Sailor Rainbow?" she asked, "Would she had been a better choice?"

"No, without the rainbow crystals, she is not as powerful," it replied, "and she would've been really difficult to control. You have chosen well in changing your mind in bringing me Tuxedo Mask instead."

"Yes, Master. Thank you." She said. "Now Tuxedo Mask will be all ours and then we'll get that crystal back!"

"Now give me the necessary energy!" the Negaforce ordered.

"Yes, my master."

In Malachite's chambers, fatally wounded by the blast, Zoicite rested her last moments on a bed.

"Oh Zoicite," Malachite said, "I'm so sorry. It's not fair. Queen Beryl should've punished _me_ for not teaching you to be more patient."

She opened her eyes. "Hold me."

He wrapped his arms around her, helping her to sit up.

"The only one who failed was me, Malachite," she told him. "I should've listened to you when you told me not to seek revenge. Promise, just promise me one thing, Malachite."

"Anything."

"Don't forget me."

She died in his arms. "I would never."

As he walked away, al that was left of Zoicite was a blanket of cherry blossoms. "Goodbye, my love."

The six sailor scouts, with Sailor Moon being carried on Venus' back and Rainbow on Jupiter's, tried to find away out of the maze that was once Starlight Tower.

"Which way, Mercury?" Venus asked, grunting under the weight of Sailor Moon.

"I don't know," Mercury replied, scanning the area, "it's like we're in another dimension."

"Like a time warp thing," Luna said.

"We'll be here forever," Artemis groaned.

"Don't be so glum, mate," Lucky insisted, "We'll find a way out."

"It's some kind of strange combination of time warp and negative space, and so now, I have to try to convert the radical readings I'm getting in here into the same format as the original ones that got us in here. Only, I'm not sure my computer has enough memory to do all of the calculations."

"And if there isn't," Jupiter said, pulling Rainbow up again to keep her from falling, "we'll have to guess."

"That means we could be wandering around this creepy cave for days," Luna sighed.

"Hey, don't say that," Lucky told her. "We'll get out, I assure you!"

"Come on Lucky," Artemis said, "you got to be a little scared too. This place is creepy and it may take some time to get out."

"Yes," Lucky admitted, "I didn't expect something like this to happen! Of all the rotten bad luck!" He hung his head in despair, "We're cursed! We're cursed!"

Luna lay down on her stomach. "We have to get out of here someway."

"Hey, don't be like that. None of us thought this would happen," Artemis said, patting Lucky's back, "we'll find a way out."

"Think so?" Lucky asked.

"You said so yourself just a while ago."

"You're right pal. We'll get out. Thanks."

"Anytime, buddy," Artemis said with a nod.

Venus groaned, not because she was carrying Sailor Moon, but because her cat was getting awfully chummy with Sailor Rainbow's.

"Then we'd have to take turns carrying Sailor Moon and Rainbow," Venus said. "Sailor Moon's kinda heavy."

"Yeah," Jupiter added, "and for a petite chick, Rainbow is too."

"I heard thaaaat," Sailor Moon groaned groggily as she woke up.

"Me too," Sailor Rainbow yawned, "and if I wern' so tired, Sai'r 'up'ter, I'd box yer ears."

"Sorry," Jupiter said, "that's what you get for being Serena's best friend, I guess."

"Well, Serena taught her how to eat," Mars said.

She settled Sailor Rainbow down. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She sighed, rubbing her head and hustling around like a drunkard. "Blimey, what a day. Oi do I have a headache."

"Not as powerful without your fancy jewels, now are ya?" Sailor Venus snapped, letting Moon down.

Sailor Rainbow flashed Venus an angry glare.

"Hey, that's my best friend you just insulted," Sailor Moon hissed, rubbing her head.

"Sailor Moon, do you remember what happened?" Mars asked. "Know where you are?"

Though her memory was foggy at first, she remembered Tuxedo Mask. "Tuxedo Mask? Where is he? …Is he? Is he..? Did you… Did you abandon him?

"Of course not!" Mars shouted. "The Negaverse took him."

"Was he all right?"

"Dunno. He was hurt badly."

"What?" Rainbow questioned, "no way! I warned him about this…oh, the blundering fool. Why didn't he listen to me?" she shook her head as she rubbed the side of it.

"I remember now," Moon said, "Darien. What are we going to do?"

"We need to talk," Artemis said. "If we are going to help Darien, you'll have to understand the past. I'm starting to remember it. How about you Luna?"

"Yes, it's coming back," she replied. "Long story too."

"Gather around," Lucky insisted, "this may take a while."

"Are we part of the Moon Kingdom too?" Jupiter asked.

"Yeah, sure we are Jupiter," Venus said, "If Sailor Moon was the princess, then we sure had important jobs too."

"Hurry up and tell the story," Sailor Rainbow muttered, "so we can get the hell out of here."

"A long time ago, we all lived happily in a beautiful place called the Moon Kingdom," Artemis began.

"It was a wonderful, peace-loving time for all the planets, known as the Silver Millennium," Luna said.

"And Princess Serenity lived in that castle," Artemis said.

"Her mother," Luna explained. "Queen Serenity was a fair and gentle ruler who was raising her daughter in her mother's footsteps."

"But that ended when Queen Beryl found away to enter the Kingdom. She attacked with a vengeance. Queen Serenity defeated Beryl's seven strongest warriors and with Queen Azure's help," Lucky added, "sealed them in the Silver Imperium Crystal and sent it to Earth."

"My mother," Rainbow said. The others looked at her in surprise. "Sailor Moon's and my mother were close friends too."

"Wow, that explains it!" Mercury gasped.

"Wait," Artemis said, "I remember her now!"

"I do too," Luna nodded. "Queen Azure and her daughter princess Lydia."

"And that's why we came here," Lucky told them. "To help find the crystals. Please continue, Luna."

"After the Moon Kingdom was destroyed," Luna went on, "Queen Azure and Queen Serenity sent you all to the future, with whatever strength they had left. You were all princesses of your respective planets, and also part of Serena's court."

"Then we were sent to reunite you," Artemis said.

"How come we don't' remember it?" Jupiter asked.

Venus was about to answer her but Rainbow did. "Because Serenity and my mother wanted us all to be happy and live again. That's the way our mothers were."

"That's what I was going to say!" Venus snapped.

"Quiet," Rainbow said, "I still have a headache."

"And now that we've got the Silver Imperium crystal," Artemis said, "Queen Beryl doesn't stand a chance."

"So basically what you're guys saying our battle with them has just begun?" Mercury asked.

"Uh-huh," Artemis and Luna said in unison.

"Right you are, lassie!" Lucky exclaimed.

"Oh, Lucky, I thought I'd be done after I gave the Moon Princess the rainbow crystals!" Sailor Rainbow groaned.

"Yes, but you are the Moon Princess' best friend and she cannot defeat Beryl without you," Lucky reminded.

"Oh, right."

"Now they have Darien," Artemis said, "and you have your work cut out for you. We'll have to stop the Negaverse once and for all."

"We don't want the same thing to happen to us that happened to the Moon Kingdom." Venus spoke. "Our Universe would be destroyed. We've got to stand up to them, so we have a future."

"Ooh, touching speech, Venus," Sailor Rainbow muttered.

Venus glared. "Oh come on. We've got do this."

"She's right," Jupiter said. "United as one."

"Count me out." Moon said, "I don't want to fight."

"Same here," Rainbow said. "I just want to go back to my farm in Ireland."

"You're from a farm?" Venus gasped. "Great, we have a farm-girl for a fellow sailor scout! And she's _supposed_ to be a princess?"

"Hey, dats enough," Rainbow threatened. "I wasn't too thrilled to have a has-been super star as a fellow scout either, but can't we jus' get along for the time bein'?"

"HAS BEEN?" Venus shouted, hopping back and starting to put her hands into fist. "Okay, put up your dukes, Rainbow! Let's tough this out! You and me, let's go!"

"Venus, Rainbow, enough!" Mercury shouted.

"Let's settle this now, come on!" Venus hissed.

"I'm betting on Rainbow," Jupiter said.

"Jupiter!" Mars hissed.

"I have no wish to fight you," Rainbow said dryly.

"Well too bad because I'll wipe the floor with your face!" Venus shouted. She threw a punch toward Rainbow, and though she was still tired from losing the crystals and getting her memories as a princess back, Rainbow stepped aside, making Venus miss.

"Wha?" she gasped.

Rainbow took in a deep breath through her tightly clenched teeth and gave Venus a blow to the face, knocking her backward into Mars.

"She hit me, Mars!" Venus growled.

"Hopefully you'll learn next time not to make her mad," Mars said.

"Then how come you never learn in you and Serena's case?" Venus asked, "I think she broke my nose!"

"Man, she punches hard for a small chick," Jupiter said, amazed.

"Hey, you want to take on this small chick Jupiter?" Rainbow demanded. "I still need to box your ears for saying I'm heavy."

"No, no that's okay," Jupiter said, waving her arms, "and I was kidding about the heavy thing." She laughed nervously.

"Sailor Moon, you must fight," Luna said.

"Yes, you're Sailor Moon," Mercury added, " We need you."

"No way, someone else can do it," Moon said. "I pass the torch to Rainbow."

"You want me to be burned?" Rainbow demanded. "Forget it."

"You're supposed to be my best friend."

"I am, but I'm not the moon princess," Rainbow said, "You are. Think I'm so excited to be Sailor Rainbow and some ancient princess from the other side of the rainbow?"

"You're right, sorry," Moon groaned.

"Come on, Sailor Moon," Venus said, touching her sensitive nose, "It's your destiny. You're the one."

"I'm _not_ Venus," Sailor Moon said, shaking her head. "I can hardly handle being Sailor Moon. Now I'm the moon princess too? I can't do all this. I'm telling you, I can't."

"You're just tired," Luna said. "Just give this some time to sink in and--"

"I DON'T WANT ANY OF THIS TO SINK IN!" Moon screamed furiously, "I JUST WANT TO BE A NORMAL TEENAGER! CAN'T ANY OF YOU UNDERSTAND THAT? MY NAME'S SERENA! NOT SAILOR MOON, NOT MOON PRINCESS NOT AYTHING. GOT IT? Oooh. Oh."

"Ya guys really don't understand what it's like, do ya?" Sailor Rainbow demanded, walking pass them to embrace the crying Sailor Moon. "Well I do." She patted her best friend's back, "don't worry Sailor Moon, you know I understand."

"Rainbow, he's gone," Moon said, "Tuxedo Mask is gone! He's actually Darien and he'll never call me Meatball Head or you Licorice Head again."

"I know, I know," Sailor Rainbow said, "our old selves came all this way to be reunited with him and we lose him again. I been never this unlucky in my life." She let go of Sailor Moon.

"Thanks, Rainbow. Mercury, get us out," Moon pleaded, "I just want to go home."

"Sailor Moon," Mars said, approaching them, "even though you're a crybaby and an irresponsible whiner…"

"Go away Mars," Moon said, "I don't need this right now."

"Ya heard her," Sailor Rainbow said.

Sailor Mars held up her hand to slap Moon to her senses, but then Rainbow caught it and wrenched to the side. "Ow--ow!" Sailor Mars grimaced "Okay, okay! Just don't hit me in the face like ya did to Venus!"

Rainbow flung her back and Mars looked at her hand. "Ow, that hurt!"

Jupiter grinned.

"It's not funny, Jupiter!" Mars scowled. "Sailor Moon, I was only trying to bring you back to your senses and say I thought you were a good leader, that's all!"

"Let me talk to her," Sailor Rainbow said, "You're not helping. I'm her best friend, you know."

"Sure," Sailor Mercury nodded. "I'll keep looking for a way out."

"You do that," Sailor Rainbow took her best friend by the hand and stepped away to talk. They sat down.

"Listen, Sailor Moon, as your best friend," Sailor Rainbow began, "I have to tell ya that you have to stop Queen Beryl."

"But you said you understood," Sailor Moon whispered.

"I _do_," Sailor Rainbow insisted, "I want all this over with. As much as I want to run away back to Ireland, I have to stay here and help you stop Beryl. When that's over, it's play time."

"How are we supposed to get Darien back?" Sailor Moon inquired.

"I don't know," Sailor Rainbow sighed, "but we will somehow."

Sailor Moon nodded, "yes, I suppose we have to fight still." She looked up at Sailor Rainbow. "Rainbow, I'm so lucky to have a friend like you!" she hugged her.

"We're both lucky," Sailor Rainbow said, patting her back. "Now if we only get lucky enough to get out of here, we'll be fine!

"Hey guys, I found an exit!" Sailor Mercury called.

"Hey, what I'd tell ya?" Sailor Rainbow laughed.

"I knew we would get out sooner or later!" Lucky shouted.

"Good work," Luna said, "Now let's go have some burgers and get our minds off of this?"

"Sounds good to me," Sailor Rainbow said.

"Sorry." Malachite appeared floating over them. "Dinner plans just got cancelled."

"Oh yeah?" Jupiter demanded.

"I want that Imperium Silver Crystal!" He shouted.

"Ya can forget it!" Sailor Rainbow hissed. "No way are we handing it over to the likes of ya! Not when I worked so hard to find the rainbow crystals so they could become the Imperium Silver Crystal."

Sailor Moon acted frightened, but the scouts moved in front of her to protect her.

"Now would a good time for you to take cover," Venus said to the guardian cats.

"Be careful, scouts," Luna warned.

"Stick together," Artemis said.

"Good luck," Lucky wished and they ran off.

"If you want the crystal," Venus threatened, "you answer to me!"

"And me," Jupiter added, "let's double team 'em, 'Kay Venus?"

"Oooh, I'm scared," Malachite said sarcastically.

"JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!"

Malachite put up a force field and Jupiter's thunder is absorbed in it.

"What goes?" Jupiter questioned, "He's absorbing all my energy!"

"I'll take care of it!" Venus said. "VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!"  
But her power was absorbed also.

"This is bad." Sailor Mercury said her voice filled with panic, "He's absorbing every power we throw at him. We've got to find a way to stop him!"

"If I had a way to upgrade to Super Sailor Rainbow," Sailor Rainbow said. "I could Primary Target his shield away."

"Doesn't do you any good now, does it, Rainbow?" Malachite teased. "There is nothing you can do to stop me!" And he blasted Venus and Jupiter with one of his own attacks.

"Oh, I'm sure not giving up yet," Jupiter snarled.

"Me neither," Venus said, "but what can we do?"

"Like I said before," Malachite growled, "NOTHING!" He sent another ball of energy.

"WHATCH OUT!" warned Mars, Rainbow and Mercury. Too late, Jupiter and Venus were trapped in it. Their energy was drained and then they collapsed.

"HAND OVER THE CRYSTAL UNLESS YOU WAND TO END UP LIKE YOUR FRIENDS!" Malachite threatened.

"Not much choice there, huh Mercury?" Mars asked. "Get her outta here!

Moon just remained where she stood.

"Sailor Moon, let's get out of here before he kills us all!" Rainbow urged.

"Yes, she's right!" Mars said, "We have to protect you and the crystal!"

"GET ON WITH IT, WOULD YOU?" Malachite demanded.

"Fine. MARS FIRE IGNITE!"

Her fire was also absorbed.

"PATHETIC! WHAT A JOKE!"

"Ya don't hear any of us laughin', do ya?" Rainbow questioned. "Some joke!"

Malachite attacked Mars with some fire of his own and it put her out cold..

"Step aside, Mercury!" Malachite ordered. "It's not you, I'm after!"

"Go bleach your roots, creep!" Mercury sneered.

"Fine then!" he muttered. "It's your loss!" He sent a powerful wind at Sailor Mercury. "NO ONE STANDS IN MY WAY!" his attack blew her away and Moon and Rainbow are also caught in the wind.

"Oh no," Rainbow gasped and knelt to Sailor Mercury. "Are ya all right, lassie?"

"He's too strong," Mercury winced, "it's up to you to protect the Moon Princess now." She closed her eyes, groaning.

Malachite walked up to Rainbow and Moon. "Move, Rainbow. Didn't you hear what I said?"

"Oh, were ya talking to me?" she asked, "oh, I'm sorry, I thought ya were talkin' to Mercury! I guess she didn't listen to ya too! What a joke eh, now I can laugh!" She laughed and pointed at him as if he had mud on his face. Furious, he stood looking at her.

"Um, Rainbow, I wouldn't talk to him that way if I were you!" Moon said.

"Why?" She demanded. "I am not afraid of him!"

"I admire your guts, Sailor Rainbow," Malachite said, "You would've been a great help to us! I give you one last chance!"

"I don't want to work for a witch like Beryl!" she shouted. "There is no way I'll be a tool for darkness!"

"Then get out of my way," he commanded, "It's because of you what happened to Zoicite!"

"Oh, did her great majesty Queen Beryl fry her?" Sailor Rainbow asked, pretending to act sorry. "Poor thing. My deepest sympathies! May her dark soul rot in pieces!"

Malachite growled, "That's enough! Out of my way. You're not strong anymore without the crystals!"

"Probably not," Sailor Rainbow grunted, "but I might get lucky enough to stop yeh!"

"I want that crystal," he said, "and I'm gonna get it!"

"Ya tell that witch of yours if she wants the crystal so bad then she can get off her lazy ahrss and get it herself!" Sailor Rainbow threatened.

"How dare you threaten the Queen that way!" he growled. "You listen here, girly!"

"No, Malachite, ya listen and listen up good!" She stepped over the collapsed Sailor Mercury and walked right up to Malachite. He was two feet taller than she was--maybe even more--but she didn't seem to be scared of him one bit. "Ya pathetic! Ya know that? Ya bust yer arhss to do Beryl's dirty work for her! And for what, huh? What does she give ya in return? Eh? Nothing! It's a bloomin' shame you have to work for someone like Queen Beryl. Even if you did succeed in getting her the crystal and I'm not saying you will, because you won't--she will still fry yeh!"

"I've heard enough out of you!" Malachite shouted, "I've never heard such nonsense!" He held out his hand, which was glowing with dark energy.

"I warned ya!" Sailor Rainbow cried, "ya will wish you'd listen to me when Queen Beryl tortures you with a slow death!" Her shamrock appeared in her hand and just in time, for Malachite threw a great energy blast at her.

"RAINBOW SHAMROCK SHOWER!" Her shamrocks tried to cut through his energy blast but it burned them away. It was just too powerful for her.

"No, Rainbow!" Moon cried.

"I can't…fight it!" Rainbow grunted and she crossed her arms in front of her to block the blast. It threw her over the fallen Sailor Mercury and right into Sailor Moon's arms.

"Sailor Rainbow, you are so brave!" Sailor Moon exclaimed, "I wish I could've said that but I'm too afraid! Please, speak to me!"

Sailor Rainbow looked up to her best friend. "I could really," she drawled like a drunk, "use a rainbow crystal right now…ugh…" she held up the number three with her fingers, "maybe even twoooo." Her eyes closed and her arm fell down, with her fingers still out indicating the number three.

Sailor Moon smiled and pulled one finger down. "You held up three, now that's two." She said, trying not to be afraid, "Boy, either he really was more powerful than we thought or you need to work on your math. I wish I were strong like you, Rainbow. I don't know if I can beat him now."

_"Sure you can!" _Venus said in her head.

"_Give it your all!" _spoke Jupiter.

"_We are with you!"_ Sailor Mercury added.

_"Go on and show him what you're made of!_" Mars continued.

_"Good luck…like ya will need it! Blast him like I blasted Zoicite!"_ Rainbow finished.

"My friends," Sailor Moon whispered.

_"Sailor Moon, come save me." _

"Tuxedo Mask?"

She stood up to face Malachite, "Rainbow was right you know." She said softly. "It's not too late. You can still leave Queen Beryl and be a free man."

"Shut up and give me the crystal already!" Malachite shouted.

"Fine, have it your way," Moon said through clenched teeth. "You knocked out all my friends and now I'm going to knock you all the way back to the Negaverse where you came from, NEGATWIT!"

"Oh, sounds like a challenge," Malachite shouted. "SAY GOODBYE NOW, SAILOR MOON! THIS ONE'S FOR ZOICITE!" He sent his most powerful forces at her. She raised her wand to defend herself.

"For my friends," she whispered, the energy ball hit as she tried to get the wand and crystal activated. "FOR OUR UNIVERSE!" Her attack repelled his.

"She's strong. Surprising!"

The intense power of the crystal sent Malachite away and radiated through the tower, dispelling it from the dark energy and it turned back to normal.

"Whoa?" Sailor Moon gasped. "Where did that come from?"

Malachite showed up at the Negaverse. "I'm back. Beryl will not like this. Now I know how Zoicite felt when she fought Rainbow."

Lucky for Malachite, Queen Beryl was busy with something more important. She was trying to erase Darien's memories, but the task was not very easy.

"Darien's a stubborn man," she muttered. "Erasing his memory is taking longer than I thought." She cleared her throat and looked down at Darien, "Tell me who you are."

"I am…Darien."

"Not much longer," she said confidently, "Very soon, you will be a warrior for the Negaverse! Your first assignment: Getting the crystal back from the princess."

Dawn was drawing near. Sailor Moon stood on the rooftop and looked into the sunrise. 'I don't know where you are, Tuxedo Mask, but Rainbow and I will get you back.'

"There you are, Sailor Moon," Venus said.

"Huh, what?" Sailor Moon turned around to see her friends. "Hey! You made it!"

"Oh, of course we did!" Sailor Rainbow exclaimed, hooking her arm around her shoulders. "It would take more than the likes of Malachite to keep us down!"

"Yeah!" Jupiter agreed.

"We're with you, Sailor Moon," Mars said.

"I know. Thank you."

"You really nailed that guy today," Luna said. "I'm so proud of you."

"Oh, stop," Moon mumbled, blushing.

"It is a shame, y'know," Rainbow said.

"What do you mean?" Mercury asked.

"They wanted me to join them," Rainbow replied glumly, removing her arm from around Sailor Moon's neck and rubbing her arm, as if there was a chill, "become their _tool_."

"I'd bet that would suck," Jupiter said. "I'd rather die.

"Aye, Jupiter. And that's just what Malachite is. I feel kinda sorry for him. I just hope if he doesn't leave Queen Beryl willingly, we'll be able to take him out of his misery."

"But--" Sailor Moon muttered, "haven't I already done that?"

"I don't think so, Sailor Moon," Rainbow said. "Ya forget he is Beryl's strongest warrior. As Eternal Sailor Rainbow, I forced Zoicite way back and I thought I saw the last of her, but she did come back. Ya did the same to Malachite; ya threw him back to the Negaverse, but I doubt we've seen the last of him. If we ever see that guy again, it will be too soon."

Mercury and Jupiter nodded in agreement.

"Rainbow's right," Artemis said. "We've got to keep our eyes open."

"You all did great today," Luna said. "But we must get going now. It's going to be a tough fight but I know we can do it. Let's be on our way."

Sailor Moon nodded and added, mentally, 'and find Tuxedo Mask, wherever you are…'

As if she heard her quiet wish, Sailor Rainbow wrapped her arm around her best friend shoulders and led her away.

"Now, about those burgers--" Moon said.

The girls laughed and talked about food.

-


	11. Makeover Madness

**Over The Rainbow 11**

**Makeover Madness**

_The only characters I own in this fic are the ones that you wouldn't see on Sailor Moon. Like Sailor Rainbow…and man wouldn't she be a cool sailor scout?_

Tuxedo Mask awakened in a capsule. "Where, where am I?"

"Hello, Darien," Beryl said. "Would you sit up for me please?"

He sat up, groggily and came out of the capsule with Malachite looking on. He remembered the words of Sailor Rainbow. _Yeh don't have to be a tool for Queen Beryl. It's not too late._

"Maybe she's right," Malachite whispered thoughtfully then quickly pushed it away. "No, she's wrong. She was talking nonsense."

Tuxedo Mask got out of the capsule. "Do I…know you?"

"Why, I am Queen Beryl," she said. "Queen of the Negaverse and you, dear boy will be my loyal servant."

But in Malachite's head, he heard _tool_. He shook his head and rubbed it. It had to be an effect from Sailor Moon's attack.

The four-leaf clover Lydia had given to him fell from the ground. A memory of her came back to him. "A four leaf clover," he whispered, "I think I know who gave that to me."

Beryl didn't hear what he had whispered to himself but spotted the four-leaf clover on the ground. She gasped and stepped on the four-leaf clover as if it were a bug. When she took her foot off the four-leaf clover, it was ripped in pieces.

Darien looked up at her, with a confused and pathetic look on his face. "Why?"

Beryl's act seemed to even get to Malachite. 'It's only a four leaf clover,' Malachite thought. 'What's the harm in it? I thought it was…beautiful myself…'

"You won't be needing that anymore, Darien." She said.

"Oh." Darien looked back at the destroyed good-luck charm. He tried to remember where it came from. Did he find it or someone give it to him? He strongly felt that he didn't find the four-leaf clover but that someone gave it to him. Who ever had given it to him must've been a friend, a very, dear, close friend. 'I need to know where that came from. Who gave that to me?'

"Now, Prince Darien, Tuxedo Mask," Queen Beryl said, "I want you to listen to me carefully. This is Malachite. You will work together in the quest to get the Silver Imperium Crystal back to me."

Darien looked over to Malachite and sneered. He felt something dark in him. He felt as if he saw Malachite from somewhere, or someone like him. There was something happening that he could not understand. Malachite stood sneering back at Darien.

Serena, heart broken about Darien's disappearance, lay in her bed, talking in her sleep. "Oh Darien…"

"Poor Kid," Luna said, "she's dreaming about Darien again. She'll never get any sleep."

"Out of my way, Negacrum," Serena growled, moving her arm. It dropped down on Luna, trapping her. "Show him how we handle guys like these, Rainbow."

"Oh dear," Luna mumbled.

"Don't worry, Tuxedo Mask," Serena promised, "I'll set you free. Rainbow and I'll see to that. Beryl can't do anything to break our long-lasting love and friendship, we'll set you free."

"What about me?" Luna asked. "Oh, it's going to be a long night."

Serena wasn't the only one dreaming about Tuxedo Mask and it wasn't Raye, it was Lydia. Though the things she said in her dreams weren't all that friendly as Serena's.

"Darien, I'll box yer ears!" he threatened, "Yous dunnit now! Ya brought dis on yerself! I warned ya about the Negaverse but ya dinnit listen to me!"

Lucky paced the floor, "Please, Lydia, be quiet."

"Come on, ya old cocker!" Lydia muttered, "I'll show ya whut dis girl can do! I'm not afraid of ya!"

"I wonder if Madam Indigo is getting any sleep with this noise." He fled from her room and into Madam Indigo's. She incredibly was sleeping sound. "Ah, much better."

"Ya broke Serena's heart," Lydia said, turning over," and now I have to listen to her whinin'! I dunt need this!"

Molly was looking through a beauty magazine with three of her friends at school. "Hey look at this!" Molly exclaimed.

"Slick Chicks Beauty Salon."

"Free facial and haircut? Way cool!"

They brought the ad over to Serena, but she's too down in the dumps to listen.

"Hey Serena, look." Molly said. "You can finally get those meatballs off your head."

"What a cool way to open a salon," said Pauline, "I'm going right after school and get a major makeover."

"Oh I'm so mad!" Molly muttered, "I have to baby-sit after school!"

"Tough break, Moll," Lonna said, "we're going to made over and come out looking like beauty stars."

"So Serena, are you going to go?" Molly asked. But she didn't answer. She didn't even seem to hear the question. "Hello, Earth to Serena. She's so spacey. I mean, worse than normal. Serena…"

Lydia sighed and walked over, "I don't think she's in the mood to go, Moll."

"Oh, bummer," Molly said.

"Hey, why don't you come with us?" Loraine invited. "It'd be fun! You could use a manicure too! Look at your nails!" she gasped. "They look like as if you pull weeds an' stuff with your bare hands!"

"That's because I do!" Lydia muttered, ticked off. "In Ireland, I lived on a farm."

"Wow," Molly said, "I couldn't do that. My hands would get so dirty and dry and…"

"You get used to it," Lydia said, "look at these calluses! I can't feel a thing, see?" She took a pencil and began jabbing it onto a callus. "I bet yeh can fry an egg on them…"

"Gross," Lonna said.

"Wow," Molly said. "But you could still use a manicure."

Lydia groaned, "maybe some other time. I think I'll walk Serena home instead."

"Good idea," Molly agreed, "she might turn up at the wrong house or something."

"I'm afraid you guys will have to be more patient with Serena," Luna told the other cats at the temple. "She's taking this Tuxedo Mask disappearance thing very hard."

"She's stopped eating?" Lita asked.

"Poor girl," Amy said.

"Yes, I know." Luna said. "She can hardly function."

"At least she has a good friend like Lydia to keep her in line," Amy said.

"Yeah, Lydia's so cool," Lita added, "I don't think we'll be able to stop the Negaverse without her. I just wish I was conscious when she talked back to Malachite!"

"Yeah, me too!" Raye laughed.

"Last night, I heard Serena calling for Darien in her sleep," Luna said.

"What a wimp!" Artemis muttered, "what kind of princess goes into hyperspace just when we need her the most?"

"Come on, Artemis," Raye said, "cut her some slack. She's just heartbroken."

"You standing up for Serena, Raye?" Lita asked, "That's a first. You haven't done that before."

"Yes I have," she said.

"Huh?"

"I was about to tell her she was a good leader until Rainbow nearly broke my wrist," Raye said.

"You need to talk some sense in her," Artemis told Lydia.

"I think what Serena needs is some distraction," Mina spoke up. "Maybe I can think of something."

"Lydia, this is not my house," Serena said.

"I know," she said, "it's mine. I want you to meet somebody." She led Lydia in and called for Madam Indigo.

"Why, ya brought a friend with ya," Madam Indigo said.

"Madam Indigo, I'd like ya to meet Serena," Lydia said. "My best friend--Sailor Moon--the Moon Princess."

"Lydia, what are you doing?" Serena demanded, "trying to blow my cover?"

"It's okay, Serena," Lydia said, "She's a friend. She believed in the legend about the moon princess and she told me about it."

Madam Indigo smiled. "To think I'd never see this day."

"A pleasure, I think," Serena said, blinking.

"Sit down," Lydia urged, pulling her down.

"I'm glad I finally got to meet you," Madam Indigo said. "My grandmother told me about the moon princess when I was a child. I thought it was the most beautiful story I've ever heard. Some others have believed the legend about the moon princess, but my grandmother's story was different."

"How so?" Serena asked. "Did the prince from the earth and princess from the moon live happily ever after?"

"Well, no."

She groaned. "That wasn't what I wanted to hear."

"But in this certain story," Lydia said, "the one Madam Indigo's grandmother told her, and what she told me, is that the Moon Princess had a very special friend from Earth."

"Yes," Madam Indigo said, "a princess of the rainbow. They were like sisters, did everything together and wanted nothing more than for to the other be safe and happy."

"And _I'm_ that princess, Serena," Lydia reminded.

"Yes, I know," Serena said playfully, "I haven't forgotten. But how is this supposed to bring Tuxedo Mask back?"

"Tuxedo who?" Madam Indigo questioned.

"Oh, he's the prince," Lydia explained, "an ally of the sailor scouts. You didn't tell me about Tuxedo Mask."

"He came back as Tuxedo Mask, you say?"

"Yes," Lydia replied with a nod.

"This new form of the Prince must be a way to save his strength," Madam Indigo explained, "He was very strong."

"So what happened to him?" Serena asked.

"He forgotten how to use that power," Madam Indigo explained, "So he became this Tuxedo Mask instead."

"So how can we save him?" Serena questioned, "Queen Beryl has him!"

Madam Indigo looked saddened but however, stayed confident. "Don't you worry. Queen Beryl will try to take away his memories but she can't take them all away. He may be able to remember at least one of you."

"I hope I'm that one," Serena sighed and stood up. "Thank you for the story, Madam Indigo, but I'd like to go home now."

"Would you like me to walk you home?" Lydia asked.

"It's all right, Lydia," Serena said, "I know my way."

Lydia smiled. There was something about the way Serena said that sentence that made her confident she'd get home safely, and not just the way to her home, but to save Tuxedo Mask too.

Serena sat in her room, pondering what Madam Indigo said. She remembered an old memory of Darien.

_"Don't make that face, Meatball Head. It might get stuck that way!"_

"Darien, where are you?" Serena asked, "I'd thought I'd never miss you calling me Meatball Head." She noticed the magazine ad and remembered what Molly had told her. "If I chop 'em off, no on will call me Meatball Head."

"Hey Serena," Mina said, "have time for your best friend?"

"Huh? Mina?" Serena mumbled. "You're not my best friend, Lydia is."

Mina grumbled and then quickly smiled, "oh, I know. I was just kidding."

"How did you get in anyway?"

"Your mom." She replied, "She was just on her way to buy some ice cream for you. Hey, I got an idea. It's really fun. You need a serious change of pace here."

"Yeah?"

Mina took down Serena's hair and began to brush it. "It's makeover time. You can pretend to be someone totally different. Sounds cool, huh?" she asked. "Best part of a makeover is to have some pamper you up and make you feel special, don't you think?"

"Hmm, maybe I should change my hair," Serena said, "for real."

Malachite looked around for Queen Beryl, perhaps to tell her that he didn't want to work with Darien. Tuxedo Mask stood behind her.

"There you are, Malachite," Queen Beryl said. "What's your plan to get the crystal? You've set the trap yet?"

"Yes," Malachite said and showed a single hair. "This hair belongs to Sailor Moon. All we have to do is analyze it and find a match."

"I see," she said, "proceed Malachite. Tuxedo Mask will show up to trick the scouts."

"Are you sure he's ready?" he asked.

Queen Beryl cocked her head, "questioning my orders, are you? You know where that left Zoicite."

"Yes, your majesty, I'm sorry." He bowed, "forgive me."

At the Slick Chicks Beauty Salon, almost every girl in the city was present getting pampered. Mina and Serena came up. The Head Beautician greeted them.

"Hi girls," she said, "What can I do for you?"

"Ooh," Mina said, pushing Serena forward, "My friend here would like a total makeover, head to foot, 'kay?"

"Sure thing," the beautician said. "You'll be a whole new you, starting with losing those bon bons." She took Serena by the hand and led her past Lydia, who was getting her nails done.

"Lydia!" Serena cried, "What're you doing here?"

"Oh," Lydia groaned, "Madam Indigo said my hands are too much like a mans' and told me to get a manicure."

"Don't fret, my dear," said the manicurist, "your fingers will look quite lovely when I'm done."

"Yeah, girly too," she muttered under her breath. She looked up at her best friend. "So what are ya doing here?"

"Oh, Mina said I need a new look," Serena explained.

"Oh, did she?" Lydia looked over her shoulder to see Mina looking at a magazine to hide from Lydia's glare. "What's wrong with being yourself? Say--ow! That hurt!" she winced as the manicurist pushed back her cuticle.

"When was the last time you've done this?" the manicurist demanded, "I dare say, you have to take care of your hands!"

"Come, dearie," the head beautician urged, pulling on Serena's hand. "You can talk to your friend after her nails are done and you're a brand new you."

"Ssss, ow!" Lydia grimaced. "The pain…"

"Beauty hurts, my dear," said the manicurist.

The Head Beautician placed Serena's head in the sink. "So how do you feel about short and bright red?"

"Me," Serena mumbled, a towel over her face, "a red head?"

Mina smiled as she turned the next page in her magazine. _This is great. It's just what Serena needs right now: Total distraction. And I hope that manicurist grinds Lydia's fingers down to the bone!_

But in another part of the parlor, another beautician helped a woman into a hair steamer. "There you are. I'll come get you when it's done."

"Okay, now for some conditioner," the beautician said, reaching for a bottle. She took a look at the steamer and then over to her mirror. There was a display on her mirror. Seems that the steamer is not a steamer at all. In fact, is a scanner and it was analyzing the lady's hair to Sailor Moon's. No match.

'Oh no match,' she thought, 'will this girl who's Sailor Moon ever come in?'

A beautician approached Mina, who was reading magazines. "Okay, we'll take you now."

"Huh?" she asked.

"Sorry you had to wait."

Mina laughed, "Oh, I'm just waiting for a friend."

"No problem," she said, "while you wait, how would you like to try our new hair steamer? It's warm and relaxing. It will make your hair silky and nice. You'll look like a star. But you already look like one. But why not try it? It's free."

"Really?" Mina said.

'A star?' Lydia thought, 'Whatever!' She cleared her throat, "actually, I think she'll look really cool if ya died her hair violet and shaved it in a Mohawk! Hahahahaa--ouch!" The manicurist nearly drew blood from Lydia's cuticles. "Ohhhh."

"Strange with all those hard spots on your fingers, you're feeling pain," Mina sniggered. "Sure, I'd like to try the hair steamer. It's free huh? Can't beat that."

"Good," she said. She helped her to the steamer. "I'll come get you when it's done."

Across from the steamer, Mina stuck her tongue out at Lydia. Lydia did the same. The manicurist looked up at her and Lydia smiled quickly.

The Head Beautician activated the scanner again. There was a match with Mina's hair and Sailor Moon's!

'Ah, so Blondie here is Sailor Moon.' She thought, not paying attention to Serena's hair.

"Ouch! That hurts!" Serena muttered. "Do you have to rub so hard?"

'Queen Beryl will be so thrilled!' the beautician thought. 'That crystal is gonna be mine.'

"Ow! Ow!"

Lydia heard Serena. "Hey, Serena, you okay? Ow! Ow!"

The head beautician turned on the spray and left Serena. However, it's too hot for Serena to handle.

"Um, excuse me," Serena said, "The water's too hot, you know?"

She approached Mina. "You're now mine, Sailor Moon."

"Huh?" she mumbled, looking up at her.

"You can't hide anymore." She ripped off the steamer.

"Aaah!"

"What the!" Lydia gasped. "Ouch!" the file stabbed her again. She got up and grabbed her fingers. "I have the feeling you're not really beauticians! Which beauty school ya girls went to?"

"Oh, school?" the manicurist asked, "We must've missed that part!" She and the others sprayed a sleeping gas.

"Oh no, cover your mouth!" Lydia warned, coughing and covering her mouth as she backed away.

"Unhand that crystal, Sailor Moon!" the beautician demanded Mina.

"I'm not Sailor Moon!" Mina shouted and pointed to Lydia, "she is!" Then they look over at Lydia.

"Me?" Lydia muttered. "Come off it, Mina, I'm not Sailor Moon! Who'd believe that Sailor Moon was a red head?"

"Of course, it's you Blondie!" said the head beautician, "I've analyzed your hair! It's a match! Transform, Sailor Moon!"

"I see," she said. 'I must've got some of Serena's hair on my while brushing it. So this salon is just a Negaverse beauty trap.'

Serena heard the commotion. "The Negaverse. Oh no, Lydia, Mina!"

"So you're going to be stubborn, Sailor Moon?" The beautician demanded, threatening her with shears. "No matter. I can be very convincing." She stepped back and the others began to whirls around her and they became a Negaverse monster.

Lydia backed away and left Mina to fend for herself. "Lydia, hey wait! Don't leave me here!"

"Ya think I'm that cold blooded?" she demanded. "I gotta see if everyone's all right!" then she backed into Serena. "Hey, there you are! That woman thinks Mina's Sailor Moon!"

"Then it's time for the real Sailor Moon to step forward, don't you think?" Serena asked.

"Yeah," Lydia nodded. "Let's wallop her!"

"MOON PRISM POWER!" Specks of pink applied to Serena's nails.

"RAINBOW PRISM POWER!" to Lydia's nails, white.

They began to transform in a whole new sequence. They twirl together side by side as pink ribbons fold over Serena's torso and gold ribbons on Lydia's. They cross their hands over and legs over, two ribbons of different color transforming them into the sailor scouts of the moon and rainbow. They were then lifted up and their eyes opened and they both give each other thumbs up. Then they posed together, back to back.

"Looking for me?" Sailor Moon demanded.

The negamonster was shocked.

"You are looking for Sailor Moon, aren't you?" she asked.

"Well here's the real thing!" Rainbow added.

"What? How can this be?" The creature shouted.

"I am Sailor Moon! Champion of justice!" Sailor Moon declared. "On behalf of the moon…I will right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means you! You got the wrong girl, Roller-brain!"

"Time to go back to beauty school and learn a thing or two!" Sailor Rainbow said.

"Hah!" the Negamonster grunted," pretty speeches have no effect on me. I'll snip you down size in no time flat!" She lunged forward with her scissor-like fingers. Sailor Rainbow pulled her out of the way.

"Thanks, Rainbow!" Sailor Moon thanked.

"Thank me later!" she shouted, "we have a monster to wallop!"

"How about a quick blow dry?" the monster said and her left hand became a blow dryer. "I'll set it on…REALLY HOT!"

"Aaah!" Sailor Moon shouted. "She's gonna burn us up!" Rainbow and Moon dodged the flames.

"Ah-ha! Missed us!" Sailor Rainbow shouted.

"I gotta help them," Mina said but the sleeping gas took over and pulled her unconscious.

"Let's get rid of those split ends right down…to the roots!"

Sailor Moon and Rainbow hid behind a partition. "Hey, I dun't have any split ends!" Rainbow muttered.

The flowers were toasted in the flowerpots.

"Whoa!" Sailor Rainbow gasped, "this lass is too hot to handle! Seriously!"

"Bangs are little long, don't you think?" the monster said.

"Oh, shut up!" Rainbow muttered.

The monster's hand became a razor and it's very sharp. It went through the partition, almost cutting the two scouts. They ran away as her hand again became a gun that shot barber shears.

"Down!" Sailor Rainbow ordered, pulling her down. They rolled away into some cosmetics. "How about some blush for that light complexion!" she picked up a jar of blush and threw it at her face, blinding her.

"Aah! My eyes!"

"Now Sailor Moon," Rainbow said.

But Sailor Moon stayed huddled down on the ground. "She's going to cut us down limb to limb!"

"Not if you heal her first!" Rainbow said. "Hurry!"

"Oh yes," Sailor Moon said, "Moon Healing…" something hit her hand, making her drop the wand. "Ouch!"

Sailor Rainbow picked up the wand. "Ya all right?"

"What was that?" Sailor Moon said. She noticed a rose on the ground. "Huh? A rose?"

The two turned around slowly "Tuxedo Mask?" Sailor Moon asked. "Is it you?" On a chair with their backs toward them was indeed Tuxedo Mask. He turned around.

"It is you!" she cried.

"Wait," Sailor Rainbow warned, holding her hand out before she could move, "something's wrong."

"What do you mean?" Sailor Moon asked.

"The rose hit _your_ hand, Sailor Moon," Rainbow reminded.

"That's right," Tuxedo Mask, "and it was no accident I assure you."

"What?" Sailor Moon gasped. "No, they tricked you!"

Sailor Rainbow looked at the rose as it changed to black. "They turned yeh against us! TRAITOR!" Sailor Rainbow charged Tuxedo Mask with her shamrock wand in her hand.

"No, don't!" Sailor Moon called.

"What a rotten twist of luck," Sailor Rainbow said, "and this is how I handle bad luck! RAINBOW SHAMROCK SHOWER!"

Tuxedo Mask prepared himself with a rose, but he stopped when he saw the millions of shamrocks heading at him. 'Wait…I've seen one of those before…' He focused on Sailor Rainbow and realized it was she who had given him the four-leaf clover. They knocked him back into a mirror. Then he caught a few in his hand as they fell down from his chest.

"Sailor Rainbow, stop!" Sailor Moon cried.

"Not until I teach him a lesson!" Sailor Rainbow pulled down her wand and marched up to Tuxedo Mask.

"Wait!"

"How dare you attack us, Tuxedo Mask!" she shouted. "Ya supposed to be on our side! What have the Negaverse dun to ya?" She socked him with a left hook. "Have ya fahgutun everything?" She punched him again.

He stared into her eyes and remained quiet. He didn't even fight back. Somehow, he felt that he was getting exactly what he deserved.

"Why ya starin' at me like that?" She demanded. His gaze prevented her from punching him again. Her hand was tightly clutching his collar while the other was just a few inches from his face. 'He doesn't seem to remember Sailor Moon, but can he remember me?'

"Rainbow, let him go!" Sailor Moon pulled her away from him. "Tuxedo Mask, are you all right?"

He looked at Sailor Moon and then he was reminded why he had come to the parlor in the first place. "The crystal! Give it to me. Beryl wants it!"

"She made yeh into a tool for the Negaverse!" Rainbow gasped, "They did to yeh what they were going to do to me!"

"You told us you'd always be on my side!" Sailor Moon cried. "You, you lied to me! You lied to all of us!"

The Negamonster got up and pulled out giant hair clippers. "Cough up the crystal or get a buzz cut."

"Actually, I think she looks just fine the way she is!" Rainbow snapped.

The clippers cut at the floor, heading toward Sailor Moon. "Oh no, this can't be!"

"Sailor Moon, let's move!" Rainbow grabbed her and ran out of the salon, the Negamonster and Tuxedo Mask following them.

"Stop her!" Tuxedo Mask said. "We need that crystal!"

Mina recovered her strength and noticed Tuxedo Mask leaving. "Tuxedo Mask is working for the Negaverse. I gotta transform and tell the others. VENUS POWER!"

"You need a new look, Sailor Moon. How about BALD? Very hip. Very cool."

"I think you need to learn what's cool and hip before you try to cut our hair, ya scissor-handed Nega-lass!" Rainbow shouted as they dodged the clippers and they hit a telephone pole. "Oh, trying to call the Negaverse for back up?"

"You'll never get that crystal!" Sailor Moon declared, "Got that, tool-head?"

"You have no choice," Tuxedo Mask said, "Give it!"

"No way!" Sailor Rainbow and Moon shouted through clenched teeth.

"No more Mrs. Nice Guy," growled the Negamonster. "Ready for that buzz cut?"

"DROP IT, NEGASLEAZE!" the other sailor scouts commanded.

"Hey, there ya lasses are!" Rainbow said, "Dun't let Tuxedo Mask fool ya. He's on their side now!"

"I don't believe it," Mars mumbled.  
"Well, believe it," Tuxedo Mask growled, tossing a black rose at her. She had to burn it with her fire.

"Let's take care of this monster first," Jupiter said, "ready?"

"JUPITER THUNDER CRASH"

"MARS FIRE IGNITE!"

The double-teamed attack made the clippers stop working. Now it was Mercury's turn.

"MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!"

The fog made the monster disoriented.

"Use yer wand," Sailor Rainbow said to Sailor Moon. "They don't get paid to give unruly haircuts and terrorize the scouts, ya know."

"Yeah, okay," Moon nodded and held up her wand. "MOON HEALING ACTIVATION!"

The beauticians became back to normal, leaving Tuxedo Mask alone to face the sailor scouts.

"Tuxedo Mask, are--" Mars began.

"He's not one of us anymore," Rainbow said, holding her hand out to keep Mars from coming any closer. "He's let us all down."

"What are you talking about?"

"She's right," Venus told the others. "Beryl has brainwashed Tuxedo Mask. He's on their side now."

"Dun't think ya will get away with dis," Rainbow said, "dun't think for a moment that we'll let ya get the crystal. Ya told us ya were always on our side and will always be on our side, but ya lied. Ya lied to us, Tuxedo Mask and I will believe another word ya say. Friends do not lie to each other."

Tuxedo Mask stared and listened to each of her words intently. Did she mean it? Was it true?

"We'll find away to get you back though," Moon promised, "We love--"

But Tuxedo Mask immediately tuned her words out. "Love? All I want is that crystal and I will get it!" He threw a rose at her and Sailor Rainbow stepped forward and caught it before it hurt Sailor Moon.

"I wunt let ya hurt her more dan ya already have, traitor!"

Tuxedo Mask prepared to throw another one, but froze. Those eyes of Rainbows, that glare, he had seen it before. He couldn't bring himself to toss a rose at her. He would do it to the other scouts without thinking. He did not remember them and nor did he care about them. But every time he looked at Rainbow, he kept picturing a person he once knew, once cared for, or so he felt that he did. Tuxedo Mask felt so confused. His hand holding the rose began to shake a little bit.

"What's wrong, Tuxedo Mask?" Sailor Rainbow demanded, "fahgotton how ta throw, now have yeh?"

"He's just stalling," Mercury said.

"Maybe it's a trick," Jupiter muttered.

"Tuxedo Mask, return to the Negaverse at once!" Queen Beryl ordered him. "You are not ready to take them all yet."

"Until next time," Tuxedo Mask said and disappeared in a dark Negaverse warp hole. Sailor Moon could not believe it. Mercury tried to understand how Tuxedo Mask could not hurt Rainbow.

"Rainbow, I think he remembers you," Mercury said.

"Don't be foolish," Rainbow scoffed, "he's messing with her minds."

"No, she has a point," Jupiter added. "I saw the way he was looking at you. Like he was trying to remember you."

"And he looked like he couldn't throw a single flower at you," Venus agreed.

"But why would he just remember her and not any of us?" Mars demanded.

"Yeah," Sailor Moon said, "We were in love. Just how close _were_ you two, Rainbow?"

"That was another life ago," Rainbow said, "how am I supposed to remember? Besides, I'm not interested in him. There are lots of other decent laddies here and back home in Ireland. There's nothing we can do here now. Let's get going."

As Prince Darien, Tuxedo Mask talked to the Negaforce. "Great Negaforce, I feel stronger as Prince Darien. Why didn't I go in this form?"

"The Sailor Scouts are familiar with you as Tuxedo Mask," it replied. "Use it to your advantage."

"I understand." He stood up and began to leave when he heard a voice behind him.

"I saw how you didn't move when Sailor Rainbow was assaulting you," Malachite said.

"Malachite!" Prince Darien gasped and turned around. "What do you want?"

"She was attacking you and you just let her," he said, "and how you couldn't throw that rose at her. She's making you soft?"

"I was--just tricking them," he lied. "Playing with their minds. It may stir some friction with other sailor scouts."

"I see," he said. "Queen Beryl wants me to train you and make you become stronger."

I don't want you to--" he began.

"You think I do, Prince Darien?" he asked. "We have enough help here in the Negaverse and we certainly don't need you or anyone else from the other side." Malachite turned around and left him. He had meant that in a good way. They truly did have enough minions for Queen Beryl. What would she want with Tuxedo Mask, and before that, Sailor Rainbow, when she had enough minions as it was? Malachite felt his dark heart skip a beat. Now, was he the one becoming soft?

'Sailor Rainbow,' he thought, 'you and your friend here do not need to be here, but I do. It is just what I am. Or is it?'


	12. Princess School

**Over The Rainbow 12 **

**Princess School**

**I do not own Sailor Moon in any way shape or form. But Sailor Rainbow and this new 'rainbow series' was my idea! **

Molly walked with Serena and Lydia to school and they pass a school Lydia and Serena hadn't noticed before. A limousine pulled up to the school and a handsome gentleman pulled out.

"Ooh, who's that guy in the tuxedo?" Serena asked.

"It's not Tuxedo Mask, Serena," Lydia whispered in her ear.

Some girls walked into the school.

"So, what is this place?" Serena questioned.

"Yeah, it looks rather fancy," Lydia added.

"Oh, you don't know?" Molly asked.

Lydia laughed, "Why d'ya think she asked?"

"Well, it's the Rose Finishing School," Molly said, "and those girls are taking the Princess Seminar."

"Princess Seminar, eh?" Lydia asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah," Serena said with a nod, "Countess Rose, that real elegant lady. She opened a finishing school."

"Who's Countess Rose?" Lydia questioned.

"I hear she's related to royalty," Molly explained, "and she's going to make over those girls so they act like princesses. Isn't that cool?"

"Oh, yeah!" Serena said enthusiastically. "I'd like to go there and become a princess. What do you think, Lydia?"

Lydia groaned. She didn't seem as excited as Serena was. "Hey, I've been a poor farm girl all my life and I'm quite happy, thank ya very much. Besides, it'd be boring to be a princess I think and royalty's so…rude."

"Oh no," Molly corrected, "They learn manners and everything."

"I see," Lydia said. "I wish some princesses had manners instead of acting like spoiled brats. Let's get to school." She left Molly and Serena, who stared at the school.

"I wish I was a princess," Serena said. "Then--"

The school bell rang loudly.

"THE BELL!" Molly shouted, "We're late!"

"Oh no, Lydia, wait, wait for us!"

"Now yesterday's assignment was to correct all grammatical errors," Mrs. Haruna said.

"How I wish I could be a real princess," Serena whispered and went off to dreamland. She imagined herself coming to a gala ball with Lydia at her side.

"Presenting the princesses Serena and Lydia," said the doorman. Every man noticed them.

"Aren't they lovely?"

"So elegantly refined."

"Just the way princesses should be too."

Tuxedo Mask approached the princesses and kissed both their hands. "Would either of you ladies care to dance?"

"I believe my friend would," Princess Lydia said.

"Yes," Princess Serena said, taking his arm.

"SERENA, DID YOU DO YOUR HOMEWORK?" Mrs. Haruna demanded.

But Serena pulled it into her dream, "Silence, how dare you speak to a princess like that."

"Oh, forgive me, your highness, please."

Lydia groaned, "Er, Serena, you're not a princess today."

"Wake up, Serena, please!"

"Princesses shouldn't get yelled at," Serena said.

"Serena," Lydia poked her in the back with her pencil, "wake up, Sleeping Beauty! Dun't make me slap yer face like ya a drunk!"

Serena woke up, "Oh! Oh, uh, uh…"

"You're still half asleep," Miss Haruna said, "now did you do your homework?"

Serena began talking nonsense.

"Outside! Now!"

"Oh, this is totally unfair of Mrs. Haruna," Serena moaned in the hall, "what's wrong with wanting to be a princess?"

"I agree," Luna said. She had Lucky with her. "You could stand for some improvement."

"And so could Lydia," Lucky added.

"Yeah, Luna," Serena said, "If I act more like a princess, now way would Tuxedo Mask resist me."

Luna got so frustrated that she collapsed.

"Er, Luna, ya all right, lassie?" Lucky asked.

"I won't put up with such insubordination," Queen Beryl said. "Darien, you and Malachite must work together to defeat Sailor Moon and seize the silver crystal."

"No thanks," Darien disagreed, "I prefer to work alone."

"I work better alone myself," Malachite said.

"Hmm. Such rivals," Queen Beryl said, "that's fine as long as one of you catches this Sailor Moon brat. I would really like to meet her. Her Rainbow friend too."

Darien and Malachite feel no problem with catching Sailor Moon but they wanted to leave Rainbow alone. Malachite did not let Beryl notice this, however.

"Yes." He said. "I've already taken some steps."

Later, Luna checked in with Central Control. "Come in, Central Control. This is Luna. Password: The cat who chases his tail leaves a circular trail."

"Identify verified," said Central Control, "what have you got to report, Luna?"

"Seems like…I'm just chasing my tail."

"A sensible cat like you?"

She blushed and chuckled, "well, I don't understand why Serena won't take her princess role more seriously."

"Oh yes, she is a vexing girl, but…" the screen suddenly went haywire and Lucky grinned who lay in a nearby corner. "Oh, due to technical difficulties…" the screen came back on, showing Artemis. "Doh!"

"Mmm?" said Luna "What? Artemis!"

Lucky laughed, "Oh, now you're in for it, laddie!"

"Oh, this is embarrassing," Artemis said, "So uh, what's shaking, Luna?"

"You're going to be the one who's shaking, Artemis!" Luna hissed. "Why didn't you tell me you were central control?"

"Well, I uh…"

"That's not an answer!"

Lucky laughed harder and she snapped at him, "Lucky, it isn't funny!"

"S-sorry, Luna," he sighed. He did his best to calm down.

"Uh, uh, I guess because you never asked," Artemis tried to explain, "I-I guess."

"Oh, give me a break," Luna groaned.

"Why don't you give the poor laddie one?" Lucky asked, "he--"

Luna groaned and ran off. Lucky looked at the control box, "maybe the Central Control thing was not a good idea to get Luna to like you."

"Probably not," Artemis agreed.

"It was funny the way you surprised her though."

"Hahaha…yeah."

Lydia, Serena, Lucky and Luna were peeking through a tree, watching the girls learn at the Countess Rose School.

"Ladies, today I shall recite a poem written by Francis Hinck. 'The golden arrow, which reached me at the bottom of the darkness. It is a letter from the one I love. I am bewildered by the poison of the arrowhead. Oh, I am a captive of love." The girls all sighed, including Serena, but Lydia wasn't very interested in the poem.

"Oh, what a totally deep poem," Serena whispered. "Don't you think, Lydia?"

"Yeah-huh, sure," Lydia muttered, on her knees looking for four leaf clovers.

"Lydia! What are you doing?"

"Looking for four-leaf clovers, of course."

"Oh, Lydia," she shook her head and let out a huge scream.

"Hey!" Lydia shouted, "be quiet!"

"What is it?" Luna asked.

"They've got chocolate cheesecake, my favorite!"

"Ahem. " One of Rose's attendants, Charles, spotted them up the tree. "Young lady, I strongly suggest using the door for a more graceful entry."

"Huh? Ahh!" Serena and Luna are surprised and fall out of the tree, right onto of Lydia.

"Ow! Hey! Serena, off of me!"

"Oh, sorry, Lydia." She straitened up.

"Now, may I help you, miss?" Charles asked.

"Yes," Serena replied. "I'd really and truly love to take your Princess Seminar and so would my friend here too."

"No I wouldn't," Lydia groaned.

"Oh, sure you do, Lydia!" Serena said. "She's just shy. Please let us try. Please, please, please…"

"I'm sorry miss," Charles said, "but we only accept ladies recommended by our members."

"Oh, I see, um," Serena mumbled.

"Tough luck, eh, Serena?" Lydia asked, trying to hide her relief. "Well, you tried."

Serena held up Luna, "Why don't you ask her? She'll recommend us."

"Serena," Lydia moaned.

"A recommendation from a cat is folly," Charles declared.

Countess Rose heard them and went to approach them. She found it quite amusing. "What an interesting young lady. I think we can make an exception in this case."

"But…" Charles began.

"Oh, thank you," Serena said, "my friend too?"

"Serena, no, please!" Lydia begged, holding her hand by her mouth. "I grew up on a farm! I cannot be a princess!"

"Sure, your friend too." Countess said. "It'd be nice to have such a vivacious girl attending my seminar, but there is one condition."

"Oh? Condition?" Serena asked. "You mean, I'm clumsy. I'm not too good at table manners, or any manners. But outdoor sports, hey, I'm an ace, if I don't have to run."

"Well, no real lady likes to run," Countess said.

"Oh, I love to run though!" Lydia bragged, "I can run like the wind!"

"Lydia, don't try to back out!" Serena muttered. "You were a princess too so you must take this seminar!"

"Charles, get the discus," Countess ordered.

"Yes." He left to fetch it.

"Discus?" Serena muttered to Lydia.

"Mmmemmm," Lydia mumbled, shrugging.

He returned with the discus in a few moments. "Here you are."

"What?" Serena asked.

"The Countess greatly enjoys the discus throw. If you and your friend want to take the seminar," he explained, "you must prove your skill to her."

"Hey, no problem," Serena said, "this I AM good at." She took the discus and readied it. "Here goes…" She threw the discus into an open window. It skimmed around two girls' heads and flew around back to Serena's hand. A second later, the two girls' ribbons snapped.

"Bravo," Charles said.

"Brilliant, Serena!" Lydia cheered. "Remarkable!" She whispered in her ear, "You've done that before, haven't you?"

"Yeah. Here, Lydia, your turn. Good luck." She elbowed her as she gave it to her, "Like you even need it. You get lucky at every thing." She winked.

"Well, I haven't done this before," Lydia admitted, "but I had a dog once and I threw sticks to him all the time. I can give this a go." She grunted, pulled her arm back and threw it hard. Serena's hair swished with the force.

"Whoa!" she gasped.

The discus flew off through the courtyard, cut a row of flowers in half, trimmed the branches of a tree, nearly chopped off Luna and Lucky's heads and came back to her hand. Serena looked at her best friend in shock mixed with pride.

"That was awesome, Lydia!" she cried.

"Why thank yeh," Lydia said, bowing.

"Excellent, I say," Countess Rose said. "Quite excellent, well done. You have been accepted to the seminar. Welcome to Rose Finishing School."

Serena got so ecstatic that she nearly choked Lydia as she hugged her in her glee. "Did ya hear that, Lydia? We're in! We're in!"

"Yes, I know…let go of me! I can't breathe!"

"Did you hear?" Lita asked as she, Amy, Mina, Artemis and Raye met up at the Cherry Hill Temple. "Serena and Lydia are going to Rose Finishing School to become princesses. Cool, huh?"

"That'll be a real achievement," Raye said sarcastically, referring to Serena.

"Especially for that farm-girl," Mina added.

"Oh come on," Amy said, "They're making an effort and who knows. It might help."

"Serena and Lydia would need more than finishing school to become princesses," Artemis said.

"Oh Artemis, that's not a very gentlemanly thing to say." Mina said.

"Yeah, especially since you're such good buddies with Lydia's cat Lucky," Lita added. "I wouldn't want to think what he'd do to you if he found out what you said about her."

"Huh?" the cat murmured.

"Isn't she all right the way she is? Lydia too?"

"Sure they are. They're good sailor scouts and friends," Artemis explained, "but there's more than being a princess than how you look."

"What do you mean?" Mina asked.

"Well," he began, "Oh, um, uh, being a princess comes from inside, from the heart. It's not how you look or even your manners."

"Hey, let's check this out," Amy said. "Crash the seminar."

All the girls agreed.

Lydia and Serena learned the discus with the other girls. They look at each other at how they acted.

"They're all so polite," Serena said.

Lydia impersonated one of the girls, "oh, here, let me show you how to use that. Thank you, no thank you." She and Serena shared a few laughs. "Show them yer stuff, Serena."

"Okay. Heads up!" she sends her discuss flying and it skimmed over a girl's hair. "Haha, if this is all it is to being a princess, I've got it made."

"Yeah," Lydia said. "Too bad there's more than just discus throwing. Heeyaaa!" she hurled her discuss, almost cutting some girl's dresses and giving them nicks. "Ooh, sorry!"

From a window on the second floor, Countess Rose watches them. "She's very good. Both of them are." She sensed that she was not alone. "Mister Malachite?"

"Hmm. Maybe she's our girl." Malachite said. "Serena's tiara turns into a discus when she throws it. That'd explain why she's so good."

"And her redheaded friend?" Countess Rose asked.

"Sailor Moon's best friend, or side kick, I may say, is Sailor Rainbow," he explained. "And she gets very lucky. That could be her."

"I see," Countess Rose said, "funny how this girl is good at this but clumsy at everything else. And her friend lucks out on everything we tried, but she doesn't seem to enjoy it as much as this Serena lady. Neither of them are princess material. I find it difficult to believe they've fallen in her trap."

"Hmm. I don't." Malachite said. "Sailor Moon's quite gullible."

"And Rainbow, is she?"

"Absolutely not," Malachite replied. "She's only staying because she won't leave her friend here by herself. She's very loyal."

"But she'd never be loyal to the dark side, would she?"

"No."

After practicing with the discus, the girls sat for soup and a lesson in eating manners. Both Serena and Lydia feel comfortable.

"My dress is too tight!" Serena gasped.

"Mine too," Lydia groaned. She noticed the other girls and they weren't complaining. "Look at dem, Serena. Dey dun't seem to care. How can dey breathe?"

The soup was served. "Ladies, we can begin eating now." Countess Rose declared.

"Good, I am starving." Serena said.

Lydia stirred her soup and blew on it. "Looks mighty hot…and what did dey put in dis?" She made a disgusted face after sniffing it. Serena, however, was so famished; she didn't care about how hot it was what was in it. She began slurping the soup, very loudly. Everyone stared except Lydia, who was inspecting her soup. She took a spoonful, blew on it and put it in her mouth. "Ick!"

"No, no, miss," Charles whispered to Serena. "Ladies should not slurp."

"All right," Serena mumbled and continued to slurp.

"I said stop slurping this instant," Charles said, bringing his voice to a louder octave, "Slurping will not be tolerated."

"Hey," Lydia muttered, leaning forward to Charles, "if my friend wants ta slurp her soup, then she can! At least she seems ta like it! An' I'll tell you what's not tolerable! Your soup tastes awful! What did ya put in it? Rocks?" She was about to put her soup bowl over onto Charles head when Serena looked up.

"Lydia, if you don't want yours, can I have it?" She asked.

"Sure," Lydia pushed her bowl to her. "Ya got lucky laddie. Now bring me some bread and check to see if it's stale before you do so!" Charles was so stunned by her behavior that he collapsed.

Then after dinner, they get another lesson: speaking.

"I dun't know 'bout ya, Serena," Lydia said, "but I'm getting tired of deez bloody lessons!"

"I hear ya, Lydia," Serena agreed, nodding. "I heard ya."

"The most important skill for a princess is speaking," Countess Rose explained.

"Speaking?" Lydia gasped. "Oh, with my accent, I can't pass this!"

Serena patted her back; "they just don't appreciate it like I do."

"She must use words that are correct and suitable to win articulate her points with intelligence and grace," she noticed Serena and Lydia talking to each other. "And the most important rule about speaking, don't do so when someone is speaking."

But they didn't hear her.

"Serena," Countess Rose said.

"Oh, uh, yeah?" Serena asked.

"Yes," Lydia whispered.

"Yes?" Serena asked.

"What would you say when you offer cocoa to your guests?" Countess Rose questioned.

"Well, I uh, um," Serena looked over to Lydia and she shrugged, trying to find a way herself, "Uh, un, cocoa's on? Come and get it? No, um, come and get it please?"

The other girls began giggling. Serena had made herself look like a fool.

Lydia saw her friend in a predicament, and did what she could, "If ya want some bloody cocoa, help ya bloody selves!"

All the girls stopped giggling, gasped and stared.

"What?" Lydia demanded, "I'm from Ireland and we _never_ drink cocoa! Ask anyone! What is cocoa anyway? We just drink whisky!"

Serena sighed. Instead trying to make her look better, Lydia made her look worse. But she smiled and nodded anyway. At least Serena wasn't looking like a fool alone. "I kinda like that," Serena said.

"Hmm, well at least some one does," Lydia said.

"Oh, it's much better to _serve _your guests," Countess Rose corrected, "In this case, 'Please have some cocoa' is preferable."

"Oh, really, whoever says dat?" Lydia muttered in Serena's ear. Serena nodded in agreement.

Ballroom dancing was the last and final lesson for the girls. "Stand up straight ladies. Gracefully now. One, two, three. One, two, three. With the music. This is the last class in the seminar. Those whose shoulders I touch shall graduate."

Serena was having some trouble following her partner. She accidentally stepped on his foot.

"Oh!" he groaned. "My foot! Oh!"

"Oops, sorry," she whispered. "I hope Lydia's having a better time than I am." She peaked over her partner's shoulder and as she had hoped, Lydia was following her partner perfectly. "What? Her partner's even hunkier than mine! Oooh!"

"Excuse me?" her partner asked.

"Oh, nothing."

Though she could follow her partner just fine and he was indeed cute, Lydia looked very, very bored. She didn't even seem to care that he was complimenting her on her skills.

"Miss MacGreggor, you are a splendid dancer." He said smoothly. "Have you ever done this before?"

"Eh? Oh, dancing?" she drawled, "oh, but not like this. Ballroom is awfully boring, wouldn't you say? Say, laddie, have you ever seen Celtic dancing?"

"Erm?"

"Want to see some _real_ dance moves?"

"Sure," he shrugged. "I can twirl you and--"

"Not like that, silly," she said. "Let's move a little closer to the tape player. I have something to perk things up." She pulled out a cassette tape from inside her brazier. Her partner stared.

"What's Lydia up to?" Serena asked. "Hmm." She moved to get a closer look on Lydia and her partner but accidentally tripped on her gown.

"So how's it going, Serena?" Raye asked.

"Huh? Raye? All you guys are here?"

"Yes." Amy said. "We had to see what this is all about." She and Lita were taking ballroom dancing quit easily.

"This ballroom dancing is a major snore," Raye groaned. "Why not pick up the pace?" She took her partner and got a little close. But she, Serena, and Mina all stepped on their partner's feet.

"Hey, raise yer hands if ya think ballroom dancing is not for you!" Lydia shouted, standing next to the tape player.

Serena, Mina, Raye and some of the other girls having trouble with ballroom dancing raised their hands.

"Ready for a real party?" she asked.

"Yeah!" they cheered.

"Then let's party on," Lydia said. She opened the tape player, took the old tape out and put hers in. Celtic, fast pace music flared.

"Hey, for an Irish chick, she's all right!" Mina said, snapping her fingers.

"Young lady, I'll ask you to--" Charles began.

"Oh, shut up, Charles," Lydia said, pushing him away. Lydia took off the skirt of her gown, revealing a Celtic short skirt connected to the top of her dress and knee-high boots with string-like ornaments on the sides. Lydia had the whole thing planned. Her partner looked confused for a moment and then she grabbed his hand and began to dance, hopping from heel to heel.

"Come on, everyone join hands!" she urged and Serena grabbed her other hand and soon everyone joined in. Countess Rose stood impressed and watched for a little while, though she should have stopped them.

"Wow, this is fun!" Mina said.

"My legs are cramping but I don't even care!" Lita cried.

"I change my mind," Serena said, "I don't want to be a princess anymore!" They drop hands and crowd around Lydia in a circle, clapping their hands in beat as she keeps dancing.

"Go, Lydia, go!" Serena chanted, "Go, Lydia, go!" and soon, everyone joined in, even Mina.

"GO, LYDIA, GO! GO, LYDIA, GO!"

The song ended and Lydia took a bow. Everyone cheered for her. Applauding, Countess Rose made her way to the tape player and stopped the tape before another song came on.

"Very good," she said. "But the only kind of dancing princesses can do is ballroom."

Lydia pretended to be offended, "oh, too bad. And I've tried so hard."

Countess Rose began her taps. "You pass and you. Congratulations. And you two." Then she touched Amy and Lita. "All right. Everyone who passed may go into the drawing room where I may present the certificates."

The ladies walked in. "See ya," Amy and Lita said.

For a split second, Serena, Raye, Mina and the other girls who didn't get picked sighed. "Oh, not fair."

"Cheer up, lassies," Lydia said, "so what if we didn't become princesses? Let's dance and have some fun!"

"Yeah!" Serena shouted.

"Dance with me, Serena!" Lydia cried.

"Okay, Lydia!"

Lydia pressed the play button again and grabbed Serena by the wrists and they began to spin around in a circle. Serena started laughing, even though she felt herself getting dizzy.

"Wheeeee!"

As they spun around and around, an image, a memory from their past came to Serena and Lydia's minds.

Two princesses spun around, clutching each other's wrists. One princess had long, golden hair pulled up in pigtails with buns at the sides of her head with bright blue eyes and she wore a white dress and a bracelet of pearls. Her partner, her friend, had orange-red braided pigtails, indigo eyes and a colorful gown and golden bracelet. They were spinning around in a crater on the moon, where one of the princesses lived: Princess Serena, the moon princess. The girls were laughing cheerfully as their hair was flying around them. They were getting dizzy and felt that they needed to stop, but they couldn't. They weren't laughing because they wanted to see how long until they got so dizzy or it felt good or anything. They were laughing because the girls were so close, as if they were sisters.

"Oh, Princess Serena," said the red-headed princess, "you are my best friend. I am so happy to be here."

"You will always be my best friend," said Princess Serena, "Princess Lydia. You are like a sister to me."

Dizzy, the girls fell down next to each other, giggling.

Seeing this old memory came back, Serena and Lydia immediately stopped spinning but held on to each other's wrists as they starred at each other with an expression of wonder on their faces.

"Hey, why did you stop?" Raye questioned, "dizzy already, Serena?"

But they blocked everything.

"Two seconds until they pass out," Mina said.

Lydia and Serena zoned out of their la-la land and came back to reality. They blinked and looked around.

"Let's…not do that again," Serena said.

"Aye," Lydia agreed.

The young ladies entered the drawing room with Lita and Amy. There, they found an eerie, creepy site. There were many statues on each side of the room.

"This is weird," Amy said.

"Huh? What?" the girls whispered.

"What's with all the mannequins?" Lita asked.

"You'll soon find out," Countess Rose said. "They're not mannequins. They're girls. Lovely posture, hmm?"

Amy found this a little too creepy. "Countess Rose?"

Countess Rose turned into a Negamonster.

"Oh no, Amy!" Lita cried, "She's from the Negaverse!"

"Enchanted," Polite Society said. "I am Polite Society and I am pleased to make your acquaintance." The shells covering her outfit open to reveal pearls, which shot a green wax all over the girls, changing them into mannequins.

Lydia, Serena and the other girls heard screaming.

"What was that?" Mina shouted.

"Screaming," Lydia replied. "Serena, I think this princess school wasn't all that we thought it was."

"Yeah, let's check this out," Serena said. But before they do, Polite Society appeared before them.

"Aaah!" Serena screamed.

The attendants saw her. "Run, Harry," ordered Charles.

"Ah! A monster!" Harry shouted.

"'Scuse me, gentlemen," Polite Society said, opening the shells from her back and turning them into mannequins too.

"Oooh, I've got a bad feeling about this," Serena said.

"Sorry. You didn't pass the Seminar, which means, one of you is Sailor Moon, for she would never pass my course."

"Uh, uh, why's that?" Serena asked.

"Well, Sailor Moon's a clumsy, scatter-brained doofus who'd never in a million years have what it takes to be a lady."

"Hey, what do you know 'bout bein' a lady, creep?" Lydia demanded.

"So she's clumsy?" Mina asked.

"And not always flaky."

"HEY, MAYBE I'M NOT PERFECT BUT YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE MY FRIENDS!" Serena shouted.

"Ah, so _you're_ Sailor Moon," Polite Society said, "Nice meeting you, girls." She shot wax at them and they scattered.

"Aah! Help!" Serena shouted.

The help arrived. "WATCH OUT!" Luna, Lucky and Artemis warned. Luna and Artemis landed on Polite Society's face while Lucky bit her leg.

"Oh, I can't see! Ow, my leg!"

The four of them jumped out a window and as they fell…

"MOON PRISM POWER!"

"RAINBOW PRISM POWER!"

"MARS POWER!"

"VENUS POWER!"

Polite Society went after them, with the cats still on her. "Please, get off me." She threw the cats off. "Now where did those misfits go?"

"Up here, you polite piece of Negatrash!" Sailor Moon shouted.

"What?" she turned and looked up to find the scouts on second floor balcony.

"For all the clumsy girls in the world, I am Sailor Moon!"

"I am Sailor Rainbow!"

"I am Sailor Mars!"

"I am Sailor Venus!"

"We will triumph over evil…"

"…And kick their bloody ahrsses!" Sailor Rainbow hissed.

"And that means _you!_" they all said.

"Such a pleasure to finally meet you girls and turn you into wax." She said. "Please, take this!"

"No thank you, lassie!" Rainbow snapped.

They jumped to prevent themselves from becoming statues. Sailor Mars tried to stop her wax.

"MARS FIRE IGNITE!" However, her fire was incased by the wax. Sailor Venus gave it a try.

"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!" but that was encased too. "She waxed my beams and Mars' fire. How are we going to stop her?"

"I don't know," Sailor Moon replied, "but what if I can't either?"

"I'll open my own wax museum, starting with you four scouts."

"Oh, I hate museums," Sailor Moon moaned, "especially with me IN them."

"And who'll ever go to yer museum anyway?" Sailor Rainbow demanded.

Tuxedo Mask appeared, "Good evening, Polite Society."

"Good evening, Prince Darien."

All that politeness made Sailor Rainbow irritable. "Oh, well, good evening to the both of yeh." She said in mock politeness, "Now let get this all over with while we're still young!"

"Yeah!" Sailor Mars shouted in agreement. "We don't have all night!"

"Sailor Moon, hand over the crystal," Tuxedo Mask said. "I promise not to hurt you."

"Oh yeah, sure," Sailor Rainbow and Mars grumbled.

"You're not following Malachite's plan," Polite Society said.

"Your choice, Sailor Moon."

"Tuxedo Mask, you can't be my enemy," Sailor Moon mumbled. "No. You can't be."

"Sailor Moon, face it," Venus told her. "He's not on our side anymore."

"STOP STALLING!" he screamed. "HAND IT OVER!"

Malachite appeared. "Tuxedo Mask! You out of my way!"

"No one asked you here," Tuxedo Mask said.

"We didn't ask ya here, either!" Sailor Rainbow spat.

"That's not polite," Polite Society said.

"Can it!"

"I'm handling this myself," Malachite said. "You're ruining my plan!"

Tuxedo Mask chuckled, "I just want the crystal, Malachite. I'm not interested in a battle."

"Is that so?" he demanded.

"Well, uh, isn't it a lovely evening?" Polite Society asked.

"Destroy Sailor Moon!" Malachite shouted.

"No!" Tuxedo Mask argued. "We need to get the crystal!"

"SAILOR MOON!"

"SILVER CRYSTAL!"

"SAILOR MOON!"

"THE CRYSTAL!"

The four sailor scouts looked over at Tuxedo Mask and Malachite as they argued. "Will they hurry up an' agree on something?" Sailor Rainbow demanded. "They're wastin' my time!"

"This confusion is giving me a headache," Polite Society said, "I don't know what order to follow."

Sailor Moon got an idea. "Poor thing. How about a cup of cocoa to perk you up?"

"Whisky maybe?" Sailor Rainbow suggested. "Or maybe a new _spirit_ to add to the evening?"

"Thank you," Polite Society said, "but better to say, 'Would you like some cocoa?'"

"So?" Sailor Rainbow muttered.

"Ah ha!" Sailor Moon shouted and pulled out her crescent wand. "MOON HEALING ACTIVATION!"

Polite Society came back to Countess Rose. "Now that we've got her to normal, time to do the same to my dear Tuxedo Mask. MOON HEALING…"

But before she could finish, Tuxedo Mask backed away. "Keep the crystal for now. Until next time."

"Hmph, whus," Sailor Rainbow muttered as he disappeared.

"Tuxedo Mask, no, wait!" Sailor Moon called after him.

Amy, Lita and the captive girls woke up a little confused. "Huh, what, what happened?" Amy asked. She and Lita look up through a window and see two familiar silhouettes.

"Oh man, I missed the action!" Lita moaned.

"Tuxedo Mask," Sailor Moon whispered, standing on the high roof, with Sailor Rainbow perched beside her playing her harmonica, "I WILL get you back. Right, Sailor Rainbow?"

Sailor Rainbow ceased her playing and nodded, "Sure we will, lassie. We just have to give it a little more time, that's all."

"Yeah." She looked up to the night and Sailor Rainbow continued to play on her harmonica. "But how much more time?"


	13. Snow Sculptures

**Over The Rainbow 13**

**Snow Sculptures**

Whatever characters you wouldn't see on Sailor Moon that is in this fic, I made them up.

Serena and the girls were hanging around Cherry Hill Temple. She showed them a flyer about a contest. Lydia looked over her shoulder and read it as she explained it. "Hey, you guys gotta check this out. The Miss Moon Princess contest at the Pinecone Ski Resort. I gotta enter this for sure, don't you think?"

Lydia grinned, "a Miss Moon Princess contest at a Ski Resort?" She asked. "Shouldn't it be a snow princess contest?" She laughed, "So, if someone wants to be a ski princess they'd have to enter a contest to go to the moon? Ha-ha! Ya guys kill me!"

Lita cocked her head and giggled, "must be a typo."

"Yeah."

"You want to enter some ski bunny contest?" Mina asked Serena.

"I was hoping you'd wanna make a ski weekend out of it with me."

"Let me see that," Raye said and grabbed the flyer from her hands. "Hey! Winner gets two weeks free. Sounds like a blast."

"I don't think Luna, Lucky and Artemis will be very happy knowing we're off to play," Lita groaned.

"Hey, Lucky wouldn't mind," Lydia said. "I mean, he sleeps 16 hours a day and he makes us do all the dirty work."

"Yeah," Mina nodded, "so does Artemis."

"We're supposed to be fighting the Negaverse," Amy said, "Besides, we'll never get a room at the last minute."

"Maybe we should just wait," Serena insisted, "People always cancel."

"You guys can stay at my place," Chad said.

"Oh, you have a place there?" Raye asked.

"Well, it's my parents'," he said. "I go up there all the time."

"Cool!" Serena gasped. "Oh, you're going to come with us, right?"

"Yeah." He said, "I always go up there at this time of year to practice my drums, bang up some new songs…"

"Ah, there's a good lad," Lydia said, hugging Chad. He went red with embarrassment and so did Raye with jealousy. "Thank you!"

"No prob," he mumbled.

"Hmm, I can't believe our luck." Lydia added, releasing Chad.

Malachite laughed in excitement. "This contest's an excellent idea. Those silly scouts will be lured into the trap for sure."

"They're not idiots, Malachite," Darien muttered.

"Huh?"

"It'd behoove you to quit underestimating their powers," Darien said, "Zoicite did and look where it got her. Sailor Moon may be a clumsy crybaby, but when push comes to shove, she can be tougher than any she-lion. And Sailor Rainbow can be worse."

Malachite grinned, "oh, are you speaking from experience when she almost pummeled you into oblivion when you first joined us?

Prince Darien looked a little awkward. "I told you I was playing with their minds."

"Hmph, really. I will get the crystal and the only way I tolerate you because of Beryl's orders." Malachite said. "The sailor scouts will be no more after this contest."

"Right," Darien muttered sarcastically.

"I'm warning you, Darien, don't get in my way," Malachite threatened. "I'll get the crystal." He turned and looked at a picture of him and Zoicite. "I'll do it for you, Zoicite, promise."

Darien groaned and shook his head as he walked away. He'd never been much for love and if he ever was, he couldn't remember it now.

The girls reached the resort. "Wow, it's gorgeous!" Serena exclaimed.

"This weekend's gonna be so fun," Lita said.

"You sure the cats won't mind, Mina?" Amy asked.

"Oh no." She replied. "They need a chance to catch up on their work."

"And Lucky said I could go as long as I brought him a souvenir," Lydia said.

"In that case I should get Artemis one too," Mina said. "Serena would probably be too busy trying to stand on her feet so we'll get something for Luna too."

"Yeah," Lydia nodded. "Hmm, I wonder what they're up to."

"So Artemis, what do you think would be a good way to stop Beryl?" Luna asked.

He didn't hear her. He was sleeping.

"Artemis? That cat. Such a lazybones," she groaned. "What do you think, Lucky?"

Lucky was also asleep.

"Gentlemen, how are we supposed to get anything done when you are sleeping?" she demanded. "Oh, well, I might as well take a nap too." She yawned and settled in between Lucky and Artemis.

Chad's parents' house was big and classy. Chad was roasting a marshmallow over the fireplace. "Make yourselves at home, we've got the place to ourselves."

"I thought you were just a slacker," Raye said nervously. "I mean, I never knew you were loaded. So why you work at the temple if you got all this, I mean?"

"What?" Chad asked, "are you going to kick me out now, Raye?"

"Not as long as you don't sing," she giggled. "Ha-ha-ha."

"So, you guys ready?" Lita demanded, standing next to Lydia in snowsuits and goggles. "I really want to hit those slopes."

"Yeah, me too," Lydia chirped, holding a snowboard. "I've never done this before!"

"With all the luck you've got," Lita said, "I'm sure you'll look like a pro."

"Yeah, let's go!" The girls cried.

They got out and began skiing. Most of them took it easy first.

"Hey, guys! WO-HOAH!" Serena shouted, "I'm skiing you guys! Look at me! I'm skiing!"

"Wasn't our instructor a hunkster?" Lita asked.

"Yeah, I'll say," Mina said.

Amy had a book in her right hand, the pole hanging off her wrist. "Informative too. I think I can face the Bunny slope alone."

They noticed Chad and Raye taking on the tougher slopes. They were experienced skiers compared to the other girls. "Here, there's Chad and Raye." Lita said.

"Whoa, they're fast," Mina said.

"I hope I can ski like that some day," Amy said.

They came to a stop to them. Raye pulled off her goggles. "Hey, you guys gotta check it out up there. The powder's totally wicked."

"Uh unn," Lita groaned, "Powder's not my thing."

"Yeah, I might end up on my face instead of my feet," Mina joked.

"I'll just stick to the easy slopes, thanks," Amy said.

"Where's the Bunny hill?" Serena asked.

"You know, Serena," Raye said, "if you want to win the contest you'll have to take on the toughest slopes of all: the Double Black Diamond." She pointed at the slope and it was very high and steep. Serena almost fell backward just looking at it.

"You can only qualify for the contest if you finish the run," Chad instructed, "That's how they narrow down the field every year."

"Way up there?" Serena asked.

"You don't have to force yourself Serena," Raye said, "I mean, it'd be cool for you all to be rooting for me."

"What?" Serena gasped and her face turned red with anger.

"Hey, where's Lydia?" Amy asked suddenly. "Has anyone seen her?"

"Yeah, that's funny," Mina said. "She was with us when we were with our instructor, right?"

"LOOK OUT BELOW!" screamed a very high, thrilled voice.

"Huh?" The five girls and Chad gasped.

Serena craned her neck up to the sound and found Lydia heading straight down a steep slope with four boys also on snowboards behind her. "It's Lydia!"

"Who are those cute guys with her?" Lita wondered.

"MAKE WAY FOR LYDIA!"

"Ahh, she's heading right for us! Move, move!" Amy insisted and they all scattered, except for Raye.

"Huh?" Raye turned and Lydia hit a bump and soared just an inch over her head. She stood stunned, as each guy soared over her head. Chad stood watching in amazement.

"Wow, that was awesome!" Chad gasped.

Lydia landed and around a few times. The boys circled around her. "This chick is awesome!" One of them said, lifting up his goggles.

"I still can't believe she's never went skiing or snowboarding," said another.

"Thanks, laddies," Lydia said modestly, lifting up her goggles. "Raye, are ya all right lassie? Ya not hurt, are ya?"

Raye just stood with a bit of snow on her face that fell off Lydia and the boys' snowboards. She slowly nodded her head. "F-fine."

"Good, sorry about that."

"No problem."

"Wow, she's totally out of it!" Serena giggled.

"So, Lydia, who are your friends?" Mina asked, flipping her blond hair.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Lydia said and introduced the boys with her, "This is Zack, Chris, Mark and Tony. Laddies, these are my friends, Lita, Mina, Amy, Serena, Raye and the lad with her is Chad."

"Hi," they all said.

"Well, laddies, I don't know about you," Lydia said, "but I'm a little worn out from skiing. What do ya say we go in for some drinks, eh?"

"Sounds good," they said as she took Zack and Chris' arms.

"Yah lassies wanna join us?" Lydia asked over her shoulder.

"Raye and I were going to take the Double Black Diamond," Chad said.

"Ooh, good luck man," Zack said, "I knew a guy who broke his back going down that mountain. Now he's paralyzed for life."

Chad blanched and his eyes went big.

"I was just going to ski a little bit more," Serena said. In her right mind, she would've joined her best friend but she was determined to show Raye off and her heart still, she believed, belonged to Tuxedo Mask, even if he was turned against her.

"Me too," Amy said.

"And I wanted to talk to our instructor," Lita said. "He's--"

"Cute, yes," Lydia said, "but ya know he's married, right?"

"Married?" she gasped and looked terribly disappointed.

"But these fine laddies are unattached, for now," Lydia grinned as she walked away with the four hunky boys into the lodge.

"Lydia, wait for us!" Lita shouted, "Wait! Wait up!"

"Yeah, me too! I'm sick of skiing!" Mina grabbed Amy's hand, "come on, Amy, you can't ski and read at the same time!"

"But I just--!" Amy gasped.

"Lydia, wait!" Mina exclaimed, running after Lydia. "Wait!"

A young woman stood on the top of a mountain, obviously waiting for someone. Malachite appeared.

"So, is everything ready?"

"Yes, master," she replied.

"Excellent. Once you trap Sailor Moon, she has to reveal herself. I'm not leaving without the crystal in my hands."

"I understand perfectly."

Zack and Chris made a bet on who can drink their sodas the fastest. Zack turned out to be the winner. "Five seconds, can you beat that?"

"That was good, laddie," Lydia nodded.

"Thanks babe," Zack said. He had lustrous black hair and shiny brown eyes and a mighty fine tan.

"But I can beat that," Lydia said.

"No way!" he gasped.

"Way," Lydia said. "I can chug down anything. Remember, I'm from Ireland. I've tried just about everything."

"Wow, she's so rebellious," Zack said impressed.

"You girls want to try?" Tony asked. "Mina, why don't you give it a try?"

"Huh, who me?" Mina asked, blushing. She had been staring at his beautiful blue eyes.

"I will," Lita volunteered.

"Ooh, a brave one, ya are," Lydia said. "Bartender, two Shirley Temples please."

"Shirley what? There's no alcohol in there, is there?"

"No, Lita," Amy said, "it's lemon-lime soda with cherry juice and a cherry."

"But we can put alcohol in there if ya want," Lydia said, winking

"No, that's okay," Lita said, chuckling.

The bartender put two Shirley Temples in eighth ounce glasses. "Enjoy, girls."

"Thanks," said the two girls as they picked up their glasses.

Lydia grinned and clicked her glass with Lita's.

"Cheers."

"Ready?" Zack said, "Go!"

"CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!"

Lydia had bottomed her drink in just two huge gulps and caught the cherry between her teeth when Lita had just gotten to the middle of her glass.

"Whoa, Lydia won!" Amy gasped, "one and a half seconds!"

"She couldn't have just gotten lucky," Lita gasped, bringing her drink down, "You've had practice, right?"

"Absolutely," Lydia nodded. "I've been doing this for years."

"Your turn, Mina," Lita said, gasping.

"Huh, me?" Mina asked.

"Name your poison, Mina," Lydia ordered cockily.

"How about…strawberry shakes?" Mina asked.

The bartender quickly made two fancy, strawberry shakes.

"Ha, done," Lydia said. "This will be fun." She looked down at the 16 ounce glasses with straws, "I've never chugged something down with a li'l straw."

"Well, maybe you won't get so lucky," Mina said and she took her sipping position.

"Ready? Go! CHUG! CHUG! ER...SLURP! SLURP!"

Mina tried to keep her eye on her own drinking, but she kept glancing at how fast Lydia was slurping. It was like she wasn't even swallowing!

This began to draw a crowd. People stopped talking and looked over at Lydia competing with Mina.

"Whoa, look at that!"

"That girl in the pigtails can drink fast!"

Lydia reached the bottom, skewered her strawberry with her straw and said proudly, "dun."

"Whew!" Mina groaned, leaning back. "I think I have a ice cream headache!"

"Whassat?" Lydia asked, chewing on her strawberry.

"Oh, you get one when you eat ice cream too fast," she replied. "I'm going to take some time on the rest now. Your turn, Amy."

"Hey, don't be crazy!" Amy gasped, "I can't!"

"Come on, Amy," Chris said, pushing her over to Lydia, "you can pick anything you want." Chris had sandy brown hair and gray eyes with eyeglasses. "I'll hold your book for you."

"Um, okay," she whispered.

"What'll be?" the Bartender asked.

"An apple juice please," Amy said then looked over to Lydia, "is that okay with you?"

"Are ya kiddin' me, Amy?" Lydia demanded with a chortle, "I'm from Ireland. I've tried stuff stronger than apple juice."

The bartender put down the apple juices. "Ready, go!"

Amy made what she tried to be a game face and chugged down her drink. The apple juice spilled through the corners of both their glasses, down their chins.

"Whoa, look at Amy go!" Mina cried.

"Raye and Serena don't know what they're missing!" Lita said.

When Lydia finished chugging, Amy wasn't that far behind. She just had one more swallow left.

"Not bad, lassie," Lydia said, wiping her mouth. "Tried to prove yourself, eh?"

"Um, actually, I was just thirstier than I thought," Amy corrected. She belched softly and her face turned red with embarrassment. "Oh!" she gasped, covering her mouth. "Pardon me!"

Lydia laughed. "Anyone else want to try to beat Lydia MacGreggor?"

A crowd came to them, offering their bets to finish a drink before Lydia.

"I can't believe we came here to ski and here we are having a chugging contest!" Mina cried. "This so awesome!"

"Beats falling face down in the snow," Lita said. "Raye and Serena are so missing so much fun!"

Though they were all having a blast, they were being watched. Darien was there and he saw Lydia and some girl he once knew, but couldn't remember, competing in the drinking match. "Huh?" As fast as lightning, an image flashed in his head.

A girl with red braided pigtails was in a bar with a disguised Prince Darien seated next to her. Wearing a dirty, old cloak around him, Darien attempted to look like a commoner. He looked quite nervous indeed.

"I should not be here!" he whispered to her.

"Relax, Darien," she whispered back. "Have a drink."

"Lydia! I cannot drink!" he gasped. "Think of what my parents would do to me!"

Two men were having a chugging contest. Lydia smiled and looked at Darien.

"Lydia, please do not make me drink," he begged.

"No, I will," she said. "You'll spit right when the ale gets to your lips."

"Ale?" he gasped. Now he looked serious. "I change my mind. I want to go home."

"Laddies," Lydia said, standing up from her table. "I'd like to try."

"A wee lass like you?" one fat man asked, "stick to water."

"I can drink anything, any time, anywhere and any speed," Lydia said firmly.

"Lydia," Darien prompted.

"Shh!" she hissed.

"Let me try a glass," Lydia said.

He smiled, "she has guts, the wee lass." He whispered to the bartender and then he reached her table with two small shot glasses. He put one in front of her.

"He could've put poison in it," Darien whispered.

"No," Lydia said, sniffing it. "It is only ale."

"Drink," said the fat man's companion. Lydia and the fat man picked up their glasses and chugged. Darien stared at her face, crinkled as though it needed to be ironed and her eyes were shut so tight that it looked painful. She set her glass down and let out a breath.

"You all right?" Darien asked.

"Y-yes," she whispered, with no voice.

Lydia had a few more drinks and she won a match, plus the money betted on her. Darien found himself grinning. He knew that he, a prince, shouldn't be in a bar with commoners and drunken men, but he was having fun. It made him realize that without Lydia, he would be a lonely prince for the rest of his life.

"Well done, Lydia," Darien said and without thinking, picked up a glass of ale and drank it, but just as it reached his mouth, he spat it out. Everyone was staring at him.

"Let's get out of here!" Lydia shouted in a whisper, grabbed her money and Darien's arm and they ran out of the tavern before anything else happened.

"Careful, Lydia, you're drunk!" Darien said.

"What are ya--" she hiccupped, "I'm n-nuut d-dru-unk." She groaned and leaned next to Darien. "Mmm, you smell goood…."

Darien cleared his throat and lifted up his one and only friend before she fell and hurt herself. "I like you better when you're not drunk." He said, carrying her through the dark.

"I'm not drunk," she grunted, trying to slap him but her arm failed her. "Y'know, I never noticed how blue your eyes are until now."

"Did you ever drink before?" he asked.

"N-no." Her face turned green and she fell out of his arms. "Uh oh, no."

"What?"

She crawled away, hid behind some bushes and vomited. Darien, though it was nasty to watch, he found it funny.

"I told you not to drink anything!" he laughed.

"Quiet!" she hissed.

But Darien was so kind-hearted he didn't bring too much into it. "I just hope you learned your lesson." He walked up behind her and held her pigtails back as she threw up.

"Oh it tastes horrible!" she groaned.

"Now please don't drink anymore," he pleaded, his voice serious, "what if you get drunk and I'm not around? You're my only friend Lydia and I don't want anything to happen to you."

"A'ight, a'ight. I won't drink….too much."

"Lydia?"

"I'll just drink a little," she said. "No more than two glasses at a time."

He sighed, "Just don't get yourself drunk again. Please?"

"I promise," she said, "I won't drink any more than I should."

"And I will remind you of that."

"What makes you think I'll forget?" she demanded, trying to throw a punch at him but missed.

"Because you're drunk right now," he replied.

"Oh. My head. I need to go home now."

Darien wrapped his arms around her and carried her away to her home. "But I shall never forget the looks on those men's faces when you finished before they did and--"

Lydia didn't hear him. She was fast asleep. Darien smiled and kissed her forehead. He got a whiff of her breath and made a disgusted face as he quickly turned his head away.

"Lydia, what an amazing girl you are." He said. "But I like it better when you're not drunk, in more ways than one."

Darien shook his head at the memory. Did that really happen? It seemed so long ago. He looked back into the window and watched Lydia win all the matches. She wasn't drinking anything alcoholic, thank goodness. She had kept his promise. Darien smiled, as if he was cheering for her to win.

Serena went with Raye and Chad up the mountain on the lift. "It's so high," she said, "Uh, are you sure we're supposed to ski down this way?"

"No. It's on the other side," Chad replied, "where it is steeper."

"Oh…"

They got to the mountain where the girls were getting ready for the race. 'They're all so professional,' Serena thought. 'It's not fair.'

"Hello, ladies," the announcer said, "Nice to see you all out here. Now I hope you've all had a chance to look over the racecourse we've designed for you. By popular demand, we've added more jumps and turns this year. And now, to remind you of the rules is last year's princess, Miss Stormy Kincaid.

Stormy Kincaid took the microphone. Unbends to Serena and Raye, she was the woman who had been talking to Malachite earlier on the mountain! "First, I'd like to wish you all good luck."

Hearing that, Serena wished she had her best friend and good luck charm, Lydia with her.

"Now remember, you must finish the entire course to qualify for the rest of the contest, but speed's important too so I hope you're all ready to boogie down that hill. The first place winner gets fifty extra points added to her score.

The lights came on. Everyone took their positions.

"Skiers, are you ready?"

In more ways than one, Serena was getting cold feet. "Ohhh…."

"On your mark, get set, GO!"

All skiers, except Serena, took off down the slope. Raye took an early lead and Serena was left behind, crying at the staring line. "Whaaaa! No one waited for me!"

"Serena, don't cry," Chad said, "Just remember what your instructor told you." He pushed her down and she screamed. "Serena, just use your snow plow! Remember, it will snow you down.

"Aaaah! Help me!"

Stormy, also went down the slope. Chad noticed. "Stormy, where are you going?"

"Well, that was fun," Lydia said. "Now if ya all excuse me, I must go to the bathroom!" she hurried to the bathroom, with a few girls that drank with her.

"I wonder how that girl can chug so fast," Zack said. "It's almost as if she was born for it."

"Or at least did it in another life," Tony added.

After a few moments, Lydia came back. "Whew…now how about we make some snow sculptures?"

"That sounds great, Lydia," Amy said.

"Yeah, care to join us boys?" Mina asked.

"Sorry," Zack said. "But we really should go."

"Oh, bummer," Lita said.

"But give us your numbers and we'll give ya a call," Tony said.

"Oh, sure!" Mina said and scribbled her name and number on a napkin and handed over to Tony. "Call me anytime, really, anytime!"

"It was nice meeting you all."

Lydia, Lita, Mina and Amy went outside to start making snow sculptures. "What should we make?" Amy asked.

"How about us?" Lita suggested, "as the sailor scouts?"

"Oh, that's a great idea!" Mina said. "Raye and Serena will be so mad that we made sailor soldier sculptures without them!"

"They can make themselves when they come back," Lydia said. They got to work and made almost perfect snow models of them selves. They didn't know that their work would have to be cut out for them.

"Darien," Queen Beryl told him, "I sense the scouts are nearby. I want you to stop them. Sailor Moon is about to meet a friend of ours and I don't want her friends running up to the mountain to save her."

"Yes, Queen Beryl." He said and hid behind a dumpster to transform into Tuxedo Mask.

"There, almost finished--wha-hey?" Lita cried.

"Lita, what's wrong?" Mina asked.

She pointed to the snow figure of Sailor Jupiter. A rose was planted right between her eyes. "Tuxedo Mask must be nearby."

"You're right," Tuxedo Mask said behind them. "I know you cannot be just fans of the sailor scouts to make those sculptures so real."

"Thanks for the compliment," Amy muttered.

"I challenge you girls to transform," he ordered, "or all the innocent people in the lodge are mincemeat."

"Oh no, could he mean those guys we just met?" Lita asked.

"And it's so hard to meet good guys nowadays!" Mina growled.

"Come on, if it's a fight he wants, let's give him one!" Lydia said and they turned around their snow selves to transform.

"RAINBOW PRISM POWER!"

"MERCURY POWER!"

"JUPITER POWER!"

"VENUS POWER!"

"Be careful with him," Mercury warned, "he may be under the influence of the Negaverse but he's still our ally."

"Oh, you're just saying that to keep from making Sailor Moon mad," Sailor Jupiter said. "JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!"

Meanwhile, Raye was skiing down the slopes and Stormy wasn't that far behind. "Time to narrow the field of competition a little." With a Negaverse touch, she created moguls midway.

"Huh? Moguls?" Raye asked, "Where did those come from?" She maneuvered them, luckily. 'Weird. Those weren't there before. That's probably what they meant by new jumps.' She kept her lead, until Serena zoomed past her at a fast, dangerous speed.

"Huh?"

"AAAHHHHH!" Serena screamed. "Raye, help, I can't stop!"

'Too late now, Serena,' Raye thought, 'You're the one who had to come here.'

"AAAAAHHHHHHH! Someone help me! I can't stop these things!"

'There are only 2 skiers left,' Stormy Kincaid thought. 'One of them must have the Silver Imperium Crystal.'

"Raye, you gotta help me! Ahh!"

"Use your snowplow!" Raye ordered, "Like your instructor said."

"Right. If only I had listened to him instead of admiring his blue eyes."

Stormy was behind them and set up another trap. She threw a snowball down a ledge. It increased in size and speed. Raye looked behind her.

"You've gotta get control! THERE'S AN AVALANCH COMING!"

"Like I've had any control.'

Tuxedo Mask dodged Sailor Jupiter's lightning. Sailor Rainbow gave it a try. "RAINBOW SHAMROCK SHOWER!" Tuxedo Mask blocked the attack and then Sailor Rainbow went up to give him some physical harm. Tuxedo Mask, some how, did not want to harm her but he did not want to anger Queen Beryl either. When Sailor Rainbow reached him, he picked her up over his shoulder and began to spin around.

"Huh? Hey, let me go!" she cried.

"Rainbow!" the other scouts cried.

"Put her down, Tuxedo Mask!" Jupiter ordered.

'Wait,' Tuxedo Mask thought, 'why does this feel so familiar?'

This act brought a new memory to Tuxedo Mask's mind. It seemed almost as if he had done it before. How many memories in his past life did he have with Lydia?

Everything was blanketed in white. Darien was in deep melancholy because of the weather and the pressure of being royalty. Lydia, however, as always, was in high spirits.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" she asked.

Darien groaned. "Cold. I wish I wasn't a prince. I--"

Lydia heard enough. She picked up some snow, made a snowball and chucked it at the back of his head.

"Ow! Why did you do that for?"

"Lighten up, lad!" she hissed, "it innit the end of the world, ya know! So yer parents want you to be a good prince. People have had it worse than yeh, I have yeh know! I've been a peasant girl all my life. Just once, I'd like to know what it's like to be royalty."

"You didn't have to throw a snowball at me," he groaned, rubbing the back of his head.

"Come on, Darien," she urged, prancing around him, her hands in fists. "Let's have some fun. You've been down a lot of the time. Relax. Be happy." She threw some snow at his chest and ran at him.

He picked her up over his shoulder and twirled around. "Aaaah! Darien, put me down!"

Darien was laughing. "Why, are you not having any fun?"

"Put me down this instant or you'll be sorry!" she hissed, preparing to knee him in the chest.

"As you wish." He plopped her down onto the fresh powder and bent down. "You sounded like a princess right there."

She grabbed him by the collar, a low snarl in her throat. He knew he was in trouble.

"Oh no."

She pulled him down and then they were rolling down the hill, but eventually found it all fun as they were rolling around and tossing snow at each other.

Predicting she would knee him in the chest, Tuxedo Mask tossed her into the four snow sailor scout sculptures.

"He ruined them!" Sailor Jupiter growled.

"And we were so closed to finishing them too," Sailor Venus groaned.

"That was nut funny," Sailor Rainbow grunted, shaking the snow out of her hair. She picked up a hand full of snow and tossed it at Tuxedo Mask. This, besides the snowball in his fresh memory, brought on a bunch of quick, flashing memories. The first being a memory of which she threw an apple at the back of his head to get his attention while she was hanging from an apple tree.

"Lydia? Are you trying to kill me?"

"Sorry, Darien," she said, still hanging by her knees and handing out a fresh apple, "Just wanted to share these fresh apples with you and I had to get your attention somehow!"

Darien smiled. True, his friend and playmate was a little rough but that was something he liked about her. He knew, after all the little fights they got into, they were nothing serious and they always ended up laughing afterwards.

"I'd love an apple," he said, walking up to the tree and taking the apple. He grabbed a hold of her, making her laugh as he pulled her off the branch.

He had another one when she threw a wet cloth at him.

Lydia, as a young girl, was scourging to clean her floor. Darien was watching her. She believed it was spotless and it really was. She went over each spot several times and just as she was about to wring out her rag and call it quits; Darien decided to play with her.

"Oh, Lydia, you missed a pot," he said. "I am glad you don't clean our floors back at the castle. You can't even clean your own."

Lydia scowled as she looked up at him. Then she grinned playfully and tossed the wet rag at him. He yelped and shielded himself as she chased him with the water bucket.

"Come back, Darien!" she ordered. "Maybe you would like a bath too?"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he cried. "I didn't mean it!"

He remembered her throwing him a gold coin. This memory was extra special.

One time when she was twelve, Lydia was at the market place selling produce and food with her mother. Darien happened to be in the market place.

"Hello," Darien said.

"Hello, your highness," she whispered. "What would you like today?"

"Hmm," he hummed, looking over the good-looking fruits and vegetables. "How much for the plums?"

"Two gold pieces." She replied. "Care for one?"

"Yes, please," he said.

Lydia picked out the biggest, juiciest looking plum and handed it to him. "There you are, your highness."

He took the plum and dropped three gold pieces into her hand. "Thank you."

She double checked the money, "oh, sir. You gave me one gold coin too many." She took out an extra coin and tossed it to him.

He caught it. "It wasn't by mistake. That was for being my best friend. Please keep it." He placed it in her hand again.

Lydia smiled, kissed the coin as she dropped the rest in the coin box. "Oh, bless you, dear Prince Darien! I shall treasure it always." She said. "It will bring me luck." She put it in her pocket. "Good day, sir."

"Good day, Lydia."

With all the memories of Lydia coming back, Tuxedo Mask could not handle it. He backed up and grabbed his head.

"Is he all right?" Mercury asked.

"I wonder what they feed him over there," Jupiter said.

"This over Sailor Scouts," he muttered, tossing another rose at them before disappearing.

Raye and Serena had a run-in with Blizzard, who was AKA, Stormy Kincaid. They had to transform before she forced her to give up the crystal.

"MOON HEALING ACTIVATION!" Sailor Moon shouted.

"Huh, what gives?" Stormy asked, "Where am I?"

"I wonder what Lydia and the others are up to," Raye said.

"Yeah, let's go find them."

They came down the hill and found them re-making the sailor scout sculptures.

"Hey, what are you making?" Raye asked.

"The sailor scouts," Amy replied.

"Wow, cool!" Serena said.

"Neato," Raye agreed and Serena and Raye began on Sailor Mars and Sailor Moon. The finished project was in more ways than one, very cool.

"Hmm-hmm," Serena said, "this should've been a snow sculpture contest, huh?"

"Yeah." Lydia agreed.

"Look at that!" some skiers said. "Wow!"

People started taking pictures of their masterpiece. Serena smiled and whispered to Lydia.

"The Negaverse was here," she said, "these people had no idea how close they were to getting snowed in--literally!"


	14. Dancing On The Ice

**Over The Rainbow 14**

**Dancing On The Ice**

Disclaimer: I just own Sailor Rainbow and the other characters you don't see on Sailor Moon.

Lydia was at Serena's house watching a figure skating competition with their cats. The best skating partners were now on the ice, Misha and Janelle. "So cool!" Serena exclaimed.

"That looks like fun," Lydia said. "I should try it."

"I'd like to try that," Serena said and attempted to do a pirouette. However, her footing fails and she landed down at Luna's feet.

"Serena, please," Luna groaned.

"Hey, Artemis told me that the moon princess was a good skater," Lucky said. "And if Serena is now showing in an interest, then maybe her princess side is emerging."

"Yes, ice skating was a popular sport on the moon," Luna said. "And Princess Serena was an excellent skater."

"What really?" Serena asked. "Ha-ha-ha. I'm not surprised. I'm just a grab bag for all the amazing talents. Ha-ha-ha."

"Queen Beryl," Malachite said, "I've learned that ice skating was a popular sport on the moon."

"Very interesting," she said. "So you think you can lure Sailor Moon into skating, do you?"

"That's the plan," he said.

"Here we go again," Prince Darien groaned, "using humans to do your dirty work for you, huh? Ha-ha."

"What's your point?" Malachite demanded.

"How about standing up and fighting your enemy face to face?"

"Hmph, you sure did a good job of that at the ski resort when you faced Sailor Rainbow and the other scouts," Malachite said. "What happened, did you get snow in your ear and give up?"

Darien scowled. "You should find other ways to get the crystal, Malachite."

"It doesn't matter how I get it," Malachite muttered, "Just as long as I get it. I've would have had the crystal a long time ago if it hadn't been for Sailor Moon's good luck."

"It's Sailor Rainbow who gives her the good luck," Darien said without thinking.

"It doesn't matter," Malachite muttered. They growled at each other.

"Down, boys," Queen Beryl ordered. "Malachite, get started on your skating plan. Let's hope it works."

"It will."

Misha and Janelle we're practicing on the ice. Their skills on the eyes were excellent, but their attitudes with each other stunk. "What's with you, Janelle?" Misha demanded. "Timing way off."

"Get a new partner then," she muttered.

They got an unexpected visitor and of all people, it had to be Malachite.

"Misha, Janelle, you've just got a new boss," he said, "As of now, you're working for the Negaverse."

Not long after that, a new rink opened, including a free lesson from Misha and Janelle.

"So, this is the new skating rink," Luna said.

"Wow. Pretty amazing, huh?" Serena asked. "Today's the grand opening and they even have Misha and Janelle giving out free lessons. OH! I don't think I can stand waiting for this!"

"Me neither," Mina added.

"Patience is a virtue," Lydia said in a sing-song voice.

"Tell me again why I'm here again," Raye added.

Amy was reading a book. Was there ever a time she didn't have a book with her? "I should be studying for Universal Statistical Analysis and Mathematical Theory exam."

"Eh?" Lydia mumbled, confused.

"Ah, Amy," Serena sighed, "You'll ace it."

"We have to have a group of six to have the lessons," Lydia said.

"Why six?" Raye asked.

"Hey, I didn't make the rules," she said.

"Come on, let's book it," Serena said.

When they got inside, they put on their outfits and lace up their scouts.

"Sure is a lot of people here," Amy said.

"Skating must be popular," Raye insisted.

"Whatcha think, Luna?" Artemis asked, "just like the old days, huh?"

"Yes. Where's Serena?" Luna asked.

"Hmm," Lucky muttered. "There she is."

Serena was having some trouble putting on her skates, "wait for me!" she called out.

"Need a hand?" Lydia asked.

"Oh, thank you, Lydia," Serena said.

Lydia sat next to her and pulled her leg up into her lap. Lydia laced up her skates. Serena let out a sigh.

"What is it?" Lydia asked.

"I just…wish Darien was still here," she said, "then he could go skating with us."

Lydia, thinking of her last encounter with Darien, tightened the laces a bit too tight.

"Hey, not too tight," Serena winced.

"Sorry," Lydia said, "but you don't want the skates to be too lose."

"How do you know?" Serena demanded, "You said you haven't gone skating."

"It's just common sense, lassie," Lydia said, picking up her other foot. "And that's what the girl at the rental skate area told us."

"Oh," Serena mumbled.

"Now let's go skate," Lydia said and started walking away.

"LYDIA WAIT!" Serena shouted. "These skates make me clumsy!" she took a step and almost fell. Lydia caught her.

"But yer always clumsy," Lydia laughed. "It's just like walkin'. Just take it a step at a time."

"I feel kind of awkward," Serena muttered.

"Just wait 'till ya get on the ice." Lydia chortled.

"Oh great," Serena groaned.

"Poor Serena," Amy said, noticing.

There were cries in the crowd. "Eh?" Lydia muttered.

"Hey, it's Janelle and Misha!" Mina cried.

"Where? Where?" Serena demanded.

Janelle and Misha took the ice and Mina and Serena go head over heels over his good looks.

"Oh, Misha…" Serena and Mina said in unison.

Amy and Raye seemed impressed too. Lita grinned. 'What a hunk.'

Lydia didn't care about his good looks, for she was scanning the area of the giant ski rink. 'Ironic we were just talking about skiing and this rink opened up. So many people here too.'

"Welcome to Skater's Palace," Janelle said. "So it's time to slap on your skates and have a whole lot of fun. It takes years and years to be a good skater, but the first step is to just come on the ice."

A group of girls, including Mina and Serena were still wowing over Misha. Janelle noticed them. "You girls," she said, pointing at them, "You seem to be full of energy. Come on out here."

"You mean us?" Serena asked.

"No, lassies, she meant the meatball head and Lady Kadavah behind yas," Lydia giggled, "course yeh two."

"Huh?" Mina and Serena looked behind them.

"Come on, lassies," Lydia said, "we came here to skate."

"Yeah," Lita said and the two girls stepped on the ice together with Amy and Raye right behind them. Mina came on the ice but Serena remained where she stood.

"Is this your first time skating, Serena?" Lita asked.

"I was a champion on the moon," Serena said, "It'll come back."

The girls were having trouble adjusting to the ice but Lita and Lydia were cruising.

"Lucky Lydia isn't having trouble here, I see," Mina mumbled, hanging onto Amy.

"And Lita's probably had some practice," Raye said.

"I was good in my old life," Serena said, "I can be great. Well, here goes nothing." She stepped on the ice and crashed and burned. "Owww! I don't get it." She got up but fell back down again, "I should be good."

"Unbelievable," Artemis said.

"Oh yes, a real gold medal performance," Luna said sarcastically.

"Whoa, look at Lydia and Lita go!" Lucky cried.

Luna and Artemis looked over at him.

"What?"

Lita and Lydia continue to show their skills. They were both graceful and fast. Janelle and Misha were observing them very closely. Luna, Artemis and Lucky where observing their good skills too.

"Remember, Luna," Artemis said, "Princess Jupiter was a terrific skater, almost as good as Princess Serena."

"And Lydia is just getting a dose of beginners luck," Lucky said, "as always."

While Serena was trying to get her footing, Lita and Lydia were still skating away. The other skaters applauded them. Lita could not understand her performance.

'Where did that come from?' Lita thought.

"Very, very nice," Janelle said, "now let's get out and skate."

Lydia heard someone clapping to her and Lita's left. "Hey, Lita."

"Huh?"

Lydia nodded to Misha. He was clapping for them, rather personally.

The other girls were trying to help Serena. "I don't understand, I'm supposed to be great. What happened?"

Janelle was using the screen to try to find Sailor Moon's identity. 'No. Not her. Not her.' She was interrupted. "Ah, Mister Malachite."

Malachite's image came on the screen. "So you think you can find Sailor Moon is by her movements and athletic ability?"

"Of course," she said, "Well, yes, you know, I have some experience of being a gold medallist."

"Hmm…yes, that's right but you've never seen her in person so be careful."

"Yes."

Malachite's image disappeared and the screen went back to the rink. Janelle saw Amy and Mina helping Serena up to her feet.

"Hmm, Sailor Moon is the toughest warrior and a little clumsy," she said, "but she can't be this oaf." Then she found Misha talking to Lydia and Lita.

"Would you ladies care to skate with me?" he asked.

Lita stood amazed, "well, I-I--"

Lydia smiled and pushed her to him slightly. "Sure, Lita will go first!" Lydia skated away from Lita and Misha. "Don't be shy, Lita!"

Lita smiled, blushing as Misha took her hand and skated off with her. He pulled her close.

"Oh, Misha," she sighed.

'Hmm, this one has to be Sailor Moon.' He thought. "Ready to skate?"

"Mm-hmmm"

He tried to lift her in the air but because Lita's so tall, he wasn't able to do it, even if she was slim.

"Sorry," Lita mumbled. "Maybe you should've picked Lydia. She's smaller than I am."

"Hey, try something different," Lydia suggested as she skated past them.

"Thanks," Lita said. "Here, let's try this." Because Lita was the strongest of the girls, she was able to lift _Misha _up. Lydia was stunned.

"Well, I didn't have that in mind," she muttered, skating away.

"She just lifted Misha over her head," Mina said, as she and all the girls watched in awe.

"No one has every done THAT have they?" Amy asked.

'Incredible!' Misha thought. They continued to skate. "Amazing."

Janelle, however, was not very impressed. "Misha, how could you do this to me? I knew you were looking for a new partner, but this Amazon?" she demanded to herself, "that petite elf-girl would've been better!"

She took the microphone, "Attention, please. Your lesson is over now. Will you please leave the rink immediately? Thanks."

Everyone was taken by surprise, Misha especially.

"Come on, guys," Serena groaned.

"Why so soon?" Raye asked.

Lita was very reluctant to go. "Well, I guess I have to go now."

"Don't worry, lassie," Lydia said, taking her by the wrist, "ya can skate together again another day. Goodbye, Misha."

"Wait," he said, "she can't go."

"Huh?" Lydia and Lita said.

"Didn't Janelle just say that we all had to get off the ice?" Lita asked.

"But you are the best partner," he said, Lita's hand. Lydia let go.

"Partner?" Lydia and Lita said, exchanging glances.

"And you can help too," Misha said, looking at Lydia. "Though she is strong enough to lift me up, I can't lift her up. But you are smaller than her so I can skate with you. What do you say?"

Lydia and Lita grinned, "Wow!"

"Hey, over here!" Artemis called.

But only Mina, Raye and Amy came.

"Hey, where are Lita, Lydia and Serena?" Luna asked.

"Misha asked Lita to have a special class with him," Mina replied. "Lydia's with her."

Amy turned around, "Hey, where did Serena go? I thought she was right behind us."

"Lightning Serena strikes again," Raye said.

Without warning, all the doors to the rink slammed shut and all the security shutters dropped in place.

"This is way weird!" Mina cried.

"What's going on?" Raye demanded.

"Do you think this could be another Negaverse trap?" Mina asked.

Serena was sneaking around inside the rink. "I'm not leaving until I get my skating lessons."

Janelle was watching a screen quite closely, "Misha, you traitor! First that Amazon and that little elf too? You can only have one partner! One! Traitor!" She punched the screen.

Serena sneaked close to the control room. The door opened and smacked into Serena, but it hid her when Janelle stormed out of the room.

"Ouch! That hurt!" She muttered as she rubbed her head. She peaked into the control room. "Huh, what's this?" All the screens were off, but one--Lita, Lydia and Misha.

"Hey, that's Lydia and Lita with that hunkmiester!" Serena gasped.

The equipment was about blow. Serena got out just in time. "Aah! What's going on here?"

On the ice, Misha was skating with Lydia and Lita. When he wanted to lift someone, he lifted Lydia because she was smaller and lighter. But when he wanted a change, he skated with Lita so she could lift him up.

'Such a graceful skater,' Misha thought, 'both of them. This tall one must be Sailor Moon and her redheaded friend Sailor Rainbow. Too bad we will have to destroy them.'

'He's so hunky," Lita thought.

'I've never thought I could be this lucky,' Lydia thought.

"Misha!" Janelle shouted.

"Huh?" the three of them turned around.

"It's Janelle," Lydia said.

"Misha! I guess we really ARE finished!" she yelled, her eyes flashing red, "well you'll be sorry you've ever skated with me pal."

"Janelle…" Misha whispered.

Lydia and Lita knew something was not right and they stepped in front of Misha. "You'd better get out of here," Lita said to him.

"Aye, laddie," Lydia agreed.

But he pushed through them. "Out of the way! Janelle, don't be jealous! These girls are good. They could be Sailor Moon and Rainbow!"

"Huh?" Lita mumbled.

"Eh?" Lydia said.

Too late. Janelle transformed into a Negaverse Monster. "LIAR!"

"Janelle, you can see for yourself," Misha said. "Their abilities are first-rate, but neither of them can replace you. You are still my partner."

"Misha, what are you talking about?" Lita asked.

"That lassie's bloody jealous!" Lydia gasped.

"You're lying!" Janelle shouted. "You'll pay for this!" She finished her transformation. "Your spotlight just went out!"

"Oh no!" Lita cried.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, Lita!" Lydia insisted.

"Here's my triple axel with a KICK!" Janelle screamed.

She kicked Lydia, Lita and Misha. Misha was knocked back but Lydia and Lita were sent sliding into the boards.

"Ow!"

"Hey!"

"Janelle…" Misha mumbled.

"Misha. Yes, Misha my partner." Janelle said.

His eyes started flashing too, "You've still got that killer instinct." They touched hands and Misha turned into a Negaverse Monster.

"Oh no!" Lita gasped. "They're from the Negaverse!"

"Aye, lassie!" Lydia said, "I can't believe it either."

"We've got every move down!" Janelle and Misha chanted, "We're the best around!"

"Misha."

"Janelle."

"We're going for the gold! A perfect ten! We're an invincible team, the likes you've never seen!"

"Oh no!" Lita mumbled. "We're in trouble."

"Ack!" Lydia groaned, "make them stop rhyming!"

They charged Lydia and Lita. "Ha ha ha! Let the games begin. Starting NOW! HAH!"

Misha kicked Lydia and Janelle kicked Lita into the stands.

Serena saw them. "Lita, Lydia. Don't worry. MOON PRISM POWER!"

"Let's finish them now," Janelle said.

"As you like." Misha said.

"You degrade your talents by helping the Negaverse!" Sailor Moon shouted.

"Huh?" Janelle and Misha looked up to see Sailor Moon up in the stands.

"I'm Sailor Moon and if you don't know what I'm about, then on behalf of the moon, I'll punish you! HAH!"

"Sailor Moon?" Janelle mumbled.

"So YOU'RE the one," Misha muttered.

"GIVE US THE IMPERIUM CRYSTAL!" they demanded.

"Get a life," Sailor Moon said, jumping on the ice. Her boots became ice skates. "Ah! Charge!" She slipped on the ice.

"Thought she was supposed to be a good skater," Misha and Janelle said.

"Why can't I skate?" Sailor Moon asked herself. "I've turned into Sailor Moon!"

"Sailor Moon, prepare yourself," Janelle said.

"We've got to help her, lassie," Lydia said.

"Just give me a sec," Lita groaned and took a breath. "Okay, let's do this."

"RAINBOW PRISM POWER!"

"JUPITER POWER!"

Janelle produced blades on her arms. "Ready?"

"Hey!" Sailor Rainbow cried. "You wanted Sailor Rainbow, well, today's your lucky day! Here I am!"

"I'm Sailor Jupiter and I'm going to make your day a living nightmare!" They jumped onto the ice, blades appearing on their boots.

"What?" Janelle gasped.

"Rainbow! Jupiter!" Moon cried.

"Let's show you our moves!" Rainbow said, "RAINBOW SHAMROCK WREATH!" Her shamrock wand produced a lot of shamrocks and they came together to form a wreath around Misha and Janelle. She skated to them and bumped into them, making them fall down. "Oh, I'm sorry!"

Tuxedo Mask came to check the situation but the moment he saw Rainbow skating, he stopped. "Skating…."

"I have never skated before," a young Prince Darien declared as he stood next to a frozen pond, where a few peasants were skating.

"You've never skated?" Lydia gasped, skating to the edge. "Don't your parents let you play at all?"

"I'm a prince," he whispered. "I cannot play and what if the other skaters notice me?"

"Darien, as a prince, you should make your choice what you want to do," Lydia said. "Do you want to go back to your palace and be bored for the rest of the day or do you want to skate with me?"

"What if the ice cracks?" he asked.

"Don't be silly," she skated to the middle and stomped on the ice. It made Darien nervous.

"Lydia, be careful!" he cried.

"It is frozen solid." She insisted and skated back to the edge. "Darien, you can't sit in your palace for the rest of your life you know. You are a prince and you can make your own choices. Skate with me. I won't let you fall."

"You promise?"

"Of course, Darien," she said, taking his hand. "Just hold on tight." He took step on the ice and he slipped a little.

"It's slippery," he said, staring at the ice.

"Darien, don't look at the ice, look straight ahead," she insisted.

"I can't walk."

"You don't walk…skate…fly. Pretend you are floating."

He had a little trouble keeping his footing but Lydia held tight on his hand.

"See, now ye are skating," she said.

"Lydia, this is wonderful," he whispered as he tightened his grasp on her hand. He smiled. "You are the best friend I ever had."

Lydia pushed him slightly, careful not to make him fall. "Darien, I'm your only friend."

"And that makes you even more special," Darien said.

She turned in front of him and took his other hand and skated backwards. "Keep looking at me now. Stop. I'm going to let you go now."

"What? Lydia, no!"

"I'm going to let you try it on your own," she said.

"But what if I slip?" he asked.

"Not if you keep your eyes on mine," she told him as she loosened her grip. "Just skate to me on the other side." She let go of him and skated to the other side, keeping her eyes on Darien.

"Lydia, come back!" he cried. His legs went ridged.

"Darien, keep your eyes on me!" she shouted. "Do not look at your feet."

"Yes, yes," he swallowed and pushed one foot outward, brought another in.

"Yes, Darien, that's it! That's it!" Lydia said encouragingly. "You're almost there!"

"I'm skating!" he cried. He made it to her and his legs gave way. She grabbed him by the arms.

"You did it!" she said, "I'm so proud of you! You did it all by yourself!"

"Thank you," he said, "but I wasn't alone, Lydia. I had you to guide me."

"Darien," she sighed and wrapped his arms around him. He lost his footing and they fell on the snow.

Tuxedo Mask groaned and touched his head. "Where did that come from?"

"Sailor Moon!" Jupiter shouted, "You have to get up and heal them!"

"I can't!" Sailor Moon insisted. "I can't do it!"

"Please get up!" Jupiter grabbed her arm and tried to get her up.

Janelle and Misha got angry. They broke the shamrock wreaths and got up.

"Your day has just turned unlucky," Misha growled at Sailor Rainbow.

Sailor Rainbow skated backwards, looking for something to work with. "Oh, dear."

"I have to help her," Tuxedo Mask said. "Sailor Rainbow, watch out!"

"Eh?"

He tossed a rose at Janelle and entered the ice. He slid across the ice and pushed her into the side of the rink.

"Tuxedo Mask, why did ya save me?" Rainbow questioned, "and where did ya learn to skate?"

"I had a good teacher," he replied, looking at her.

"What?"

"Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon cried.

"He saved Rainbow," Jupiter gasped.

"I only saved her because I don't think it is fair that the Negaverse up with innocent humans," Tuxedo Mask said, "but I will get that crystal from you!"

"Traitor!" Sailor Rainbow hissed, pushing him away. "Jupiter, Moon, it is time to show what we think about our free lessons!"

"Couldn't agree more!" Jupiter cried, "JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!" The thunder knocked them back into a wall.

"Sailor Moon, get up!" Rainbow urged. "On yer feet!"

"I can't!" she whined.

"Look at me!" she said. "Don't look at the ice. Don't look at your feet! Look at me!"

This made Tuxedo Mask remember what Lydia had said to him. _"Don't look at your feet! Look at me!"_

"But what if I fall?"

"Ya won't fall!" she said, "Get up on yer feet! You are the princess of the moon! You can do it!"

Feeling a new confidence, Sailor Moon, slowly got up to her feet. Her legs shook a little bit.

"Look at me!"

"I'm…up!"

"Now skate, keep your eyes on me!"

Sailor Moon pushed off and raised her wand. The skill came back and she jumped into a triple axel and as she came down she said each word, "MOON HEALING ACTIVATION!"

"She did it!" Sailor Jupiter cried.

Misha and Janelle changed back to their usual selves. Tuxedo Mask got up.

"I'll be back," he grunted as he disappeared.

"We'll be waiting," Sailor Rainbow said, skating to Sailor Moon.

"I did it, Rainbow!" Moon laughed. "I did it!"

"I knew ya could do it," Rainbow said. "You did it all by yerself."

"No, Rainbow. I couldn't have done it without you." She corrected. "I had you to guide me."

"Yeah, I guess I had something to do with it." Rainbow murmured.

****


	15. Enchanted Music

**Over The Rainbow 15**

**Enchanted Music**

I just own Lydia/Sailor Rainbow

Serena's parents decided to go on a family trip and they gave Serena permission to bring Lydia with them. She sat in the backseat with Serena and Sammy. Serena sat between them, just in case Sammy bugged her and she would be close enough to whack him in the head.

"This is great." Mrs. Tsukino said. "We haven't been on a family vacation in ages."

"Thank ya for bringing me along," Lydia thanked. "I really appreciate it."

"Sure, Lydia," Mrs. Tsukino said. "We're glad that Serena has made a new friend."

"But Mom? Really?" Serena said. "Hot Springs? Aren't they for the over-the-edge wackos?"

"Serena," Lydia whispered in her ear, "but you have been over-the-edge lately!"

"Oh, right."

Sammy's portable game buzzed, angering Serena. "Oh, I hate that stupid thing!" she took it away.

"HEY! HEY YOU!"

Lydia sighed and shook her head.

"Hey, give that back!" Sammy cried.

"Honestly, Serena, it is only a game." Lydia said softly.

"Serena took my game!"

Serena's locket fell from her pocket and Lydia picked it from the ground and handed it to her. "Ya dropped yer locket."

"Oh, thanks, Lydia!" Serena let go of Sammy's game. "Whew."

Her father saw the locket and laughed. "What's with that locket, Serena? Did some BOY give that to you? Ha-ha."

"You could say that," Serena whispered.

"WHAT?! REALLY?" He lost control of the wheel and almost crashed into another car.

"AH!" Serena cried.

"Dad, the car!" Sammy yelled.

"Oh no," Lydia whispered. She cleared her throat, "Um, sir, the road?"

"Watch it! Watch it! Watch it! Ah!" Serena cried.

He turned around and confronted Serena. "You're going out some guy and you haven't told us?"

Lydia decided she had to do something before they were all killed, thought it was dishonest. "Serena is not dating anyone, sir. I gave her the locket!"

"Oh?"

"Aye, for good luck." Lydia explained. "I have dozens of good luck charms and Serena has been down on her luck lately so I let her pick one from my collection. She liked locket the most so I let her take it.

Serena beamed at Lydia. She could have hugged her. 'Lydia lied for me! What a friend!'

"Oh," he said. "Well, that's nice of you, Lydia. Maybe Serena will get better grades in school for a change." He turned back to the wheel and assumed his driving.

"Whew!" Lydia and Serena sighed.

"Lydia, how can I ever thank you?" Serena asked in her ear. "You saved our lives and kept them from finding out about Tuxedo Mask too!"

"Tell your dad to be more careful driving next time," Lydia said.

"Done."

They came to the lake resort. Serena's breath was literally taken away. "Oh, wow."

"Aye. Enchanting, isn't it?" Lydia asked.

They got out. Serena and Lydia stared at the lake. "What a beautiful lake."

"It is." Lydia agreed.

"Hey, where's the arcade?" Sammy asked.

"Lydia, we have special memories of this place because this is where we first met," Mr. Tsukino explained as he hugged his wife.

"Seems like only yesterday," Mrs. Tsukino sighed.

"How sweet," Lydia said.

Serena looked around, awed by the romantic beauty. She heard a familiar tune. It was her Star Locket. Lydia noticed the sound too.

"Serena, your locket," she said. "It's playing."

"Oh, that's weird," Serena said as she pulled it out. "It only plays when it's open." The locket opened and Serena gazed at it with a sad expression on her face. "Oh Darien…"

Lydia looked a little upset too. Serena wasn't the only one who missed Darien. Even if Tuxedo Mask seemed to remember Lydia, he didn't remember anything about Serena at all and that made her confused and angry. Was she closer to Darien in some way Serena wasn't? Or was he only strong enough to remember one princess?

"Serena, it's time to check in now," Mrs. Tsukino said. It surprised her and made her jumped.

"What's wrong, honey?"

"Uh, no-nothing."

"She's just overwhelmed by the beauty of this lake," Lydia said. "If you look at the lake just right and listen to the wind, you feel like a different person."

"So you've detected powerful energy emissions emanating from this lake?" Queen Beryl presumed

"It's exceptionally strong," Malachite said, "and similar to our power, but there's something very different about it."

"Proceed. Prince Darien, investigate this immediately."

"Yes," Prince Darien said and disappeared.

With Prince Darien gone, Malachite decided to have a word with Queen Beryl, "My queen."

"Hmm?"

"Prince Darien has been acting strangely lately," he said, "Do you think it is possible he's found out that all his memories have been erased, or at least few of them?" 'Especially the ones pertaining to Sailor Rainbow,' he added mentally. 'What is it about that girl?'

"I don't know, Malachite," Queen Beryl said. "But I don't want to take any chances. I want you to keep an eye on Prince Darien."

"As you wish my queen."

"He must stay under my control," Queen Beryl said, "Prince Darien is key to getting the crystal."

The Tsukino's were relaxing in the springs, wearing towels. "Oh unbelievable," Serena muttered, "no video arcade but the view is something else."

"And you thought this place was for old folks like us," Mr. Tsukino said.

"Come in, Sammy," Mrs. Tsukino said. "The water's very good."

"What's wrong, Sammy?" Serena asked, "forgotten how to swim?"

"Of course not," he retorted. "Water smells funny."

"It's only the sulfur in the water," Mr. Tsukino explained. "You'll get used to it."

"Not as bad as rotten eggs," Mrs. Tsukino added.

Serena pushed Sammy in. "There, now you're in!"

"Very funny," he groaned. They wrestled in the water and he took her towel.

She gasped and lowered herself in the water. "Give that back, dweeb!"

Lydia came to her rescue, taking the towel back and giving it to Serena. "You should wear a bathing suit, Serena."

Sammy looked up at Lydia and got dreamy-eyed. She was wearing a violet and green one piece under the towel she was folding to the side. She had a very trim figure.

"Wow," Sammy said.

"Hey, quit staring at my best friend like that, Sammy!" Serena ordered. "She's too old for you!"

Lydia stepped down in the spring. "Hmm, nice."

"Nice doesn't even cut it," Serena groaned. "Heavenly."

They relaxed in the spring and Lydia eyed something. "Serena."

"What, Lydia?"

"That man, doesn't he look familiar to yeh?" Lydia asked, pointing in the distance.

"Hmm, wait…"

"_Darien?_" they said at once.

"We've got to see him," Lydia whispered.

"Um, Lydia and I are going to go for a little walk." Serena said.

In their robes and flip-flops, Serena and Lydia hurried to the lake. "Did you see which way he went, Lydia?" Serena asked. "Are you sure it was him?"

"Sure looked like at him," Lydia insisted. The man turned. It wasn't him.

"Oh," Serena sighed.

"Maybe he is here," Lydia pulled out her harmonica, "and if he is, we'll find him. Cheer up. Maybe this will help." She started playing a song on her harmonica. It sounded a lot like Serena's locket.

Lydia wasn't far from right. Darien was near and he heard Lydia's music. "I heard that tune before." He said and went to follow it. He found Lydia and Serena standing by a statue. Lydia was playing her harmonica. The music kept repeating in his head. "Where…where did I hear that song?"

Lydia saved Prince Darien again from a day of boredom. Since she had given him the four-leaf clover that day when he was at a river, they were inseparable. They spent every day each with each other. Lydia taught him, though she was just a peasant girl, that the best things in life were free.

"Lydia?" Darien said, leaning on the trunk of a tree as they looked at the river where they first met. They spent a lot of moments playing in the river and climbing the tree, eating apples. It was _their_ tree.

"Yes, Darien?" Lydia called from the tree branch on which she sat.

"Could you play your harmonica for me?" He proposed. "Please?"

"Of course," Lydia said and pulled it out. She began playing a song for him and it soothed him into a deep, peaceful slumber. "Hmm-hmm, sweet dreams."

Darien stepped toward the girls. A twig cracked under his feet. Serena spun around. "Darien!"

"Hmm, Darien?" Lydia mumbled, her harmonica still in her mouth. She pulled the harmonica down. "Darien, what are yeh doing here?"

"Something about that music seems so familiar," Darien said. He looked very strange. "That harmonica playing."

Serena's locket started playing. "My locket."

"And that music too," he mumbled. "Familiar."

"Darien, do you remember me?" Serena asked. "Do you remember Lydia?"

"Lydia? Serena? Darien?" he asked, "I don't know."

"Wake up, Darien. It's me!"

"Come on now, laddie," Lydia urged.

He looked at Lydia, "I have memories of you but I don't know where they come from. Have we known each other?" He looked down at the ground and found a four-leaf clover. He picked it up and held it out. "Did you give me one of these, ever?"

"It's a shamrock," Lydia said, "and I did leave one for you at your door. You got it, right?"

"Have you given me another one?" he asked, "from a long time ago?"

"Well, it's possible," Lydia suggested. "Are you saying…you remember me? But you don't remember Serena? Serena's your love for your past! I'm your best friend!"

"Lydia, he remembers you!" Serena cried. "Play your harmonica again! Maybe he'll remember me too!"

But as she reached her harmonica up to her lips, they heard Serena's mom. "Serena? Lydia? Are you girls here?"

"Mom?"

"Mrs. Tsukino?"

They turned to see her but when Lydia turned to check on Darien, he was no longer there. "Darien?" she whispered. She grabbed Serena's shoulder. "Serena, he's gone!"

"Are you girls all right?" Mrs. Tsukino asked.

"Yes, we're fine," Lydia replied.

"Oh, it's the guardians of the lake," Mrs. Tsukino said. "They have quite story."

"Guardians?" Lydia asked.

"What about them?" Serena asked.

"It's an ancient legend. There was a young man who fell in love with a water sprite who lived in the lake, but there was a girl from this town who also loved him, and when she saw them together, she got so jealous, she turned into a vicious monster and attacked everything in sight. The only way the young man and the water sprite could stop her was by harnessing the power of their love to seal her beneath the lake. Their energy all gone, they rose into the sky and became two happy stars guarding the lake, and the jealous sprit was doomed to be…miserable forever."

"Talk about your bad luck," Lydia sighed. 'I hope Serena's not jealous that Darien remembers me and not her and turn into a monster on me.'

'They sealed her, in this lake?' Serena thought. 'I hope Lydia doesn't think I'm jealous and change into a monster because Darien remembers her and not me. I'm just glad he remembers _one_ of us.'

Serena sneezed suddenly.

"Bless you," Lydia said quickly.

"Thanks, Lydia," Serena sniffed.

"We'd better take yeh back until yeh catch cold," Lydia said, taking her hand.

"Yes, we can make you some hot cocoa," Mrs. Tsukino. "Now Serena, if you meet a boy you like…"

"Huh?"

"I want you to introduce him to us. Your dad would like that. Okay?"

"Uh, yeah, okay. Someday." And she added mentally, 'Someday when he comes back.'

"And Lydia, make sure she doesn't forget," Mrs. Tsukino said. "Make sure she doesn't get her heart broken, all right?"

"Aye," Lydia said. "If anyone hurts her, I'll knock their blinkin' block off!"

Mrs. Tsukino looked over at her in surprise. Lydia turned red. Then Mrs. Tsukino laughed. "You are a very funny girl. I'm so glad you could join us on our trip."

"Er, eh, me too."

Unbeknownst to Lydia, Serena and Mrs. Tsukino, they were being watched. Darien was listening to them.

"This about the evil spirit in this lake," Darien muttered, "Maybe it's not a legend."

Darien was also being watched. Malachite, unlike Darien, was a more loyal servant for Queen Beryl and he was making sure Darien wasn't making any mistakes. But how long would he act out his loyalty towards her, after Rainbow had told him he could be a free man? "So, Darien, you've figured out what the energy in the lake is, but what will you do with it?" He remembered Sailor Rainbow's words. He, like Darien, had a soft spot for her now. He wasn't sure why though. It was because of her he lost Zoicite, wasn't it? Or was she trying to help her too?

_"Malachite, you can be a free man! You don't need to serve Queen Beryl anymore. She'll only dispense of you after she's done with you!"_

'Hmm, Rainbow...can you be right?' he thought.

Darien decided to test his theory. He summoned dark power to awaken the spirit with his. 'You, spirit of the lake, wake up.' The lake rippled. He reached deeper down to the bottom. 'I am ending your captivity.'

"So, I am your master now. I COMMAND YOU TO RISE AND OBEY ME!"

Well, it worked halfway. The spirit rose out of the lake but she was not in the mood to obey orders from anyone. "Obey YOU?! Never!"

Darien suddenly had second thoughts. What had he unleashed?

"Free at last!" the spirit roared. She attacked him but he leapt out of the way.

Malachite was having fun watching Darien's plight. "Ha-ha. Poor Prince Darien. Looks like he dredged up more than he can handle. Should be fun. Ha-ha-ha."

"Revenge shall be mine." The spirit said. "Where's that wretched water sprite?" She stared at Darien for a moment.

"Huh?" Darien mumbled.

She floated around and spotted Serena and Lydia. "There she is. Now the fun begins. YES!" She headed straight for Serena.

"Hey, wait!" Darien called. "Where are you going?"

Serena sensed something and looked back at the lake. 'Darien I know you're out there somewhere. But it feels like you're not here at all.'

Lydia sensed the same, 'Darien, do yeh know how we feel about yeh? Do yeh miss us at all? Give us a sign, laddie.'

Serena's father sensed their distress, "girls, are you all right?"

"Oh, yeah," Serena said, "we were just looking at the moon. Isn't it something else?"

"It sure is."

"It's so bright," Serena said, "it's even making my eyes water."

"Mine too," Lydia added. 'I say it is actually bringing back old memories.'

"Oh, I'd better go have another bath before dinner," Serena said. "I'm starving. Lydia, come with me."

They walked away and Serena's family looked at them, bewildered.

"Huh?"

"Teenagers," Mrs. Tsukino said, "honestly, she acts like she's from another planet you know."

"Lydia does too."

Lydia and Serena walked away. 'I can't believe he doesn't remember me,' Serena thought.

"Revenge will be mine," the spirit said.

"Hey, did you hear that?" Lydia asked. They turned around and Serena screamed.

"What's that?" Serena demanded.

"You're scariest nightmare," the sprit replied.

"This lassie's ugly!" Lydia gasped.

"Sea monster with bad hair? Ew!"

"Serena, Lydia!" Mrs. Tsukino said. "Come here!"

"No prob, mom, I'm coming!" Serena joined her family but Lydia stood her ground, "Lydia, come on!"

"Not until I show this evil spirit a thing or two!" Lydia grunted.

"Let's get out of here!" Serena cried.

Lydia picked up a rock, "listen lassie, stay away from my friend!" she threw it at the ghost, but it went right through. "Oh, dear…"

"That wretched water sprite will pay dearly!"

"Water sprite? Yeh think Serena's the water sprite?" she gasped. "Wait, you're that spirit of the lake!"

"Don't think you can protect her!" she shot a nasty breath but Lydia jumped out of the way.

"Run, Serena! It's that spirit from the lake!" Lydia warned. "She's after yeh! She thinks yer the water sprite!" She got up. "I got to help them. RAINBOW PRISM POWER!" she changed into Sailor Rainbow. Before she went to help, she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Let go!" She whirled around to punch Tuxedo Mask.

"Ah!" he grunted. "Shh, it's just me!"

"Hey, you haven't exactly been on our side lately. I have to help Serena," Sailor Rainbow said. "The spirit thinks she's the sprite from the legend."

"I know."

"How could it get out of the lake?" she asked.

"Because…I set it free." He said hesitantly.

"Ya did what?" she demanded, "Tuxedo mask, why?"

"I wanted to control it," he explained.

"Yeh out of yer mind! No one can control a spirit," she told him. "And ya have mad her angry. Do yerself a favor and never taunt a ghost."

"I know," he muttered, "I know. We got to get her back to the lake before she destroys everything."

Sailor Rainbow smiled, "ah, so are ya finding yer way back to us, laddie?"

"No, not quite," he said. "I'm still gonna get that crystal, but I don't want a make a mess to get it."

She sighed, "fair enough."

The spirit hurried after Serena and her family. Another nasty breath blast shot out her mouth. Serena dodged the blast and it rotted nearby trees.

"All right! That's it! How dare you terrorize my family, you reject from a fish factory!" Serena shouted. "Go back and crawl back in whatever sewer you came out of!"

"Oh yeah!" Mr. Tsukino said. "Make my day, swamp thing!"

The monster growled, frightening him.

"Uh…uh, maybe we can do that another day."

The spirit grabbed him by the neck and pushed him into a tree.

"Daddy!"

"Honey!"

"AAH!" He choked. "LET ME GO!"

"I've got to do something," Serena said. "MOON…"

A rose hit the spirit's hand, making her let go of Mr. Tsukino.

"Tuxedo Mask?" Serena mumbled.

"STROKE OF LUCK!" a four-leaf clover with the leaves as sharp as cleavers whirred through the air. It made contact through the spirit's arm. It cut her arm halfway off and it began ooze back together.

"That's one big four-leaf clover!" Sammy mumbled.

"AHH!" Mrs. Tsukino said, "Honey, are you all right?"

"Who's the guy in the cape?" Sammy asked, "and that cute girl with him?"

"They must be here to help us," Serena said.

"Back off lady!" Tuxedo Mask yelled. "Bad form to attack innocent people!"

"You want a fight?" the spirit demanded. "I'll give you a fight." She lashed her tail at Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Rainbow. Tuxedo Mask picked up Sailor Rainbow and jumped out of the way just as her tail cut through a tree. It gave Serena and her family time to flee.

"I can take care of myself, yeh know," Sailor Rainbow muttered as Tuxedo Mask put her down on her feet.

"I know," he said. "But I don't want that thing to hurt you. I'm the cause of all this."

"You were so brave, honey," Mrs. Tsukino said to her husband, "You sure you're all right?"

"Really, I am," he insisted.

Serena was worried about someone else besides her father. 'I wish I could help Tuxedo Mask and Rainbow, but I can't right now. At least she's with him.'

"Back to your swamp, fish-face!" Tuxedo Mask growled.

He had offended her. Bad move. She hit him with her tail again and he was thrown to the ground.

"Poor laddie…he was trying to protect me." Sailor Rainbow mumbled. She glared at the ghost. "He freed ya from your watery prison and that is how ya show yer gratitude? RAINBOW SHAMROCK WREATH!" The wreath went right through the ghost. "I'm not having much luck."

"There's nothing you can do to stop me," the spirit growled.

"Oh, yeah?" Sailor Mars shouted. "We'll see about that!"

"Hey, Mars!" Sailor Rainbow cried. "Yer all here!"

"Thought you could use a hand," Sailor Jupiter said.

"It's the sailor scouts!" Sammy cried. "They're going to waste her good!"

'Not without me,' Serena thought, 'they won't.'

"MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!" Mercury's bubbles created a fog, giving Serena the time to take her family to the inn.

"The inn is this way, hurry!" Serena said. "You'll be okay." Serena ducked behind a tree to transform. "MOON PRISM POWER!"

"I can't see!" the ghost cried.

Someone clapped his or her hands. Sailor Moon?

"Hey, over here, scale-face!" Sailor Moon shouted.

"Huh?"

"So I got your attention, huh? How dare you mess with my family!" Sailor Moon threatened. "I am Sailor Moon and there's no way I'm gonna let you hurt the people I really love! On behalf of the moon, I shall punish you!"

She joined the five other sailors and as Tuxedo Mask got up, she called to him.

"You've saved me again, Tuxedo Mask," Sailor Moon said, "so somewhere inside, you still care for me?"

"He might, lassie," Sailor Rainbow answered for him, "or he is helping ya because he wanted to fix what he did."

"Wha?" the scouts said.

"Care to explain, Tuxedo Mask?" Sailor Rainbow demanded.

It wasn't a good time for explanations. The spirit was raging mad. "You can't stop me!" The sailor scouts scattered and prepared themselves for a fight.

"JUPTER THUNDER CRASH!"

"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!"

The two combined attacks made the ghost disintegrate.

"Hah! We gotcha!" Jupiter laughed.

But the ghost reformed.

"Looks like we didn't get her so good after all."

"You're mine!"

"Try this, sister-sludge! MOON TIARA MAGIC!"

"Sailor Moon, wait!" Sailor Rainbow warned.

Sailor Moon's tiara dusted her for a second, but she reformed. "Huh, what gives?"

"She's the spirit from the lake!" Sailor Rainbow explained, "She's not from the Negaverse. She died angry and miserable and so she's taking it out on the living."

"How did she get free?" Sailor Moon asked. "Wasn't she sealed underneath the lake?"

Sailor Rainbow looked at Tuxedo Mask. "Evidently, Tuxedo Mask believed he could control an angry spirit."

The scouts gasped. "No!"

"I was wrong," Tuxedo Mask admitted. "And I should be the one to take care of it."

"But you can't," Sailor Rainbow said, "No mortal weapon can harm this spirit. You'll need…"

"Me!" Sailor Mars cried.

"Aye…Mars!" Rainbow laughed.

"My spell scrolls will take care of it," Sailor Mars said. "I call upon the power of Mars FIREBALLS CHARGE! Check this out, swamp-trash!" she launched the spell to the spirit's face. It stuck and paralyzed her. She topped it off with, "MARS FIRE IGNITE!"

Now a circle of flame surrounded the spirit. "Cooooool," Sailor Moon awed.

"Oh…right. MOON HEALING ACTIVATION!" She healed the spirit and she changed back to the lady from the legend.

"I'm...myself again," she said, "Oh, thank you."

"Yer welcome, lassie," Sailor Rainbow said. "Yer free now."

"Wow, she's so pretty," Sailor Mars said. "Isn't she guys?"

"Beautiful," Moon said.

The lady spirit rose to the sky. "You've freed me. Thank you." She looked at Tuxedo Mask and he was smiling. She waved at him. "Goodbye. Goodbye."

"Good luck," he and Sailor Rainbow said in unison. They exchanged glances and quickly looked away.

"Tuxedo Mask," Sailor Moon said.

"So, Sailor Scouts, I guess we'll settle the crystal business later," Tuxedo Mask said, "'Til next time."

"Tuxedo Mask, don't go." Sailor Moon begged.

But he left. Sailor Moon sighed and looked at the ground. Sailor Rainbow went up and touched his shoulder.

"Don't worry, lassie," Sailor Rainbow insisted, "we'll see him again."

This made Sailor Moon smile. "Right."

The girls all relaxed in the hot springs. Raye had a question for Lydia.

"Hey, Lydia," Raye asked, "How did you know about the spirit?"

"Serena's mom told us," she explained. "And Tuxedo Mask told me he was the one who freed her."

"You seem to know quite a bit about evil spirits," Raye said, impressed, though Lydia sensed a tad bit of jealousy.

Lydia chuckled, "not as much as you. In Ireland, there are a lot of ghosts that hang around the castles. They won't leave for some reason. You might want to come and clear them out so they can rest in peace, or at least show me how you do what you do."

Raye nodded, "Sure. Then when you go back you can clean out all those castles so that people won't be afraid of them"

"Yeah, like Serena," Lydia joked and the girls started laughing, except for Serena.

"Oh, Serena, it was only a joke." Mina said.

"I was thinking about that lady," Serena said. "She was so jealous that she became a monster. I hope I don't get that jealous."

"Yeah, especially that Darien seemed to remember me and not you," Lydia said.

"How come?" Amy asked. "Where you and Darien closer than he was with Serena?"

"Oh, I don't think it was that," Lydia explained, "Maybe he just knew me longer. Probably something happened when he got his memory erased. There probably wasn't enough energy or maybe he saw something that reminded him of me. Like…a gift or something."

"I'm sure we'll find out soon enough," Lita said.

"It's okay, Lydia," Serena said. "I'm not jealous. I'm just glad he remembers one of us."

"Really?" Lydia asked.

"But just in case," Mina said, "better take a dip in the hot springs." And the girls dunked Serena in the water. Serena didn't want to think where she would be without her friends, especially Lydia.


	16. Stroke of Luck

**Over The Rainbow 16**

**Stroke Of Luck**

I just own Sailor Rainbow/Lydia, Lucky and Madam Indigo

Rita, Andrew's girlfriend was on an expedition in Africa. It was a very warm day. She shielded her eyes.

"Sure is hot today," she said.

Then Prince Darien appeared. "Hello, Rita."

She was taken by surprise, "Who are you? How do you know my name?"

"I am Prince Darien of the Negaverse," he explained, quite coolly. "And now, I'm going to take you back to Queen Beryl, you and the other rainbow crystal carriers too."

"What are you talking about?"

"You'll find out as soon as you're in the Negaverse."

"Negaverse? Huh? What are you going to do to me? HEELLLP!"

He pulled out a dark crystal and it pulled Rita in it. "Four down, three to go." Besides Rita, Game Machine Joe, the Priest and Hercules the cat were inside the crystal.

"I haven't seen Joe at the arcade in a while," Lydia said. "I hope he isn't sick or anything." She had a sudden feeling she should go see Peggy. She walked up to her apartment and knocked on the door. "Hey, Peggy, this is Lydia. How are--" the door opened and she found that paintings were on the floor and a window was broken. "PEGGY!" She looked all around for her but she was gone, "where could she be?" Then it didn't take long for her to figure it out, the Negaverse was after the rainbow crystal holders again. "What would they want with them when the rainbow crystals are all found?"

"Hello? Anderson Residence."

"Hey, Amy. This is Greg."

"Greg? Where are you? You sound so close."

"I'm just here for the weekend."

"Why don't you come over?" she asked.

"I can't, Amy. But turn on your TV okay?"

She turned on the TV and there was a picture of Peggy Jones.

"If you have any information," said the reporter, "contact the police immediately."

"That's Peggy Jones, the artist. She's one of the rainbow crystal carriers and she's missing, Amy."

"Missing. You mean, like, kidnapped?"

"Uh-huh," he said. "I've had a vision about it and they're after me too. The Negaverse is trying to round up the rainbow carriers."

"Where are you?" she asked. "I'll get my friends and we'll help you."

"Thanks, Ame. But it's fate. I just have to keep outrunning them or something. Bye."

"No Greg, don't hang up."

But he hung up anyway. He knew the Negaverse was watching him and they'd get him sooner or later. But perhaps he'd luck out.

What does the Negaverse want with the crystal carriers? Malachite would like to find out too.

"My queen, why would we need the rainbow carriers if they don't have the crystals anymore?" he asked. "They are of no need to us now."

"But that's not true, Malachite," Queen Beryl told him. "They'll be very useful, perhaps. Even more useful than you. Once we have them trapped in the crystal we'll have one more chance to bring back their powers."

"But Sailor Rainbow defeated the Shadow Warriors," he reminded.

"Oh, of course she did," Queen Beryl muttered, "we can still harness their powers and they can become can become one warrior, known as the Invincible Shadow. The sailor scouts will not be able to stand up to them."

"I see, why did you let Prince Darien do such an important task?" he asked.

"Instead of you, you men? You question me, Malachite?" she demanded, "like Zoicite?"

He gulped. Maybe he should keep his mouth shut lately, for he had promptings to over-think Beryl's wishes.

Darien was walking downtown, in search of the sixth shadow. He wasn't far off, "I sense it." He said. "The sixth shadow is nearby." He saw Greg crossing the street. "Right on time."

Greg knew the Negaverse was getting close too. He was very nervous.

"Hello, Greg," Darien said.

"I'm sorry," Greg said, "you've must mistaken me for someone else."

"Oh come on." Darien muttered. "Don't play innocent, it's pointless."

"I really don't know what you're talking about," Greg insisted.

"I thought you were supposed to be real smart," Darien said. "Some kind of fortune teller with visions of the future? Now come on, Greg. What reason will I have to talk to you?"

Greg knew, "You wanna…wanna take me back to the Negaverse."

"You got it," Darien said. "So you see there's no point in fighting me."

"I don't need to fight you, you Negaverse-lackey," Greg said, "I can get out of here without exchanging a blow."

"Don't insult me, boy."

"Your shades are blinding you, geek."

"Huh?"

Greg did what first came to his mind. He clutched his bag, squinted his eyes shut and screamed. "SOMEONE HELP ME! STOP THIS GUY! HELP!

People turned around to close in on Darien. Greg heard a familiar Irish girl's voice and when Darien heard it too, he knew he was in trouble.

"Oh no…" Darien moaned.

"Help's on the way, laddie!" Lydia shouted. She came from behind him, pushed him back and stepped up to punch Darien in the stomach.

Greg made a hurtful face, even if he wasn't he one in pain. "Lydia? Didn't see that coming."

Darien groaned and held his stomach as he lurched forward, bringing his face right in her reach. She took in a deep breath and socked Darien in the jaw. People stared in surprise and delight.

"Whoa, did you see that?"

"For a short girl, she can sure hit hard!"

Darien got dizzy as he whirled around and fell down on the ground. Greg stared at Darien for a second. "See, told you."

People circled around Darien's out-cold body. "Bet he's gonna have a headache when he gets up."

"That was wicked cool! I want an instant replay!"

"Greg, come on," Lydia said, grabbing him by the wrist. She pulled him away from the street and ran away, people cheering for her as they fled. They stopped to catch their breath behind a building.

"Lydia, how did you know he was after me?" Greg asked.

"Same way ya did," she whispered.

"Huh?"

She pointed at his chest, "ya carried that yellow crystal inside of ya for your whole life and even without it you can still see the future. I carried it with me for a while too and I was also able to get some glimpses of the future. I don't have the crystal anymore. But just now, I was able to tell that something bad was going to happen. When Peggy was missing. I went to her apartment and she was gone. Then I saw the other rainbow crystal carriers in some sort of danger. I knew you were next so I went out to find ya. Didn't take long for me to figure out where yeh were at."

"Wait, you're a sailor scout?"

"Shh, keep it down," Lydia said. "Yes, I am. Sailor Rainbow. Well, now that we know the Negaverse are after you again, we got to make sure yeh and Raye's grandfather are safe."

"No use fighting it," he muttered.

"What?"

"They'll catch us in time," he replied. "It's fate."

This seemed to tick Lydia off. "Fate! Ha!" She walked up to him. "Look here, laddie, there's no such thing as fate! It's just rotten luck! A stroke of luck is not the same as a twist of fate."

"Is too," he argued. "Luck _is_ fate. Stuff you can't control."

"Sure ya can," Lydia insisted, "people always have the right to make their choices. Their lives are not planned out before they are born. Oh no, we choose our own path to follow. What do ya want to do, Greg? Save yer skin or just wait until the Negaverse gits yeh?"

"I'd like to keep away from the Negaverse as much as I can," he explained, "but sooner or later they're going to get me."

"Yeh didn't know I was going to save yeh," Lydia asked, "did yeh?"

"Well, no," he said.

"See. I could've just let Darien get yeh," she told him, "and have yeh face yer fate. But I didn't. It's my mission to keep the rainbow victims safe and I will, laddie, do everything I can and the Negaverse will soon fall to its knees. I'll make damn sure of that." She grabbed his hand and proceeded to walk on. "Come on, let's keep moving."

"Hold on, Lita," Amy said, "we've been all over the city and no sign of him. Maybe we should head back."

"I don't believe this," Lita said, "I mean, the boy's practically your boyfriend, right Ames?"

"Where did you get that nutzoid idea?" Amy asked. "Greg and I are just good friends."

"Ever heard of that river in Egypt?" Lita said with a grin. "D-NILE."

"No way, Lita," Amy muttered, "Besides, I don't have time for a boyfriend with my schoolwork and computer classes and being a sailor scout."

"Oh, Amy, sailor scouts can have some fun too," Lita insisted.

The streetlamps came on as the sun went down.

"Anyway, I just think you're looking for an excuse," Lita said. "You're just scared 'cause you like him so much. You keep him at a distance. You never let him know that you really go for him. This is your chance to let him know how you really feel."

"I'd never get the nerve," Amy mumbled.

A person put up a missing cat sign. News of Hercules' disappearance was spreading fast. Amy spotted Greg in the crowd with Lydia.

"No way," she mumbled.

"Well then," Lita said, "we'll just find another way to get you guys together."

Amy didn't hear her. She started to head to Greg.

"Hey, Amy, where are you going?"

"I saw Greg!"

"Huh, where was he?" Lita ran after her.

She pointed in the crowd, "there. He's with Lydia."

"Lydia?" Lita chuckled. "Looks like you've got some competition then."

"Oh come on," Amy muttered. "She's not interested in Greg."

"He must've went this way, come on."

Greg and Lydia headed for an alley. "I think he's following us." Greg said. "Can't let him catch me."

"That's why I'm here, laddie. Well, since yeh know who I am," Lydia said, "It's safe for me to transform in front of yeh. Just don't go blabbering to everyone who I am or yer in for a whallopin'."

"I promise," he said. "I know Amy's Sailor Mercury and I haven't told a soul."

"Wha? Amy's Sailor Mercury?"

Greg looked uncomfortable and Lydia playfully slapped his shoulder. "I'm only playin' yeh, laddie. Now, to business RAINBOW PRISM POWER!"

"Whoa," Greg mumbled, "I don't believe it."

"Believe it, laddie."

Two people stepped from around the corner at the end of the alley.

"Who's there?" Greg demanded. Sailor Rainbow moved to defend him. It was Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter.

"Hey, dere ya lassies are," Sailor Rainbow laughed.

"Thanks for finding Greg for us, Rainbow," Sailor Mercury said. "We were looking for him."

"Yeah, she was jealous you were going to take him away from her. Ha-ha." Sailor Jupiter joked, making Mercury and Greg blush.

"Ah, I wouldn't do a thing like that," Sailor Rainbow insisted.

"We were worried about you," Jupiter said. "Especially Sailor Mercury."

"That's enough, Jupiter," Sailor Mercury muttered.

"Let's make sure he's all right," Sailor Rainbow said.

Prince Darien entered the alley. He had a cut lip and a bruise on his jaw from when Lydia punched him. "Oh, are these your bodyguards? This should be fun."

"He can't stay down long enough, can he?" Sailor Rainbow muttered.

"Darien!" Sailor Mercury and Jupiter gasped.

"Correction, that's Prince Darien, Champion of the Negaverse," Prince Darien said, "Now out of my way if you want to stay healthy. It's not you I'm after, girls, but your friend."

"Hah, funny ya say that word when ya don't even know what it means!" Sailor Rainbow hissed.

"Mercury, get Greg out of here," Jupiter said.

"Huh?" Mercury mumbled.

"I want to teach this guy a lesson," Jupiter said, making a fist.

"Aye, she's right, lassie," Rainbow added, "let us take care of Prince Darien."

"No, I'll fight him." Mercury said instantly.

"Don't be silly, girl," Rainbow said. "Ya won't have a chance, it's better this way."

"It's better if YOU go 'cause of what we talked about," Jupiter said.

"But…"

"Go, lassie!" Rainbow urged. "It's where yeh need to be."

"Okay, be careful," Mercury said. "I'll call for help." She left with Greg, leaving Rainbow and Jupiter to fend off Prince Darien alone.

"All right traitor, you ready to rumble?" Sailor Jupiter demanded. "Now way are we going to let you get Greg. We know what you're up to, pal. It's the end of the line."

"Aye, yer luck has run out," Sailor Rainbow agreed. "Now we end this charade."

"Oh, you think you two can stop me?" Darien asked.

"We'll see about that," Sailor Jupiter shouted. "JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!"

He easily dodged the lightning. "Is that he best you got?"

"Dodge this!" Sailor Rainbow hissed. "RAINBOW SHAMROCK ENSNARE!" she made a rope linked with shamrock and it wrapped around his neck. She tugged on the rope to keep him from moving.

"Way to go, Sailor Rainbow!" Jupiter cheered.

"This is Sailor Mercury, some one come in."

Mina answered with Artemis and Luna, "we hear you Mercury. You in trouble?"

"Greg and I are safe but Sailor Jupiter and Rainbow are duking it out with Prince Darien."

"Huh?" Raye said. "Don't you mean, Tuxedo Mask?"

"No, Prince Darien. And get this. He says he's champion of the Negaverse. Some brainwashing, huh?"

"Did you hear that?" Luna asked.

"Uh-huh," Serena mumbled, "wish I hadn't though."

"Hurry. I don't think Rainbow and Jupiter can hold him off for long."

"And even if he does remember Rainbow," Raye said, "Darien is still dangerous."

"Now try it, Jupiter," Rainbow cried, "while I have him caught!"

"All right. You can't get away, pal!" Jupiter shouted. "JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!"

The lighting traveled up the rope and gave him quite a shock. He flew back and got up again. "Hmm, impressive. But not impressive enough."

"Let's try a new approach," Rainbow said. "Try throwing me to him so I can get enough aide to kick him."

"Hey, sounds like a plan," Jupiter nodded. She made a step for her foot with her hands. "Ready? Alley Oop!"

Sailor Rainbow put her foot on Jupiter's hands and Jupiter heaved her up in the air. Sailor Rainbow held her foot out in a direct kick. "Eat this!"

The heel of her foot made contact with his chest and knocked him into some trashcans.

"Ready to give up?" Sailor Rainbow demanded, "'cause we're not!"

"We're winning!" Sailor Jupiter said.

"I don't think so," he said. He grabbed Sailor Jupiter and prepared to make a punch, just as his fist was an inch away from her face, Sailor Rainbow jumped on his back, with her arms tight around his neck.

"Leave her alone," Sailor Rainbow growled.

Prince Darien could not breath. She was choking him. He backed up and slammed her up against a wall, a bit too hard than he intended to. He just wanted to hit her hard enough to get her off of him, not to hurt her. He heard her head hit the wall and her make a painful groan.

"Rainbow!" Sailor Jupiter shouted.

Darien looked down at Sailor Rainbow slide down the wall. "No…"

"Look what you did! We all knew that you could remember Sailor Rainbow and now you hurt her!" Sailor Jupiter growled. "Now you're in for it!"

"You have guts, but guts won't beat the Negaverse." He disappeared.

"Traitor," Sailor Jupiter muttered and looked at the unconscious Rainbow. She knelt down at her. "Rainbow, are you all right? Come on, come on."

"Eh? I think so." She mumbled and opened her eyes. "Maybe he doesn't remember me after all."

"Maybe," she said, "he's gone now. I think didn't mean it."

"He's after Mercury," Sailor Rainbow said, reaching her hand to the back of her head. She felt a cut there and pulled her hand to her eyes. There was blood on them. The back of her uniform was scratched up. She cursed her situation. "This innit running smoothly. Hurry, we can't let him get to Greg."

"Maybe you should sit this one out," Jupiter suggested, "before your headache gets worse."

"I'm fine, Jupiter," Rainbow insisted. "I'm almost as tough as you. Now come on, we're on a mission."

"All right, but don't say I didn't warn you." Jupiter told her as she helped her to her feet.

Downtown, Greg stopped Sailor Mercury. "Sailor Mercury…"

"Huh?"

"Hold on a sec," he looked around and went another direction. "Let's hide in that amusement park."

"It's cold out here," Serena complained, "I want to go home to bed!"

"We have to find Rainbow and Jupiter,' Luna said.

"Hey, there ya are," Sailor Jupiter said.

"Rainbow, what happened to you?" Serena demanded.

"Well, let's just say our fight with Darien didn't go so well," Jupiter explained. "Right after Rainbow got hurt, he high-tailed it out of there. I'm sure he's after Greg and Mercury."

"We almost had 'im," Sailor Rainbow mumbled.

"Oh, Darien is so in for it!" Serena growled. "No one injures my best friend and gets away with it, not even Darien!"

Sailor Rainbow gasped and exchanged glances with Jupiter. "Did yeh hear that, lassie?"

"Finally you got it in your head, Serena," Jupiter said.

"Where did he go?" Luna asked.

"Don't know," Jupiter said, "someplace safe, probably."

Then, Rainbow blurted, "the amusement park! That's where they are!"

Jupiter looked at her funny, "You must've hit your head harder than we thought."

"No, Jupiter, even after having the yellow crystal gone I still get glimpses of the future," Rainbow explained. "It was the crystal's power. Trust me on this."

Sailor Mercury and Greg were at the closed amusement park. It gave Mercury the heeby jeebies.

"Greg, I don't like it here," she said. "It's too deserted."

"Yeah," he said, "but I've always wanted to take you here…on a date."

"Really?" she asked.

"But I was too scared that you'd turn me down, Amy," he explained, "and I was afraid it'd ruin our friendship."

"This is so weird, Greg," Sailor Mercury said, "because I've felt the same way for ages."

"We've really got lousy timing, Amy. You've got to go. I've put you in too much danger already. I'll make some kind of deal with these Negaverse guys. I won't let them take me until they promise not to hurt you."

"That's really sweet of you, but I can't let you do that for me." Sailor Mercury said. "I'd miss you way too much, more than I do now. Anyhow, sacrifice is very noble, but it isn't always the best answer. You've got to think it through."

"You…think so?"

"For sure. I mean, it's almost like giving up or running away because you're too scared to face the consequences if you DO stick it out. That's why I always ran away from you. I was scared of getting hurt, so I just pretended I was more interested in everything else I had to do, but I don't want to give this up. We've got to fight, Greg."

"Yoo Hoo," said Prince Darien. The lights of the Ferris wheel came on. "That's good, Mercury. 'Cause a fight is exactly what you're gonna get."

"That's Prince Darien," Sailor Mercury said. "How did he find us here?"

Sailor Rainbow and the others weren't far from the amusement park. "See, I told ya!" Sailor Rainbow said. "Pay up, Jupiter!"

"What?" she asked. "We didn't make a bet!"

"Well…should've."

"The lights are on," Serena said, "but it's supposed to be closed."

"Let's check it out," Luna said.

"RIGHT!"

"You traitor!" Sailor Mercury shouted. "I can't believe you let the Negaverse turn you against us. YOU'RE the enemy."

"So glad we got that straight, Mercury." Darien said. "Now, please, back off. I really have no desire to hurt you, okay? It's your boyfriend I'm after, not you."

"Never! MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!"

But Darien can see through the fog. "Hah! You think you can stop me with these silly bubbles?" He activated the dark crystal and began to pull Greg in.

"GREG! NO!"

"Aaah! Stay back, Mercury!"

Greg was then trapped in the crystal. "Let him go, Darien!"

"Not a chance." Prince Darien said "So long, Mercury."

"Why do you want him?" Mercury demanded. "Let him go. You can't turn those people against us anymore. They don't have any crystals for you. I'm warning you, Darien. Let Greg and the rest of them go."

"HAH! Idle threats. Both you and I know it." Darien sneered. "Now, there's only one left: that grandfather, but if you really wanna go for it, that's fine with me, Mercury. You'll lose, of course."

Sailor Mercury stood defiantly. He took it as a challenge and changed into Tuxedo Mask. "Hey, I'd thought you'd like to see your old friend, Tuxedo Mask, again."

"You don't fool me!" she shouted. "MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!"

He deflected the bubbles with his cane. "Ha. Same tired old tricks."

But while he was busy, she snatched the dark crystal.

"HEY! QUEEN BERYL'S CRYSTAL!"

"Dangerous to underestimate your enemy." Sailor Mercury told him. "Beryl's a lousy teacher. Now time to set these people free." She dropped the crystal to the ground and it shattered. Sailor Moon, Rainbow and Jupiter showed up on the scene. "They're free!"

"So I see." Jupiter said.

"Hey, lassie," Sailor Rainbow said, impressed. "Well done."

"How'd you get the crystal?" Jupiter asked. "Did you do that all by yourself?"

"Excellent work."

Sailor Moon saw the six carriers on the ground. "Hey, these are the crystal carriers, are they all right?"

"I think so," Sailor Mercury said. "Prince Darien, er, Tuxedo Mask was trying to capture them all again."

"I still will," Tuxedo Mask said, "but first of all, I'm getting rid of you scouts."

"I dun't think so," Sailor Rainbow muttered.

"Yeah," Sailor Moon said, "I will punish you! You are in big trouble for hurting Rainbow, jerk!"

"To business, scouts!" Rainbow cried. "RAINBOW SHAMROCK SHOWER!"

"MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!"

"JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!"

The triple-attack paralyzed Tuxedo Mask.

"Now, Sailor Moon!" Sailor Rainbow ordered. "Do yer thing!"

"Let's hope this works…MOON HEALING ACTIVATION!"

The new power of the wand had an effect. It was working.

'What's going on?' Tuxedo Mask thought. 'I feel so strange.'

"It's working, Sailor Moon!" Sailor Rainbow shouted. "It's working!'

'Where are all these images coming from?' he wondered.

"Let's give it some more power," Rainbow said.

"I'm trying…" Moon mumbled.

Rainbow decided to give it a touch. She placed her hands over Moon's. "Come on, Darien, you remember me, right? Of course you do…remember Sailor Moon…remember all of us!"

"NO! LET ME GO!"

"WE WILL NEVER LET YOU GO!" Sailor Rainbow shouted. Many images of their past flashed in his head. He fell to the ground as Darien. "Yes, he's back!"

Sailor Moon felt faint. She fell to her knees and Sailor Rainbow hurried to him.

"Darien, look at me, look at me," she said, slapping his face as if he was a drunkard that had fallen asleep. "Come on, wake up."

Darien opened his eyes, "Sailor Rainbow?"

"Yes, it's me. Why the hell did you let Queen Beryl turn you against us?" she demanded. "You have any idea what it did to me, what it did to Sailor Moon?"

"I'm sorry," he said, "but I was trying to protect you."

"Huh, protect me?"

"They were after you," he said, "so I let them take me instead."

"Darien, why would you do such a thing?" She asked.

"Because…you're my friend." He said. "And I know you'd do the same for me."

"Oh, stop it, this is too sweet," Jupiter muttered sarcastically. Sailor Mercury was speechless.

"Oh, Darien," Sailor Moon sniffed. "I knew you weren't always such a jerk."

Sailor Rainbow almost came to tears. "Darien…"

"Sorry I hurt you," he said.

"I'll be okay," she insisted. "Yeh didn't hurt me too hard."

"DARIEN, YOU FOOL!" Beryl roared.

"It's Beryl!" Rainbow gasped. A dark force surrounded Rainbow and Darien. She hugged him close. "Yeh can't have him!" Rainbow shouted.

"And how do you plan to stop me?" Beryl demanded.

A force threw Sailor Rainbow back. Sailor Jupiter ran to catch her before she got hurt even worse.

"Darien!" Rainbow and Moon cried. But before they could do anything, Darien was gone.

"No, not again." Moon groaned.

Queen Beryl marched back and forth as Darien lay in the memory eraser capsule again. "That Sailor Rainbow. Darien remembered her. It had to be that four-leaf clover he dropped."

"Don't be upset, my queen," Malachite said, pretending to be supportive, though he was glad Darien got all his memories back and maybe she'd let Malachite finish the mission himself and drop Darien back on Earth. "We underestimated Sailor Rainbow. But we have many followers here for you in the Negaverse. There is no need to erase his memories again."

"Oh?" she muttered. "I am going to erase his memories again, of BOTH princesses. For good this time! Her wand will not be able to change him back, I'll make sure of that! But it will take some time. Malachite, I want you to round up a new servant for me."

"Yes, I'll go get the--"

"Sailor Rainbow," Beryl said. "She's the cause of all this."

"Er, Rainbow? Why? We can't control her," he said. "She's too, reluctant and resistant. We don't have enough energy to take her memories too."

"I know that it wouldn't work to make Sailor Rainbow work for us. She's too much to handle and it must be her impeccable luck. Even if we had caught her we couldn't play with her mind."

"So why would we need her?"

"Oh, Malachite, we don't necessarily need Sailor Rainbow," Beryl said. "A piece of her will do fine."

"A piece?" he mumbled. 'Does she expect me to chop her into pieces and bring them back to the Negaverse?'

"As in, her shadow." Queen Beryl said.

"Shadow?"

"Yes." She explained. "Queen Serenity and Queen Azure had princesses of their own who became sailor scouts but I didn't." There was a tone of sadness in her voice.

Malachite groaned. He didn't want to hear some sob story. But it didn't turn out that way, more like one of revenge. It should've sounded sweet to Malachite, but he thought it was a waste.

"I'll just create one," Queen Beryl said. "All you have to do is get her shadow, a drop of her blood and piece of her sailor uniform and I'll do the rest."

For some reason, Malachite felt he should fight Queen Beryl on this. "My queen, you have many faithful servants right here. This will take too long and it is not necessary."

"Don't say such things to me!" she screamed. "Remember what happened to the others! You bring me what I need or face the consequences!"

"Yes…my queen," Malachite said, kneeling and bowing his head so low, so that Beryl could not see his face, for that his eyes was brimming with tears. 'How will I do this task, after the way Sailor Rainbow has shined a new light for me?'

Greg and Amy were riding on the Ferris wheel for perhaps the millionth time. "They keep riding that thing." Serena said, "When will they stop?"

"Oh, Serena, don't be jealous." Lita said. "We should be happy for Amy."

"I am." Serena said, "I just wanna ride it too!"

"Hey, lassies," Lydia said, walking up with a hand in her pocket and in her other hand a drink in a plastic cup she had just purchased from the concession stand. She wore a white t-shirt tucked in loosely with blue jeans. Her T-shirt said "Kiss Me I'm Irish!" on it with green letters, with shamrocks being the dots of the "i's" and dot of the exclamation point. She wore a green hoodie over her shirt for warmth. Lydia also wore a black Irish-like hat with a green stripe.

"Hey, it's not St. Patrick's Day," Mina scowled.

"I know," Lydia said, slurping her drink.

"How's your head?" Lita asked.

"Feelin' fine."

"Nice hat," Raye complimented.

"Thanks, Raye."

"I love that shirt!" Serena cried, "Can I borrow it?"

Lydia choked on her drink and sprayed it over the grass. She was lucky she didn't get any on her clean white shirt. "What? Serena, YOU'RE not Irish!" Mina, Raye and Lita howled with laughter. Amy probably would have blushed if she was with them but lucky for her she was with a boy she liked and vice versa.

"I know," Serena said. "But, maybe I'll get kissed."

"But the Negaverse got a hold of Darien again," Raye said.

"Who said it had to be Darien?" Serena muttered. "I just want a kiss. One kiss!"

"Oh, Serena," Lydia sighed, "yeh'll get your kiss sooner or later. And besides, these shirts never work anyway." She took another slurp of her drink. "They're just for fun."

"Really?"

"Of course really."

And right after she said that, boys noticed Lydia and her T-shirt.

"Hey, it's that hot foreign exchange student from Ireland!" shouted a boy from the school to his twin.

"Yeah, Lydia MacGreggor! She's the cutest redhead!"

"It's those cute twins from school," Serena said.

"It's that short girl who beat tar out of that tall guy who was bothering that little guy!"

"I know her! She gave me a good luck charm one time! She's very nice!"

"I love that hat! I love her hair! She's so awesome!"

"Huh?" Serena and the others mumbled.

"Oh, my!" Lydia exclaimed as a crowd of boys ran up to her. She dropped her drink to the ground. They all wrapped their arms around her and her hat flew off. They smothered her with hugs and kisses and praises.

The four other girls stood in shock and sweat-dropped. The boys walked away, leaving Lydia a little dizzy with all the attention.

"Well, goodbye, laddies." Lydia said and picked up her hat. Her friends were staring her down. "What?"

"YOU TOLD ME THAT T-SHIRT OF YOURS NEVER WORKS!" Serena roared.

"Hey, what can I say, Serena?" Lydia mumbled sheepishly, "I got lucky!"

"If worked for you," Serena said, "It'd work for me!"

"Forget it, Serena," Lita growled, "I need a boyfriend more than you do! Come on, Lydia, be a pal!"

"I don't care about the shirt," Raye said, "but I'd like to borrow your hat! Just for a day!"

"Yeah, come on!" Mina chided. "Why do you have to always get so lucky?"

"Oh, lassies, now let's not get hasty," Lydia mumbled, backing away.

"After her!" Lita yelled and Lydia turned around and ran away from them as fast as she could. She headed for the Ferris wheel and tried to get Amy's attention.

"HEY, AMY! CAN I GET ON NOW? AMY…HEELLLLP! AAH!"

**Next Chapter: Twist of Fate**


	17. Twist of Fate

**Over The Rainbow 17**

**Twist of Fate**

I just own Sailor Rainbow/Lydia, Lucky and Madam Indigo and whatever other characters I make up on the way.

What was this? A case of _sailor scout _rivalry? Was Serena cooking again?

"Give up, Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mars demanded. "We've got you nailed!"

"Aye, we do!" added Sailor Rainbow.

"Oh, come on, Rainbow," Moon begged, "You're my best friend!"

"Friend? Hah! I don't know the meaning of the word!" she hissed. "Yer luck's run out!"

"Give us the wand!" Jupiter ordered.

"Don't make us come and get it," Venus threatened.

"Come on, Sailor Moon," Mercury said. "Don't be stubborn."

"What are you waiting for?" Sailor Mars demanded. "We don't have all night. MARS FIRE IGNITE!"

She gave Sailor Moon and the others a hot foot.

"Looks like I over did it," Mars muttered.

"Smooth move, ya pyro!" Jupiter growled. "You nearly melted my boots!"

"Oops."

The scouts did not know that they were being watched.

A strange energy radiated from the orb of Queen Beryl's scepter, which surprised her. Malachite saw it too.

"Hmm," she said. "Where is all this strange energy coming from?"

"I think I know, my queen," Malachite said. "There's friction between Sailor Moon and the scouts. The crystal must be reacting to it."

"Friction?"

"That's what my source tells me," Malachite explained. "Ninjana, give us your report."

"Yes, master," she said, rising from the shadows.

"Let's hope she's more reliable than the others," Queen Beryl said.

"She's the very best, your majesty," Malachite insisted, "tell us what you've got, Ninjana."

"Here," Ninjana said. She took too pieces of paper and threw them like ninja stars. Malachite took one and Queen Beryl took the other.

"So what's this?" Queen Beryl demanded.

"Take a look." Ninjana replied.

One of Ninjana's abilities was producing snapshots of everything she saw. The papers showed pictures of the Sailor Scout's latest quarrel.

"Hmm…"

"The sailor scouts are teaming up Sailor Moon, all five of them." Ninjana reported. "I think they want to kick her out and choose a new leader."

"Really?" Queen Beryl said. "It sure looks real but it could be a trap. Check it out more before we make a move."

"Ninjana doesn't make mistakes," Malachite said.

She looked at him and narrowed her eyes, "you question my orders, again?"

He cleared his throat and looked at Ninjana. "You heard the queen."

"I'll be in touch," Ninjana said and slunk back into the shadows.

Mrs. Baker's jewelry store was being burglarized. "Nice," said the burglar, "perfect for my black dress."

The lights came on. Molly held a frying pan and Mrs. Baker wielded a golf club. "WHO ARE YOU?" Molly demanded.

It was Ninjana! "No one you wanna mess with."

Molly screamed.

"Molly, call the police!" her mother commanded.

"Nobody's going anywhere," Ninjana said. She produced ninja knives and threw them at Molly and her mother, pinning them to the wall.

"Career's over, creep," Sailor Moon yelled.

"It's Sailor Moon!" Molly gasped.

"I'm Sailor Moon. Champion of justice!"

"Ooh, I'm trembling," Ninjana grumbled.

The other sailor scouts show up but they didn't come to help fight. "Sailor Moon," Mars said, "could we please have a word with you?"

"Can't you see I'm busy?" Moon demanded.

"We're supposed to fight as one, remember?" Mars reminded.

"Aye," Rainbow agreed.

"I AM one!" Moon muttered. "Ooh!"

"Leaderships gone to your head," Jupiter said.

"Prima donna," Venus said.

"OOOOH!" Sailor Moon moaned.

"Maybe we should settle all this after we take care of the burglar," Mercury suggested.

"No way!" Sailor Mars shouted. "This has been going on for too long!"

"This is mutiny!" Sailor Moon cried. "You can't do this to me!"

"Looks like we just did," Sailor Mercury said.

"We're sick of following a dingbat!" Mars cried.

"Dingbat?" Moon gasped. "And a hothead who burns people feet of is better than that?"

Unbelievable, the scouts were having a spat when they should've taken care of the burglar first hand. They don't even notice that there was a different woman in Ninjana's place and she began to take pictures of them.

"Oh!" Sailor Moon said.

"Hey, what's a paparazzi doing here?" Sailor Mars demanded.

It was Nancy Vargas an ace reporter. Molly was shocked.

"Wow, what a scoop!" Nancy exclaimed, "The sailor scouts are squabbling like a bunch of seagulls. This will make front page for sure!" She took more shots.

"Hey, enough already!" Sailor Moon cried.

"Who do you think you are coming in here and snapping all those pictures," Venus demanded, "and how did you even know we were here anyway?!"

"That's a secret," Nancy replied. "So is their any truth to the buzz that you guys are Splitzville? Sailor Moon?" She took out a mini tape recorder and held it to Sailor Moon.

"Oh, I know." Sailor Moon said. "You're from one of those shows with the hidden cameras, right? My friends are playing a joke, right? Hoping I'll make a total goof of myself. Ha ha ha. Right, guys?"

Nancy addressed the other scouts. "Come on, now is your chance to dish up the dirt on Sailor Moon. Hey, we'll pay big bucks if we get the exclusive."

"Oh, I'm out of here," Sailor Venus groaned.

They started to leave.

"Yeah, no comment," Mars agreed.

Nancy followed them. "Uh? Come on guys, someone has to have SOME serious dirt on her. Sailor Rainbow, we hear you're Sailor Moon's best friend…what is she really like?"

"Go crawl back into yer hole, yeh rat!" Rainbow growled, shoving her fist into Nancy's gut.

"Oooh…thank you for your time!" Nancy wheezed. She groaned and left the premises. "Ooh…"

"Thanks Rainbow," Venus said as the scouts walked away, "I thought she'd never shut up."

Sailor Moon heard a familiar voice.

"Uh, Sailor Moon." Molly said. "Yoo hoo. Can you help us down?"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Sailor Moon gasped. "Here…let me get ya down from there."

Next day, Molly told Lydia and Serena what happened. "Good thing Sailor Moon showed up when she did, or that burglar would've cleaned us out."

"Hmm," Serena said, playing the innocent, "must've been scary."

"Aye, lassie." Lydia said, "Glad yeh didn't get hurt."

"Yeah, but get this," Molly said, "I hear the sailor scouts are splitting up."

"Huh? Oh, no, you've got that totally wrong," Serena said, "why would they want to split up if they have a totally cool leader like Sailor Moon?"

"She's spacey," Molly replied without attention.

"Spacey?"

"Hello," Nancy Vargas said.

"Oh! Oh!" Serena gasped.

"What's happening?" Molly asked.

"Oh, dear," Lydia groaned.

"Nancy Vargas, _Daily Surprise._ I couldn't help overhearing." Nancy said. "Heard you talking about the sailor scouts. I'm looking for the latest buzz."

"No comment," Serena said.

"Eh? I'll give yeh some buzz…why dun't yeh buzz off?"

Serena and Lydia chuckled.

"Hey, I heard ya," Nancy said. "Sounds like you've got some inside info. You hear about the robbery they busted?"

"Ask her," Serena said quickly, nodding to Molly.

"Aye," Lydia agreed, "it's her store."

"Sorry," Nancy said, looking her over, "didn't notice you without PJ's."

"You sure talk fast," Molly said, a bit nervous.

"Part of the job, so spill," Nancy said. "Gimme the goods on the hissyfit the scouts had when I walked in."

Serena started to sneak away. Molly noticed but Lydia stayed with Molly just incase.

"Um, well," Molly said. "Really couldn't say."

"Oh?"  
"Must be a post-burglary shock or something," she said and inched away.

"If you change your mind, you have my number," Nancy said.

"Here, I'll give yeh my number!" Lydia muttered and slammed her fist into Nancy's stomach. "Stop poking yer nose in other people's business," she growled, shaking her fist, "if ya know what's got for yeh!" She whirled around, taking Molly with her.

"Thank you for your time…ugnnn."

"Ooh, Lydia, I think you hurt her!" Molly cried.

"That's what I was trying to do, lassie," Lydia said.

'Whew that was close,' Serena thought, 'I wonder how she knew where we went to school.'

Lucky, Luna and Artemis were watching Nancy.

"I'm getting bad vibes about her," Luna said.

"Aye," Lucky agreed, "me too."

"Faster, you guys!" Jupiter shouted, "We can't let her get away!"

They jump on her and Sailor Moon fell face down to the ground.

"All right, that's it." Moon said. "You can't use my butt for kicking practice anymore."

So…it was all just practice and to fool the Negaverse.

"Why don't you try this, Mars?" Moon asked.

"Hey, this is your gig, girlfriend," Mars retorted, "but every time you eat a little dirt, you want to call it quits. And you wonder why we don't respect you!"

"Well, maybe this isn't such a good idea," Moon sighed. "But there's got to be a better way to get in the Negaverse that doesn't make me turn black and blue."

"You want to free Tuxedo Mask then you'll have to be able to take a few knocks," Mars insisted.

"I know, but can't we practice a little more gently?" Moon whined.

"I agree with Sailor Moon," Rainbow said, "If we break her bones, how do we expect to stop the Negaverse?"

"Oh, you're always sticking up for her!" Mars groaned. "She's being a wimp! You're the one who volunteered to fake out the Negaverse so they think you wanted to quit so they'd take you with them!"

"I don't like this plan," Moon sighed.

"Maybe I should do it," Rainbow said. "They wanted me in the first place."

"It's too late now, yeh know," Lucky said. "The Negaverse already has its feelers out."

"Yeah, I know. I know."

"Serena, look at this!" Lydia shouted, putting a news article down about the robbery.

"Hey…my mouth looks big!" Serena gasped.

"That's not the point," Lydia said. "Lucky tells me that the report was in on the whole thing! It was rigged!"

"No way!"

"Yes, we've been watching the reporter," Luna said. "We have reason to believe that the Negaverse has gotten to her."

"I have an idea," Lydia said, "we show up at this Nancy Vargas' home and give her a message from Sailor Moon wanting to meet her."

"Good idea," Luna said. "Then we can find out what's up."

Serena sighed. "Oh, do I have too?"  
Lydia nodded, "well, do yeh have a better a better idea?"

"Can it be from both of us?" Serena said. "I'll write it as long as you come with me!"

"Of course I'm coming!" Lydia gasped.

"Thanks, Lydia."

The two girls came to Nancy Vargas' home. "May I help you?" When she saw Lydia, she immediately put her hand over her stomach.

"I have a message for you from Sailor Moon," Serena said, handing out a sealed envelope. She and Lydia tried to keep on straight faces.

'Boy,' she thought, 'her grammar's horrible.' "She says she wants to meet me at Memorial Park at eleven tonight for an exclusive interview. Sailor Rainbow will come too." She raised her eyes. "How did you get this note? Do you girls know Sailor Moon and Sailor Rainbow?"

"Um, you see--" Serena began.

"Molly found it," Lydia blurted, "but she's too shy to bring it."

"Yeah," Serena nodded, "very shy. So she gave it to us."

"Beryl's restless, Ninjana," Malachite said, "So what's up?"

"See for yourself, Malachite," she said, hanging from the ceiling. She flung the letter from Sailor Moon from him.

"Hmm," he said as he read it, "she can't spell."

"I'm meeting Sailor Moon tonight," she reported. "Rainbow too. You're coming?"

"Yes," he nodded. "I need to get some things from Rainbow for Queen Beryl."

"Ah, the dark sailor project," Ninjana nodded. "Everyone's talking about it."

Malachite didn't seem too thrilled with it. "We don't need a sailor scout. Queen Beryl has enough slaves." A black flame burned the letter.

"I agree," Ninjana said, grunting and rubbing her stomach, "Rainbow is a feisty one."

"I know."

"But a dark sailor scout will be an interesting addition to the Negaverse," Ninjana admitted. "Wouldn't you say, Malachite?"

"Hmm, yes," he lied. 'Frankly, I believe this is insane.'

Rainbow counted the chimes on the clock tower.

"It's eleven, Sailor Moon," Rainbow said. "Won't be long now."

"It's scary here," Sailor Moon groaned. "I can't believe we're actually going through with this."

"We'll, yeh are not alone." Rainbow said.

'Aren't you right about that, Sailor Rainbow,' Ninjana thought as she rose from the shadows behind them, "Sailor Moon and Rainbow, I presume?"

"That's us," Sailor Moon and Rainbow turned around to see Nancy Vargas. She was quick.

"Let's get started," Nancy said. "So, Sailor Moon, are you really quitting the hero business?"  
"Yeah…too much competition and petty jealousy," Sailor Moon said, "so, I'm handing the torch over to Sailor Rainbow here."

"Really?"

"Aye," Sailor Rainbow said, "I was the one who got all seven crystals in the first place."

"Yes," Nancy said. "But you can forget your promotion."

"What?" they both mumbled.

Nancy changed into Ninjana.

"The burglar!" Moon cried.

"I should've known," Sailor Rainbow grunted.

"Welcome, Malachite," Ninjana said.

Rainbow and Moon looked up at the tower, where Malachite stood. "Hand over the wand, Sailor Moon and we'll bring you to the Negaverse."

"Hey, I'm not serving you guys!" Sailor Moon grunted.

"Then just give us the wand!" Ninjana shouted.

"Forget it!" Sailor Rainbow hissed.

"We won't leave until we get what we've come for," Ninjana said, "and we mean more than just the wand!"

"What more do you guys want?" Sailor Moon demanded. "And whatever it is, you're not getting it."

"Now, Malachite!" Ninjana shouted.

Malachite teleported to ground level. His eyes were on Sailor Rainbow. "Orders are orders," He said glumly. He took out a black crystal. "This shouldn't hurt, Sailor Rainbow."

"What do you want with Sailor Rainbow?" Moon demanded.

"Just a piece," Ninjana hissed, restraining her.

"Sailor Rainbow!" Moon gasped.

"Yeh don't have to do everything Queen Beryl tells yeh," Rainbow said.

"I'm afraid I do," Malachite said. "Now just stand still…"

Rainbow took a step forward and a black beam emitted from the crystal to Sailor Rainbow. Dark energy waves rolled down Sailor Rainbow.

"Can't…move!" she grunted.

"Leave her alone!" Moon shouted. "Sailor Rainbow!"

Rainbow did not feel any pain. But she did feel a strange discomfort. Like something was being taken away from her but she didn't know what it was. The waves stopped and took her shadow away into the crystal. Sailor Rainbow did not know it was her shadow that Malachite had just taken from her. He teleported behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Forgive me," he whispered pleadingly in her ear.

"Eh?" she mumbled in surprise.

A long, straight white needle-like object appeared in his hand. He pushed it in Sailor Rainbow's arm. She winced, expecting pain but found none. She hardly felt a thing. He removed the item and in the tip were a few drops of her blood. It was like just getting a mosquito bite. After taking her shadow and blood, he ripped off the bow from her back in one quick motion.

"Hey!" Sailor Rainbow grunted. "What do yeh plan to do with that?"

"You'll see," he said regretfully. "Unfortunately."

"What does that supposed to mean?"

He backed away from her and looked at Ninjana. "I've got what I needed," he said, "now you get the crystal."

"Right," she said, nodding.

"Malachite, what have you done to her?" Sailor Moon demanded as Malachite disappeared.

"Now, just give me what I need and--" Ninjana began and Sailor Moon shoved her elbow into her gut. "Ghuh…I'm sensitive there!"

Sailor Moon ran over to Sailor Rainbow. "Rainbow, are you all right?"

"We can talk later," Rainbow insisted, "let's just take care of her first!"

"Couldn't agree more!" Sailor Venus shouted.

"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!"

Ninjana pulled up a sword and used it to absorb Sailor Venus's attack and channeled it back.

"Hey!" Venus gasped.

"Hey, absorb this!" Sailor Mars grunted. "JUPTER THUNDER CRASH!"

She absorbed that too and sent it back.

"Can't stop me from getting the crystal!" Ninjana muttered.

"Oh yeah?" Sailor Jupiter demanded. "Hey, Rainbow…"

"Right behind yah," Sailor Rainbow said. Sailor Rainbow ran up behind Sailor Jupiter and Jupiter crouched down. Sailor Rainbow did a cartwheel over her back, caught air and kicked the sword out of Ninjana's hand.

"Absorb this!" she shouted.

"Oh no," Ninjana mumbled.

She blocked her stomach instinctively and Sailor Rainbow punched her in the nose.

"Gha!" she groaned.

"What did I say about poking yer nose in other people's business?" Sailor Rainbow demanded. "Sailor Moon, show yer stuff, lassie!"

"Got…!" she cried. "Um…wait…" she began searching herself, "where did the wand go?"

"Here!" Sailor Mars threw her the crescent wand. "I was holding onto it just incase you tried to give it to them."

"How did you get this?!" she demanded.

"We can talk about that later!" Rainbow shouted. "Hurry!"

"MOON HEALING ACTIVATION!"

Nancy Vargas was changed to normal. "Huh, what happened?"

"Are you all right?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"Yeah, I think so." She replied. "I'd better get home…"

As she left, Sailor Moon embraced Sailor Rainbow. "Rainbow! You okay?"

"Aye, I'm fine." Sailor Rainbow responded.

"Hey, your bow," Jupiter said.

"Malachite took it," Sailor Rainbow explained.

"Why would he--" Venus began.

"I'm not sure," she shrugged.

"He did something to her with a dark crystal too," Moon said. "And he pricked her with this…this long knife thingy! Sailor Rainbow, are you sure you're all right?"

"Aye, aye, I am fine," Sailor Rainbow urged.

"Doesn't make any sense," Sailor Mercury said. "What did he do to you?"

"I'm not sure," Sailor Rainbow answered. "But. I'm not hurt. And I think that's what he was trying not to do."

"Huh?" the others gasped.

Rainbow smiled, "I think we're getting through to him. Whatever Malachite did to me…It was almost as if he didn't want to do it."

"So, Malachite," Queen Beryl said, "have you gotten what I asked for?"

He nodded and handed her Sailor Rainbow's bow, the crystal holding her shadow and the needle with Rainbow's blood. "The wand and crystal remains with Sailor Moon."

"No matter," Queen beryl said, "we will get it soon. It is still taking time to erase all of Darien's memories."

"How do you plan to create this sailor scout?" he asked. "Won't it take time too?"

"Not as much as you would think." Queen Beryl placed the crystal next to a long capsule, kind of like the one Prince Darien lay in. The shadow of Sailor Rainbow floated out of the crystal and into the capsule. Next, she dripped the blood inside the capsule followed by the bow. In the head of the shadow, two yellow eyes burned.

"Ah…it lives!" Queen Beryl cried.

The shadow became a silver-skinned naked body at first, with blackish-green hair braided into pigtails, just like Sailor Rainbow's. Then, a black sleeveless body suit appeared on the body with a dark violet ripped skirt and vest. The indigo bow changed into gray and unraveled. The front bow was also gray, but had jagged edges. Her boots were thigh-high like Sailor Rainbow's only it came up in a wiggly point. Instead of a rainbow on the forehead, a black wiggly line appeared--a shadow. Then, a silver tiara with a black opal went over her head. Around her neck, a black choker appeared. The girl blinked a few times and sat up in the capsule, staring at Queen Beryl.

Malachite stared in amazement. "It worked!" he breathed.

"You are my maker?" the sailor scout asked, her voice cold as ice.

"Yes I am," Queen Beryl replied, taking her braids out and leaving her black hair in three locks. "I am Queen Beryl. And this is Malachite. You will obey me."

"And…what am I?"

"You shall be called, Sailor Shadow."

Sailor Shadow grinned evilly as her yellow eyes flashed. "I am Sailor Shadow--the Sailor Scout of darkness!"

****


	18. Remembrance Day

**Over The Rainbow 18**

**Remembrance Day**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the usual characters of Sailor Moon._

Malachite wandered around the Negaverse. He was waiting for Queen Beryl's next order. Now she had her very own dark sailor scout to boss around but she had to be too inexperienced or Queen Beryl had a certain plan in store for her because she had not sent her out to destroy the scouts and get the crystal. He did not want to be the one to do all the dirty work. He was growing tired of Queen Beryl's orders and fast.

The Negaverse was creepier than usual now that Sailor Shadow was created. He felt that he was always being watched. And he was. Sailor Shadow was creeping up behind him and every time he turned around, she slunk into a shadow and disappeared. The moment he continued to walk forward, she transported from shadow to shadow.

"Someone there?" he asked.

Sailor Shadow disappeared behind him and appeared in another shadow in front of him and stepped out.

"Sailor Shadow," he said. "Something I can do for you?"

"What are you doing?" she demanded coldly. "Having a stroll?"

"No."

"Queen Beryl sent me to find you," she said. "If I were you, I'd hurry. I know you haven't been as faithful to her as she would like."

"How--" he began.

"Doesn't matter," she muttered. "You're getting soft. I haven't known you all that long but I've been watching you. You can't hide. You'd better go to Queen Beryl before she punishes you." She grinned and stepped back into another shadow. Her voice echoed. "I'll be watching you."

Malachite reluctantly approached Queen Beryl's throne. "Sailor Shadow gave me your message, majesty."

"'Bout time," Queen Beryl muttered. "Malachite, the scouts are coming soon. They're bound to find a warp hole to the Negaverse and I want you to give them a welcoming party."

Malachite did not want to go through with this. How was he supposed to be such a good host when he never felt welcome to the Negaverse, when Queen Beryl wasn't much of a hostess? He had served her faithfully for over a thousand years. It was getting older by the minute. But though every fiber of his being wanted him to deny the mission, he could not do it. All these years of serving Queen Beryl had turned him into a zombie. It was like he couldn't think for himself anymore. He nodded and bent at the waist. "Yes, my queen."

Lydia and Raye knelt side by side near the empty fireplace. Lydia listened to her intently as she explained how to feel evil spirits and other psychic ability.

"Do psychics run in your family?" Raye asked.

Lydia shook her head, "Dun't think so, lassie. My father and his father and his father before him were farmers. If we had some kind of psychic ability, we never used it." She sighed, "I guess a farm girl could not learn how to be a psychic."

"Anyone can be a psychic," Raye said, "well, except maybe Serena."

Lydia laughed, "Well, I don't think I can be nearly good as yeh."

"Have you been able to feel negative energy when you were nearby those creepy old castles back in Ireland?"

"Aye," Lydia nodded. "And I've heard things. But I can't stop the ghosts."

"I can teach you how to handle that," Raye said and looked at the fire. "Oh…looks like the fire went out again. Chad should be out to get more firewood."

Lydia looked at the fireplace. There was one log in it with a pile of soot. An unexplainable thing happened. A flame appeared in her eyes and then magically, a fire was burning in the once empty fireplace.

"How did that happen?" Raye demanded.

"I-I dun't know, lassie. I just _looked_ at it."

"Weird." Raye mumbled, "Fire's supposed to be _my_ sailor power."

"It still is," Lydia assured, "maybe...I need to go. 'Till next time, lassie."

"But Lydia," Raye said, standing up, "don't you--"

"Bye, Raye," Lydia mumbled and ran away from the temple. 'How did I do that?'

Lydia ran to her house as fast as her legs could go. She slammed the door behind her. Madam Indigo was sweeping when Lydia arrived home. "Madam Indigo, I must speak with yeh!"

The slam and pitch of her voice almost made Madam Indigo drop the broom, "Lydia, what's the matter?"

"Something happened when I was at Raye's temple!" She cried, pacing the floor. "I told her and the other scouts about the haunted houses back in Ireland and Raye offered to help me sense evil spirits and such. She was giving me a lesson today and before we even started, I looked at the empty fire place and--and there was a burning fire!"

Madam Indigo, however, did not seem to be shocked by this. "There is something I must tell you. Sit down."

Lydia raised her eyebrow and sat down. "What?"

"Yeh know about the ancient druids, right?" she asked.

Lydia nodded, "the Celts."

"Well, you're one of them."

"That?"

"Yer ancestors were druids."

"How do yeh know this?"

"Because I am too," she said. "After yer parents' death and I took yeh in, I knew there was something special 'bout yeh. I was going to teach yeh how to use yer gift. Yer ancestors were priests and they had abilities to talk to the Gods, create fires by will, and create mists and other natural abilities. I didn't use my ability more than I had to."

"So…was I a druid in my previous life?" Lydia asked.

"Of course," Madam Indigo responded, "but I doubt you used yer abilities often. Yeh were a farm girl back then too."

"I'm a priestess too? Like Raye?"

"Yes. Though Raye's abilities are somewhat different and her sailor power is fire. She can use attacks with fire and all yeh can do is start them."

"Yeh," Lydia nodded. "So why are these abilities working now?"

"Because they will come useful in yer fight with the Negaverse," Madam Indigo replied. "I have something else to tell yeh. There is an eighth rainbow crystal."

"There is?" Lydia gasped. "Who has it?"

"I do."

Lydia jumped from her seat, "no! Then, then…"

"Relax, Lydia dear," Madam Indigo said. "It does not have a shadow warrior inside of it. This crystal is different." She reached into pocket and pulled out a rectangular shaped prism. "It is a magical prism. I've had it since I was a child."

"Wow," Lydia muttered. "Has it brought yeh more than just good luck?"

"Oh yes. It helped me in my Celtic power and defended me from evil and darkness."

"Was there much darkness when yeh were growing up?"

"Let's put it this way," Madam Indigo said, placing the prism in her hand. "We had poltergeists and evil spirits, but no one had to worry about Queen Beryl."

Not that long after, Central Control found a warp hole to the Negaverse. It was now or never.

"So this is the place," Artemis said. "Central Control informed us that we should find a portal to the Negaverse here."

"Sounds good to me," Lucky said.

"And it leads to Queen Beryl's place?" Venus asked.

"Well, it has to lead _somewhere_, lassie," Sailor Rainbow retorted.

Venus glared. Mars quickly thought up of something to say before they had a fight, though it wasn't very positive.

"No way it's that easy to get in, you guys."

"Guess there's only one way to find out," Sailor Jupiter said flatly.

"Let's do it!" Luna exclaimed.

They all jumped into the hole. It led them into an underground cavern. The three cats immediately set out.

"There are so many tunnels," Artemis said.

"No kidding," Lucky agreed.

"We'd better split up."

"You sure this is a good idea?" Luna asked.

"Relax, Luna," Artemis insisted, "the scouts will be fine."

"Aye, Luna. No worries." Lucky added.

The scouts appeared later and while the cats ran ahead, Sailor Venus indicated a tunnel.

"Let's try this one, okay?" she whispered.

They entered the tunnel and a weird mist appeared in front of them.

"Wait a minute," Sailor Rainbow warned. "Something's not right."

"Yeah," Mars agreed. "I have a bad feeling."

A sudden bright light shone. The scouts shielded their eyes and until the light faded. Malachite stood before them. Sailor Rainbow took a step back. 'Malachite looks so…tired,' she thought.

"Welcome, Sailor Scouts," he said. "So you've finally decided to give up the Silver Imperium crystal, have you? I'd gladly take it off your hands."

"Dream on, surfer boy!" Jupiter shouted. "JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!"

He teleported out of the way. He was becoming impatient in more ways than one. "Hey, Sailor Moon. Let's make a deal. Hand over the crystal and I won't harm your friends."

"No deals with Nega-trash like you!" Sailor Moon said. "Get ready, the Negaverse is dust!"

"Aye," Sailor Rainbow said with a nod.

"Oh, Sailor Rainbow, Sailor Moon," he said, "empty threats. We wasted Queen Serenity and Azure and we'll do the same to you." He truly did not want to do it if he could help it, especially to Sailor Rainbow.

"How do you know about Queen Serenity, huh?" Sailor Moon demanded.

"And Queen Azure?" Sailor Rainbow added, sneering.

"Because I was there on that glorious day when we trashed the moon kingdom," Malachite retorted, "and let me tell you, moon brat, you've got a lot to learn. You're no Queen Serenity."

Sailor Rainbow snarled and stepped forward. He was feeding a lot of trash to Sailor Moon but not to her. Why? "Hey, dun't yeh talk to my best friend like that!"

"Liar!" Sailor Moon snapped. "You're lying! They would NOT have sent crumbs like you into the future. You're lying…"

Malachite began to conjure a spell.

"…AND YOU'RE NOT GETTING MY CRYSTAL!"

"SO FORGET IT!" Sailor Rainbow roared. But then all the scouts were caught in a massive energy blast. The wand was pulled out of Sailor Moon's hands.

"No, the wand!" Sailor Moon gasped.

"The crystal will be mine!" Malachite said. The wand however, resisted his touch and smacked his hand. It fell onto the ground and then something strange began to happen.

"My wand," Sailor Moon said, "What's happening? Where're we going?"

The scouts were taken to a different place. They woke up and wondered where they all were.

"Where are we?" Sailor Moon said. "Weird…I feel like I've been here before."

"Aye, Sailor Moon," Rainbow agreed, "it feels so familiar."

"That's because it is your home, Serena," said a voice, "it's what's left of the Moon Kingdom."

"Huh?" Sailor Moon mumbled.

"Welcome back, Lydia and Serena," said another voice.

"How do you know us?" Sailor Moon and Rainbow asked in unison.

Behind them, two lights were glimmering. They settled in front of them and took the spirits of Queen Serenity and Queen Azure, hand in hand.

"I am Queen Serenity," said the spirit on the left.

"And I am Queen Azure," finished the one on the right.

Queen Serenity looked a lot like Sailor Moon. Her hair was pulled up into pigtails like Sailor Moon's except her hair was a silvery-white. She wore a beautiful white gown with a bow and a golden moon at the front and transparent wings at the back of her dress. She had the royal moon symbol on her forehead.

Queen Azure looked like Sailor Rainbow too, except her hair was not in pigtails. Instead, her red hair fell around her shoulders with a free small braid on the left side of her hair. She wore a sleeveless red to violet dress with a gold bow at the front; a rainbow in the middle and on her forehead was a rainbow and she had transparent wings in the back of her dress as Queen Serenity.

"Is this…real?" Sailor Moon asked. "Are you sure this isn't some wongo dream?"

"Need a pinch just to make sure?" Sailor Rainbow asked.

"It's no dream," Queen Azure assured.

"Oh, you girls haven't changed." Serenity said. "Queen Azure and I have been dear friends when we were your age."

"Queen Serenity was of course a princess on the moon back when the moon kingdom flourished," Queen Azure explained, "however, I was not. I lived as a peasant but I've always wanted to be a princess. Queen Serenity wanted a friend, for she was lonely on the moon. She would look at the Earth for days, longing for a friend. She ran away from the moon one day and ended up at my farm. She was hurt and I took care of her. After she told me who she was and became better, she invited me to come to the moon with her and because of my generosity, she dubbed me a princess."

"A princess of a Rainbow, I reckon," Sailor Rainbow said.

"Correct," Queen Azure said. "I loved rainbows more than anything. I had a prism with me that kept me safe from harm."

Sailor Rainbow gasped and opened her hand to revel the prism Madam Indigo gave her, "uh, did it look like this?"

Queen Azure smiled, "yes. That's the one. It made me a princess. I lived on the moon for a while then became a princess and returned to Earth and fell in love with a farmer. I lived a double life. A queen and a peasant."

"And I was a princess but I lived as a peasant?" Sailor Rainbow asked. "Hey…what about the druid priestess stuff?"

"Yes, you were a priestess too," she said, "Your uncle was a priest while your father was a farmer. Sometimes he would teach you your skills."

"This is a little too much to take in," Sailor Moon mumbled. "What about Prince Darien?"

"Aye," Sailor Rainbow agreed, "the Negaverse has him and they took away his memories. For some reason, the lad remembers me."

"You were his friend for years, Lydia," Queen Azure said. "And though it was forbidden for royalty to marry a peasant, that didn't stop you from being the dear friends you were. You took him away from the stressful events of being a prince. You taught him how to have fun and enjoy life. In return, he taught you how to read and write and manners."

"Hey…I couldn't have been a trouble child back then!"

Queen Azure smiled, "you were just a lively child."

"Darien sounded like a good friend," Sailor Moon said.

"He was." Queen Azure said. "They were there for each other through thick and thin and got in a little trouble at some times."

Sailor Moon and the other sailor scouts looked over at Rainbow. Rainbow blushed and touched her lip.

Prince Darien and Lydia walked side by side as they journey through the wilderness. Prince Darien was twelve and she was seven. Lydia pushed him casually and he pushed back, careful not to knock her down to the ground--but not just because he didn't want to hurt her, he didn't want to make her angry with him. She may be younger and smaller than he was, but sure could get upset and hit hard if she really wanted too. They noticed a sign up on the tree with an announcement about an archery tournament.

"Hmm, what does that say?

"Can't you read?" he asked.

"I know how to read!" she shouted. "Just because I ain't ever goes to school dun't mean I dun't know how to read!"

"Ain't is _not_ a word, Lydia," he said, "and you should have said that you've never _gone_ to school. Go try to read that sign."

"All right, I will!" she huffed up. "Ah--at-" she swallowed and moved to the next word, "Um, lords, ladies, com--com--er--com…"

"You can't read," he said finally.

"Sure I can!" she hissed. "Just not…very well…I know the letters of the alphabet and their sounds and a few small words."

He sighed and rolled his eyes

"Don't look at me like that!" she shouted. "All right, well, maybe I can't read as good--"

"As well," he corrected.

"Whatever…but I'm a farm girl and I need to work in the fields every day! I have no time to go to school. And at least I know how to have some fun once in a while."

"Reading _can_ be fun, Lydia," he insisted.

"Oh, I don't believe you."

"Wait for me at our tree," he told her. "I will to go the palace and come back with a book."

"Oh, this is this going to be torture," she groaned and walked to the tree. "Fine…but then we'll have to do something fun. Let's go fishing."

"It is a deal," he said.

Lydia was hanging from the tree branch when he arrived. "Still hanging around, I see."

She laughed and flipped over. "Yeh just jealous 'cause I'm better at it than yeh."

He sat at the trunk of the tree and beckoned her to sit next to him. She sighed and did so. Darien hooked his arm around her and grasped the other end of the book, as to cage her in and prevent her from escaping.

"Do not worry," he told her. "This is a good book. You will like it."

"Oh, really?" she demanded and groaned.

He ran his finger underneath each word and when she had trouble pronouncing a word, he helped her. Pretty soon, she was reading fine on her own.

"Now, how about I teach you arithmetic?" he asked.

"I _know_ how to count," she muttered. "But I don't know how to that fancy stuff."

"Multiplication, division, square roots…"

"Stop! Yer making me head hurt!" She got up and smiled. "Now Darien, yeh promised if yeh taught me how ta read yeh'll go fishing with me."

"Of course," he said. "It's been a long time since I've done that."

She grabbed his hand and two poles that were lying next to the tree. Darien caught three fish and Lydia caught five. She joked about her good luck but he didn't act as if he was embarrassed or anything of that nature.

"Darien?" she said, putting her last fish in a bucket.

"Yes?"

"Thank yeh for teaching me how to read," she said. "My mom taught me before but it wasn't…anyway, thanks."

"You're welcome, Lydia," Darien said. "Everyone needs to learn how to read."

"Yer the best friend I've ever had," she said softly, "the only friend I've ever had." She leaned forward and pecked his cheek lightly before grabbing her pail of fish and running off for home.

Darien looked on after her, red in the face from surprise. He had a hand to the cheek she had kissed and a small grin on his lips. "You're my best friend too, Lydia."

On a hill, Darien and Lydia lay next to each other picking out cloud formations.

"My mother told me about a kingdom on the moon," Lydia said suddenly.

"I heard about it," he said. "Some legend."

"Well, according to my mother," Lydia said, turning over to him. "It's not just a legend. She met a moon princess when she was younger."

"Don't be silly," Darien muttered, "no one can live on the moon."

"It's true, Darien," Lydia insisted, "I would never lie to you."

Darien sighed and looked at her. He could tell by the look in her eyes and the tone of her voice she wasn't.

"Well, if there is," he said, "I'd like to go someday and see for myself. I believe you, Lydia. I'd just like to see if it were real."

"I know," Lydia agreed. "I find it strange too, but my mother wouldn't lie to me."

When Prince Darien became sixteen, he was old enough to attend the balls and dance. However, he found it rather boring. The princesses kept stepping on his feet and he had to listen his parents' drawl about the latest gossip, weather and whatnot. He found a moment to sit down and massage his sore feet after the princesses paraded on them. The other princesses and duchesses and royal girls tried searching for him and he could hear them talking about how handsome he was. He was in luck. Lydia was right out the window.

"Poor Darien," she said. "Looks like I made it just in time." She tapped at the window. "Darien!"

Darien heard the tap and looked at the window. He smiled big and rushed to the window, opened it and poked his head out. "Lydia! Save me! The other girls are looking for me! You must--"

"Shh," she hushed, putting her finger to his lips and reaching for his arm. "Come on. So, you want to go to a real party?"

"Yes! I do not care if we go fishing," he crawled out of the window, "just get me out of here, please!"

Lydia laughed, "all right, let's go." She tugged on his arm and began to leave, just as the crowd of princesses and aristocrats spotted of them.

"That peasant girl is kidnapping the prince!" one of them cried out.

"Here, we'll take my horse," he went to the stable, saddled his horse, mounted first and reached for Lydia's hand and pulled her up behind him. His horse galloped out of the stable full-speed before the princesses could catch him.

Lydia laughed, "sorry, girls, I'm taking his highness to some _real_ entertainment!"

When they were in the clear, Lydia showed him the trail to get to a party in the woods. When they got there, the peasants were surprised that the prince was there.

"Your highness," some said, "we--"

"Maybe I should've changed first," Darien mumbled. He cleared his throat, "It's all right. I'm here for the fun."

"Tonight, treat Darien like he's one of us," Lydia said. "He didn't have much at the ball tonight."

"Well, you have come to the right place, your highness."

Music filled the air and Lydia made sure Darien enjoyed himself. There was a great campfire and they danced around it. There was great food, better than the fancy, expensive and even bland things that were being served at the ball. There was even ale and wine. Lydia offered him one.

"I really shouldn't," he said.

"You need to drink _something,_" she insisted. "And there is no well here for water."

Darien glared at her and said playfully, "you were the one who chose the location, weren't you?"

"Oh, what makes you think that?" she asked. "Don't worry, Darien. Even princes are entitled for some fun."

"All right," he sighed. "Just one. I don't want my parents to find out."

"There's a good lad!" she exclaimed, giving him the bottle of wine. It was exceedingly good. The best thing that had ever touched his lips and tongue. When he finished it, he wanted another and then another. Darien was having the time of his life and when the night was over, he did not want to go home. He looked over at Lydia and took her hand.

"Lydia."

"Oh, are you ready to go home now?" she asked.

"Just one more dance," he said, trying to pull her up. He was too intoxicated to do so and she stood up on her own.

"All right."

Darien tried to dance in beat with the lively music, but he was becoming sluggish. He nearly fell down on Lydia and she propped him up. She nodded to the musicians to play a slower song and she took Darien's hand and placed it at the small of her back and took the other hand in hers as she put her hand on his shoulder. Lydia could not believe that Darien had more to drink than she did.

"Mmm, you smell goooood," he muttered.

"I smell like ash."

He hiccupped and stepped on her foot.

Lydia chuckled and pushed him back. "You should be getting home now."

"What are you talking about?" He demanded as he turned and walked away to pick up another wine bottle. "I feel fine." His legs failed him and he nearly fell into he campfire. Lydia grabbed him by the collar and pulled him to the horse.

"Oh, really?"

"Hmm, maybe I should be heading back before my parents sent a look out party for me," he sighed. "Thank youuuu, Lydia."

"Good night, Darien."

He mounted and nearly fell off the other side. "Oh, goodnight, Lydia."

"Um, are you sure you remember how to get home?" she asked in concern.

"Of course I do," he retorted groggily, "I live in the shack by the river."

Lydia laughed out loud. "No, Darien, you live in the castle!"

"I knew that," he muttered, "I was just making sure you did."

He made it home all right but the next morning he had a terrible hangover and on top of that, his parents were very angry with him for leaving the ball.

"We heard from the princesses that a peasant girl kidnapped you!" his father grunted.

"No she didn't," he groaned, rolling around in his bed. "She saved me."

"Who is this girl?" his mother demanded.

"Lydia," he said. "She's my only friend in the world."

"Then how come we've never met her? You know it's forbidden that you marry a peasant girl!"

"I never said I was going to marry Lydia!" Darien shouted, sitting up. It made him dizzy and he leaned back into his pillows. "I know I have to marry a princess. It just won't be any of those princesses that were here last night! Lydia is _only_ my friend! The law said nothing about a prince not having a peasant for a friend, did it?"

"You're drunk," his mother muttered, changing the subject.

"Maybe I am," he said. "But I had a lot of fun last tonight and it's not because of the stupid ball!" Raising his voice made him queasy. "Lydia is my friend and I don't care if she's a peasant girl, she can top those princesses any day! She'd make a better wife for me because she is my friend. Those girls kept stepping on my feet! And I--" Darien jumped up, opened the window and hurled.

"What kind of friend gets their friend drunk?" his mother demanded.

"Don't blame Lydia what happened," he groaned. "It's my fault that I kept drinking. But it was just so goood."

The king sighed. "Darien, it is all right that you have a friend, even if she is a peasant. But you can't marry her. You need to be married to a princess."

"I'll find one," he said. "But I don't want any of the princesses that were her last night."

"What do we have to do, go to the _moon_ and find a princess for you?"

"Lydia told me that there was a princess on the moon," Darien said.

"Oh, the legend of the moon princess," the queen groaned.

"Well, maybe it's true." Darien said. "I didn't believe it at first but Lydia told me that her mother knew a princess that lived on the moon."

"You see, Darien? She's lying to you!"

"Lydia will never lie to me," Darien insisted, "I know that for sure."

Darien knew about Lydia's druid powers when she became twelve and her uncle taught her how to use them. As Darien walked down a river, reading a book, a thick mist covered the pages of the book.

"Lydia, do you have to do that now?" he demanded.

"Sorry," she said, climbing down from a tree. "Maybe it will come in handy some day."

"Perhaps."

"Sounds like Darien and I had quite a relationship," Sailor Rainbow said. "But…I don't understand. How did he get to the moon kingdom? And how did _we_ get there?"

Queen Azure frowned and Queen Serenity took it as a sign to take over.

"Your father became really sick and died. Your mother was heartbroken over his death, so I invited her over here to the moon."

Darien stood behind Lydia at the cemetery with an umbrella. It was a gloomy, rainy day. He squeezed her shoulder and she had her hand over his. The words the preacher spoke could not reach Lydia's ears. She was still in denial. Any minute, she believed, her father would sit up out of the coffin. She still could not believe her father was dead. They were too poor to afford a doctor to help him. The service was over and Darien pulled her into his arms.

"I am so sorry, Lydia," he whispered in her ear. "Anything I can do?"

"There's nothing that anyone can do," she sniffed. "Even you."

"Lydia, let's get home," her mother said.

"Well, if you need anything," Darien began.

"Thank you, Darien."

Darien nodded, kissed Lydia's temple and walked away. When Lydia and her peasant mother, who was really a queen got home, she told her to have a seat. Their cat, Lucky, jumped upon her lap.

"Remember the story about the moon kingdom?" she asked.

"Yes," Lydia nodded. "You say it's not just a legend and that you knew the princess personally."

"Well, Queen Serenity invited us to come." Azure went on. "She has a daughter around your age."

"Princess Serena," Lucky said.

Lydia's eyes widened, "Mother, Lucky just talked!"

"He's a guardian cat," Azure explained, "There are two like him on the moon."

"Can Darien come with us?" Lydia asked immediately.

"Perhaps at another time," she said. "It's just the two of us right now."

"But if I leave Darien," Lydia mumbled, "he'll be all alone! He'll hate me for this!"

"I'm sure he won't," she said. "Darling---"

"I don't want to leave Darien behind!" she shouted and Lucky jumped off her lap. Lydia got up and went to her bed to cry. First the passing of her father and now she had to leave Earth and Darien. It was too much to take all in one day. The next day, Lydia waited for Darien at their tree.

"There you are," Darien said. "Are you all right?"

Lydia looked up at him, tears welling up in her eyes.

Darien knelt down and pulled her in her arms. "Your father was a good man and it's a loss that--"

"That's not why I'm crying," she sniffed, pulling away.

"It's not?"

"I need to leave," she said.

"To where?"

"The moon."

"Lydia, please don't joke."

"I'm not joking, Darien," she emphasized, wiping a tear away. "I really am going to the moon. Yeh remember me telling you about the moon princess? And my mother knew her?"

"Yes, I do."

"The princess is a queen now and she invited us to come, because my father is dead now and my mother is lonely," Lydia explained. "So we are going over their for a while. The queen of the moon has a daughter of her own who is my age too. But I dun't want to leave yeh behind. If yeh dun't want me to go, just tell me and--"

"You should go," he said quickly.

"What?" she asked, surprised.

"We both said we'd like to go to moon and see if it were real," he said, "and I think it should be you. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

"You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad?"

Lydia blushed and looked at her feet, "Oh, I dun't know."

"Go to the moon," he said. "Have as much fun as possible. And when you get back, I want to hear everything."

Lydia embraced him, "Oh, Darien, you're the best!"

They pulled back and he kissed her forehead and pushed one of her braids back playfully. "Now go on."

"I'll be back soon."

"And when my dear friend Azure returned," Queen Serenity went on, tightening her hand around Azure's, "with you, we made you feel welcome. Serena, you awaited for visitors from Earth since you were a young child. You would stare at Earth and wait and wait until someone came."

"When will they be here?" Princess Serena asked, pacing the throne room floor. "When will they be here? I cannot wait any longer!"

"Should not be long now," Queen Serenity insisted, standing up from her throne.

"Just be patient, Princess," Luna said.

"I am patient!" Princess Serena cried and sat down, folding her arms. Luna sat down next to her. "I hope they would get here soon. Finally, I get to see someone from Earth!"

Serenity walked out of the castle and looked down at Earth. There was a glowing sphere of light that was traveling to the moon. It was Azure and Lydia.

They landed on the moon and Lydia looked up at her mother. "That was fun! Can we do it again?" She held Lucky in her arms.

Azure smiled and walked to grasp hands with Serenity. "Serenity, it's so good to be back."

"I'm so sorry about the passing of your husband, Azure," Serenity said. "Welcome back."

"Thank you. Thank you."

"Oh, is this Princess Lydia?" Queen Serenity asked.

"Princess?" Lydia mumbled.

"I haven't told her yet," Azure explained as her peasant dress changed into a beautiful colorful gown.

"Mother! Your dress!"

"Lydia, my dear," Azure began, "I had to protect our true identities. You have lived a peasant girl's life but you were a princess."

"I'm a princess? Like those stuck up princesses down on Earth?"

"Well, I didn't raise you to be spoiled," Azure said, "so you're not like them. Being a peasant all your life was good for you."

"True," Lydia nodded, "it was a hard life but I got to play more than the princesses down on Earth."

"Then you must meet my Serena," Serenity said with a smile. "I assure you she's nothing like the princesses down on Earth. Oh, Serena, our visitors are here from Earth."

"Visitors!" Serena shouted. "I was waiting for you to come!" She whizzed pass her mother and embraced Lydia tightly, as if she would break her back, right after Lucky jumped from Lydia's arms. "Welcome to the Moon Kingdom! My home is your home! Please make yourself comfortable! Welcome! Welcome! Welcome!"

"N-nice to meet yeh!" Lydia stammered painfully.

"Serena, why don't you take Lydia inside with you for some new clothes?" Her mother suggested.

"Oh, yes of course!" Serena pulled her arms off from around Lydia. Lydia took a deep breath as Serena took her by the hand. Her happy, lively face turned sorrowful for a moment. "I'm very sorry about your father by the way. I know how you feel. I never knew my father."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Lydia whispered.

Serena turned happy again, "come along! You must be tired from your journey!" She pulled Lydia across the moon to the castle and pampered her out of her peasant dress and into a nice warm bath. She gave her the works.

"I feel like a princess," Lydia said, feeling the material of her dress.

"That is because you are!" Serena shrieked, taking her hands in hers. "You just never knew it. Oh, Lydia, something tells me that this is a start of a beautiful friendship!"

Lydia smiled and looked into the eyes of her new friend. She couldn't possibly argue. They were going to be the two best friends anyone ever heard of.

Queen Serenity smiled proudly at her daughter and best friend. "And now look at you, a millennium later and you have found each other. You were able to rekindle your old friendship."

"Sure explains why I felt like I knew her when I first saw her," Sailor Moon said, wrapping her arm around Sailor Rainbow and Rainbow did the same. "But what happened after that? The moon kingdom was attacked, wasn't it?"

"Yes, Queen Beryl attacked," Queen Azure said sadly. "She killed many of our people and left our home in ruins."


	19. Malachite's Decision

**Over The Rainbow 19**

**Malachite's Decision**

_I just made up Sailor Rainbow/Lydia, Lucky and Madam Indigo with whatever brain cells are left in my head. _

As they watched their daughters play outside, Queen Azure and Queen Serenity walked down a corridor.

"It is so good for Serena to have Lydia here," said Serenity.

"For Lydia too," Azure nodded. "I've missed this place."

"The time is approaching for Serena to find a suitor and take my place," Serenity added.

"Why, are you ill?" Azure stopped and looked concerned. "Do—do you think you cannot rule the moon kingdom longer?"

"I am not ill," she replied, "but Queen Beryl is becoming a threat to our kingdom. Serena needs to find a suitor before Beryl attacks incase anything happens to me."

"I remember you telling me about Queen Beryl," Azure said. "But surely, she can't destroy the whole kingdom, can she?"

"If she gets powerful enough, she can," Serinity explained. "But I do not know of any princes for Serena."

"I do," said Azure quickly. "Lydia is good friends with one back on Earth. I can tell her to go and fetch him."

"You will?" Serenity said hopefully.

Azure nodded, "I will go and speak with her now."

"Thank you, Azure." Serenity whispered and Azure went to speak with Lydia. She handed her a crystal to provide her way to get to Earth and back.

"Make haste, Lydia," said Azure.

"Yes mother."

It was nighttime when Lydia arrived on Earth. She hurried to Darien's castle and climbed up an oak tree outside his window. She climbed the tree many times before, but it was hard now because she was wearing a fancy gown. She managed to get the window open and get in, but she fell onto the floor.

"Oof," she groaned and got back to her feet. "Ow…I should've changed first." She walked to Darien's bedside and shook him. "Darien. Darien, wake up."

"Hmm?" he woke up and saw a face in front of him. It was dark and he didn't recognize Lydia. He opened his mouth to scream. "GUARDS!"

"Noo! Shh!" Lydia put her hand on his mouth. "Darien, it's me!"

"Meedeeeya?"

"Yes, Darien," she said, taking her hand off his mouth.

"You're back from the moon!" he gasped. He sat up and embraced her. He noticed her fancy gown. "Lydia, you look like a princess."

"It's because I am," she said.

"What?"

"You see--" she began.

"I heard Prince Darien," said a guard, "let's---"

"Oh, hide, quickly, under the bed," Darien urged, taking her arm and lifted up a cover. The guards came in just as Lydia pulled her legs underneath.

"Are you all right, your highness?"

"Yes."

"We heard a noise."

"I um…just a bad dream," he lied. "That's all."

"Oh, well, good night then."

"Good night."

The guards left and Darien gave a moment to check the hall to see how far they went. Coast was clear. Darien got on his hands and knees. "Now, what was that you said? You're really a princess and you never told me?"

"I just found out when I went to the moon," Lydia explained, crawling out from underneath the bed. "My mother met the Queen when she was younger and she made her a princess. But when she came back to Earth, she continued her life as a peasant and that's how she raised me. Darien, come with me."

"Really? Come to the moon?"

"Yes, Darien," she said. "You will love it!"

Darien could not pass up an opportunity like that. "I'll get dressed. Wait for me at the bottom of the tree."

"Good!" She walked to the window and grabbed for the branch.

"Be careful, Lydia," Darien warned.

"Oh, I'm fine," Lydia said, scurrying down the tree. However, just 2 thirds down the tree, she fell.

"Lydia, are you all right?" Darien asked.

"Yes…just hurry and get dressed," she replied, getting up. "Oh, I ripped my dress!"

Darien dressed quickly and bustled down the tree. He stopped and looked her over. Maybe it was the moonlight, maybe it was the dress she was wearing, but Darien slid his hands over Lydia's cheeks and looked at her in admiration.

"Darien?" Lydia mumbled, "What are you?"

Darien kissed her on the mouth and Lydia blinked several times. Then she closed her eyes and rested her hand on his wrist until he finished the kiss. She grinned and pushed him back playfully. "Oh Darien…"

"Lydia…" he leaned down to kiss her again and she puckered her lips to accept then she realized this wasn't what she wanted. She punched him in the jaw before he could kiss her again.

"No, Darien!" she cried.

"But Lydia, you're a princess now!"

"But deep inside," she insisted, "I'm still a peasant."

Darien frowned and rubbed his head. "But, isn't this what you've always wanted? To be a princess so that we can marry?"

"Darien, I came down to introduce you to the moon princess," Lydia explained, "Queen Serenity sent me to come and get you."

"What? Why?"

"Because her mother is looking for suitors for Princess Serena," Lydia said.

"I don't understand," Darien said, "I—I thought—you—you and me--"

Lydia put her hand on her mouth. "It is not time for me to find my prince just yet. There are too many things for me to learn about being a princess."

"You, you really want me to do this?" he demanded, "Marry the moon princess?"

"Just meet her, Darien," she persisted, "you will love her."

He sighed. "All right. Let's go."

Lydia smiled and took his hand and held up the silver crystal." COSMIC MOON POWER!"

Before Darien could ask about the crystal, a sphere went around them and carried them to the moon.

"Lydia, you're back!" Serena cried. Behind her were Queen Serenity and Queen Azure.

"So is the prince?" Serenity asked.

"Yes, that's Prince Darien," Azure answered. "Handsome, isn't he?"

"He is indeed."

Darien looked at Serena in surprise. He could not believe it. The princess was real. He stood in shock.

"Lydia--you were right," he whispered. "You were right about the Moon Kingdom."

"I told you it was real," she whispered back. She cleared her throat and stepped back.

"Serena, I want you to meet my best friend from Earth," Lydia said, looking behind her. "Prince Darien." Lydia stepped to the side and held her hands to Darien. "Darien, this is Princess Serena."

Serena gasped and reached her hand out in greeting. "Welcome to the Moon Kingdom."

Darien stood unable to move. His eyes never beheld such beauty. They were fixed on her without blinking.

"Darien," Lydia muttered, "go on, you fool! Kiss her hand, _do_ something!" She pushed Darien toward her and he almost tripped over his feet. He straightened up in front of her and cleared his throat while he gave a quick glare to Lydia. He took Serena's hand and kissed it. "Pleasure to meet you, Princess."

"Pleasure all mine," Serena sighed and glanced up to Lydia. "He's so handsome!" she mouthed to her.

"I know!" Lydia mouthed back. Lydia grinned. She had found a perfect princess for her friend. There was nothing more she could want, except, that maybe if she could be that princess. Lydia sighed, remembering Darien's sudden kiss. Maybe being the princess that won his heart was a dream she'll never have. But Serena was a princess longer than Lydia and even if Lydia and Darien were best friends, falling in love, taking their friendship to the next level would be risky. They were too good of friends to be anything else. Lydia was unable to contain herself. She couldn't remember being so happy. She had found a princess for Darien and instead of being selfish to having him all for herself, she handed him over to the right princess.

"I see that this suitor is working for Princess Serena," Queen Azure said thoughtfully as she took her place next to Lydia.

"He almost didn't want to come," said Lydia, "we were friends for as long as I remember. He was surprised and happy to see me as a princess—oh mother, did, did I do the right thing by bringing him here?"

"Yes you did," Queen Azure answered. "Don't worry my dear, you will meet your prince one day."

Lydia sighed, "yes, one day."

The three cats were still walking through the tunnel. They could see a teeny bit of day light at the end.

"Is that light down there?" Luna asked.

"Aye, lassie," Lucky replied.

"And about time too," Artemis groaned, "my paws are getting sore."

"Ah, it's good for yeh, laddie," Lucky said, "puts hair on your chest."

"I already have a hairy chest!" Artemis gasped. "I'm a _cat!_"

"Not as much as me," Lucky said, puffing out his furry chest and meowing deeply. Luna pretended not to find it funny.

"Let's keep moving, gentlemen." She said in her proper voice.

They left the tunnel and found them selves into a frozen wasteland.

"What is this place?" Luna asked, "It's so cold and bleak."

"It's the perfect place for Beryl to launch her attack from," Artemis said.

"Aye," Lucky agreed.

Princess Serena and Princess Lydia walked down the stairs to the ball. Serena was sad that Darien was not there, because he had to go to Earth for battle. Lydia had suggested going with him and helping him fight, but he had urged her to stay with Serena.

"Maybe he'll come back," Lydia said.

"You think so?" Serena asked.

"Good evening, princesses," said a young man at the foot of the stairs. He was dressed in a tuxedo, a mask and a black and red cape.

The princesses recognized him immediately.

"Darien," Serena said.

"I told yeh he'd come back," Lydia reminded. "Evening, Darien."

They came to the bottom of the stairs and he kissed each hand. "May I have this dance, Princess Serena? It may be our last one."

"As long as you promise Lydia one," Serena said.

"Oh, no, no," Lydia said, taking both of their hands and putting them together. "You dance, talk. I'm sure another laddie will ask me to dance."

"Thanks, Lydia," Serena said as Darien took her to the dance floor.

Lydia walked away, trying to make herself available to other bachelors but no one asked her. "Oh, of all the luck," she muttered. She waited by the buffet table and tried an appetizer. "Blech!" She dropped it. "What is that?"

"This Beryl," Darien said as he danced with Serena, "she's more dangerous than I thought. The whole universe is in danger."

"Even the moon?" Serena asked.

"Especially the moon." He explained, "to conquer the universe, she has to start with the moon. I'll stay and protect you and your home." He danced with her for a while and then as Lydia was taking out her harmonica, Darien approached her.

"Lydia, I owe you a dance," he said.

"Go on, Lydia," Serena said, "I must talk with my mother."

"Thank yeh, but do not eat these!" Lydia said, pointing at the snack she had just tried. "I don't know _what_ it is, but it tastes awful!"

Serena walked to her mother and Darien took Lydia to the dance floor. "Your dancing has improved, Lydia." Darien said.

"I've always danced fine," Lydia muttered.

"I meant ballroom," he said, "not Celtic."

"Oh, right," she blushed. "I'm glad yeh back, Darien. I was worried about yeh. Yeh really should've taken me with yeh. What if something happened to yeh?"

"I couldn't have taken you with me," he said.

"But Earth is my home too," she reminded him, "and I have druid powers. I could've put them to use."

"But then if you came with me, who would've stayed with Serena?" he questioned, "and if something happened to her, who would protect her? I had to go alone."

"I understand," Lydia sighed. "But if there is another battle, I want to fight. I'm not about to let anything happen to yeh, or Serena or Earth! I won't let Queen Beryl take everything without a fight, understand?"

"Oh, trust me, Lydia," Darien said, "You'll get to fight."

The fateful, sad day arrived. Queen Beryl, the Negaforce, her warriors arrived for a battle. The cats spread the news.

"We're under attack!" Luna shouted. "Under attack!"

"Get ready for battle!" Artemis added. "We need everyone we can get to fight!"

"To the armaments immediately!" Lucky finished. "Our day has come!"

Princess Lydia whirled around. "My armor!" She ran down to the armor. "Get me my armor!" She took off her gown and pulled on a sleeveless undershirt and underskirt. Servants opened a wardrobe and took a glittering colorful breastplate and strapped it around her body. Attached to her shoulders was a long golden cape. She pulled on one leather glove and put a golden armband around her forearm. After putting on her boots, a servant handed out her sword. She picked it up at looked at it. It was a Celtic sword with two rainbows at the bottom and top of the hilt.

AN: Here is a picture I based the sword on only that this picture has crescent moons and Rainbow's is rainbows but this should help ?IDWEAPONS&SORT&ITEMKE-2002

Queen Azure walked in, "Lydia, you're going to fight?" she gasped.

"I have to," Lydia muttered, "I can't let Beryl destroy the moon. I must fight!"

Princess Lydia sheathed her sword and ran out of the armory to face the fight.

--

The Negaforce crated an explosion that shook the foundation of the palace. The four sailor scouts counter attacked.

"MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!"

"MARS FIRE IGNITE!"

"JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!"

"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!"

However, their efforts were no match for the Negaforce. "Ha-ha-ha. Pathetic humans. I shall vanquish you."

Queen Beryl was ecstatic. She laughed evilly. "The universe will be mine! I'll have you all begging for mercy! You cannot defeat the Negaverse!" Behind her was Malachite with the rest of her warriors and generals.

"Only the Negaverse will prevail!"

Malachite laughed in agreement. Beryl decided to face the moon princess face to face. "Well, isn't it the moon princess? All dressed up with no place to go except OLBLIVION!" She charged her.

"BACK OFF YOU WITCH!" Princess Lydia threatened, stepping in front of Serena, holding her sword.

Darien repelled her attack with a rose.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"Prince Darien," he replied. "Sworn to defend the moon kingdom from evil like you."

"Prince Darien from Earth?! I've heard of you. You have great promise. Well, I can see why she'd hang onto you, but you're wasting your time with this twit. Why not come taste the joy of winning, Darien? We'll rule the Negaverse together."

"He won't do it!" Princess Lydia shouted. "None of us will!"

"Hold your tongue," Queen Beryl ordered. "I wasn't asking you."

"She's right," Prince Darien said, "why would I want to join forces with a snake like you, all twisted and ugly from bitterness?"

Lydia grinned at his answer. However, Queen Beryl was not very pleased. "Oh, no one speaks to Queen Beryl like that!"

"Well, he just did!" Lydia snapped, "and there's nothing yeh can do about it! Yeh snake!" Lydia spat at Beryl's boots.

Beryl slapped Lydia across the face, her nails cutting her cheek.

"Lydia!" Darien cried, pulling her back. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," she grimaced.

"Now, you will all pay!" Beryl shouted. "All of you!"

The Negaforce continued to shoot beams throughout the palace, tearing it apart. Serena and Lydia are almost hit by one, but Darien pushed them away. His sacrifice was an act of honor and he paid the price by being pulled up by the beam's power.

"Dis not good!" Lydia gasped.

"Darien, what is happening?" Serena asked.

"Run, Serena, just run!" he shouted back. "Lydia, get Serena out of here! Take her to Earth!"

Lydia held on to her hand. "Come, Serena," she said, trying to keep her tears back.

"But I can't leave him," Serena sniffed. "Darien, I want to be with you!" she wriggled out of Lydia's grasp and threw herself up onto a beam.

"Serena, come back!" Lydia commanded, reaching for her.

"Darien!" Serena cried.

"Serena!" He cried.

"Darien, Serena!" Lydia shouted, "No! Come back! Don't leave me!"

They reached for each other's hands but then the Negaforce separated them. They were gone. Lydia looked up in disbelief, shaking her head. "No…no…Darien…Serena…no…no…! NO!"

"No! She's taken them both!" Queen Serenity cried, her hand clenched in Azure's.

"Now Lydia is all alone again," Azure said.

Tears welling up in her eyes soon to fall down her cheeks, Lydia fell to her knees. "No. Now…now I've lost BOTH of them!" She hit the ground multiple times. "This can't be! I dun't believe this!"

Queen Beryl laughed at Lydia and her friend's demise, "the little twit and her prince are gone, their pixie friend is all alone and the snake lives!"

Lydia glared over at Queen Beryl with a revenge-hunger look in her eyes. "Y-yeh killed them! My only friends! Y-yeh took them away from me!"

The cats were not doing well in the frozen wasteland. They had to be traveling too long. Artemis collapsed. Lucky stopped next to him in an effort to warm him up, since his fur was thicker than the two other cats.

"No Artemis, we can't quit now," Luna said, though she was cold herself.

"Get up laddie," Lucky insisted. "It shouldn't be long."

"In five minutes we'll be frozen cat sickles," Artemis groaned. He glanced at Lucky's fur. "At least one of us."

"But Central Control said there were strong Negaverse vibes here." Luna said. "We need to check it out."

"Lean against me," Lucky ordered. "Hopefully my fur will be enough to keep all three of us warm."

"Thank you, Lucky," Luna said, leaning against him. Artemis pushed himself up, though tired and leaned against the other side of Lucky.

"Good think you're here, pal," Artemis mumbled.

"Everything will be all right," Lucky said. "Just hold on."

Not long after, they found a thick rising smoke from a crater in the ice.

"ARTEMIS! LUCKY! LOOK AT THAT!" Luna shouted.

"Worse than I thought, Luna," Artemis said, "Beryl's already here to set up the attack on earth."

"This is very bad," Lucky agreed. "We should get back and tell the scouts."

"So, the kittens are out without their mittens," Malachite said, stepping out from the smoke.

Artemis screamed, Luna gasped and Lucky hissed.

After the story told, the scouts were sent back to the cavern.

"We're back!" Venus shouted.

"Look the cave!" Mars added.

Sailor Moon was in tears after seeing her mother. Sailor Rainbow rested her arm around her shoulders.

"They saved us," Moon told her friend.

"Aye, they saved us all." Rainbow said. "And now we have to stop Queen Beryl."

They heard screaming. "Your guardian days are over, fur balls!" Malachite shouted, who was giving the cats a serious beating.

"No, Luna!" Moon gasped.

"Artemis, we'll save you!"

"Box his ears, Lucky!"

Artemis collapsed over Luna. Lucky fell next them. "Yer day has come."

"This is low," Moon grunted, "Even for a slime ball like you!"

"You can't blame me, brat!" Malachite snarled. "They're the ones who train you to be as annoying as you are!"

"Why don't we show him what they really taught us?" Jupiter asked.

"Yeah, you're going down, creep!" Mars added.

"I'm warning you, Malachite!" Moon cried, "You're not winning this one. And you're never getting my crystal!"

"Didn't your mother ever teach you 'Never say never?'" he demanded. A dark, evil shadow loomed over them. The whole place was filled with evil energy. He produced two boomerang-like weapons, which he threw at Sailor Moon. Rainbow gasped, recognizing the weapons and repelled them with her shamrock shower.

"Still taking orders from Queen Beryl, eh?" she demanded. "Don't follow her orders! Follow yer instincts! I pity yeh. Yeh should see yehself."

Those words echoed in Malachite's mind. _I pity yeh. Yeh should see yehself. _He heard them before.

Queen Beryl noticed Lydia's icy glare. "Oh, you miss your friends? Well we can arrange that. Eliminate her, Malachite."

"Yes, my queen." He said.

Lydia laughed, "what a joke. Can't take me yehself, Queen Beryl? Yeh need to have yer hound dog to do it for yeh?" She stood up and unsheathed her sword. "Yeh killed my friends! Yeh took 'em away from me and I will not forget it! I will have justice for what yeh have done! In this life or the next, I will hunt yeh all down like da dogs yeh are!" she spat into Queen Beryl's eyeball.

Malachite's attack burst through hers, throwing her backwards. She gasped and tried to get up. Malachite walked over to her and took out his own sword. "Let's see what you've got."

With a yell, Lydia charged Malachite and swiped at him. Darien trained her with the sword since they were children and she has become excellent at it. Malchaite brought down his sword onto hers. She pushed it back and cut him across the chest, making a long wide slit in his clothes and drawing blood. He looked at his chest and at her.

"That was for Darien!" she hissed.

Grunting, he came at her. She jumped out of the way and created a mist around her. Malachite swung the sword around to thin out the mist as she came up and wounded him again, now in the leg.

"Fool!" he muttered.

"And that was for Serena!"

"I will not be beaten by a girl like you!" Malachite roared, bringing down his sword onto her arm. She made a yelp as she dropped her sword and he cut her face. Lydia backed up, wiping the blood from her face with her good arm. Grimacing, she held up her uninjured arm and sent fire attack at him.

"DRUID FIRE!"

Malachite protected himself with a shield.

"Say your prayers!" he exclaimed, sheathing a sword and sending a powerful force at her. Princess Lydia was sent flying and landed on her injured her arm. She cried out in pain.

He conjured two more boomerangs to suck out whatever energy she had left. "Any last words before I destroy you?"

Lydia groaned, trying to push herself up. She coughed, spitting blood on the ground. "You…Malachite…"

"Yes?"

"I pity yeh. Yeh should see yehself." She spat, "you fool…"

"What?" a look of surprise appeared on his face and he cast his boomerangs down on her. Princess Lydia screamed and fell lifeless on the ground.

"Ah-ha!" Beryl laughed. "Victory is mine!"

"Not quite, Berly!" Azure shouted.

"What do you expect to do?" Queen Beryl demanded.

Queen Azure held up the Prism Crystal and Queen Serenity held up the wand with the silver Imperium crystal. "We're sending you back where you came from!" Queen Serenity hissed. "MOON COSMIC POWER!"

"RAINBOW BRILLIANT RADIATION!"

"Yeh have served Beryl for a thousand years and who knows how long before that." Sailor Rainbow said. "Are you going to serve her for another thousand years?"

Malachite stalled and pulled his hands to the side. In his heart, he knew Sailor Rainbow was right.

"Malachite! What are you doing?" Queen Beryl demanded.

"Something I should have done a millennium ago," he replied, dropping the weapons he planned to use to strike Sailor Rainbow down.

"No! Malachite! You fool!"

"I don't serve you, anymore Queen Beryl," he said, "I am a free man now."

"I want you to get that crystal now!"

"Get it yourself!" he shouted. "I'm sick of following your orders! You'll just kill me in the end anyway!"

Queen Beryl ceased her little talk with him. Sailor Rainbow laughed in surprise, pleased.

He looked tiredly up to the scouts. "Beware of the Negaverse once you get there. Things are not always what they seem. Win this battle."

"Oh, why, thank you," Sailor Moon said, surprised and impressed at the same time.

I want you to do something for me."

"All right," said Sailor Rainbow, "what is it?"

"I have been working for Queen Beryl too long. I ask you to end my misery now."

Sailor Moon and Sailor Rainbow exchanged glances. "It will be our pleasure, Malachite," Sailor Moon voiced.

"This shouldn't hurt too much," Sailor Rainbow said.

"It has to be better than whatever punishment Queen Beryl would give me," he sighed.

Sailor Moon raised the wand and Sailor Rainbow held up the prism crystal.

"MOON COSMIC POWER!"

"RAINBOW BRILLIANT RADIATION!"

Malachite watched the great blast of light swarm toward him. He smiled and sighed. The blast had to have hurt, but he felt no pain. He closed his eyes and fell onto his back, close to death. The scouts circled around him.

"Thank you, Malachite," Sailor Moon said, "goodbye."

"Free at last," Malachite whispered he opened his eyes, "thank you, scouts."

"You're welcome," said Sailor Venus.

He closed his eyes one last time with a sigh and his body began glowing into sparkles of dust. They were lifted into the air joined by some flower petals. The sailors waved and Sailor Rainbow finally spoke.

"We have to keep our promise," Sailor Rainbow said, "for him, for Tuxedo Mask, for everyone!"

"There's no way we'll let Queen Beryl win this time," Sailor Moon said. "The Negaverse is history!"

"Way to go, Sailor Rainbow, Sailor Moon," Luna said, "you put Malachite's soul to rest."

"Artemis, you guys," Venus began, "what were you thinking, going against him?"

"We had to try stopping him somehow," Artemis said.

"Well, Beryl has met her match," Sailor Moon said. "We are going to trash her! For good!"

"Malachite you fool," Beryl muttered. "How dare you turn against me! No matter. I no longer needed you anyway."

"Queen Beryl, I believe it is my turn for the spot light," Sailor Shadow said, coming out of the shadow.

"Yes, but I want you to stay here just in case they make it here," Queen Beryl said. "I want you to make a surprise for Sailor Rainbow. The doom and gloom girls will make sure Moon and Rainbow won't be having company."

"Good idea," Sailor Shadow said. The doom and gloom girls stood behind her. "I'll finish whatever the doom and gloom girls start."

"You can count on us, my queen," the lead doom and gloom girl, "we won't betray you like that traitor Malachite."

"Our day has come!" Sailor Shadow snarled. "I can't wait!"


	20. Rainbow's Shadow

**Over The Rainbow 20**

**Rainbow's Shadow**

Disclaimer: I just own the characters that you wouldn't normally see on Sailor Moon

It was time to dethrone Queen Beryl. It was do or die. This was what they all were waiting for. The sailor scouts were more than ready; at least, they tried to be. They met at the Cherry Hill Temple to prepare for the showdown.

"I hope we're ready," Amy sighed.

"Dun't worry, lassie," Lydia said, "We're not cursed."

"But the whole world will be if we don't stop Queen Beryl," Raye said.

"Time to transform, girls," Luna meowed. "You can do it."

"All right, this is what yeh all been waiting for." Lucky said. "Now it not the time to be afraid."

"That's easy for you to say," Serena whispered.

"Hey, we can do this." Lita said, "We'll take care of Beryl and come back in time for some shopping or something."

"Yeah," Mina nodded.

"Well, here we go," Serena said. "Let's do it, scouts! MOON PRISM POWER!"

"RAINBOW PRISM POWER!"

"MERCURY POWER!"

"MARS POWER!"

"JUPITER POWER!"

"VENUS POWER!"

"SCOUT POWER!"

They all joined hands in a circle and their hair was flowing up in colors of pink, gold, light blue, red, green, and orange. As they prepare to teleport, Luna told Artemis and Lucky about her thoughts.

"Do you think they're ready?" she asked.

"Everyone but Serena maybe." Artemis said.

"That's what Lydia is there for," Lucky said.

"SAILOR TELEPORT!"

The scouts teleported themselves to the artic, where they believed would take them to the Negaverse. The cold blizzard got to Sailor Moon quickly.

"Maybe we belong somewhere warm. Like Tahiti?" Her teeth chattered as she spoke and shivered.

"Ah, dis is nuttin'," Sailor Rainbow bragged, "The winters in Ireland could get pretty cold."

"Hey, Rainbow," Venus said, "Have you noticed that you're missing something?"

"Now, Sailor Venus," Sailor Rainbow groaned, "I have not lost my mind."

"That's not what I meant," she said, pointing to where Rainbow's shadow should be. "I meant, your shadow. It's gone."

"Yeah," Jupiter nodded, "and even with the small sun behind the clouds, we have shadows, but you don't."

"Hmm, strange," Rainbow said, looking at the ground where her shadow should be. "Mercury, why don't you find how why I have no shadow?"

"That's so weird," said Sailor Mars, "how long has your shadow been missing?"

Instead of trying to track Rainbow's shadow, Mercury tried to get readings to the warp hole on her computer. "I'm getting some strange readings from that volcano over there."

"A volcano?" Sailor Rainbow wondered. "In the artic?"

"Then let's go that way," Sailor Mars said and they made their way to the volcano.

"Can't we hire a dogsled or something?" Sailor Moon complained, "Rainbow, you've got fancy attacks…could you…?"

"Hold it." Mercury said suddenly.

"What's wrong, Mercury?" Rainbow asked.

"There's some sort of life form out here," she replied.

"Could be a polar bear."

"I don't think so," Sailor Mercury said. "Do you see it? Straight ahead." She pointed and sure enough there was someone standing in the snow, appeared to be chained.

"It's Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon gasped. "He's hurt! We've got to help him!" She made her way to him but Mercury stepped in the way.

"No, Sailor Moon!" She told her. "It could be a trap."

"But--" Sailor Moon mumbled.

Sailor Mercury used her computer to check what the trap could be.

She heard Tuxedo Mask's voice in her head. _Princess, help me be free again. _"It _is_ him! I've got to help him, now!"

"RAINBOW SHAMROCK ROPE!"

Before she took another step, Sailor Moon was caught in Rainbow's lasso. "Rainbow--I heard him!"

"Listen, Sailor Moon, if that _really_ was Tuxedo Mask," Rainbow began, "would he be asking for our help?"

"What?"

"It's not Tuxedo Mask, I assure you. The _real_ Tuxedo Mask would not be out here, asking for help. Instead, he'd be telling us to run for our lives! Don't be fooled!"

"But--"

"Rainbow's right!" Mercury shouted. "That's not Tuxedo Mask!"

The fake Tuxedo Mask proved Mercury and Rainbow's theory. Tentacles shot out from the phony Tuxedo Mask toward the Sailor Scouts. They backed up and the fake revealed her true identity and laughed. It was the leader of the doom and gloom girls.

"Think it's funny, now do yeh?" Sailor Rainbow demanded.

"I'm sick of you Nega-trash pokin' fun at me!" Sailor Moon cried.

The four other doom and gloom girls appeared behind their leader. "Hey, Jupiter," the leader said, "There's someone here who wants to see you."

Jupiter took a look and gasped. Tuxedo Mask was switched with Andrew. "It's Andrew!" she cried. "We've got to save him!"

"Jupiter, don't!" Sailor Rainbow ordered. "Don't yeh remember what Malachite said? Things aren't always what they seem!"

But Jupiter didn't listen. She took the bait of the trap and was soon caught in a tangle of tentacles.

"They have her trapped!" Sailor Moon gasped. Sailor Moon and Mars tried to free her.

"MOON TIARA…"

"MARS FIRE…"

Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars underestimated the doom and gloom girls. They closed in around Jupiter, so if either scout cut loose, Sailor Jupiter would get hurt.

"No--wait!" Sailor Rainbow warned.

"Jupiter, we'll get you out of this, so help me!" Mars cried.

"Thanks, but you've got to get Beryl." Jupiter said. "I'll handle these Nega-creeps!" She tried one last attempt, with all her energy. "JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!"

"What's that energy?" the leader wondered out loud. Jupiter's lightning danced onto their tentacles and great light exploded. Jupiter was gone.

"Jupiter?" Sailor Rainbow gasped.

"She's with us in the Negaverse!" said the leader of the doom and gloom girls.

"Lita, no! Don't go!"

Jupiter perished trying to get free. She sent them all a message. _"Hang in there guys. I'm with ya."_

"Who's next?" The doom and gloom leader said. "Eeeny, meeny, miney, mo…"

Sailor Moon was in tears. She tried to run away but the others stop her.

"You're not getting away with this, you understand?" She screamed.

"No! Don't!" Mars shouted.

"I want Jupiter back. Let's just give them the crystal!"

"That wouldn't work," Rainbow said.

Mercury heard something. "Listen."

They moved but she stopped them. "Hmm?"

"It could be another trick."

"What should we do?" Venus asked.

"You keep heading for that volcano," Mercury told them, "I'll check this out and catch up with you. Don't worry. I'll be careful. Okay?"

"But it's not safe," Moon said.

"No one said this was going to be safe," Mercury confirmed.

"She's right," Rainbow said. "That's why we're sailor scouts. Let's keep moving. Watch yerself, Mercury."

"I will."

The others left her alone and Mercury looked up. "Now, there's something up there." She knew it. It was another prisoner. "Greg? It's got to be an illusion. Better scan it first."

It was as she suspected, a doom and gloom girl.

"I knew it."

Suddenly, her scanners went out of control and a wave of lava was heading to her. In a split second, she did what she could to protect herself. "MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!" Her bubbles cooled the lava, but three doom and gloom girls jumped her. They threw a hot blast at her.

'Looks like my scouting days are over,' Mercury thought.

"Got that right, techno-dweeb," the leader said, reading her mind. "Where did your little friends go?"

"Scared away."

"She's lying. No matter, we'll use this cute little computer to track them down."

The scouts learned about Mercury's fate in their minds. "_You guys take care. I'll be with Lita." _Sailor Moon took the news very hard.

"No! Now Mercury is gone too!" she shouted. "We weren't ready for this! Luna didn't train us right!"

"Sure she did," Rainbow said.

"Rainbow's right," Mars said. "Let's not quit now. We've got to keep moving, for them."

"I just want to go home now," Moon mumbled.

"We quit now," Rainbow said, "we won't have a home to go to."

Venus noticed something glowing under the ice. "SAILOR MOON, WATCH IT!" She pushed her away and fell in the ice.

"Sailor Venus!" Moon cried.

Tentacles pulled Venus up into the air.

"We'll get you down!" Moon promised. "I'll use my tiara!"

"Save your energy!" Venus insisted. "You'll need it!"

Moon stepped back and Rainbow stepped forward. "Catch the rope, Venus!"

"Thanks, Rainbow," Venus said, "but forget it!"

"Hey! Look, lassie--" Rainbow began, getting peeved.

"Stay with Sailor Moon! You've got to keep your energy too! I can take care of my self, thank you very much!"

"You know, for a crime-fighting-has-been, yer all right!"

"And for a farm girl, you're mighty awesome!"

"Sailor Venus, is it?" the leader said, "Well, welcome to the Negaverse!"

But Venus didn't go down with a fight. "VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!" The doom and gloom girls ultimately prevail, however, and Venus was lost.

"Bless yer soul, lassie," Rainbow muttered.

"Guess now you know why we're the Doom and Gloom girls."

_"I believe in you._"

"Mars, Rainbow! Stop!" Sailor Moon cried, falling to her knees. "I can't run anymore!"

"Need to rest for a bit?" Rainbow asked, stopping to crouch down in front of her, "but we're almost there."

"It's not that--I can't fight!"

"But Sailor Moon," Rainbow said, "if we stop, then Jupiter, Mercury and Venus would've died fighting for nothing!"

"And me too, probably," Mars said.

"Mars, come on, yeh can't mean that!" Rainbow cried.

"You're baling out on me?" Moon demanded.

"These Doom and Gloom girls are too much for me," Mars admitted. "Sailor Moon, Sailor Rainbow--I think you two are supposed to face Queen Beryl alone."

Sailor Rainbow sighed, "Mars…"

"We can leave and come back when we're stronger," Moon suggested.

Two of the doom and gloom girls approached. Sailor Mars turned to them, ready for a fight. "Time for me to go."

"No, wait!" Sailor Moon shouted after but Rainbow grabbed her arm.

"Let her kick those doom and gloom girls' ahrsses alone the best she can," Rainbow said.

"Look, Rainbow, Mars--you don't have to protect me!"

"Yes we do," Mars and Rainbow said in unison.

"Huh?"

"It's been my destiny to protect you and the crystal," Mars said, "just as being the moon princess has been yours."

"And my destiny is to be there with yeh when we kick Queen Beryl's ahrss." Rainbow said.

"Gotta go. I need to teach this sleazoids not to mess with fire," Mars said.

It was suicide. They all knew it. But there was no other way.

"MARS FIRE…"

The two girls jumped at Sailor Mars. They went on either side of her and dove into the ice. "Huh, where'd they go?"

And they come up behind her.

"LOOK OUT!" Moon screamed.

"MARS, BEHIND YEH!"

The ice surrounded Mars and she was trapped in an ice mountain. There was an explosion. Sailor Mars was killed, leaving Rainbow and Moon alone. _"See ya 'round, guys."_

"She's gone," Sailor Moon sobbed. "They're all gone, Rainbow! I'm all alone!"

"Don't say that!" Rainbow cried, surprising her out of her hurt, "Yeh are not alone! I'm still here, Sailor Moon! I'm with yeh till the bitter end!"

"And here it is!" The leader of the doom and gloom girl shouted.

"You killed all my friends!" Sailor Moon shouted.

"But yeh won't get me! Yeh won't get either of us!" Sailor Rainbow shouted, pulling out the prism crystal. "Yer Doom and Gloom days are over! It's time to see the light!"

"ATTACK!"

The prism crystal combined with Sailor Rainbow's shamrock wand. She held it over her head and the dim light of the sun shined through it. "RAINBOW BRILLIANT RADIATION!"

The rays of the sun passed through Sailor Rainbow's crystal and became seven different colored beams of light. They hit each Doom and Gloom girl and the beams begin to break them apart.

"Now, yeh have met yer doom!"

The doom and gloom girls were destroyed by Rainbow's crystal. It took a lot of Rainbow's power and she collapsed on the ground.

"Rainbow! You did it!" Moon shouted. "You did it! Don't leave me!"

Rainbow opened her eyes; "I told yeh I'd be there for yeh 'till the bitter end, didn't I?" she groaned and pulled herself up. "It ain't over yet."

A field surrounded the two sailor scouts and took them to the Negaverse. They land on the floor.

"Sailor Moon, Sailor Rainbow, how nice of you to drop by," Queen Beryl said coldly.

"Aren't yeh a good host?" Rainbow growled. "We would've preferred a horse drawn carriage though."

"Welcome to my Negaverse."

"You're Queen Beryl," Sailor Moon said. She spotted Prince Darien kneeling at Queen Beryl's throne, kissing her hand in loyalty. This unnerved both of them.

"And you remember Prince Darien?" Queen Beryl asked.

"What have you done to him?" Sailor Rainbow demanded. She stormed over to her. "You witch!"

"Keep your distance! You cost me Malachite!"

"You were going to get rid of him anyway!" Sailor Rainbow shouted. "We just freed him, just like we'll free Darien and then yeh can kiss yer world goodbye!"

Queen Beryl sneered.

"Oh…and I forgot something," Sailor Rainbow said. She spat on Queen Beryl's boots.

"Shall I do away with her, my queen?" Prince Darien asked.

"No, I want the crystal first," Queen Beryl said.

"All right then."

"Darien, no--" Rainbow began, pushing him back. "You love Sailor Moon. I'm your friend. Don't listen to Queen Beryl."

He knocked her to the side and he proceeded to walk to Sailor Moon. "Give me the crystal!" He raised his sword to slice her and she rolled out of the way.

"Darien, stop it!" Rainbow shouted.

"Oh, Sailor Rainbow, I have someone here I want you to meet." Queen Beryl said.

Sailor Rainbow saw a familiar shadow creep up. The shadow came out of the ground and took shape of Sailor Shadow. Rainbow gasped. Sailor Shadow grinned.

"Yeh look like me…except with a bad hair job."

"Like her, Sailor Rainbow?" Beryl asked. "I created her from your shadow."

"My shadow? So that's where it went!"

"Darien, get me the crystal!" Queen Beryl order, "Sailor Shadow, eliminate Sailor Rainbow!"

"Done!" they said in unison.

Sailor Rainbow backed up and attacked with a shamrock shower. Sailor Shadow became transparent and the shamrocks went right through her. "You'll have to do better than that, Rainbow. Ha-ha-ha."

"Hurry and heal 'im, Moon!" Sailor Rainbow cried.

"Got it!" Sailor Moon said. "MOON HEALING ACTIVATION!" It did not do a thing. "What? Rainbow, it didn't work!"

"But that's impossible!" Rainbow gasped.

"Darien is mine now!" Queen Beryl laughed. "Your pathetic wand cannot bring him back! He does not remember you or you either, Rainbow!"

"Oh, Rainbow," Moon sighed, "What do I do now?"

"I'm a little busy right now," Rainbow said, starting a fire around Sailor Shadow that she just put out by raising her arm, creating a large shadow. "Just think of something!"

"Ready to give up, Rainbow?" Shadow demanded with a sneer.

"Hah! Never!" Rainbow hissed. "I'm just getting started RAINBOW DIVINE MIST!"

"SHADOW DAUNTFUL MIST!" Their mists met and they both had to struggle to keep the offender's back.

"Ah, you're strong Rainbow…"

"Not too bad yerself," Rainbow wheezed.

"But not as strong as I!" the mist became too dark, too thick and pushed Sailor Rainbow's mist away and clouded around her.

"Nice try, Shadow!" Rainbow said, waving her arm to thin out the mist. "But it won't work on me!"

"Keep fighting, Sailor Rainbow!" Moon encouraged.

"Like I have a choice!"

"I'll try to save Darien." She pulled off her tiara, 'I hope this works.'

"MOON TIARA MAGIC!" Her tiara weakened him, but it did not break the spell.

"You can't turn him against me, Sailor Moon," Queen Beryl said. "His mind belongs to me!"

"Goodbye, Sailor Moon!" Prince Darien shouted.

"Rainbow--I don't know what to do!" Sailor Moon panicked, "She has control over his mind! I've tried everything! I don't know what to do!"

Rainbow dodged Shadow's punch. "Here, I think what yeh need is a STROKE OF LUCK!" she tossed a four leaf clover to Sailor Moon and she caught it. "So what if she has his mind? She doesn't have his heart! His heart belongs to yeh, Sailor Moon! Find a way to make him remember!"

'Hmm, she's right,' Sailor Moon thought. "Darien, your heart belongs to me. Don't you remember?"

"You are the enemy!" He snarled.

"No I'm not," Sailor Moon said, holding out Sailor Rainbow's shamrock and her locket. "Remember our locket? Remember Princess Lydia's shamrock? She's your best friend. I'm your love. You have to remember us. You just have to!"

Darien blinked. "I remember."

"Just touch them."

Darien reached forward and touched the shamrock and locket. The spell was broken. He grunted, shook his head and blinked a few times. "My head--"

"OH TRAITOR!" Queen Beryl screamed.

"It worked, Sailor Rainbow!" Moon cried.

"Yes, finally!" Rainbow shouted for joy and before she could do or say anything else, Shadow stepped forward and began to choke her. "Ghuh…"

"TIME TO DIE!" She shouted.

"Sailor Rainbow….no!"

"Rainbow," Prince Darien whirled around. "Hold on!" He ran to Sailor Shadow and Sailor Rainbow. He pulled out his sword and sliced off Sailor Shadow's hands. They became transparent and fell off Sailor Rainbow's neck and reattached to her arms. "Are you all right?"

"Fools!" Sailor Shadow grunted.

Sailor Rainbow took in a deep breath, "Aye…thank yeh." Sailor Shadow has made Rainbow very angry. She held up her wand with the crystal. "Yeh may be just my shadow…but yer not _me!" _She twirled her wand, "_RAINBOW BRILLIANT RADIATON!"_

The blast from Sailor Rainbow made Sailor Shadow crumble and fall to the ground and travel up to her, as her harmless shadow. "Now stay behind me where yeh belong!" she smiled and looked up at Darien. "Welcome back, buddy." She put her arms around Darien and Sailor Moon ran up to be in on the group hug. Darien put an arm around Sailor Moon and another around Rainbow.

"I'm so glad you're all right, both of you!" Sailor Moon said.

"Together again, like old times." Sailor Rainbow said.

"Oh that's so sweet, I'm getting cavities." Queen Beryl muttered, her anger rising. "I won't let you sailor brats insult me in my own place." Queen Beryl created a crystal and launched it at Sailor Rainbow and Sailor Moon. But Darien saw it and threw his charmed rose. It shattered the crystal and plunged to Beryl's heart.

"Yeh were saying, Beryl?" Rainbow hissed.

"You haven't seen the last of me," Queen Beryl said, falling to the floor. She disappeared.

"I cannot be defeated again!" Queen Beryl whined to the Negaforce. "Give me the power to destroy them!"

"Don't whine at me, Queen Beryl," the Negaforce said. "You're as incompetent as your minions. I'll give you this one last chance. Use it well!" It lent her some of its power and the evil queen was now supercharged.

Massive energies exploded in the artic. Queen Beryl arrived on the scene, laughing, mad as ever.

"Ha-ha-ha!"

Sailor Rainbow and Sailor Moon appeared in the artic, side by side with their battle faces on.

"Better enjoy that laugh, Beryl," Sailor Moon muttered, "It's the last one you'll ever have. You'll never rule the Universe as long as I live."

"And that goes for me, too, yeh wench!" Sailor Rainbow hissed.

"Let's get this over with then," Queen Beryl said.

"By all means," Rainbow said, "let's finish this!"

"You girls will regret that you ever crossed me," Queen Beryl said. "Goodbye, sailor scouts!" She sent a powerful energy, raising a column of ice. But the top broke open and standing where Sailor Moon and Rainbow were, now stood the moon princess and rainbow princess.

"We'll defeat you, Beryl," both princesses said, "in the name of the Earth, the Moon, and the entire universe!"

All the lights go out on the planet. Mrs. Tsukino wondered about Serena's safety. 'I hope Serena's all right out there.'

Madam Indigo tried to be more positive, 'If anyone can do it, Lydia and Serena can.'

On Serena's roof, the cats felt bad energy vibes. "This is bad." Artemis said, "It's getting colder by the minute. Beryl was too strong for them. Lucky, Luna, our scouts are doomed!"

"It's not too late," Lucky insisted. "Sailor Moon and Rainbow can defeat Queen Beryl."

"I hope so," Luna sighed. She looked up in the night sky, "Sailor Moon, Sailor Rainbow, don't let the Negaverse win. EVERYONE'S COUNTING ON YOU!"

"Believe in yer selves!" Lucky added. "Don't give up!"

Princess Lydia and Princess Lydia get the message. '_I hear you Luna,_' Serena thought.

_'I'll never give up Lucky, yeh can count on that!'_

_'WE ARE NOT AFRAID!'_

Queen Beryl read their minds. "You should be!"

They began the fight. Both of their wands combine to make a longer wand, one much more powerful. They both held the wand up.

"MOON COSMIC POWER!"

"RAINBOW BRILLIANT RADIATION!"

Moon and Rainbow power clash with Queen Beryl's nega-power. None of them let up an inch.

'We have to do this, Lydia,' Serena sent to Lydia's mind.

'And we will.'

From their final resting places, the lost sailor scouts sent messages to Lydia and Serena.

'Hey, Serena, Lydia,' Amy began, 'I can help you two on this assignment.'

'Yeah, let me help too,' Raye added, 'or I won't speak to either of you again.'

'Don't forget me,' Lita agreed, 'Still too many guys we want to meet.'

'Let us help.' Mina finished, 'we can't let this end.'

"Hey, I hear them, Serena!" Lydia said.

"We can use you all," Princess Serena said. "Let's finish this!"

The spirits of the sailor scouts appeared behind the two princesses. They joined hands.

"MERCURY POWER!"

"MARS POWER!"

"JUPITER POWER!"

"VENUS POWER!"

"RAINBOW BRILLLIANT RADIATION!"

"MOON COSMIC POWER UNITE!"

The six powers unite all together to create a fantastic, incredible blast.

"No, it can't be!" Queen Beryl screamed.

The blast engulfed her and Queen Beryl disappeared forever. The spirits of the sailor scouts faded out and the two princesses fell to their knees in relief.

"She's gone for good now, Lydia," Serena sighed.

"Yes," Lydia said. "What a beautiful day." Lydia looked up and a rainbow spread across the sigh. "Oh look Serena, a rainbow! Make a wish!"

"All right, I wish that our world will have another chance for peace, a new beginning. You and I can be normal teenagers and no matter what happens, we'll be friends forever!"

"It's done, then."

Serena got her wish. It was a new beginning for her and she woke up late for school again. She stepped outside, unaware that Lucky, Luna and Artemis were watching her.

"I'm so proud of our scouts," Artemis said. "They did it and they came back safe too."

"Yes, only now, they don't remember it," Luna said. "It's like none of them ever met. They don't remember being sailor scouts or friends. Nothing."

Lita accidentally bumped into Serena and excused herself without saying another word. Artemis and Luna sighed. Lucky however, was optimistic.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Lucky said with a grin.

"Huh?" the two other cats asked.

Serena spotted Lydia with Molly. "Hey, Molly! Lydia!"

"Did you see that? How could Luna remember Lydia?" Luna demanded.

"They were best friends," Lucky said, "and Serena made a wish that they would always remember each other. They don't remember being sailor scouts, however. They will always be best friends. It's a bond that nothing can break. They're inseparable."

"I see, so Serena just remembers Lydia as the foreign exchange student, hmm?" Luna asked.

"Yes."

Molly and Lydia turned to Serena. Serena hugged them both and kept her arm hooked through Lydia's.

"Lydia just told me she'll be going back to Ireland in a few months," Molly said.

"What--so soon--but you just got here!" Serena whined. She threw her arms around Lydia's neck and wailed. "No, you can't go!"

"But I need to," Lydia said, "It's my home. I have to get everything ready for the cropping season. Don't worry, Serena. I'll write yeh all the time."

"You promise?"

"Of course, yer my best friend!"

"I'll write too," Serena said. "And call ya and send pictures!"

"You'll visit too, won't you?" Molly asked.

"Sure, when I get a break," Lydia promised.

"Hey, Lydia, I heard that a really cute guy is in the hospital with a case of amnesia!" Serena said enthusiastically. "Want to come with me to help volunteer after school?"

"Sure!" Lydia said, hooking arms with her again, "yeh know how I like cute laddies. Want to tag along, Molly?"

Molly sighed, "sorry, I need to help my mother with the jewelry store."

Serena and Lydia come up to the hospital and find Darien's room. "Hi, I'm Serena, a hospital volunteer and this is my friend Lydia."

"We heard about yer accident, laddie," Lydia said placing down a box of shamrocks and other good luck charms on the desk, "so we came to cheer yeh up. Here, yeh can have one of my good luck charms from my collection. Go ahead, I have plenty!"

Darien smiled but didn't take anything from the box yet. "Thanks, Serena, Lydia. No offense, Serena, but you've got the funniest hair. Looks like a pair of meatballs."

"Hey, don't yeh say that to my best friend!" Lydia shouted. "Yer lucky to be in a hospital right now 'cause I'm gonna damage yeh bad!"

"And your hair reminds me of red licorice twists," Darien said.

"Hey!" both girls shouted.

"We come here to cheer you up and you insult us?" Serena demanded. "Ooooh!"

"Here, take all of the good luck charms," Lydia said, tipping the box over Darien's head, "you'll need 'em! Come on, Serena--let's find another person that will accept our help!"

"Good idea!" Serena said.

Arm in arm, the two girls strolled out of Darien's' room.

"If I see either of those girl's again," Darien said, "It will be too soon."

By the time Lydia left for Ireland again, they didn't remember their adventures in the moon kingdom or being sailor scouts, but they knew that nothing would keep them apart. Serena was running home from school a few days after Lydia's return to her home. It was raining.

"Ooh, I hate the rain!" Serena shouted. "I bet it rains like this all the time at Ireland. Poor Lydia, I'd better write her a letter."

The rain stopped suddenly and the sun came out. A beautiful rainbow spread across the sky and she stopped. "Huh?" Serena was overwhelmed by the rainbow's beauty and for some reason, she felt like she was a different person. "Wow…a rainbow…"

**The End. And before you ask, yes there is a sequel! It's called: Promises, Flowers & Farewells!**


End file.
